Senran Kagura: Kunoichi Kidnapping
by Inksaw114
Summary: (Non-con warning) An awkward boy and a snarky demon team up to have sex with some unwilling ninja girls.
1. Observation and Katsuragi

Disclaimer and TRIGGER WARNING: This story contains offensive material. The creator does not condone rape or non-consensual sex in real life. The text may also include words that some consider vulgar or profane. All characters in this game are fictional.

* * *

 **Observation**

Even during the waning hours of the afternoon, rays of sunlight still shone through the school windows. It bounced off each of the five girl's white, porcelain smooth skin. Their voices echoed through the classroom, loud enough to reach the lone boy at the far corner. The boy, named Nishu, sat unnoticed while he kept his head down in front of a textbook.

He viewed them through his peripheries, stunned as always by their appearance. He noted their thick, curvy hips and hourglass bodies. Their large, shapely breasts jiggled as they turned to speak to each other. Each of the girls had clear skin and silky hair that gleamed in the rays of dusk. The boy's heart beat against his chest, his body shuddering from his hips as he kept the girls within his vision. His lust for them grew with every moment. Their names repeated in his mind. Asuka, Katsuragi, Ikaruga, Yagyu, and Hibari.

The boy was not the only one to have an infatuation for them. Everybody in the whole school knew about these girls. Every guy drooled for them or dreamed about them at night. But whenever someone tried to confess their feelings to one of them, they would get turned down. Sometimes the girl would run off before a boy got close to them, disappearing as they rounded a corner and vanishing out of sight.

* * *

Asuka was mostly known for being the granddaughter of the school's founder. She was a 2nd year and the shortest of her group, standing around 5 feet tall. She wore her dark brown, shoulder-length hair in a messy pony tail tied with a white ribbon. Everyday she would appear with a thick red scarf around her neck, making her easy to spot amongst a crowd of students. She had round, hazel brown eyes that lent to her wide, cheerful smile. Guys loved her because she had the spitting image of the girl-next-door type. They saw her as the gentle tomboy, and the one girl in the group that every guy found easy to talk to. When her friends spoke, she listened to them with an earnest expression, as if she hung on to their every word.

Ikaruga was the most popular and admired of the five. She was what many would call "the ideal Japanese beauty." She had long, flowing, raven black hair that extended down to her waist. Her princess-style bangs laid out across her forehead, each strand cut in an even trim. Her uniform always immaculate, cleaned and pressed without flaw. A third-year, Ikaruga was the elected class representative, an exemplary student who spoke in a polite tone, excelled in every subject, aced every test, and matched in physical ability only by Katsuragi.

Katsuragi was a direct opposite to the refined Ikaruga. She prided herself in her thick hips and thighs, and kept the top of her uniform shirt unbuttoned, drawing people's sights to the exposed cleavage of her ample bosom. Her waist-long sunflower blonde hair always accessorized by a blue headband and two ribbons tied on opposite sides. Her bangs parted in a swoosh to her left side, one lock curling into a stylish cowlick. Brash and vulgar, Katsuragi would be quick to insult or give an inappropriate compliment to her classmates. Many other girls couldn't stand her because she would grab and squeeze their breasts without warning. Katsuragi claimed it was her favorite hobby, and those who liked her said it was just her way of getting to know them. Other girls just try to avoid her.

Yagyu was quiet, emotionless, and aloof during every interaction she had with others. The only time she loosened up and smiled was when she spent time with Hibari. Yagyu had thick, white hair styled into twin-tails. A black eyepatch covered her right eye, decorated with a golden coin. Her remaining eye had a striking red color that often frightened the other students. Her presence became especially intimidating when she stared down classmates who wanted to talk to Hibari.

Hibari herself had strange pink crosses on the pupils of her blue eyes. Most people thought this was because she wore custom contact lenses. red beads were tied on both sides of her head, creating a floppy bunny-eared appearance. Her childish naivete was endearing to the faculty and her fellow classmates, though there were others that just believed something was wrong with her head.

Yagyu and Hibari were both 1st years and have been inseparable for as long as people could remember. Supposedly, there was a special relationship between the two, but most observers would say Hibari was just too dumb to notice Yagyu's romantic advances. Or at least, people liked to believe her intentions to be romantic. Nobody could be sure. Because of the way Yagyu was always staring at Hibari, Yagyu earned herself the moniker 'The Stink-Eye Stalker'. Although nobody would ever dare say it to her face.

* * *

Nishu strained his eyes and ears, always keeping the girls in view, trying to pick up their every word.

Katsuragi lunged forward from atop her desk and wrapped her fingers around Ikaruga's boobs. The president let out a shriek before swatting the groping hands away. Katsuragi then leaned in close to Ikaruga, her back bent forward with her knees straight, her lips spreading into a wide smile. In that position, the dip of between her back and her firm butt became extra pronounced. She held a big, shit-eating grin. Her arms crossed against her breasts as she stared into the president's chest.

"Hm... have you been getting bigger Ikaruga? I think those lovely dumplings of yours might have been a little weightier than usual."

Ikaruga sighed and looked away with a closed hand on her forehead. The others rolled their eyes. Asuka leaned back on the side of her desk, her hands cupped behind her.

"You should really stop doing that Katsuragi. It's embarrassing." She said.

"Pff, I can't help it. I'm as hungry as a wolf, and I've got two juicy little pork buns staring out right in front of me. In fact, maybe I should go in for a second helping!"

Katsuragi shaped her hands like claws, her fingers twitching as they reached out, this time at Asuka's breasts. Asuka gave a whine and turned away, wrapping her arms around her chest, causing her pair to squish together. Ikaruga stepped up and slapped Katsuragi's hands down, a stern scowl aimed at the thick blonde. The blonde pouted.

"But look at those mountainous marshmallows though!"

"Katsuragi! Honestly, as class representative I can't believe I let you get away with these kinds of things. Such obscene behavior is inappropriate for a student!"

Katsuragi sat on top of a desk, her legs crossed. Her short skirt fell to expose a juicy thigh.

"Can I help it if I happen to get lost in the milky way?... Oh, come on! I say if you've got the goods you might as well be proud of it. Gotta be loose! Can't always walk around with a stick up your butt."

"Hmph! I am merely upholding my duties. You're lucky I'm not very harsh when it comes to the rules. Also, please don't grab my breasts during class like you did earlier. It's unsightly, and I want to keep my image as the traditional beauty."

Asuka giggled. "Why? Are you looking for a husband already Ikaruga?"

Katsuragi chuckled "I wonder what they would say if they knew how many times I fondled those funbags of yours."

Ikaruga flustered "Why you! That's it, I've had enough of your nonsense!"

Laughing, Katsuragi hopped off the table and put up a fighting stance. Ikaruga did the same. Nishu watched at them with wide-eyed attention. They inched closer to each other. Ikaruga held both hands forward, her footing solid. Katsuragi swayed and bounced on her toes.

"Hey now, let's not take it too far." Asuka said, stepping in between them.

Then Hibari said something in her high-pitched voice. Yagyu stood up and said, "we're going home." and they both made their way to the door. Distracted, the two combatants relaxed and stood up straight.

"Yeah. It is getting pretty late." Asuka sighed.

The five of them went towards the door in a line. They looked over at Nishu, who peered up at them as they passed. Hibari gave a shy smile then looked away. Yagyu looked down on him with a frightening grimace.

"You were staring." She said, her voice emotionless as she walked into the hallway.

Asuka looked at him with an embarrassed smile. "Hey, don't worry about confrontations or things like that. This stuff happens all the time with us." She waved her hand, dismissing the apparent fight.

Nishu gave a half-hearted laugh. "Heh. Alright."

"Take care okay?"

She waved at him as she stepped out, and his heart skipped a beat. He waved back, but she was already out of the classroom.

Ikaruga stood in front of him straight and square. He felt himself blush as she stared into his eyes. "I apologize for such a vulgar display. I'll try to make sure -" she shot Katsuragi a dirty look, "- that it doesn't happen again."

She gave a slight bow, then turned and left. Nishu had no idea how to react. He could only stare with a stupid expression as her long hair billowed behind her.

Katsuragi gave him a once-over before bringing back her big cocky grin. She faced towards the girls, saying "Oh please. I bet he liked it anyway. I mean, he was staring at us the entire time. It was so obvious."

The curvy blonde bent down and put her face an inch from his. Her stared back at her green eyes, her flowery perfume overloading his senses.

"I bet you liked it, didn't you? Watching their boobs bounce around and squeeze together. You want to grab them too right? To feel them in your hands?"

He was trying his absolute hardest not to gaze into her unbuttoned shirt. It was like the skin of her cleavage was shining at him. Drops of sweat formed on his head as he noticed that she wasn't wearing a bra. Asuka's head poked in from the door way.

"Kat! Come on, let's go!

Katsuragi straightened up, giggling. A wave of heat flushed over the boy. His face turned red, and he looked away in embarrassment. The girls' voices and laughter faded into the distance.

Images of Katsuragi bending over, crossing her legs, or laying back on her desk filled Nishu's mind. His lewd thoughts drifted towards similar images to each girl, one after the other. Eyes downcast, the boy stood up and left the room, looking to see if they still lingered the hallways.

Nishu sighed, shoulders slumped in disappointment. The five girls were gone. They vanished without a trace, just as all the other boys in school would describe. "They would just disappear", some of the more poetic students would say, "like shadows in the night."

* * *

 **Meeting Glom**

Even so late in the afternoon there were still students roaming the hallways. Some students were busy with their extracurriculars. Others groups loitered about and chatted amongst themselves.

Nishu walked across the hallway and rested his elbow on the window sill. His transparent reflection seemed to peer at him from outside. Dark lines from sleepless nights circled above his cheeks. Despite the tanned skin, it appeared to be a droopy-faced ghost with black, buzz-cut hair. An ill-fitting uniform hid away an athletic body. The loose, baggy clothes and bad posture made his physique hard to recognize to the other students. A group of classmates paraded behind him. None acknowledged his presence. His body became heavy, and the ghost studied itself with vacant eyes.

A voice rang into his ear. It was a growling sound, deep and low. It reverberated through the walls as though the whole school was an underground cave. Nishu's hairs stood on end. The growling changed pitch and tone until words formed from the sound.

"Wrong window, kid. They're not in the front. They snuck out through the back courtyard."

He turned around. There was nobody there. The other students in the hallway went about their business, none of them reacting to the voice that must have shook the whole building.

"Kid. I'm telling you if you want to see those girls again you've got to hurry through the back or you'll miss them."

Nishu spun around repeatedly. The source of the voice was nowhere to be seen. Then what felt like a huge ball of spit hit him on the head, and he looked up. Shock ran through his body, his eyes widened, and his jaw dropped.

Above him was the almost cartoonish face of a black dog, stretched across the ceiling, its eyes like embers. It smiled down at him, its white teeth like the stalagmites of a cave.

"Yo wassup? Come on kid, move it! Head to the back!"

He turned around and broke into a sprint, heading straight towards the front exit. His shoes pounded hard against the tile. He weaved through the students, who only gave him a passing glance as he zoomed by. Behind him he could hear the deep voice fading with the distance.

"Ah, son of a bitch." It said.

Nishu burst through the front doors of the school with a metallic clang. He looked back and saw that there was nobody there. Nothing happened. There was no sign of that strange face, nor any commotion or reaction from the other students. He clutched at his head while the doors swung shut on their own. He contemplated if he was going crazy, but after a moment he realized thinking about it wasn't worth the effort. A sigh escaped his lungs, his shoulders tightened into a shrug, and the boy dismissed the thoughts of paranoia.

The sun had almost gone down. Its rays streamed up from the horizon, coloring the sky in hues of red, orange and blue. The streetlamps all came on, one by one. The boy wandered around the school campus. No aim or destination, nothing to do but walk and observe those around him. He looked up from his thoughts and found himself still alone, standing in front of the school gates.

Nishu's mind drifted back to the image of those five girls. Their bodies were naked in front of him, their faces filled with fear and disgust. He ogled them with a wicked smile. His heart beat against the walls of his chest. His burning desire, his insatiable lust, bit into him like a vice. A baritone growl sounded into his ear. Then something bit into him for real. Nishu looked down to his left and let out a soft whine when he saw the black dog again. Its disembodied face dug its teeth into his shoulder. There was no blood, but he still cried out from the pain. The same voice from earlier boomed out from within the creature's jaws.

"Ho boy. You sure are a piece of work you know that? Seriously, I don't know whether to call you fucked up or fucking dumb. Or you're just both. Or are they the same thing?"

Nishu yelled and tried to dislodge the thing by spinning and twisting his body. The boy punched at the thing's face with his free hand.

"Stop that." It said without emotion.

A dry appendage grew out from the side of its head and wrapped around the boy's mouth, muffling his cries with a rough tentacle. Its skin was rough like the back of a toad. The smell made him think of a muddy swamp. It squeezed him until he feared his head would explode from the pressure. He tried to pull at the tentacle with all his strength. It didn't even budge. Nishu's eye's darted across the school yard, hoping someone would come in and save him. Nobody was there.

"Stop struggling or I'll rip your head off like a phone book."

He struggled anyway. He jerked his body left and right and pulled at the limb wrapped around his neck. A million thoughts raced through his mind, though there was only one he tried to voice out.

"That's... not how that phrase goes..." Nishu tried to say.

Instead the only sounds he made were rough bouts of coughing and choking. The tentacle that wrapped around his body didn't squeeze any harder. Instead it only watched as the boy grew tired from all the flailing around. After a few minutes, the boy let his arms fall. Its baritone voice made its throat vibrate across his shoulder.

"There we go. Relax. All right, let's get straight to the point. After following you for some time, I can tell that our minds are alike. Those girls you're obsessing over are also my prey, and what I want to do to them is the same thing you want to do. So maybe it would be a good idea to join forces, right? Blink twice if you understand what I'm trying to say."

Nishu blinked once. None of what the monster said registered. He was too busy wondering where were the other students. Could nobody see he was being attacked?

The creature sighed.

"Sorry to say kid, but you will never fulfill that desire of yours. Not with the way you're going about things. Too content to just watch them from afar. If you do that you will only end up like all the other weirdos."

The creature relaxed its grip on his face. Nishu knelt to his arms and knees, trying to catch his breath. The boy scowled and stared down at the monster.

"What the hell are you even saying?" Nishu snarled.

The creature raised its forehead. "Holy balls, he talks!"

"What are you even getting at? I don't understand what's happening! What even are you?"

The thing released his shoulder and dropped to the floor with a loud plop. Its form shifted around like a black blob of jelly. The twitching mass shaped itself to a greasy-furred canine. Its jaw was pointed forward like a shark's, its triangle ears pointed straight up, and its tail whipped around looking like a long, flexible black pineapple. The creature leered up at him and growled. Nishu flinched and raised an arm in front of his face, but the beast just laughed. The low, monstrous, sound of its voice did not fit with its small appearance. Words formed within the sound.

"The name's Glom. I'm a yoma. A kind of demon if you will. I've been checking out the same girls you have, though I've also been keep an eye on you too."

"Why?"

"Well you have no friends. You're a lonely nobody that doesn't exist to anyone. -Hey, don't scowl at me like that- and because of that you don't have liabilities. The second thing I like about you is that you don't not only want to have sex with those girls, you want to rape them like I do."

Now recovered, the boy sat down with his legs crossed. He stared at the creature, thinking hard on what it was saying. His head turned towards the school, then looked over towards the gate. Still alone.

"Yeah. You may be right." he murmured.

"Of course I am! I mean why wouldn't I be?"

The creature's smile spread across its face. "Now let me tell you something. As you are, there's zero possibility you'll get what you want because those girls... are ninja."

Now it was Nishu's turn to act surprised. Schoolgirl ninjas? That sounded too ridiculous to be true. Then he caught himself. He was having a discussion with a tiny, talking demon-dog. It shouldn't be that hard to believe he would end up hearing something nonsensical. Glom noticed his reaction and gave an impatient groan.

"Ok. this'll get nowhere fast. Don't worry about the ninja thing until later. The point is, let me help you get what you want. In return, you'll be my host for the while ok? I'll inhabit your body to get around, and in return you'll receive power that no normal human would ever even dream of!"

Nishu scoffed. "Sharing my body. Okay... suure. How exactly would that work?"

"I'll be in your head talking to you. Just do as I say, and when the time is right, I'll eject myself from your body and strike. Trust me kid, you need me. The second you try to do anything creepy on those girls, they'll break you into little pieces."

The young boy rest his chin on one of his hands. His elbow propped up on his knee.

"Hmm."

"So what do you say kid? Booty hunting partners?"

Nishu cringed a little at the name. The whole thing was crazy, but the creature was right. He wanted to mess up those girls. But what could he say to a talking demon dog?

* * *

 **Story Branch:**

No:

Nishu: No way. I'm not going to let some demon take over my body just for some booty.

Glom: Bah. Fine, suit yourself.

The creature disappeared in an instant with a sound like popping bubble wrap. Nishu then continued with his normal life. He was lonely for a time, but he soon found someone. Nothing extraordinary ever happened.

END.

* * *

Yes:

The demon-dog drooled. Gloppy pools of water formed at his feet.

"Now we're fucking cooking! Kid, you're going to feel a bit of a sting."

 **Possession**

Faster than Nishu could react, Glom jumped up and head butted him in the forehead. Pain spread out from the point of contact. Blood rushed to his eyes, stars and rainbow-colored spots swam through his vision. The boy stood up, trying to get his bearings. A heavy weight pulled his head forward, making his back hurt as he tried to stay upright. His vision cleared. He looked up and realized that the demon dog was forcing his way through his skull, boring into his brain through a hole the size of the tip of his thumb. He screamed in horror. Glom's voice now echoed at the back of his skull.

"Ugh, in hindsight I probably should have knocked you out first."

Nishu shuddered and fell to his knees. His hands twitched and his mouth agape as he watched the demon dog's back legs disappear from the top of his vision. Intense pain traveled through his body, and everything faded to black.

He woke up again in his bedroom. The warm yellow of the lights contrasted with the pale moonlight outside. Glom's voice rang out in his head, crystal clear, a separate consciousness within his mind.

"Sup. My endless, insurmountable power is now being shared with you. Do you feel any different?"

"Uh... Not really." He said aloud.

"Well, it's there. Just remember, I'm going to be the brains of this operation, so don't let our partnership get to your head okay?"

It took a second for Nishu to register the pun. "Oh god. Just kill me."

"Later. For now, do as I say and you'll get your prize. Now the best thing to do is take these girls when they're isolated. Don't worry, I already know when they're alone and where they go. An all-powerful yoma such as myself is a natural expert in sneaking up on schoolgirls. First, we should prepare our tactics based on who we want. Choose a target and we'll get to work."

The boy hesitated.

"I... don't know. I can't decide. I mean, just like that? Even now this whole thing just seems so surreal. How often would someone just come straight out and say, 'I want to rape that girl' as opposed to saying they want regular sex? It's weird. And it's wrong."

"We're weird people kid. I'm a part of you now, body and mind. That's the full truth. Most people would consider this a grand opportunity. A chance to obtain something they'd never be able to on their own. So come on kid, say a name, or just pick one out of a hat, I don't care which. Whether or not it's wrong has nothing to do with it. The most obvious choice would be the one you've got a crush on. In lieu of that, tell me, which girl do you like the most?"

Asuka. That was the girl he liked. In the waking hours of his mind, the boy dreamed of Asuka' s smiling face. Nishu shook his head.

"Katsuragi." he said without emotion

"Ah, excellent choice. Time to molest the molester! though, we'll be doing something much worse than that."

* * *

 **Katsuragi Prep**

Nishu stood in front of his bathroom mirror. He frowned at his own rough frame, his droopy, sunken eyes and slouched posture. He could hear a low snickering at the back of his skull.

"All right kid. If we confront her upfront, she'll kick our asses so hard we won't have buns. No offense, but you don't quite seem like the fighter type. Either that or she'll just run away and disappear like with the others."

"Meh."

"Right. Lucky for you, you've got me. And together we've got the element of surprise. So check this out."

Nishu's skin grew slick and moist, and he looked down to see black slime oozing through his pores.

"Uh... What are you doing exactly?"

"Close your eyes and wait. Watch, oh it's gonna be good."

"Do I wait or do I watch?"

"Shut up and close your eyes damnit!"

Nishu closed his eyes. His skin tingled as the slime moved on its own. It clamped down his head and coagulated on to his hips and chest. It tore his pants off, the shreds being brought up to hang loose from his waist. His shirt got tighter as two round lumps poked out from within. What was once his pants became a skirt. His legs were bare and cold. Then pressure on his back forced him to stand up straight. There was an audible crack from his shoulders and backbone.

Nishu was about to say something, but once he opened his mouth slime jumped down his throat. He gagged for a second before it settled at the back of his mouth. More of the glop gathered on the top of his head. It grew heavier until it broke apart, forming strands of hair whose tips brushed against his shoulders. Glom started cracking up, his voice quick and delighted.

"Now go check your beautiful self out."

The boy opened his eyes, threw his hands up and froze when he saw a black girl staring back at him. The girl did the same. It took a complicated series of gestures before he realized that the girl in the mirror was just him, the black slime from earlier clinging to his body to make himself resemble a completely different person.

"Congratulations on your transition!"

Nishu coughed.

"Glom, if this a joke, it's an absolutely terrible one. This is might actually be one of the most offensive things I've ever witnessed." To Nishu' surprise, his voice had come out much higher, softer. Even knowing it was his own voice, hearing it made him think of the word "cute".

Glom chuckled in his head.

"Those are the best kinds of jokes kid! Also, sure okay, the prospective rapist wants to be politically correct."

"Ugh... At least change the skin color. I've read enough hentai to not be surprised by transforming into a girl."

"... Yeah. That's not weird at all... Just so you know, I was going to give you blonde hair so you'd  
end up being like one of those ganguro types."

The charcoal black skin faded into a milky white. It was like seeing a chameleon shift its colors. He noted with surprise that the slime had fixed the skin around his eyes. The girl in front of him had a demure look about her.

Glom's cheerful voice penetrated his thoughts.

"Anyways kid, I'm thinking that if you want to go after Katsuragi, you'll need something to lure her in. Since one of her favorite sports is sexually harassing other women, what better way than to entice her with a delicious plump set of boobies?"

"They're... heavy."

"Good! The best ones always are! Hell, if I didn't know better I'd start sexually harassing you right now!"

The boy squinted into the mirror while his mouth twisted in disgust.

" ...Uh... Yeah, I'm so flattered. I guess? Whatever. As long as I get what I want in the end, this is fine."

* * *

 **Rooftop Arousal**

Nishu's light steps echoed through the stairway. He was tired and hot, with sweat dripping down his shirt. His sizable boobs hurt his back as he climbed the stairs. He had gone through the whole day in disguise as a new female student.

"I can't believe nobody noticed that the real me was gone..."

"Hey, you got hit on by like three studs though. How's that for stroking your ego?"

"Ugh. Shut up."

"Anyways, once we see her you'll be the one doing the talking. I'll hang back and come out when the time is right. So act natural okay?"

"If you say so."

They ascended the school stairs, climbing higher and higher until they reached the top floor. This part of the stairwell was dimly lit, but beams of sunlight shot out through cracks in the door above them. The air around them felt warmer with each step up. Soon they pushed the door open with a loud creak, and sunlight flooded the stairway. Nishu shielded his eyes from the brightness.

"Yo." said a voice. It was a girl's voice, but sounded low, almost boyish.

There was Katsuragi smiling at him from far edge of the roof, her green eyes shining. Her waist-long blonde hair and blue ribbons flowed with the wind. A blue-white striped bra underneath was exposed beneath the half-buttoned white shirt. Her ample cleavage was beyond anything he's ever seen. Her plump breasts were like the matching pillows of a king-sized mattress, Nishu wanted to bury his face in them and stay there forever. She had one leg crossed and the other with its knee raised, her skirt fell and bunching to reveal a meaty thigh. He could see her blue-white striped panty beneath one of the skirt's folds, outlined by the smooth, light skin of her thighs.

Nishu blushed. He was nervous, sweating. His voice cracked. He barely managed a hoarse whisper.

"H-hi."

He shifted his feet around, his hands clutching at his skirt. He would look the to beauty in front of him for a second before bringing his eyes down again. Katsuragi's smile grew wider. When she spoke, her low voice was smooth and sultry.

"Hey there. Haven't seen you around. You a new student here?"

Nishu was so nervous he trembled where he stood.

Y-yes. Yes I am. Um... I'm sorry. I figured... up here was somewhere quiet."

"Well yeah, up here is plenty quiet. Sometimes, I like to come here by myself to think. You could hang around if you're thinking of doing the same. Heh, don't worry I'll be as quiet as a mouse."

Nishu broke eye contact and walked to his left, stopping at an adjacent edge of the roof. From the top of the school he could see the white buildings of the nearby city. Blue white blocks with uniform windows, people below walking about in suits and school uniforms. The boy cupped his hands together and held them in front of his waist. The wind pushed his hair back, picking up his skirt. A tingling sensation coursed through his skin as the wind passed through his bare thighs. Behind him, Katsuragi's breathing had lustful air about it. The boy strove to make his own voice sound more confident.

"I'm a little uncomfortable though, being new and all. I've had trouble making friends in the past. I thought if more people payed attention to me I'd be happy, but it doesn't feel right. Maybe it needs getting used to."

"Oh. I'm sure you'll be fine, especially since you _are_ fine. There are plenty nice people here, even if there are also a lot of weirdos. You're hot enough so you'll find that out eventually. Like I'm not even joking, you've got a rocking body. Like. Damn."

Nishu looked back. Katsuragi was walking toward him now.

"And I know being a new environment can be kind of nerve-wracking, but just do as I do, ya know? Stand proud and walk tall."

She raised her fist as she walked. It looked like she was doing an impromptu hero pose. When she got close Nishu blushed until his face became a bright pink. She was standing at his side, her arm on his shoulder.

"And if anyone gives you any trouble, find me up here alright? I'll set things straight. Or just beat 'em to a pulp!"

Nishu turned away from her, his face flushed. His heart racing.

"T-Thank you. That means a lot."

Katsuragi's hands wrapped around his chest. Her fingers pushed into the soft skin of his breasts and he yelped as a strange excitement rushed through his body. Katsuragi giggled while he squirmed, his own hands grabbing onto her fingers. She squeezed both breasts multiple times, grabbing them and moving them around up and down and to the side. A sensation that was both numbing and intense arced across his chest, and his legs went pigeon-toed. Nishu's mind raced, shouting into his consciousness " _Aren't these breasts supposed to be fake?"_

Glom's laugh echoed through his head.

His whole body went hot as he noted Katsuragi pressed her body against his. Her boobs squeezed themselves across his back, and he smelled her flowery perfume as her long blonde hair dropped over his shoulders. Katsuragi's breath tickled his right ear.

Nishu shouted aloud at Glom "What the hell are you doing!?"

Katsuragi chuckled. Her warm breath on his neck. "Don't fight it. Just relax. Focus on the pleasure. You like it don't you? Geeze. I have to say these are the most perfect pair tits I've ever got my hands on! No wonder the guys were all over you."

Glom's voice rang out in his mind. "Hey kid, stand your ground for what happens next. Lean forward and don't fall."

Katsuragi squeezed harder now, making Nishu squeak aloud amid her assault. After a few more seconds she loosened her grip.

"Alrighty. That's all for now. Thanks for that. Now I'm refreshed... Wait. What the?"

Katsuragi's hands remained on his breasts. She tried to let go , but it was like the hands were glued to his chest. He whimpered and whined again as she pulled harder at his tits.

"Heh. Well. This is awkward. Not that I mind this kind of thing. I wonder what the guys will think when they see -GAAAGH!"

Glom's face appeared at the back of Nishu's head. Black, sticky tentacles erupted from its mouth, wrapping themselves around Katsuragi's head and shoulders. Glom compacted himself like a spring before launching onto Katsuragi's face.

His full doggy body clung to her head, the arms and legs grabbing on to her blue ribbons. Katsuragi tried to scream, but her voice became muffled as a moist, black tentacle plunged down her throat. Tentacles forced her jaws open as wide as they can go. A bulge appeared going down her neck. She choked and coughed as the tentacle moved up and down, increasing speed with each second. She shook her head left and right, trying to step back. Nishu yelped once more as she pulled his boobs apart, stretching them out in her frenzy.

Glom's voice was out of Nishu's head, now heard in the outside world. With his deep voice, he purred like a cat.

"Ooooh... Her throat pussy is clamping down on me so gooooood."

Katsuragi leaned forward, one leg stretched behind her, then straightened herself up as she swung her leg to the front. Her knee slammed into Nishu's groin so hard he lifted into the air. His vision blurred, he saw rainbow stars, then saw double. The slime and ooze that covered Nishu's legs came alive.

It jumped from him and coiled around Katsuragi's legs. Then It crawled up her body, bringing both of her legs together in a tight bind. The boy crumpled, falling to his knees and hunching over, his head spinning as his body tried to deal with the pain traveling from his crotch to his chest.

The slime that made up Nishu's breasts detached themselves and flew behind him. Katsuragi tried to jump backwards, but the leg restraints made her trip and fall over. She was on her back now, her arms and legs stuck together as Glom jack hammered himself into her mouth. She gagged and coughed with every thrust. Nishu's body rippled, the slime covering his body sinking deep into his skin and muscles. A few seconds later the pain in his groin disappeared, and his disguise jumped to the floor in small droplets. They crawled over to Katsuragi, adding themselves to her bondage. She squirmed, but her movements only made the restraints go tighter.

The boy then stood up and turned around. The Balls of black goo that stuck her hands and feet to the floor looked like huge, twitching patches of bubblegum. They kept her hands stretched above head, with her legs straight and closed. She winced and moaned, still choking in rhythm. Glom grumbled and cooed while Katsuragi's lips squeezed down on his slippery tentacle.

"Kid…... If I wasn't wrapped around you -oooh-, that... kiiii-uuuuuugh-... that kick would have sent your balls into space. You're -oh yes- very lucky."

He looked down, watching as their movements made Katsuragi's breasts jiggle and her skirt shift.

"Well kid, you want to join in or what?"

 **Story Branch:**

* * *

 **No:**

Nishu shook his head.

"I... I can't do this."

Nishu walked towards the door, his legs shaking. Glom's voice was soft, almost sad.

"Oh...Sorry to hear. Oh well Kid, more for me."

"D-don't worry Katsuragi, I'm going to call for help!"

Katsuragi's gags and moans became softer and quieter. When he reached the stairs, the creaking of the door seemed to drown out the sounds behind him. He looked back. Both Glom and the girl disappeared.

END.

* * *

 **Yes:**

 **Katsuragi Catch**

"Wait. We can't do it here. People might see us."

"Oh right, good thinking. I know just the place."

The demon dog's mechanical thrusting stopped, and Nishu heard Katsuragi trying to breathe despite the monster dick in her jaws.

Glom's form expanded. It blew up like a giant black bubble, completely covering her and growing further until it stopped at the boy's feet. A dog face poked out of the murk.

"Get in! I'm going to teleport us out of here."

"Wait, you're what? Why didn't we do that from the start instead of having me go through the whole day as a girl!?"

"What are you getting so worked up for? You rocked the miniskirt pretty well if I say so myself."

Nishu scowled at the blackness before him. After a moment, he sighed, shrugged, and stepped into the dome. For a few seconds he floated aimless in a pitch-black void. There was no sound, sight, or sense of touch. A new environment formed around him in streaks, like someone wiping away dirt off a window. He found himself in a forest clearing. The sun shone bright in the clear sky, its beams penetrating through the leaves of pine trees. He could hear birds singing, but nothing else stirred around him.

Katsuragi was on the ground, still gagged and bound. She lay on a thick bed of grass that extended through the clearing. Beneath the grass, Glom's black essence spread through the soil, making it look like an infestation of oversized worms tunneled through the ground.

"Where are we?" Nishu asked.

"We're In a forest a few miles away. Don't worry, its isolated even from shinobi like her. We'll have some nice, peaceful, alone time here."

Glom freed her hands, taking delight in her effort to push him away. He thrust into her mouth once more. The thick blonde gave a muffled cry.

Nishu stared down at their writhing form. Katsuragi choked and coughed, her moans muffled by the thing pounding into her mouth. Tears were welling up in her eyes. Thick, white, salty liquid dribbled down her chin and her cheeks, sticking onto her long yellow hair that only minutes ago, fluttered gracefully in the wind. The blue ribbons on the side of her head and her shirt became soaked with the white splooge.

Her head and body turned left and right as it tried to escape the black slime pinning her to the ground. The monster-dog peered back at Nishu, its red-orange eyes twitching upwards with pleasure.

"Amazing...the way she bites down on me, her furious face staring up my blackened red rocket..." The dog creature laughed "Yes, her reactions are amazing! Okay kid, I'm going to stay here and keep her mouth busy. You do you."

Not all of Glom's slime had left the boy's body. The remains pooled around his cock, completely covering it and changing its shape and making it gargantuan. The slime became part of him. His dick was now cartoonish and over-sized. It curved upwards, with bumps and smooth ridges along its head and sides.

"By the way, don't worry about damage. She's got quite a durable body, and I'm keeping it healthy to boot."

The demon's barbaric grin spread wider. Nishu's new, augmented cock throbbed in anticipation. In his mind, he knew what he wanted to do first...

Katsuragi's gags and chokes shifted in tone as she kept moving her head around. Her eyes shut tight as she struggled to breath, barely able to get an open airway past Glom's lumpy tentacle. The demon dog looked down and noticed this.

"Ah. Okay. Hang on..."

The penetrating tentacle slid up, retracting back into its owner. The bulge on Katsuragi's neck disappeared with it. She coughed twice and gargled when a small fountain of demon-semen erupted from her mouth. She turned her head to the side and heaved, coughing as the thick, sticky goo cascaded from her throat. The tears in her eyes now slipped down the side of her face. In between the coughing and gargling she took deep, desperate breaths of air.

"You bastards… I'll Kill you! Let me go! LET ME GO!"

Katsuragi jerked out, trying to raise her arms and legs out of the goop. Her restraints held. She moaned in frustration, whimpering "Nooo" as Glom climbed back on to her face. She yelped a fearful "No!" again just before the iron- hard tentacle sprang out of Glom and nudged its tip into her mouth. Katsuragi tried to keep her mouth shut, pressing her lips tight, but the rough appendage still probed into her mouth. Her jaws were being forced open. Right when she screamed in fear and resentment, the tentacle plopped deep into her throat once more. The rapid tapping on her face resumed. Her gagging continued, some of the semen splashing out of her nose.

"Aaaanh... There we go."

Nishu knelt in front of her open legs, watching her hips gyrate in her struggle. He looked past Glom's body at her face, as she kept trying in vain to bite down on the tentacle. His penis throbbed so much It could have burst right then and there.

The boy took a seat on Katsuragi's stomach. His over-sized penis lay all along her body, extending out between her pillowy boobs. The tip of it giving a light touch on Glom's back.

"What the-?"

"Fucking don't worry about it." Nishu replied at once.

Nishu leaned forward and dug his hands into her cleavage, grabbing her shirt. Buttons popped into the air as he snapped it open. There, barely contained by her blue and white striped bra, were her massive breasts. Katsuragi gave a distressed whimper, though her gagging became more strained as Glom sped up his tempo. He could see her breasts jiggle in waves in time with Glom's repeated thumping.

"Katsuragi...for all your obsessing over other girl's boobs, I always thought yours were the most amazing."

Nishu squeezed her breasts as hard as he could. Pulled at them and pushed them in, readjusting his grip before repeating. Pushed them left, right, pulled them apart, pushed them together. His rubbed cock between them, His hips thrusting forward until her chest became soaked in his pre-cum. Katsuragi moaned and whined. She sounded like she was trying to say something, but instead she retched into thick tentacle pounding down her throat.

Glom's ecstatic groans reached a fever pitch. More tentacles erupted from the side of his body, each of them wrapping around Katsuragi's head, pulling her closer to him. She gagged and choked, wincing and moaning each time her nose rubbed against the dog's belly. More fluid trickled down her chin even as she struggled to swallow it. Her eyes rolled from lack of oxygen.

The dog retracted its tentacle and lifted himself off her, trotting away to rest at the base of a nearby tree. It watched as Katsuragi made another fit of coughing up demon-cum. She vomited straight up, the semen splashing into her face and eyes. She groaned and lay her head back, her arms dropping into the soft grass before the slime restrained her yet again. Her chest rose and fell with each deep breath.

"Uuugh. Why is my body growing hot? What did you force me drink?" She whispered. As she caught her breath, she looked down at the boy sitting on her body. Her face twisted into an intimidating snarl. Her arms and legs rose before being held back by the tentacles. "You. You punk. Think some crappy poison will stop me? Do you have any idea who I am?"

She pulled at her restraints again. She grunted and yelled, her exertions giving way to rapid fire cursing. Her hands remained glued to the ground, unchanged. Katsuragi's face grew red, and she lay back, panting.

"Damn it all. I don't feel right. I can't think. Why is this happening?"

Nishu ignored her. He let go of her breasts and spread his knees so they were on either side of her. His hands then slid down her body. They drifted down the sides of her stomach. He rubbed her sides slow, appreciating every bit of her hourglass curve. The groping hands reached behind her, the fingers dragging up her skirt, sinking into her butt. He lowered his head in between her legs, murmuring the garbled words against her skin. Her body grew hotter.

His hands brushed up against something stuck to the small of her back. It was papery and smooth. Katsuragi tensed up, her back pressing against the ground. It was if she was trying to hide it from him. He pinched the surrounding skin before pulling the object out. He held it up. It was a dark red scroll, the paper bound tight with a yellow seal. Nishu weighed it in his hand.

"What's this?"

"None of your business! Don't touch that!"

After ripping the seal, he let paper roll out, holding it up to read the contents. The lettering was written in black and with careful, precise brush strokes. The demon dog, still lying on the tree, spoke to him.

"Transformations. Hand to hand and weapon techniques. Magic."

"You're kidding. She really is a ninja, huh?"

Still curled up against the tree, the dog nodded. The scroll fell from his hand, and everyone watched as the ground swallowed the red paper. "Yum" The dog said. Katsuragi tried to threaten him, but Nishu stopped caring after he noticed her reddening complexion. Still she spoke, her voice shaky, somewhat moaning. It made him eager to press into her.

"I have friends just like me. They're coming… you'll see. They'll break me out, and I'm going to split you in half…from the bottom going up."

Nishu just smiled and pressed his head against her. He took his time, licking up and down her body. It was like he was defiling a goddess. Her exposed breasts, her long hair now moist and sticky, the lovey wide hips covered by thin panties. Just the sight of her almost made him cum. Without a word from the boy, the slime that bound her legs split apart, spreading her legs out wide. She picked her head up and scowled past her breasts at Nishu's grinning face.

Sweat dripped from her legs, the muscles on her thick thighs twitching as she struggled to keep her knees together. Nishu repositioned himself in between her legs and ripped off her white-and-blue striped panties. Her hips jerked around in reaction. Nishu's hands grabbed her ankles and pushed them until her knees straightened out. Afterwards he rubbed the underside of his throbbing member up and down her pink pussy. Fluid dripped down his shaft, the bumps stroking her clitoris.

"Do you like this, ninja-girl? I like it. I love every second of this."

Katsuragi looked at the boy's size with widened eyes, the lips of her mouth pressed tight. A mix of terror and anger played out across her face, trying to force a smile before she spoke with a trembling voice.

"H-heh. Who would get anything off t-that microp-p-penis of yours."

She winced. The tip of his cock poked into her entrance.

"I-its so small I haven't n-noticed anything. You piece of trash. W-when I get out of here I'll kick your ass so hard it'll-

Katsuragi gasped. Nishu stuck his tip into her, easy and slow. He looked at Katsuragi's face with a sadistic sneer. For a second, her eyes met his. She grit her teeth and struggled in vain at the restraints. She tried to kick at him, but the slime held her legs in place. She wept.

"No... Don't do it...Don't you dare! Please! W-Wait!"

In the last few words her voice cracked. The boyish charm and confidence from earlier completely gone. Nishu thrust his hips forward, forcing it in as fast and as hard as he could. It penetrated in all the way to the base. Part of her stomach bulged out. Katsuragi's muscles tensed from the pain. She let out a harsh, deafening cry of agony. Her mouth was agape, her eyes and lips trembling. Blood trickled down the inside of her thighs, pooling into the ground.

Then he pounded into her. Over and over he thrust into her womb, his dick smashing against the back of her womb. Through it all Katsuragi yelped and whined. She would yell out each time he penetrated her tight pussy. Each push seemed to knock the wind out of her, and she gasped before he brought himself out for another hit.

"Stop this! It hurts! You bastards! You'll pay for this! I swear! Please! Stop!" She sobbed in between breaths. Tears gathered up in her eyes and dripped down her temples.

"I'm not attracted to men..."

The boy picked up speed. Her moans became louder, faster, her yelps and grunts more frequent. Nishu's head leaned back, his eyes glazing over as he stared up at the heavens. His chest rose and fell with each deep breath. All his focus centered on the sheer incalculable pleasure flooding his brain. The young boy noted every inch of her, every fold and every twitch of her pussy. He went in even harder, deeper. He was to the point of rapture each time his dick pounded her cervix. The bulge on her stomach disappeared and reappeared with every thrust. Her loud, wild moans echoed across the forest.

Glom sat and watched from the side. He panted, his demonic dog tongue hanging loose, his tail wagging.

Nishu lost track of time, his mind and body lost on the ecstacy coursing through him. He plunged in and out, sped up and slowed down, breaking rhythm before starting up again. Sometimes he would exit out of her, then plunge right back in. He would pick up her hips with his hands and lift her up, aiming his rod into the more sensitive spots. He leaned left and right, going in at different angles, spreading her out bit by bit. Katsuragi's face twisted and her eyes rolled back as she climaxed in a rough, screaming orgasm.

The boy would remove herself from her and crawled to sit on her chest. She would lay there panting as his hands cupped on to her breasts, pushing them together. They completely enveloped his penis, and he moved his hips in deliberate mechanical motions. The tip of his dick poked into her mouth and shoved itself against her teeth. Then two hair-like tentacles would spring from behind her head and slip themselves into her mouth, forcing her jaw open.

From then on whenever his penis tunneled between her breasts, her lips would wrap around his cock. Her tongue would put pressure on the head, as if she were trying to push it away, the tip of her tongue sometimes poking at the hole. He shot hot, sticky loads into her mouth, and she would moan and shut her eyes in revulsion, her throat moving as she swallowed sperm.

Sometimes he would orgasm outside, cumming in globs across her face and hair.

Late in the afternoon Glom rejoined the fray. He willed a large tentacle to burst forth from the blackened ground. It was shiny and wet, caked in the same liquid that Katsuragi swallowed down earlier. It slithered through the grass like a snake, prodding its tip into Katsuragi's asshole.

"No. You can't be serious. No, please! I can't take anymore of this!"

Then in a burst of movement, it forced its way in. As Nishu moved, the tentacle in her ass moved, and he could almost touch it while he was inside of her. It was a sensation that added to his pleasure, and he plowed on with both her holes filled. He kept fucking her while he leaned forward and sucked on her breasts like a thirsty child.

At one point Katsuragi's back arched straight up, strained and curved. Every muscle in her body twitched. Her eyes rolled back, and she let out a long, pained howl that repeated itself in differing tones. Fluids gushed from her cunt while Nishu's dick still hammered into her womb.

Sometimes he would ask Glom to flip her over, and she'd then sink completely into the grass only to rise again, now belly down. Her plump bottom would be propped up by a rough tentacle. Then he would bend over and fuck her pussy like a dog. In that position he reached over and grabbed her breasts, squeezing them and rubbing her nipples. Bent forward, Nishu would grab Katsuragi's arms and pull her into him, his hips slapping mercilessly into her thighs. She moaned and screamed with every thrust.

He didn't stop for a second.

At one point, he pulled out of her pussy only to slide it a little higher into her ass. Katsuragi looked back at him while still panting from another crying orgasm. Nishu made a shallow poke into her other hole, making her gasp in surprise and fear. Her heavy breathing interspersed with the breathless words of the girl talking to herself.

"He's really doing this. There's no way that thing could fit, but he's going in anyway." She said, wincing. "This doesn't feel good. I don't like men!"

He piled into her. The tightness made Nishu's eyes roll, and he gripped her hips trying to keep his composure. It was a dry thrust, and she screamed until her voice became hoarse. Her hands gripped her tentacled restraints to brace herself from the pain. Glom laughed from his spot, and another tentacle sprang up in front of her face. It pushed into her mouth, already wet with more of the thick spunk.

Nishu alternated between both parts of her. He plunged himself into one hole and then the other at a rapid-fire pace. With one hand on her hips, Nishu raised the other and smacked her ass. He spanked her ass while he thrust. Pink hand imprints appeared where struck her. He watched as the vibrations traveled across her skin and muscles, her coarse howling delighting him even more as he battered her womb. A rapturous, energy-draining orgasm poured into her ass, the pressure and volume filling up her up. The cum would shoot through her system, making her gargle and throw it up even while a tentacle brushed against her tongue and roof of her mouth.

Other times he would lift one of her legs and fuck her from the side. For these he took extra delight in caressing and licking her long, thick legs. He ran his hands down her thigh and up to her feet, licking her calf. Her moans of pleasure and pain echoed through the forest.

Nishu's ecstasy became increasingly intense, his conscious mind almost shutting down when his swelling dick burst inside of her. The first time he did so, Katsuragi's eyes grew wide at his pulsating cock, and she screamed.

"No! Please! Not Inside! I'm already so broken! I'm already so destroyed!" The sound of her voice only making his penis grow even harder.

And each time he orgasmed, he would look down and see her belly pump up, inflating where his dick-bulge was. He would then push down with his hands and see the semen gush out from her cunt all the while still ramming his dick into her womb.

By the time they finished it was already well into the next morning, the early rays of dawn piercing through the blackness. The stars faded away. The moon lost its shine. After so many hours, Nishu went limp. He backed up. His dick flopped out of her, drooped down like a deflated balloon. The restraints that held Katsuragi down for so long loosened. Though free, she remained lying on her back.

Her hands reached up and covered her eyes. Her chest and hips jerked up and down. Half of it was due to delayed sensations of pleasure. Half of it from her renewed sobbing.

"How could this have happened? All the training I've done to find strong opponents…. I'm...supposed to be a shinobi. I'm supposed to be strong..I'm..the strongest...I'm...I'm...cumming...I'm...cuum-cu-aah-AAAAAAAHHH!"

Her limbs twitched. Katsuragi's body spread eagled in a violent spasm. She arched her back and her hips thrust upwards. Her entire body shook, convulsing for one final orgasm. Her pussy sprayed out, soaking everything 3 feet in front of her. Nighttime animals scurried away from the sound of her screaming. After several seconds the thick blonde went limp and fainted.

After seeing this Nishu also fell backward. A look of complete and utter satisfaction spread across his face. His eyes closed, the soft grass of the forest floor acting like a natural cushion. Glom sat, panting with his tongue hanging out as he eyed their unconscious bodies. He made a wide, toothy grin.

"Alrighty. Time to bring her home for now."

Glom expanded himself, enveloping both teenagers in a dome of blackness. The dome then shrunk, becoming smaller and smaller until it disappeared entirely.

* * *

Nishu woke up in his bedroom. The sun's rays beamed in through the windows. He stretched groaned and stretched his arms, but flinched when he looked and saw Katsuragi lying next to him. She was on her side, facing him with her legs straight and her hands resting in front of her. She was completely naked except for her blue ribbons. Her creamy skin and thick curves seemed to shine in the morning dawn. He became erect in the next second. Glom's voice crept into his head.

"Slow down there. We need to get the other one's first before we continue with her. She'll be out for a while so it's the perfect time to get your next target. Don't worry, I cleaned her up and healed her body while both of you were asleep. Physically, she's as fresh as ever. Mentally...well... I'm sure she's yours now. In the meantime, I'll put her in a pocket dimension of mine while she recovers. She'll be in a state of suspended animation while she's there."

He laid his hand on her shoulder, before traveling down to grab her hips, palming her thigh. When he moved his hand away, she grumbled and frowned. She spoke in her sleep, her voice soft, gentle, nothing more than a whisper.

"Dad. Mom. Don't leave me alone again."

Nishu frowned. What was she dreaming about? Maybe she's remembering a deep part of her past? Nishu realized that for all the times he worshiped her from afar, he knew nothing about her. He took a deep breath and looked out the window. rolling black clouds drifted In from the west. they spread halfway across the horizon, dulling the colors of the city streets. a flash of white lit up the sky, streaks of lightning snaked their way through its underbelly. The golden sun and the storm split the city in two.

"What's up kid? Got another one planned?"

He turned to face the dog at his bedside.

"Yeah. Can we do Asuka next?"

The demon's grin spread from ear to ear.

"Of course we can."

* * *

End "Katsuragi" Chapter.


	2. Asuka

Warning: This story may contain offensive material. The creator does not condone rape or non-consensual sex in real life. The text may also include words that some consider vulgar or profane. All characters in this game are fictional.

* * *

 **Prep for The Plain One**

Nishu sank into the folds of his mattress, the covers over his chest. He put his hands behind his head and stared at the ceiling. The rain pelted the window next to him in a soft staccato rhythm. The lights from the street shimmered through the glass, creating a creamy yellow glow on his far wall.

"All right kid, catching this one is really tricky because she's a bit on the plain . There isn't anything interesting about her, so I'm not sure what weaknesses she has that we can exploit. What do you make of it?"

"I know that you're wrong her about being plain. She's the most interesting one of the bunch. I love how she's nice to everyone, and always so understanding when her friends are acting weird on her. Always willing to help people in class. One time, I saw her beat down a bunch of bullies picking on a first year. Asuka is also very modest, calling herself 'just average' even though she's not. And she's cheerful too. And..."

Nishu's body grew warm. There was a agonized groan from in his head, then a demonic sigh.

"Anyways. Always willing to help huh? Sounds like she's the heroic type. Interesting. I don't understand her personality, but I know when and where she goes off on her own."

"Where's that?" Nishu picked his head off the pillow, perking up in attention.

"Asuka sneaks into the nearby forest to practice martial arts techniques after school. Sometimes she doesn't leave until nightfall."

He relaxed himself again, sinking further into the mattress.

"I know why she does that. Asuka is training by herself so she can catch up to Ikaruga and Katsuragi. Always working hard. The sounds like her to a tee."

"Hm, I never thought of her as the competitive type. From your description, it sounds like she's a protagonist straight out of a manga. At least she doesn't wear a stupid orange jumpsuit."

"What? No, she doesn't. And she isn't some overpowered Mary Sue either."

"You sure about that?"

"Positive."

Glom took a second to consider this.

"And I take it you've never actually had a conversation with her?"

Nishu rolled to his side. He thought about she was the one he stared at the most while in class. How he wished Asuka was in bed with him now.

"… No."

An uncomfortable silence filled the room. Glom sighed a second time.

"That's might be for the best. If we're lucky, she won't remember anything about you, or she forgot you even exist like every other person in school does. You'll be less conspicuous about why you're in the forest the first place.

"... Yeah."

"So. How do you think we should catch her?"

A few minutes passed. Neither of them said a word.

"Screw it. Kid, we'll just go to the forest ourselves and try to learn something from there. We'll observe what we can, and figure something out along the way."

The boy's eyelids grew heavy, and he opened and closed them as he drifted further to sleep. In the night, he dreamed of kissing the girl with the red scarf.

* * *

 **Smoke and Shadows**

The sound of rocks crunched beneath the young boy's feet. He walked at a brisk pace. Though unhurried, he gazed between every tree in search for signs of human encampment. The atmosphere was thick with humidity, the heat oppressive. Rays of sunlight shined down through the leaves in a clear blue sky. A lone cloud hovered across the open space, drifting without direction. Brown squirrels and colorful birds scurried out of his path. They leaped up the aging bark before flitting their way between the leaves.

A baritone voice resounded through his mind.

"A beautiful day, isn't it?"

"It would be," Said Nishu "if it weren't' for the fact that you keep eating mosquitoes through my skin."

"Would you rather have it the other way around?"

"I'd rather not have them inside me, thanks."

They kept walking. Nishu had skipped school today in favor of scouting out what they could in the forest. They were searching for what Glom claimed were the spots where Asuka went to train.

"Glom, are you sure she's a ninja?" Nishu said aloud, squinting through the beams of light.

"Of course. You'll see it once we find one of her camps."

"So is that like a tent, or some kind of worn out clearing?"

"No, we won't be seeing any of that. When she's done with her training, I'm sure she covers up her tracks. We're just looking for the route she takes to travel through the forest. Search for signs she's been here. Broken branches, knife slashes on the trees to mark her place. Once we find those, we'll wait and ambush her when she arrives."

The boy tried to take in every detail of the forest. Insects skittered through the wood on chitinous legs. Besides the animals, every tree looked the same. One piece of wood was just the same as the thousands of others. Nishu realized they were trying to out-ninja a ninja.

"Hey Glom. If she's such a stealth master, wouldn't she see us where we're hiding?"

"I wouldn't think so. Other ninjas ambush her group as opposed to them doing the ambushing themselves. They're kind of weird like that. Not very ninja-esque in my opinion."

"Wait a second. Wouldn't we be the ambushing party in this case?"

The demon within him sneered. "I told you, you've got me kid. Even if she got the drop on us, she won't beat us so easy when I'm around."

"Right..."

Hours passed. Nothing appeared. Nishu's skin burned and stung in the bitter heat. He took a few shuffled steps before sitting down on a rock, unable to move. He brought a canteen out of his pack and tipped it down into his mouth. Water dropped from his chin and mixed with the sweat soaking into his clothes. He let out a sigh and checked his map. The forest was large enough he barely covered any of it in their search, and through it all they saw no sign of human activity. Nothing on the trails or ground, no markings on the tree bark. He was already a few dozen miles from the entrance.

"What if she only travels on the treetops?" Glom suggested

Nishu looked up at the animals moving about in the branches.

"Why? Even if she did, why would she? It'd be just a waste of energy. Also, that's something you're supposed to have known already."

"Hell if I know, she's a ninja! Also, I never said I follow her in here. I'm just guessing what she does since navigation should be a ninja basic."

Nishu winced, then grabbed his forehead with one hand. His other hand went limp and let the map float down.

"… Uuugh."

Nishu stared up at the sky from his rock. The sun still blazed up above. The songs and tweets of random birds broke the silence. When Glom spoke his voice sounded harsher, lower, spiked with irritation and impatience.

"Come on kid, get up! If we don't find out where she goes then there's no chance we'll be able to take her by surprise."

Nishu looked down. He remembered how he always couldn't help looking at Asuka during class. She always had a fierce expression of determination on her face, even when she was about to fall asleep at her desk. And how the most vivid thing he remembers about her was how she would always seem out of place among her friends. Yagyu and Hibari were inseparable, and her seniors had their rivalry. But what did Asuka have? Maybe friends from a different school? Nishu had no idea.

Words from the previous night ago echoed through his mind about how she's always training, sometimes through the whole day. He thought about how quick she is to dole out compliments to other classmates when they deserved it, and how strange it must be to live a double life of a student and a ninja. And to be so damn nice to everyone. Another memory floated across his vision. It was that of the demon dog talking up at him. 'You want to mess them up, don't you?' The voice repeated in his mind. The boy winced as a pressure built up in his chest.

Nishu hung his head low. "Glom. Just give up on this already. This whole thing is pointless. We won't find her. I quit."

For a few seconds, it seemed the entire forest grew silent. Glom spoke slow, a growl that rumbled through the boy's entire body.

"Give up? What do you think this is?"

"A mistake. I'm giving up and going home. This was a waste of time."

"Hah! No way kid. I can sense your feelings. And they're pissing me off. I know why you're leaving, and it's a garbage excuse. Were on a mission and there's no going back. Come on kid. Wasn't Asuka the girl of your dreams?"

"Not was, she is. That's why I'm going back on the whole deal we made. We're going home, you'll release Katsuragi, and you will leave my head. Kill me afterwards, if you like, but we're not doing this anymore."

Nishu picked himself up from the rock and made his way down the trail. An earsplitting migraine made him stumble forward, one hand on his head. It was like the demon dog was scraping its claws into his skull. Still, he pushed forward, ignoring the pain and walking back towards the city.

Then a shrill screech blasted into his skull. He staggered and dropped his pack, but forced himself to keep balance. His hands clutched at his ears, to no effect. The back of his head throbbed. His eardrums were about to pop. The screech ended and Glom's sonorous voice returned.

"No. There's no giving up here. If you were going to have regrets, you should have told me. You were the one who accepted, and there's no going back on that! You're my host, and you will give me what I want even if I have to take over your body to do it!"

"Well, why me!? Nishu shouted up at the trees in defiance. "Out of all the students in class, why was I the one singled out!?"

"Pfft. Because I thought it would be fun to mess around with some pathetic, miserable whelp like yourself. Have you even seen yourself in school? You've got to be the loneliest, creepiest kid on campus! I knew without my help you would be nothing! Hell, forget about getting these girls, do you even have any friends? Who even knows your name? Who even knows you exist?"

Nishu groaned.

"Just shut up already. You can say whatever you want, but I'm going home."

The yoma roared. The boy yelled and clutched at his head again. It was like his whole body was melting from the top down. He fell to his knees, his body shaking.

"Not a chance. You made a deal with a Yoma. There's no turning back now!

Nishu didn't bother answering back. His hands curled up into fists. Knees shuddering, he stood up once more. His sweat soaked clothes were heavy on his weakening muscles. Still the boy pushed forward, dragging one foot over the other.

Then a sickening, alien creature grappled within his chest. It coiled around his spine, slithering up his body, rising into his throat. The boy dropped to his hands and knees. Then he opened his mouth and heaved. Greyish smoke with black streaks drifted down into the ground, hovering around him like a thick fog. It brushed against his body, drying out bits of his skin until miniscule pieces flaked off. Every muscle in his body tightened up. He kept heaving for an eternity until every ounce of air emptied from his lungs.

He wheezed one last empty breath and looked up. The smoke was pulling itself together a foot in front of him, thickening until it brought out the form of something grotesque and dreadful. It was something that did not belong in this plane of existence. Glom's burning red eyes stared down at him. Creatures of the forest fled from the yoma's presence, the trees stirring with activity.

"There is a price to pay kid, and you owe me something good!"

Nishu struggled to his feet and looked up in shock. The thing he beheld was a mishmash of grinding teeth and dry, rough, clawed appendages. It had the four limbs and the head of a canine, but everything shifted as one black, writhing mass of human limbs.

One of its limbs lashed out. It hit Nishu square in the chest and face. He flew back, rolling across the dirt. Bruises formed on his arms and legs, his left cheek was cut up, pain spreading through his body. He struggled to his feet and stared as the thing approached him again. The boy turned around and ran. His steps pounded across the forest floor, the beast galloping right behind him. Its lumbering strides shook the ground beneath his feet.

"I need that body! I promise you'll enjoy what I'll do with it!"

He sprinted down the forest path. Fear gave his feet wings. It was like he was flying, and still he heard the monster behind him closing the distance. The razor-sharp teeth and malformed limbs got closer by the second. He couldn't help but scream out in fear. Looking back and going straight, Nishu deviated from the trail. He plunged into a massive bush, fighting past the thorns that cut up his skin and uniform. He tripped over a rock and rolled with the fall. The boy's momentum carrying him over several feet of dirt and stone.

The boy stopped the roll on his hands and knees. His palms burned with torn skin. Looking back again, he saw the monster having its own trouble going through the thorny bushes. Slivers of smoke drifted upwards from the splinters.

Nishu tried to keep his mind clear through the panic. He turned his head left and right, examining his surroundings. Each tree looked indistinguishable from the last. The trail was now entirely out of sight. He was hopelessly lost, and he knew the more he ran, the greater the danger of never finding a way out. It was fight or die.

Glom howled in pain, several thorns now sticking into its skin as the beast forced its way through the brush. Nishu did the first thing to come to his head. He looked around and grabbed numerous fist-sized stones off the dirt. With a baseball windup, he relaxed his muscles, and let a mechanical energy travel up his legs and into his arms. Pivoting his feet with each toss, he flung each stone one by one at the monster's face.

Most of the rocks struck their target. The monster flinched with each hit, a column of smoke forming where a jagged stone scraped its eyelid. With no more rocks, the boy grabbed a fallen branch as thick as his arm and two-thirds his size, and chambered it behind his shoulder like a bat. The beast pushed forward, lurching through the thorns, charging at him in a cacophony of animal grunts and snapping twigs.

Nishu's knees shook in an effort to keep himself up, and his arms trembled from the fear, but he held his ground. The beast opened its maw, and the boy looked down a circular tunnel of teeth, bone, and tentacles. He swung the branch, twisting his body and putting his full weight into the swing.

There was a loud snap. A high pitched, pig-like squeal echoed through the trees. Nishu watched as the monster turned to one side, one of its forelimbs pawing at the small pieces of wood stuck to its snout. He recoiled at the thunderous sound of its pain. The boy looked down at the broken branch, dropped it and turned to run once more.

He only took a few steps before a rough, toad-like piece of flesh wrapped around his right ankle. Nishu fell forward, catching his fall with his hands, hurting his wrist. He flipped himself over to his back and looked down. Glom's other forelimb had stretched out, grabbing him before he could escape. The limb now retracted back into the monster's body while Nishu kicked at it trying to break free.

The limb was hard as iron, the strikes only goading it to squeeze tighter around him. Nishu inhaled through his teeth as his ankle cracked from the strain. Rocks and stones cut into his back as the tentacle dragged him through the forest floor. Glom's sheer strength prying the boy from whatever tree or boulder he wrapped his arms around.

Glom jerked the tentacle up and down, sending a wave that lifted Nishu and slammed him into the earth. The boy stopped struggling, barely remaining conscious. Blood flowed down his face and tinted his vision red. Pain shooting through his body, he could only watch as the demon yanked him closer to its gaping maw.

Its red eyes that burned like a coal furnace glared down at him. Nishu didn't scream or speak, but remained silent. Glom's jaw unhinged itself, stretching large enough to swallow him whole without him touching the sides. The boy waited for the knife-like teeth to sink into him.

* * *

 **Best Girl**

The beast flinched to the side, another squeal escaping from the depths of its throat. Two katana blades impaled themselves through the top of the monster's head, both of which slid forward, slicing through its nose. More dark-grey smoke swirled up through the trees. A young girl flipped off Glom's head, the sun highlighting her busty sillhouette, and landed on top of the limb that bound Nishu's leg.

The girl was short, only about five feet tall. She wore a green plaid skirt, a yellow wool vest over a white shirt, thigh-high black socks with brown school shoes. She wore her dark brown hair in a messy ponytail tied with a white ribbon. A red scarf wound loose around her neck. Red gauntlets were strapped to each arm. Each hand held a small sword, one of them gripped downwards. Their sheaths tied tight to the back of her waste. The girl turned her head and looked at him with round, hazel eyes.

"Asuka?" Nishu said.

Asuka faced the monster, and made a cross slash with both blades. Two intersecting green lines of what Nishu assumed was energy appeared in the air, and the limb that held on to the boy's leg split apart into four pieces. The beast roared and faced the girl, limping on its remaining three limbs. Grey smoke fumed out of the stump of its sliced appendage. Tentacles sprang out from the top of its head, crashing through the treetops before spiraling downward towards the two.

"Asuka! Watch out!" Nishu yelled out, leaping backwards.

The girl darted forward. The spikes crunched into the ground where both students used to be moments before. Surprised, the monster tried to move back, but it was too slow. Asuka caught up to it in an instant. Twisting her body with each strike, she became a bladed maelstrom that tore into the beast's underbelly. The green lines from earlier enveloped Glom before he crumpled down into tiny pieces. Each part disintegrated in a cloud of smoke. Asuka crossed her arms and slid each blade into their scabbards with a soft clink. Her hair and scarf billowed in the breeze, while her green skirt was subtly blown upwards. Nishu's jaw hung limp.

The girl spun around ran up to him, reaching into her cleavage to bring out a small, white plastic tube. She knelt down and twisted it open, dipping her fingers into the orange cream within.

"Hold still, you're hurt." Asuka said.

The substance smeared onto the cuts on Nishu's face and arms. Each wound dried up, the bleeding held back by a clean scab. She put her full concentration on each part of his body, oblivious to the boy ogling her. Nishu was particularly attentive of how close her breasts were to him. Her hands worked fast. Her touch was soft against his skin. His heart beat against his chest the more he watched her.

"There we go. That should stop the blood loss. You okay? Are you able to walk?"

Every muscle in his body rippled with a strange, electric sensation. All the pain from earlier faded away. He blinked, confused about what happened. It was like it came from within him as opposed to the ointment on his skin.

"... Uh. yeah. Yeah I am. I can walk."

She cupped his hand into her's and stood up. Nishu pulled at the hand and she pulled him back to his feet. His mind blank, it was only until the girl stared back at him did he realize that he was holding her hand for a little too long.

"Oh. Uh. Sorry." He said, turning to the side. He looked down and dusted himself off, wiping away the dirt from his pants and shoulders.

Asuka tilted her head sideways and peered up at him. "Nishu?"

He looked at her with his forehead raised. His heart skipped a beat.

"Y-you know my name?" He said, almost choking. He had the face of a deer in headlights.

"Of course I know your name! Were in the same class!" She had the same expression on her face as his, but she had a comfortable grin on her face.

"Oh yeah. That's right."

She scowled while raising an eyebrow and tilting her head again. "Are you sure you're okay? You must be in shock. I'll carry you until we get help."

"No! No, it's okay. Really, I'm fine."

Nishu didn't know how long he would manage if he went through that kind of contact.

"I mean, you can check me if you'd like, but I'm okay to walk on my own."

Still scowling, Asuka smirked up at him.

"Okay. Your choice tough guy." She said, chuckling.

"More importantly Asuka, that was amazing! How did you do all that? The way you jumped into the air, those acrobatics, the way you used those huge knives of yours!"

Nishu beamed with excitement. Both fists pumped at his sides. At first Asuka became startled. She looked him up and down. The cuts on his face and his blood-stained clothes didn't match his child-like expression.

"Seriously though, the way you so easily cut down a giant monster like that? It's like you're the main character of a videogame or an anime!"

Asuka blinked once, and a wide grin formed on her face. She giggled.

"These aren't huge knives, they're short swords. Although I guess that's the same thing. I may have overdone that fight and got too carried away with my combo. And besides, that's not nearly as impressive as what you did with a couple rocks and a branch."

"Nah you didn't overdo it. There's nothing as stylish as overkill in my opinion. W-wait. You saw what I did!?"

She nodded once while putting her hands behind her back. "Mhmm. Observed the whole thing just after you rolled through that bush. There's even evidence left over from your fight."

He turned to where she was nodding. The drying husk of the beast was melting into the dirt. Left-over bits and pieces of Glom's body now dissolved into puffs of black smoke. The columns floated up above the trees before disappearing in the wind. On the ground lay pieces of rock and a large broken branch .

"How come I didn't see you?"

"Well its obvious I watched you from up in the trees. I had to wait until the yoma let its guard down."

"Oh. That makes sense." The boy said.

Asuka looked off to the side and put a hand on the back of her head. Her cheeks turned to a rosy pink.

"You… also said I'm the main character. Heh. I'm definitely not popular enough for that. More likely I'll end up being a side story or something. If everything turned out to be an RPG I'd end up being some one-off side quest."

Nishu had no idea what she was talking about. There was only one thing that registered, to which he replied with a matter-of-fact tone

"You don't need to be popular to be amazing."

The girl looked at him with a warm smile on her face, and he blushed.

"Anyways." she said, crossing her arms. Her breasts puffed out from beneath them. "What's more important is that you should get out of here before more of those yoma show up. And… well... I'll have to show you the way out. Even if it's only midday were still in the dangerous part of the forest."

"Wait. You mean you're going to walk with me?"

"Well yeah. I mean, who else will protect you if you get attacked again?"

Nishu's face lit up. Asuka caught his gaze, blinked twice and turned away. Her slight blush turned a little bit deeper.

"Well. No use standing around. Just follow me."

She walked toward the forest trail. Nishu ran before keeping pace just beside her. He tried his best to hide his excitement, but couldn't help but grin at the thought of spending time with the best girl in his class. Then he became nervous when he saw her looking him over. She tilted her head to the side.

"You seem to be taking it pretty well after a yoma almost brutally killed you."

It probably wasn't the best idea to tell her he had a contract with that same yoma a few minutes ago. Or how the reason he and the yoma were together was to attack her. He shrugged.

"I'm too preoccupied with the fact I got saved by a superhero. I mean, sure there's my mortality to worry about, but who has time to worry about that when you get ninja girls flipping around and cutting down monsters. And I'm sure I've accepted my life as being a faceless background character in some manga. If you're a minor character then I'm the guy who dies in somebody else's side quest. I'm like a black guy in American cinema."

She giggled again. "I'm positive you saying that makes you not one."

They continued walking. A million conversation topics poured into Nishu's head, fighting above the rest. He frowned as only one reached the surface.

"Wait, have you fought those kinds of creatures before? You don't seem that fazed yourself that you killed a giant, tentacled monstrosity."

"Hah. Yeap, I've fought those things plenty of times. Most of it was a long time ago though, back when I was a first year. I also needed a lot of help from my friends. And there were a bunch of other girls from a different school that joined in too."

"There are girls like you from other schools?"

"Mhmm. I have to fight them too, occasionally."

He thought about how fast she diced up Glom. A harsh chill numbed his body. That yoma's place would have likely been his if they tried confronting Asuka outright. Nishu had plenty of experience fighting other people, but that's nowhere near the monster-slaying level she was on. Asuka sighed, breaking him out of his concentration.

"It sound's weird I know. I don't mind if you don't believe me. That's the life of a ninja I guess. Secrets this, and secrets that. I will say it's not so bad when I've got friends and a good teacher to support me."

Asuka put her hands behind her back and looked up at the lone cloud above the trees. The boy kept silent. He watched as she lost herself in thought. After a few moments he faced forward again, listening as their shoes kicked up the dirt. Then Asuka looked down. Her hands balled up into fists and pressed against the edges of her skirt as she walked.

"But I still have a lot of work to do before I catch up to them. Those friends of mine are a lot better than me. Plus, my grandparents are such famous shinobi I end up putting a lot of pressure on myself to do good. I keep training, but I still…"

Her voice trailed off.

Nishu looked at her and said "It doesn't matter if you're better or worse. What matters is that you saved my life back there. In my eyes, you're the greatest."

With the way she looked at him, he couldn't help but get a little excited.

They continued their journey, both facing forward, not saying anything. Rays of sunlight beamed down through the trees. Above them birds tweeted in their own singsong voices. The heat from earlier now disappearing as a cool breeze shifted through the branches, bringing with it the sound of rustling leaves and the smell of wild berries.

"By the way, what school uniform is that?"

"Oh this?" Asuka put both her hands on the top of her chest, rubbing the cloth. Her hands looked as if they were resting on the peak of her head-sized boobs. Nishu's eyes twitched while he tried not to stare for too long.

"This uniform is my mother's. She was a ninja in high school too. It gets ripped up a lot but it always gets restored anyways thanks to ninja magic. I always feel bad whenever it gets damaged though, so I use it as motivation to not get hit during training."

"… Wow. That's a heartwarming way of seeing it."

She smiled and turned his way.

"You think so? It's a little plain for a ninja outfit though."

"No way, that's what makes it so interesting! The red scarf brings out the heroic image, but the uniform is familiar and comforting, so people won't get scared or freaked out when they see it. It's just a normal high school girl. And That's what makes it stand out when so many other ninjas in video games have these weird and wacky clothes on."

She laughed loud now and said "Hey that's true! I'm surprised I didn't appreciate that part of it before." She chuckled, then said "Whoever believed giving their ninja main character an orange jumpsuit should have looked for a second opinion."

His mind reeled at the realization she might be familiar with anime and manga. He kept going.

"Plus, that's a bad-ass looking scarf. I think the red suits you, and it's not stupidly long like other ninja scarves in most fiction."

Asuka's hands rose to her neck, her fingers sliding along the scarf's fold lines.

"You think so?" Her voice was low, contemplative.

Nishu watched as she adjusted it, exposing more of her neck and collarbone. The sun, combined with very slight moisture of sweat, made her soft skin and pink lips glisten. Nishu swallowed. She beamed up at him, her eyes staring into his own.

"Thank you. That was exactly what I was going for. I see so many other ninjas with these waist-long scarves and I keep thinking 'okay, that looks cool, but it doesn't make any sense!' Mine's much better. Still stylish, but at least more practical than normal. It's not as flashy as those old-school scarves, but I like it a lot."

He smiled back at her. She returned his gaze before facing forward. Then she snickered.

"Well, it is kind of plain compared to what my friends bring to battle. If you want weird and awkward, you should see my friends. Katsuragi pretty much goes streaking, while Hibari just runs with her arms out like a chicken while wearing a gym sweater and bloomers. There are even girls in other schools that fight in high heels or big, poofy, Gothic-Lolita dresses. Totally not combat practical!"

Nishu chuckled "Hey, maybe I would like to see that."

Her expression became dubious.

"Oh geeze! You never struck me in class as the pervy type. Honestly, though. I understand sexiness is part of the whole kunoichi thing, but it's like I'm the only one in my team whose sensible enough to bring at least a little bit of armor into fights."

She held up arms, letting the red armguards glint in the light. She sighed.

"Sometimes though, I end up realizing that my whole team is a bunch of weirdos. I'm just average in school and grades, so I can't say much, but among my friends I'm the one who ends up being the pariah. Everyone else's personalities are just so... out there I guess."

"Well, you always did strike me as the most down to earth of your group."

She coughed once, then burst out laughing. She was loud, slapping her knees with her hands.

"What? What'd I say?" The boy whined.

She murmured "Down to earth. My friend Homura is the one with jokes like that, but I didn't expect it from you."

She said nothing more, and Nishu was left wondering what the joke was. Asuka's earlier statement still confused the boy. He wasn't aware that he struck anyone as anything, ever. That someone like him got noticed at all was overwhelming. He almost shed tears in joy. Instead he kept calm. Asuka turned to him and spoke.

"Um… I'm sorry if I'm going on a rant. It's rare that I can vent about my teammates to someone. It gets unnerving when they're the only ones I hang out with."

She winced.

"I don't think I have any friends who aren't in the shinobi business."

Nishu remained silent. He put his hands in his pockets and leaned back, staring up at the flowers hidden between the leaves.

"Hey Asuka, how come you know my name when we've never talked to each other?"

"Huh? Oh come on, it's the same reason you know mine."

There was a pause. It seemed like the entire forest became silent for a few moments. Asuka's face turned red.

"I mean! I'm a shinobi! Of course I'm supposed to notice things! I remember the names of all my classmates!"

Nishu burned up a little too.

"I think that's pretty cool."

They traveled in silence. Sometimes Nishu would turn to her and gaze at her hazel brown eyes, her pink lips, and the way her dark messy hair fluttered about in the wind. He'd steal quick glances at her large breast and the green miniskirt that waved and flowed with each of her steps. Her short height complimenting her well-endowed frame.

On her part Asuka would glance at him and notice his torn cloths. She'd see the cuts and bruises on his body, and how he seemed so calm and nonchalant after surviving a yoma attack. It was also shocking how well he spoke to her despite being so taciturn in school. During school hours he'd just turn away from her when she was even nearby. The slumped shoulders and insomniac eyes of his classroom presence now replaced by an easy stride and a face that looked straight ahead.

"Hey Nishu, did something happen to you recently?"

The boy raised an eyebrow.

"Something happen? What do you mean by that?"

"I don't know…you seem… different."

"Not that I can say. I guess I've just recognized myself, that's all."

"Hm. Well I kind of like it. There's a weird aura about you I can't quite place."

"Aura? Heh, I think you're taking the manga protagonist thing a little too far."

"Oh shut up, you know what I mean. Though it's also because you look different from the other guys. They all have this thick, heavy feathered hair like they're in constant cosplay. You stand out with that plain buzzcut of yours."

Nishu raised an eyebrow. He stood out? Her claim didn't quite click with what he knew about himself.

"Hah. Thanks. I guess?"

She giggled. "Be careful though. If you keep scowling like you do in school, people will be too intimidated to talk to you."

He blinked twice, then scowled.

"What? I scowl?"

Asuka giggled again. "Yeap! All the time!"

She jumped in front of him and leaned forward with her hands behind her back. Her hair bounced from the momentum, a cheeky grin across her face. Asuka took a step forward, leaning into the boy like a raptor confronting its prey. Nishu's heart thundered within his chest, and he once again had the look of a deer in oncoming traffic. He smiled, trying not to appear awkward.

"Ahaha! There. That face is much better on you."

She turned around and continued walking down the forest trail.

Nishu stopped where he was. Asuka walked a few paces before doing the same. She turned back to him.

"What's wrong?"

"Asuka. Let's hang out together. Right after we get out of this forest I mean. We can go to a cafe, get a bite to eat. Enjoy the day. Maybe."

She stared at him in surprise, her blush becoming a shade deeper. "Right now? But don't you need to go to a hospital? Aren't you hurt?."

Nishu had forgotten about the bruises and scrapes he got during his confrontation with Glom. It was strange. There wasn't any pain. It was as though his whole body healed up the second he walked with her. Did he not get hurt at all? Or could it mean that the demon was still inside of him? He shook his head, deciding to ignore that line of reason, and spoke.

"No I don't. I'm fine, as strong as I've ever been. But Asuka, what I wanted to do…. The reason I'm here in this forest was because I wanted to spend time with you. I heard you train here from time to time, so I came here to find you."

She gaped at him for two seconds before her cheeks shifted to a full crimson red.

"W-wait. Are you… You don't mean...as a date, do you?"

"Yes. I do."

She looked down and rocked back and forth on her heels while twiddling her thumbs.

"That must mean… The reason you got attacked is because you were out here looking for me. I know people say strange things happen in this forest. Nishu, people have died here. Did… did you come here knowing you could be attacked?"

He nodded. "It was a chance I had to take."

"Then you put yourself in danger for my sake... But then...Why me? I'm just average at everything… I'm not worth… " She looked up at him.

"Because I think you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

"Oh, that's so cheesy!" She giggled again, still blushing. "Don't say that again!"

"It's true though. When I see you in class I spot something I can't explain. I see it in your eyes, in the way you carry yourself, how you talk to everyone. I can see you're a great person. And the truth is I think I've grown to love you. That's what I wanted to come here and say. I knew there'd be yoma but it didn't matter. Whatever it took, I wanted to find you and tell you that. Asuka, would you be my girlfriend?"

She was stunned. Asuka looked down and to the side, her fingers laced together.

"Huh. This is a new situation for me. I've never had someone talk like this way to me before. And to come to this place too. It's pretty brave." She pushed a lock of her hair behind her ear. The sight of her made Nishu grow warm.

Then an intense pain burst through Nishu's head. A sound like breaking concrete vibrated through his skull. A guttural, baritone laugh broke through and drowned out every thought.

"Hey Kid. Good work. Baring your soul out there. Not the best strategy for getting girls but you're still inexperienced, so it's a pass. Keep in mind I'm almost out of energy so most of the fun will have to be from your end."

Something lurched in Nishu's stomach, making him about to throw up. He forced himself to stay motionless, not saying a word. Had the whole chase been a ruse? Either way, he knew a part of the yoma still lay dormant in his body regenerating itself. The demon dog crawled around the back of his head.

"Well? This is your chance kid. Kiss her! Once you get in close, that's when I'll be able to take her down. All I need is one shot and she's done for. Well, what are you waiting for? This is what you want isn't it?"

The boy didn't know what to do or how to act. He confessed to the girl he loves, and would like nothing more than to embrace her right there. However, getting close would let the demon inside capture and defile her. Did he really want that?

 **Story Branch:**

* * *

 **Resist the Demon's Urges**

Nishu shook his head. He stared, waiting for Asuka to respond, and forcing his body to relax. The voice in his head grew dimmer, until it disappeared. A drop of black water dripped out from his right ear. Nishu no longer had any of the demon's presence within him. Asuka spoke with her head down and looking to the right.

"Thank you… for you all of this. I appreciate everything you said, I really do, but I don't think I can return your feelings for me. "

She hugged herself, her arms tucked into her chest. Then she looked up at him and gave her usual cheerful smile.

"Again, thank you. I may not be your girlfriend…but please don't take this too hard. You really seem like a nice person. You're kind and intelligent. Its good.

The boy's eyes drifted downcast.

" I see." He said without emotion.

He expected the rejection, but hadn't prepared for the tightness forming in his chest. He fought to keep his face straight. His hands balled up into fists, and he turned his head away with his eyes closed.

Just then Asuka's arms wrapped around him. They pulled him close. Her chest squished against his, and her chin rested on his shoulder. He turned to look back at her. There was a real sense of warmth and earnestness radiating from her, and with nothing to say he returned her embrace.

She stepped back and looked up at him.

"But I am glad I talked with you today Nishu. I would like for us to be friends. If that's okay with you."

Nishu couldn't help himself. There was a tiny part of him that was disappointed beyond words, but those feelings washed away when he looked at her.

"Okay. Friends then."

She grinned and turned around. After a few paces she turned, looked back, and said

"Come on. There's still a ways to go before we get to the exit. You still okay to walk?"

He blinked, before saying "Yeah." And followed her.

"You know… I am still up for a bite to eat after this. If that's okay with you."

The boy's eyes brightened up and his heart beat with excitement.

"Hey, same here! I'm famished. Who knew getting almost killed by a youma could take so much out of you?"

Asuka laughed again.

The two walked side by side, still talking even after exiting the forest.

The next day Katsuragi went back to school healed up of everything and having no memory of the night before. Her only confusion was to why she woke up in the bed of an abandoned house.

In the days afterward Nishu and Asuka would only talk for brief moments at a time. Nishu would find his own friends to hang out with. Even after all that happened, there was a strange sense of pride and comfort that welled up within the boy. Sometimes he would look at her from across the room, and she would look back at him with a relaxed smile across her face. There was no other sign of Glom. Nishu believed he didn't need him or want the yoma anymore. In his mind, from then on, he remembered the girl who saved his life. And in his daydreams, he thought maybe, just maybe, he could become a ninja too.

THE END.

* * *

 **Just Go For It**

Nishu walked over and grabbed Asuka's shoulders. Her eyes widened, still blushing, surprised. He leaned his head forward, bringing his face close to hers. She breathed out in surprise and her hot breath curved on his lips. Her hands pushed against his chest. His body rippled through his clothes, and much to Nishu's surprise her hands were soft, the pressure weak. She tried to break free from his grip, but his sudden newfound strength kept her in place. He pulled her closer.

His lips locked into Asuka's. His tongue shoved into her mouth. She tried to wrestle free, but he didn't even budge. The boy pulled her in tighter until her chest was against his. Something jumped from the back of his throat into hers, and in that moment, he lost his strength. Asuka shoved him away hard enough he flew back several feet, landing hard on his side. She wiped her mouth on her wrist and said.

"Why? Why would you do that?" She scowled at him in anger and disgust.

And she whispered

"To just... steal my first kiss..."

Nishu picked himself up. The girl tried to jump back, but her feet stuck to the ground. She looked down to see a moist, slippery black tentacle spiral up her legs. Her hands flew behind her back, gripping the hilts of her swords. Then she grimaced and fell to her knees, too weak to bring out her blades. Extra tentacles erupted out of the ground snaked their way up her skirt and around her breasts.

"What's happening?" She murmured. "I'm...weak. Wait…. That kiss. You did this... How... how could you!"

"This is what I wanted from the start."

More tentacles slid down her shoulders and into her shirt. Then they lashed forward and ripped the entire outfit in half. The girl made a short, high-pitched cry. Her green skirt fell to the floor, the remains of her shirt, vest, and bra parted to reveal her plump breasts. Glom's slime flowed up his pant leg, pooling around his groin. The slime then became a part of him, transforming his cock into something monstrous. He slipped out of his clothes and made his way to her.

Asuka was lifted, suspended by her limbs, tilted back. Her swords fell to the dirt. Extra tentacles snaked through her fingers, working at the gauntlets until they fell off her arms. She jerked herself left and right trying to break free.

"No! This isn't right!" She said, her voice cracking.

Nishu's hands glided along her calves. His mouth sucked on her ankles, wetting her socks with his tongue. He pulled off her shoes and pushed her feet up and down his dick. She squirmed at his touch, but her movements only pleasured him further.

He brought both hands around her neck. They rubbed the soft skin of her nape before working to untie her red scarf. With one motion he pulled it off, and Asuka watched him bring it up to his nose and sniff. Nishu eyed her exposed body while he did so. Her breasts and unkempt ponytail bobbed as she flailed against the tentacles. The only clothes left were her rainbow striped panties and thigh-high black socks, which emphasized her long legs and hourglass frame.

Glom's face bulged out from one tentacle on her leg. His teeth nibbled into her thigh, chewing the panty until the cloth broke free and drifted to the forest floor.

"You won't get away with this! Get back! You pervert!" She yelled.

Then she pressed her lips tight as Nishu brought his face close to hers.

He whispered, his voice smooth and slow. "Don't worry Asuka. I'll make you feel good too."

His face traveled down her chest. He grabbed her boobs with his hands and pressed them together, licking, sucking, and gently biting her nipples. Nishu watched with delight as they perked up. She groaned and closed her eyes, her body growing hotter. Still stuffed between her breasts, he shook his head side to side, his low voice muffled within her supple bosom.

"Nice." Glom said.

He bent further down and kissed her belly, tonguing her navel. His arms slowly caressed her wide hips before massaging her butt. His fingers prodded into ass, and she yelped out in surprise. She squirmed against her restraints while he jammed more fingers into her butt. Asuka shifted her head left and right, still trying to keep her voice low. His hips pressed against hers, her own wetness dripping down the shaft of his cock.

Nishu brought his face further down until he licked her clitoris. Two fingers jabbed into her pussy and she exhaled, sharp and quick. The fingers felt along her walls, curving upwards to massage her roof. They twitched up and down, and Asuka's breathing quickened with each passing second. The boy pulled his hand out and watched as clear, salty smelling liquid dribbled out of her. Nishu then put his mouth in between her legs and sucked hard. He made slurping sounds as his lips pressed up against her folds. Encouraged by the sound of her groaning, he poked his tongue into her and licked in a circular motion. At the same time he rubbed her clitoris with his thumbs, pushing it and jerking it around with his fingers.

Asuka tried her best to keep her mouth closed, but soon a loud moan of ecstasy burst from her lips.

Asuka turned from side to side. She moaned, breath quickening, her heart beating faster as time passed. Her mind reeled, trying to think of a way out even as she yelped and jerked her head back with each new movement. Nishu increased his pace, his tongue lapping into her like a dog's, and her cries grew louder and more frequent. Asuka's thoughts floated away as waves of pleasure shot up her body. She shut her eyes and groaned with her mouth open. Her whole body shuddered against her restraints. There was the sound of water sprinkling to the ground while her mind blanked out yet again.

Asuka was panting, her voice quivering. "What... was that? What's happening to me? This is...I...feel...?"

"I told you I'd make you feel good." Nishu said with an edge of pride.

She kept panting, her breathing heavy and deep. Asuka was lifted upright until she and the boy were face to face. Nishu took in the sight of her, still nervous with excitement.

"Nishu stop. This isn't right." Asuka whined.

He leaned in close to her until the musky scent of his sweat wafted through Asuka's nose. Mixed in with the smell were traces of the sweet-scented cream she put on his face earlier. A shiver ran up her spine when she something long and hard wriggled its way along her stomach. its thick girth reaching up to her breasts. His face drifted close to hers. Something within her stirred, wiping out all thought, barely letting her form words. Her voice shook.

"Nishu. Wait... I'm scared. I might die from this, it's too much!"

The boy kissed her. Their lips pressed against each other, soft and light. His tongue brushed against hers. He closed his mouth without moving back, then opened it and kissed her again. One hand pressed against the small of her back, the other giving a gentle rub on the nape of her neck. Asuka's mind blanked out. Her body heat spiked up. He kissed her repeatedly, stopping so both could breathe before going in again.

"I... what is this?...It's like..." Whispered Asuka.

Nishu stepped back. The two gazed at each other for a second before Asuka looked down. She watched and whimpered as the tip of his cock journeyed down her stomach. She was nervous, terrified, her heart racing. The boy gripped both sides of her hips and she breathed in as the tip prodded into her. She flinched at its stiffness. Its moisture mixed in with hers. Her mind cried out, but the voice was a dim whisper.

She gasped. "Wait. Please. I've never done this before."

Nishu whispered back. "It's okay. Don't worry. I'll take it slow."

His movements were steady and confident. His hands grasped her hips, pulling and guiding it downward.

"It hurts!" Asuka yelled out.

He kept going further in. Blood dripped off her thighs. Nishu stepped forward, his body getting closer to Asuka's. She whimpered and whined, panting. Her chest rose and fell with each breath, her strained voice like velvet to Nishu's ears. He pulled her hips down until her tentacled restraints broke with a boisterous snap, and Asuka screamed as she fell onto him.

On reflex from the fall, she wrapped her arms around him, bracing herself against the waves of pain and pleasure pulsing through her body. Asuka's breasts squished against his chest, her head resting on his shoulder. The top of her thigh-high socks rubbed against his sides, her toes balling up. She moaned into his ear, leaning herself against him as a brace against the pain.

The boy's arms floated up from her hips to her back, pulling the girl even closer. Asuka's breath felt balmy on his neck and shoulder. Then the boy turned around and pushed her back against a large tree. He leaned his head forward and kissed up and down the side of her neck and shoulder, leaving subtle bite marks where his mouth had been. The sweet, ocean smell of her hair filled the boy's lungs.

The girl gave a soft squeak when Nishu pulled out of her. She whimpered, her fingers like claws against his back. Asuka looked down just when he thrust himself back in as far it could go. Her legs straightened out and her toes pointed forward, her head brushing against the tree with her head tilted back. She screamed and moaned, the member striking against her stomach.

Then the boy moved his hips. He thrust into her like a piston, her yelps matching with his rapid pace. Each movement bringing her closer to another climax. He kept going, kissing her mouth and rubbing the small her back, his hands traveling down to grip the sides of her hips or squeeze her butt. His tongue darted in and out of her mouth, as if it was teasing her lips. Her arms and legs wrapped around Nishu's back. Asuka soon lost track of time, and her hips moved in the same rhythm as his.

Just then, a canine face grew out from the side of the tree. It peaked out from behind Asuka's back, resting its head on her right shoulder. Its red eyes glistened in the shade. Asuka turned her head at the viscous, toad-skinned monster, and she flinched at the thick slime dripping down on her arm. Her voice shook with a sudden realization.

"No way... Y-you're the yoma from before!"

"Hey there." Glom said, trying to sound seductive in a way that only an over-smoked throat cancer patient could. "Mind if I join in?"

There was a loud crack and the snapping of aging tree bark. The middle of the couple's oak tree split apart as a tentacle pushed out through it. It was low to the ground but curved upwards until it brushed against Asuka's thigh's. She gasped as it extended further up, poking into her ass.

"No way. not there..." Asuka whispered. She turned to look at the boy before wailing out "Not two at once!"

Then another tentacle grew out from the ground behind Nishu. It slithered up his leg, poking into him the same way it did to Asuka. Nishu was taken back. He snapped at the dog-face that was now chuckling from Asuka's side.

"Glom what in the actual fuck are you doing!?"

"I'm just trying to help! Whatever you do, don't look into my eyes! It's only gay if you look into my eyes!" It shouted back with delight.

Nishu shot him a look that said, "Fuck off." But made eye contact while he did so. The dog-head cackled as it retreated behind the tree. The boy focused on Asuka, who was wincing and whimpering at what was about to happen.

Both tentacles slipped into their respective partners. Asuka and Nishu moaned in unison, hugging each other tight as new sensations blew through their body. The boy softly bit into her shoulder as a sudden increase in blood flow made him throb with renewed intensity. Asuka whimpered as his cock pulsated inside her. Her own heart beat against her chest, but she also heard Nishu's.

Her voice trembled, and she whispered into Nishu's ear.

"Nishu wait. You're too big. Please... Be gentle with me."

A moment passed in which both students gazed into each other's eyes. Asuka was panting, her chest moving up and down. Nishu breathed through his nose, considering her words, her voice, and the worried face of the girl of his dreams. He pulled his hips back, then both he and Glom plunged into her at the same time. Asuka's tentacle wiggled around as it dived. Nishu pulled out and pushed into her with wild force, both he and the demon moving in a wild, haphazard cadence. The girl's whines echoed through the trees.

Asuka's hands clutched and scratched at Nishu's back. Her body tensing up and shaking as they pounded into her. Her legs and toes kicked forward until the boy held them by the back of her knees, spreading her hips out wide. She winced and yelled out as their throbbing members struck her stomach. Nishu was relentless as he pounded into her. The tentacle in her ass dug deep and explored every inch of her hole. Asuka's moans got louder and higher, and yelped in a puppy-like voice for each of Nishu's strikes. The boy himself was experiencing a strange, awkward sensation as the tentacle in his butt pushed his body ever closer to Asuka's. His mind went blank and his body moved without thought.

Nishu and Asuka were nose to nose. They leaned their heads forward, resting their forehead on the other's. Their warm, steamy breaths mingled together and spread across their lips. Their expressions mirrored each other as the pleasure in their bodies escalated with every passing moment. Nishu and Glom went faster and faster. They rammed themselves into her womb as their bodies moved in a tireless, ever-quickening tempo. She screamed and moaned without knowing she was doing so.

Soon her eyes rolled back and she let out a cry that echoed through the trees. Nishu did the same. Their bodies became taut while thick white liquid poured into Asuka's womb. It seeped out, adding to her own juices that splattered on the ground. When she breathed in, Nishu leaned closer and kissed her again. It was the same kiss as before, where his tongue darted in and out. Both teenagers breathed as one.

A deep baritone laugh came from behind the tree. A multitude of tentacles erupted from the wood, wrapping both students together by the arms and legs.

"Let's switch this up, shall we?" Glom's voice rang out through the forest, making birds take flight in fear. "Asuka should do some of the work herself."

The tentacles pushed Nishu backwards and down until they were both were on the forest floor. Nishu was on his back. Asuka was kneeling over him. The tentacles wrapped themselves on her arms and legs again, a thin one circled around her right thigh like a prom garter, and another made an X-shape on her breasts and shoulders. It almost looked like she was wearing black lingerie.

They both looked around confused until the tentacles pushed Asuka down onto Nishu's cock. Asuka moaned again as it shot up and struck her womb. She squirmed and moved her hips in random directions. The boy's hands were still on her hips, his fingers squeezing her soft skin. Asuka's body slid down his cock over and over, her butt slapping into his hips. Nishu's eyes rolled again as he underwent another rapture. More semen sprayed into the girl's womb, now overflowing.

Asuka yelled out and leaned forward until her head rested on his chest, whimpering into the boy's ear. Both of them lay still, trying to catch their breath. Neither said a word, their breaths steamy as their body heat warmed the surrounding blades of grass. Nishu put his hand around the back of Asuka's head. In one motion, it pulled the ribbon loose and let Asuka's hair fall. Straight but still messy, it fell to just past her shoulders. Her bangs reached down, barely touching her eyes. She looked at him and saw him glowing, smiling in awe. He had never seen her with her hair down.

The boy almost laughed when he spoke, but his voice was soft, barely a whisper.

"Asuka. You really are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

Her face became the same rosy crimson as before. "S-stop with that dumb line." She lay her head on his chest, cushioned by the relaxed muscles she never noticed he had until now. She noticed her body burning up again. Nishu gazed up past the leaves to see the sun setting. The light blue of the sky was shifting to a deep purple. The stars and full moon shone through a cloudless night.

Asuka's voice still shook, but there was a trace of anger in it. "This isn't what I wanted though. You forced yourself on me…and I... No. It's my fault… I should have been ready for that. I should have seen that you were possessed by a yoma."

Asuka's hands balled up into fists. A tear slid down her cheek.

"I guess... I'm not that good of a ninja after all."

The boy reached up and brushed away some of the hair from her face. His thumb wiped away the tears from her cheek. Asuka turned her head, but offered no resistance. He whispered to her, soft and gentle.

"This may be what I wanted, but nothing I said was a lie. You really are the best. I love you."

His hands slid down. They caressed the contours of her frame, rubbing her chest and sides. Down they went, ever so tenderly, until they reached behind her. Both hands squeezed at her butt.

"And... I'm not done yet." He whispered.

He thrust his hips upwards. She winced and cried out, wrapping her arms around his neck. The tentacles that kept him to the floor loosened, and he rolled over to put himself on top of her. More tentacles pulled her hands into the ground, and she could not resist as he pushed himself inside of her over and over. He grabbed both of her ankles and pushed them upwards. Her feet dangled in the air as he jackhammered into her womb.

At the same time Nishu leaned down and kissed her, his hands rubbing her breasts and massaging the top of her pussy. As time passed he went faster and faster. Asuka's repeated cries and the sound of her body being pushed into the ground echoed through the forest. The speed and pace of his thrusts were inhuman, impossible. Wet, slapping sounds beat to a violent metronome.

Nishu leaned up on his knees. He grabbed her arms and lifted her closer to him, smashing into her while her hips were propped up against his dick. The young girl jerked from side to side, twisting as he thrust into her from every angle. Her hair bobbed forward and back while her breasts bounced up and down. She stuck out her tongue while struggling to keep her head up. Both their moans intermingled as Nishu came inside of her. His cock pulsated while cum splashed out of her pussy.

Nishu left her down on the grass before lifting both her legs up. With her ankles resting on his shoulders, he leaned forward to continue his assault. He hammered the deepest parts of her, and she turned her head to the side and put the fingers of her left hand in her mouth. She moaned with her mouth full.

"Aaaah! It's so deep! You're so deep in my pussy! It's battering away at my pussy! Uunngh!"

Asuka's arms and legs spread-eagled. Her head tilted back. Her mouth was open wide and the boy kissed her again before licking her neck. He nibbled her ear. His hands pinched her nipples before one of them reached down to rub her clitoris even as he kept thrusting into her. His body moved like a machine. Asuka's eyes rolled upwards. She moaned and yelped and cried out. Nishu brought one of his hands up and grabbed a fistful of her hair, breathing it in.

Nishu's hot breath was on her neck, the voice in her ear saying.

"Does it feel good?"

"I… It... aaaaah...aaannngh!"

He kept going further and further with each thrust. He entered past her cervix and battered her womb with renewed vigor. Her whole body tensed up, her legs kicked up. His lips pressed against her neck, licking and breathing her in. He licked Asuka's ear, whispering into her.

"Does it feel good?"

"aaah... It... Y-ye-yes! Yes! Yes! It's soo good...oooooh.. I... aaaahh.. I'm... I'm cuming! I'm cumiiiiiiiiing!"

Nishu pushed the ground with his legs, centering all his body weight into his hips. He let out a low, animalistic groan, and she whimpered as he filled up her womb once more. The warm liquid cascaded out of her pussy. Her body gave in to sporadic twitching. With her eyes still rolled back, her hips convulsed upwards as her body shuddered and shook. Her jerky motions slid her up and down the boy's still hard cock. She let out a high-pitched scream, and shook as more of her juices sprayed out, mixing in with the semen.

With Nishu still lying on top, they both fainted.

* * *

Nishu woke in his bedroom. His face stuffed into his pillow, hair in his mouth. Still drowsy, he shifted his body, his arms pushing himself up. He looked down to see Asuka still lying underneath him. A slight blush was still on her face.

The sun's rays beamed in from the window to his left, casting her in a soft glow. Memories of the night before flashed through his consciousness. The boy blushed.

Glom's voice resounded at the back of his skull.

"You're the champ kid. I gotta say that whole experience was pretty interesting."

"Yeah. But… I guess she hates me now huh?"

"Probably. Anyways, I'm going to use some magic to keep her unconscious for now. Plus, she could use time to recover."

He kept staring at her sleeping face. The same feelings as before welled up within him. Then he noticed her red scarf and white hair ribbon on top of the night stand to his right.

Glom sounded almost embarrassed.

"I uh... figured you would have picked those up if you were awake. So, I did that for you."

Grinning, the boy crawled off to the side. He took special care not to touch or disturb the girl laying on his bed.

"Remember kid, there's more to do." Said the yoma.

The kid took one more longing look at her. Still asleep, Asuka rolled onto her side, facing the window. He wanted to put his hand on her head and stroke her hair. Instead he pulled the blanket up, covering her exposed chest. He stood up from bed and looked outside. The dawn loomed out from behind the city high rises. It didn't bother him he was still naked. Nishu took a slow, deep breath through his nose and said

"Alright. Who's it going to be?"

* * *

END "Asuka" Chapter


	3. Ikaruga (Part 1)

**Time To Get Gangster**

"So kid, what do you think about this Ikaruga girl?"

"Out of all the girls there, She's the one I'm certain I'd have no chance with. She's the embodiment of what all girls want to be, and what all boys want to be with."

"So she's a cliché? I don't see the appeal of it. I was stalking her for a while and all I saw was another body. I mean yeah, her personality differs from her friends, but that's just it. She's a different chick in a world of different chicks and dudes. The only appeal might be from envy or jealousy, but since everyone's life is different that isn't a relevant excuse."

Nishu stared up at his ceiling, putting his hands behind his head. The familiar blanket covered his naked body. The scents of Asuka and Katsuragi still lingered within the sheets, a mix of flowers and the salty-sweet smell of a clear beach. He wondered where they were. An image of a living den of tentacles crossed his mind, then an infinite void in space. He made a mental note to give them a proper place to rest by the end of the day. After a few moments of silence, the boy responded.

"Envy and jealousy aren't just an excuse. They're a major part of our existence. Imagine if you found someone who had already become what you dreamed of becoming? Now I think of it, this isn't something a yoma can understand. I mean, do yoma even dream? Or feel emotion besides hunger or sadism?. You can't judge others if you don't feel what they feel."

To his left, a plain white clock with black, rectangular hands hung above the windows. It ticked away the passing seconds. As the silence grew, the lamps on both his sides grew dim. Nishu looked down to see streaks of blackness crawling up and down the walls.

"You're right kid. It's not something a yoma would understand. I can't speak for the others, but I don't care at all for status. The only thing that matters is pleasure, pain, and power. Yoma exist to kill, to eat, and to pillage. That means only the strong are relevant. Others only admire you when they are weaker than you. You only admire someone else because you're weaker than them. Therefore, do not admire, do not pity. Do not act so you can become, but act so you can do."

Nishu raised his eyebrows.

"Huh. I didn't figure you to be the philosophical type."

"It's not philosophy, its psychology. You just want to fuck the girl that other girls want to be. So simple that only stupid people would get caught up in the concept."

Glom swirled about in the boy's head. The yoma brushed up against his cranium, shifting his perch through the fissures of his brain. Nishu imagined a dog walking in a circle before curling up in the folds of his mind.

"You know kid, the thing that gets everyone so hot and bothered is because Ikaruga is this 'Class Representative' thing. Wouldn't you say so?"

"Well yeah. It's the most respected and sought after position in any high school out there."

"Ok. That's cool and all, but can you tell me what a class representative does?"

Nishu scowled and tensed up. He replayed the question in his mind several times. What does a class representative even do?

"She uh... Takes attendance."

"Ah yes. Ikaruga, the prideful princess, the people person, the penultimate producer of prepubescent penile growth among young boys. What does she do? She takes attendance."

"Are you going somewhere with this?"

"Like I said. Generic. You don't like her, you like the idea her. Otherwise, she's the complete cardboard cut-out of the anime council president girl, from her looks right down to her personality."

"She's the opposite of the stereotypical council president type of girl. While most council presidents in anime are strict stuck up bitches, Ikaruga is nice. I mean… sure she's as strict and demanding of people as your normal anime council president, but that just shows her drive. Its the formal, yet gentle way she conducts herself."

"Lame."

"Class Representative is a hard job!"

Nishu knew demon was sneering at him. The condescending, contemptuous tone of the Yoma voice made way for a strange and unfamiliar feeling of anger to well up inside of him. He thought hard and recalled everything he knew about class representatives.

"She balances the budget for the whole school, dictating which clubs get canceled and which clubs get support for their projects. Since she also organizes the cultural festivals that also means she has to talk to and set up scheduling for each of the venues and booths that make up the event."

"Doesn't she tell her assistants to do all that?"

"Well yes!"

"And do you ever see any of her assistants?"

"Well... no. To be honest, I... pay little attention to the events in school. I've never been to one, and there hasn't been anyone who convinced me to. But if she does all of it by herself, then that just shows how perfect she is!"

"Meh. Admit that you don't know what you're talking about."

Nishu's face grew red. It was only now he realized that for all his worship for the class representative, the reality of having her couldn't have been further away.

"I guess I should put more effort into taking part into social events. I could have made Ikaruga my friend that way. And after attending the same events she goes to, maybe we could become more than friends."

Glom made coughing and choking noises at the back of his skull. This somewhat confused the boy since he didn't understand what he would even choke on.

"That's disgusting, kid. You should hang on to the reason you avoid those things in the first place. The way I see it, the two of you are total opposites."

"The opposite of being worshiped and having a lot of friends is having no friends and being alone."

"Good! Embrace your loner tendency! Even a lapdog should know when its time to follow its own path. I've got an idea. What you need is a transformation! A style change, a total redesign to embrace the smooth bad-boy criminal in you. What I mean is a wardrobe upgrade."

"You're making me sound like a punk boy band."

"That's fine. Come on, show me what I've got to work with."

The boy stood from his bed and walked over to his mirrored closet. His own reflection bore into him until he pushed it away. The closet doors collapsed inward and slid to the right. His closet was almost empty save for the basic outfits. 2 school uniforms, shoes, socks, boxers, a white tracksuit for exercise, a few patternless T-shirts of red, blue, and grey.

"Wow that's plain."

"I have what I need. Do you have any suggestions or are you going to rub your ass on my brain the whole night?"

"I can do both. You have any black? Always go with black kid, and something thick. Extra thick! Come on, let me show the power of being smoking-sick-stylish!"

A slick ooze shook out from Nishu's pores. He shivered at the touch of cool obsidian droplets traveling down his legs. Tiny hairs within the liquid made it so they weren't so much falling as they were crawling off him. Each drop spread out on his bedroom floor before congealing in front of him, binding into a specific shape. The boy raised an eyebrow.

"That's ridiculous. You want me to wear that?"

Glom spoke out from the back of a smoky black leather jacket.

"What? I think I would look good on you. No homo. The open leather jacket is the true sign of a rebel soul, kid. Wear it and vibe on the freedom of non-conformity!"

"I thought you would say leather jackets are for lonely edge lords trying to be cool but aren't."

"Those are the guys who don't truly wear the coat. You have to truly wear me, to think of me as one with your body, only then will you receive my power."

"Now you're just copying lines from an anime."

"I'm copying lines from a hentai, but it's the same thing when you think about it. Come on kid, time to get gangster!"

Nishu put on the black leather coat and black jean pants. He kept the coat unbuttoned, revealing his plain blue T-shirt. He studied his reflection in the mirror and liked what he saw. Not so much the clothes themselves, but there was something about his expression that changed since he first met Glom three days ago. Better posture for one, but also a kind of predatory awareness in his eyes. Maybe it was true what Asuka said. He smiled and popped the collar up so it brushed against his ears.

"Don't do that kid. You look like a dork."

Disappointed, the boy flattened the collar.

"Now we're fucking cooking! I can see it now, the pampered princess swept off her feet by the dashing rogue. Together they drive off into the sunset on the back of a Harley Davidson motorcycle."

Nishu imagined himself in such an image. The hot wind blowing across his face, the most popular girl in school sitting behind him with her arms around his waist. Wide open road, the city limits whizzing past.

"Wait a minute. Glom, I don't know how to ride a motorcycle."

"Of course you don't. Don't worry about it. We're not going to be fucking her on a motorcycle. We'll be doing something even bolder. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"What's that?"

"We're gonna molest her on a train!"

* * *

 **Chikan Train**

Nishu's hand gripped on to the pole so hard his knuckles turned white. He stuffed the other hand into his coat pocket, and he gazed out towards the windows. Glom had said the new clothes would give him confidence, but he was making a fool out of himself. Every few seconds his eyes would shift over to his target, trying to take in the details of her appearance without looking directly at her.

Ikaruga, his class representative, was as dazzling as ever. Her bust boomed out through her buttoned shirt. Her blue skirt was 2 inches longer than the minimum, long enough to keep her lady-like image but still exposing her luscious knees and thighs thigh. Evenly cut, raven black hair extended down Ikaruga's back, forming what may as well have been an arrow pointing to her butt. The lady's blue eyes stared through the window across an emerald forest. The differing sizes of each tree and the speed of the train almost made it seem like the passengers were on a ship, cruising through the ocean's cascading green waves.

A polite voice spoke out through the intercom, announcing the trains arrival at the next stop. Before the doors opened, they made a soft, high-pitched pitched beep that seemed to last two seconds too long. He tapped his foot on the floor and readjusted his grip on the pole. More passengers filled up the train car, and he attempted to avoid eye contact with each of them. His own irritation and restlessness became copied in Glom's voice.

"Kid can you relax? Think of it like theater, just let your costume carry the character. You don't look as stupid as you think. Trust me, I'm your jacket. Besides, there's already someone over here that looks as ridiculous as you do. She's actually kind of hot in a 'Don't-lie-to-me-or-I'll-eat-your-family-pet-alive' kind of way."

"What do you mean by that?"

Nishu looked around. Every passenger wore either a suit or a school uniform. Just as each of them started to settle in, the train lurched forward. The initial acceleration forced him and the other passengers to readjust their balance. A girl behind him yelped in surprise and grabbed his hand. Her touch was soft and light even though she strained to hang on. He turned around. The pale-skinned girl yelped again and grabbed a different spot on the pole. Her hand now placed below his.

"S-s-sorry." She whispered.

She wore an enormous black and grey Victorian-era English dress that puffed out at her hips. Her purple hair extended down all the way to her knees, and her uneven bangs fell halfway in front of her purple eyes. A dainty black ribbon sat atop her head, and she held a blue teddy bear tight to her chest with one hand. The goth dipped her head forward and whispered something into the bear's ear.

Without realizing what he was doing, Nishu dipped his head forward and whispered into the collar of his jacket.

"Glom. I'm not sure if you're trying to insult me or reassure me."

Both Nishu and the girl turned to face each other, and the two turned to look away. They fidgeted for a few seconds, sneaking glances at each other and recoiling away in perfect synchronicity. Nishu swallowed, and the goth took a shaky breath. She turned his way and spoke with a almost inaudible whisper.

"I-I l-like your cosplay." Her voice cracked in some of the words.

Nishu cleared his throat. His voice was louder and more confident, but still had an awkward and emotionless quality to it.

"Thanks... I like yours too."

"You smell nice." She said managing a weak smile.

"What? Uh... Hey, so do you." He said, even though she reeked. It was as though she were stuck in the same room for four days without a shower and spent the whole time eating nothing but pre-packaged meals and high-sodium food snacks.

The goth turned around and whispered something to her teddy bear again. Her head jerked up and her eyes drifted around the train. It looked as if she only now remembered where she was or why she was there. She let go of the pole and walked over to the other side of the car. The strange girl looked back and locked eyes with Nishu before accidentally tumbling into another passenger. Her yelps and squeals rose above the grunts of the other passengers. Nishu chuckled, but smiled and waved as she disappeared behind the crowd.

Glom's voice was ecstatic.

"BY THE DEAD GOD DID YOU SEE THOSE KNOCKERS!? For a creepy shut-in-looking chick she had the biggest tits I've ever seen in my life! Hey kid, maybe we should switch targets eh?"

Nishu shook his head. That girl's face had the same blank eyes and maladroit uncertainty he had at school. It was like gazing at a different version of himself. It wasn't pleasant. Plus, he knew putting two shy people together almost always resulted in moments so awkward they were worse than death. He scowled and stared at Ikaruga. The butterflies in his stomach were still present.

"Glom, this is a terrible idea. Are we really supposed to get Ikaruga right here, right now? Isn't this place a little dangerous? There are people everywhere! And they'll see me when I do it!"

Nishu spotted an old man with a grey business suit and a balding head raising an eyebrow at him. From behind, he listened to the shrill, staccato giggling of three schoolgirls. Sweat dripped down his brow.

"Kid you're getting on my nerves with your whining. Don't you read hentai? The train is without a doubt the absolute safest place to molest a girl. Other passengers are either idiots too wrapped up in themselves to notice anything, or too shy to step up."

Nishu tried to keep rational thought. He didn't want to admit that he was scared, that he had butterflies in his stomach that ate away at his innards, so he tried to come up with a logical argument why they should stop right there and now.

"No, what I mean to say is that isn't train molestation being like a hentai exactly what's wrong with this plan? I mean isn't this a little too cliché? Someone once told me that Japan has the highest train molestation numbers in the world. If that's true, wouldn't that mean it'd be the kind of thing girls are expecting? This whole set up could be one big trap. It's way too cliché!"

"You're a fucking cliché! If the girls in hentai don't want to be molested, why do they turn their backs to the other passengers? Every hentai I've seen, the girl is facing towards the window, like Ikaruga is now. Either they're asking for it or they're too stupid to turn around and punch the molester in the face!"

"They can't do that because they're shy!"

Nishu took a moment to think about what he said. He didn't want to blame the victims, but it did kind of sound stupid when he said it aloud. Only this wasn't a hentai, this was real life. In Nishu's case, he had absolutely no idea how Ikaruga would react.

The train picked up speed. Trees gave way to the rectangular, grid-built towers of the city. Three stories high on the rails, the sides of buildings flashed by them. Apartment buildings and isolated empty lots zoomed by in a blur of wind and metal, the steady hum of the train's rails changed its tone as it curved to toward Nishu's school. The glare of the sunrise reflected off the windows and mirrors of the cars below.

"Well Kid? What are you waiting for? She's right there."

He tried to move, but his body stayed where it was. His hand still gripped on to the pole as if his life depended on it.

"Glom, this is the one girl who's so out of my league that even being near her is unfathomable. I mean what do I say? I can't just walk up to her. That'd be weird."

Despite Glom having no physical body, Nishu still knew the demon was slapping himself on the forehead.

"Uh, yeah. You're a molester. That's the idea. Leagues aren't supposed to matter to you because you're supposed to dive as deep as you can go. What, you want a pickup line or something? I can give you a pickup line. Here's one. First you walk up to her. You say, 'Fuck you!' and that's when you fuck her."

"Uh..."

Nishu heard the girls behind him giggling louder than ever.

"Wait, wait. Let me get back to you on that. I can do better... Okay, I've got another one. You go up to her and say 'hey baby, are you a rice field? Cuz I'm the season that gets you wet."

"Oh. That one isn't as bad. I think."

"Thanks. I deserve a cookie for it. You got a cookie?"

"No."

"THEN FUCKING GET IN THERE!"

Nishu took a deep breath and stared his class president. The girl with a rich family and perfect grades. He willed his legs forward, step by step. Although there is no turbulence in train rides, he felt the floor shake beneath him. The ache in his stomach almost made him throw up. Some of the other passengers looked at him as he passed by, their heads turning in a single wave.

"Remember kid, smooth criminal."

The boy now stood close behind Ikaruga, shaking with fear. He forced his arms forward, grabbing on to her soft breasts from behind. Ikaruga made a girlish squeak, and Nishu went into an immediate state of arousal. Then she raised her arms and turned around, her elbows knocking away his hands.

"Katsuragi! How many times have I told you- Oh. You're not Katsuragi..." She spoke, nonplussed.

Ikaruga looked the boy up and down, her mouth and eyes twitching at his disheveled appearance and musky smell. She scowled and made a second-long glance at his black leather coat. Ikaruga tilted her head back and stared at him with a look of contempt.

"Who are you?" She said.

Nishu heard Glom's voice echoing into his ear drums.  
"Don't stop now kid! Keep going!"

With a burst of movement, Nishu swung his left hand forward. It struck Ikaruga's thigh with a loud smack. His hand clamped into her butt, the cloth of her skirt bunching up between his fingers. Her skin was soft and smooth, and through her thick booty was the hard muscle of an athlete. Ikaruga looked down at his arm, then back at him. Nishu stepped closer to her and put his right hand on her left boob. She gasped, and her face tightened up in absolute disgust.

Even now the boy's anxiety numbed him. Nishu's mind blanked out. His body was stiff. Trembling hands still clutched at Ikaruga's plump breasts. His consciousness reeled, trying to force him to act, or say something, anything. His voice trembling, he said the first words to pop into his head.

"H-Hey there. Baby. Are you a rice party? because I'm about to get we-AAAAUUUGH!"

Ikaruga took his hand from her breasts and twisted it, turning her body to the side and pushing down on his outstretched elbow. Pressure shot up from all the joints in Nishu's arm and spread through his body. He crumpled to his knees. Ikaruga twisted his wrist upward and pushed her thumb into his knuckles, causing him to groan as his hand almost dislocated.

Glom chuckled from the back of his skull.

"Smooth kid. Real smooth."

Nishu's eyes swiveled around to witness the other passengers staring at them, none of them saying a word. Their mouths pressed tight, as if every one of them were holding in laughter. Through the crowd, he perceived the shrill voices of the girls from earlier. Their whispers seeming to echo through the train car.

Ikaruga's voice was soft yet stern, passive but still containing a trace of anger. It sounded mature, almost like a teacher to a young child. Her voice, Nishu realized, that was purposely fit to Ikaruga's high standards and position of being the best at everything. It was almost fake. He winced. Glom was right. There was no way he can relate to someone so perfect.

"If you continue to struggle, you'll only be causing yourself more pain. Please stop at once, for your own sake." Ikaruga said.

"Ugh. You'll let go eventually."

"Not until bring you off at the next stop, where I'll find a police officer who will take you in. Molestation is wrong, and is a serious offense. With the other passengers as my witness, you will be brought to justice."

"If that's the case why, are you so complacent with Katsuragi touching you every goddamn day?"

Ikaruga pulled his hand closer to her, bringing out a fresh wave of pain through his arm. At this point Nishu's mouth acted on automatic. He didn't care what he said, he was just tired of fearing what is just another girl. He grunted with the pain and looked up to see Ikaruga scowling down on him.

"Who are you and how would you know that? With your black uniform, I assume that your part of the nearby delinquent school. Since its rare my activities are nearby this area, you wouldn't have any reason to know who I am. You must have stolen those clothes."

"How very perceptive of you. With the way you talk, the plain way you dress, and with - Ow! - how you've got me in a perfect lock, you must be a class big-shot huh?"

Ikaruga breathed out through her nose and smiled, still scowling at him.

"There's a reason I'm the class representative."

"Ah, there it is. You really don't recognize me, do you Ikaruga?"

Her eyes narrowed down at him and she leaned forward, scanning his face. It was Nishu's turn to smile. He chuckled and shook his head. Memories of loneliness and the dark corners of the school blasted through his mind's eye like lightning bolts. Adrenalin pumped into his veins. The butterflies from before now burnt to ash as a fire surged through his body.

"Some class president you are. You know what I've always wanted to say to you? Whenever I saw guys hitting on you in school, or people praising you for whatever extra trophy you won at some stupid competition somewhere that nobody cares about?"

Ikaruga's emotionless face tightened up into a malevolent grimace.  
"Not really. The words of molesters and sexual harassers aren't worth the dust on my shoes."

Nishu kept smiling. His whole body relaxed, then tensed up, preparing for what was about to come.

"I've always wanted to say... FUCK YOU!"

The boy pushed against the floor with his legs, his body rising until he and Ikaruga were eye to eye. Ikarua shifted her body on reflex to move him into another arm lock. Nishu's right arm snapped in her grip, but he ignored the pain and clawed the fingers of his left hand into her hips. Then she froze and blushed when his fingers slid down her stomach. They dug into the waistband of her skirt and pulled away. The waistbands of both her skirt and her panties snapped, and her undergarments fell to the floor.

An old man, a thirteen-year-old boy, and a high school girl nearby all sprouted nosebleeds. Ikaruga gasped as she watched the blue cloth pile around her ankles. She did a quick look around and saw that the entire car was watching her. Her face went a rosy red, and she pushed her shirt down with one hand while keeping her grip on Nishu with the other.

"Heh. I think that look suits you better." Nishu said.

Just as he finished the sentence Ikaruga drove the fist of her free hand into the boy's face. A soft crunch could echoed within his mouth as several teeth loosened from their roots. Yet, the boy's head did not move. His eyes turned up towards her, peeking out from behind his pushed in cheek.

" _About time you showed up, Glom._ " The boy thought.

Nishu then charged into her with his head down. His shoulder rammed into her chest, and her back pressed into a window. Two passengers dove out from their chairs to avoid them. The glass cracked upon impact, and the train groaned as Nishu drove his feet into the floor, putting more pressure into Ikaruga's body. The window shattered.

Ikaruga grit her teeth as the top half her body toppled out into the furious winds outside. Her hair whipped across her face, her shirt tearing as the fabric pressed into her skin. She looked up and found the earth above her, her fall stopped short by her grip on Nishu's hand. The princess looked down to find that his hand held onto hers in a tight grip, trying to pull her back to the train. Then she gasped when the boy put his other hand on her stomach, moving downwards until it gripped one of her flailing legs.

"You bastard!" She screamed.

Nishu couldn't hear a word over the wind that buffeted his face. The stifling air of a hot summer day rushed into the train. The whole car became a wind tunnel of heat and humidity. His open jacket flapped behind him like a cape. It struck at the other passengers and made them flinch and step away. Passengers that stared at Nishu from a distance saw flashes of glistening white teeth hidden within the fabric, but they lost concern when the rest of the car went into pandemonium. An open briefcase on the floor created a twister of flying documents. Women and schoolgirls made shrill screams while struggling to keep their wayward skirts from popping up.

six stories up in the air, Ikaruga dangled from the side of a bullet train. She winced as she pulled on Nishu's arm. The wind was like an ocean rip tide, the intense current pushing her down until the rails screeched next to her face. Then an electric feeling spread through her thighs as Nishu rubbed her legs with his free hand. He gripped her ankles before his fingers slid up her calves.

Nishu's free hand grabbed Ikaruga's left knee and pushed it to the wall at her side. Her pussy laid bare, exposed to everyone on the train. The boy slipped past a kick from her other leg, and leaned forward, his tongue dropping out of his mouth like a panting dog. Closer and closer he got, until he could almost bury his face into her thighs. The tip of his tongue brushed up against her folds. The odor of her sweat and fiery perfume wafted into his nose. Then Glom's voice blasted across his brain, a clear message within the violent gusts of wind.

"WATCH OUT KID! GET BACK NOW!"

Ikaruga had done a kind of hanging sit-up. She now glared through the window, her hair a tangled mess that twisted and tossed with the rushing air. With one hand, she pulled Nishu's arm, and with the other she held a massive sword she had seemingly grabbed from out of nowhere. Nishu looked up in time to see the blade thrust towards his face. The tip came within a centimeter of his right eye before he pulled his head back and jumped away. Still gripping Nishu's hand, Ikaruga pulled herself into the car with him.

They let go of each other and she dropped onto the seat in front of him. Just as she landed Ikaruga made a horizontal slash towards Nishu's head. He backed up further just in time to be out of the blade's range. Passengers yelled and screamed as the elongated sword stopped inches before cutting them down.

Yelling out, Ikaruga leapt from her seat and made a back-handed slash downward toward Nishu's shoulder. Stuck in the confines of the train, it was impossible for the boy to move out the way. The world seemed to slow-down as the bladed descended on him, his body stuck within the sword's path. Unable to escape the blade's edge he shot his arms up to the side of his face. He knew his arms would be instantly cut through, but hoped they would at least stop her from decapitating him. Then a loud clink sounded above the gale.

A mouth had opened from the jacket's shoulder, catching the blade in a cage of white canine fangs. Both Ikaruga and the boy looked at the mouth in surprise. Its jaw muscles twitched as it held the blade fast from the princess' prying hands.

"Your uniform. You're wearing a yoma as clothing!?"

Nishu didn't bother answering. Instead he swung one of his arms out in a backfist, a strike that Ikaruga caught by letting go of her sword. Moving with Nishu's momentum, Ikaruga levied his arm over her shoulder and threw him towards the open window. Straight after she started the throw, the girl reached out and pulled her blade from the monstrous teeth. The princess watched as the boy flew out of the train in a perfect arc. She listened to him scream before he disappeared out of view.

In one motion, she picked up her black scabbard off the floor and slid her sword back into its sheathe. Around her, the passengers clapped. Cheers filled the train. Ikaruga looked at each of them and smiled with pride. Her smile faded when she noticed that many of them had nosebleeds. Her complexion turned a bright velvet. A quick glance around the car and she spotted her torn skirt and panties that still lay torn on the train floor.

Just as the princess was about to rush to the remains of her clothes, a rough black tentacle hooked itself through the broken window. A metallic groan once again sounded from walls . A second later, that section of the wall collapsed outward. There was now a massive hole in the train, big enough to fit a car through. The passengers screamed and hugged the opposite side, the wind slapping away at their hair and clothes. Bits of glass and steel fell to the ground below, breaking car windshields and shattering on the pavement.

Her eyes on the opening, Ikaruga reached for her sword handle, preparing to strike down whatever came up from the hole. Then she gasped in surprise as a black tentacle bust through the train's carpeting. It wrapped itself around both her ankles and swept her off balance. A rising wave traveled along the rough appendage and flipped her into the air, shooting her towards the gap. The passengers could do nothing but watch and listen as she gave a high-pitched scream before falling from view.

* * *

 **Battle in The Streets**

The landscape of the city slums spread out before the two students. The wind that was only a mild bother on the train now whipped the skin from their face. Run-down buildings, abandoned homes with broken windows, and cracked streets grew larger in their field of vision.

For both Nishu and Ikaruga, the panic and fear of flight only lasted for a moment before they regained their composure. Ikaruga did a pirouette in the air and slashed the tentacle off her legs in two movements. Both combatants orientated themselves as they fell, opening their bodies in a spread eagle. Nishu's coat and Ikaruga's hair flapped furiously behind them. Glom's voice spoke out in the back of the boy's mind. For the first time since their meeting, it sounded anxious and hesitant.

"Kid. I think we should retreat. This is getting a little too crazy. Did you see the size of that sword? It was long as she was tall! The way she used it in such close quarters too, I've never seen anything like it!"

Nishu said nothing. He was too concerned with what he felt once the fight broke out. Everything he did from that point on had been automatic. It was almost disturbing how natural it was. He already had experience in fighting, but what was more important was the way he acted. The things he said, his attitude, the rush of talking back to someone of Ikaruga's position, was as intoxicating to him as it was alien.

The ground below was rushing up to meet him. He flipped forward and relaxed his body until he oriented himself to look up. His gaze met Ikaruga's and he smiled. When the ground struck his back, he let the force of the impact spike outward through his torso and shoot out through his limbs. His momentum flattened him into the ground like a pancake, a broken crater forming where he landed.

Ikaruga landed much more gracefully. She flipped forward so she stood vertically in the air with her arms trailing above her. In perfect form, she hit the ground a few yards away from Nishu's landing zone. There was a small sound when her feet touched the concrete, like someone simply dropped a light hammer onto the sidewalk. Abandoned streets around them no signs of active life besides the wayward weeds that sprouted from the fissures in the concrete. A luxurious, red sport car was parked in between the princess and the boy, blocking their view of each other.

"Kid. It's time to get out of here. I'm going to teleport us out. I'm sorry, I should have helped earlier, but I couldn't help myself. I mean, I thought she wouldn't attack us in such close quarters and with so many people around. But for her to pull out a sword from nowhere like that? Where did she even keep that thing?"

"No idea. But we're staying."

Nishu still lay sprawled out in his crater. He was fine. All feeling and movement was still available to him. Glom had probably absorbed most of the impact. He could sense the demon try to initiate a teleport. He couldn't say how he figured it out, but he realized that Glom's actions and powers required at least some kind of consent on his part. In front of him, Ikaruga's supple form rose from the ground. Her outline barely visible through the car's tinted windows. With slow, deliberate movements, the reached inside the back of her shirt and pulled out a thick red scroll. Glom's voice quickened in panic.

"I don't like this, kid. If she's about to do what I think she's about to do, we should go now! I guess I was having too much fun watching you get your ass kicked earlier to do something, and I'm sorry about that. But let's leave!"

"Glom. Look. She's doing a magical girl transformation."

Ikaruga's body shone in an effervescent white light. Then she yelled out, her words reverberating across the buildings with a strange magic.

"Shinobi Crossover!"

All her remaining clothes burst into a million pieces and disappeared. For just a second she stood completely nude before new clothes popped into existence on her body. Black underwear White boots covered her feet, followed by black stockings on her legs. Her butt shook as black panties and a white miniskirt wrapped around her waist. The princess' breasts jiggled when a black bra and a long-sleeve white military jacket with gold trimmings covered her torso. Her left hand gripped the sheath of her sword, her right hovering above the hilt, white gloves forming on both.

"That whole sequence wasn't very shinobi at all." Glom said.

"Oh geeze. She even still has her red class representative armband." Nishu said, scowling.

He stood up within the crater, dust and bits of rock falling from his shoulders. A gentle wind pushed its way through the slums. Nishu's black coat rippled in the breeze, as did Ikaruga's hair and white skirt. The demon's voice returned to the frightened state it was in earlier.

"Kid, the girl wields a sword as long as she is tall with one hand. And that train experience didn't exactly end in your favor. I think we bit off more than we can chew on this one."

"...Heh. You're kidding me. Are you saying she's out of your league, Glom?"

"I'm saying she's out of OUR league, kid!"

"Don't you remember what you said? Leagues don't matter to people like us. We dive right in, pushing down until we reach our limits. Then, we push even further past that."

Ikaruga bent her knees in a light crouch. Her right hand became a blur as the sword disappeared from its sheath. Blue lines of what Nishu assumed were pure energy segmented the sports car into over eighty pieces, and it exploded upwards. Clean cut shrapnel rained down from either side of her, and the sound of the blade sliding back into polished wood rung out from where she was standing. With slow movements, she stalked forward. Both Nishu and Glom stared at the sheathed blade. It was so long she had to hold it horizontally lest it scrape against the ground. And even the boy could appreciate the way it curved like an eagle's talons.

"In the name of righteousness... I will show you a dance cloaked in shadow!" Her voice was stern and laced with authority, as though she would command an army into battle.

Nishu kept still. His face was passive save for a sharp scowl. There was a dangerous silver aura radiating out from him. Ikaruga kept moving forward, closing the distance between the two. When Nishu spoke, his voice lacked the hesitation from earlier. He did not mutter or stammer. There was no hint of sarcasm or irony in his words. It was simple, as if everything he said was the so obvious as if already understood by all.

"Listen Glom, back in school everyone always talks about how this girl is so bright and perfect, how she shines like a summer's sun. That's wrong. When she threw me I realized she was as cold as it gets. So I need you to be my jacket. I'm wearing you, so you need to cover me okay? Watch my back. That's what it means to be clothing."

For the first time since they met, Nishu's will was trying to subdue Glom's. Any other situation and the yoma would be insulted. Yet, not now. The boy's efforts were almost comforting. A new feeling formed within his soul. But what was it? Pride? Admiration? All he knew was that they were in for the fight of their life.

"Nishu...you... Damnit! Now look who's quoting random shit from an anime! Okay, we're doing this! First, you'll be needing a weapon."

What looked like curved butcher kinves slid out from the boy's sleeves. Nishu took one glance and dropped them to the ground. They hit the asphalt with a clang before shifting into black droplets that crawled back up Nishu's pant leg.

"I won't do blades in this situation. I'm going to avoid injuring her as much as I can."

"Wait, you're WHAT?"

"Just watch me. Her weapon is a nodachi, a sword that's as long as a spear. It looks intimidating, but it shares the same weakness as a spear, and that's close-range combat."

"Are you kidding me? She wields it with one hand like it were made of paper! You can't get cocky with this!"

With a yell, Ikaruga launched herself forward, her blade still sheathed. When she was in range, she drew the blade, slashing at the boy's neck. Nishu jumped back at the last moment, turning his face so that the tip of the sword nicked the left side of his chin. Ikaruga used the momentum from her first slice to chamber another, leaping forward again while bringing the sword down toward the boy's head. He held out his arms like a shield and more teeth sprang covered his sleeves. The princess saw this and slid the flat of the blade down his arm, setting up for a strike at his midsection.

Nishu stepped towards her at a 45-degree angle, bringing himself close enough to grab her arms and redirect her attack. It passed over his head. Still holding on to her arms Nishu hooked his right leg into the back of her knee and pushed forward, making her fall backwards. But before she lost balance she shifted her legs to catch herself. She spun around and struck Nishu's side with the sword hilt, causing him to double over and spit out blood.

"KID!" Glom screamed into his skull.

Ikaruga elbowed upwards into Nishu's chin. He staggered back, half-fading into unconsciousness. The princess spun the other way and stopped with the sword tip pointed towards Nishu's face. She dashed forward, voicing a _Kiai_ that doubled as a righteous war cry. She thrust forward with the tip aimed in between Nishu's eyes.

"WAKE UP!"

At the last moment, Nishu regained balance with his legs, tucked his chin down, and put his arms up like a boxer. He slipped downward and to his left. The edge of the princess' nodachi almost grazed his right ear, the wind from her strike blowing past him like as if he were back on the train. He stepped left with his lead foot, twisting his body, and shooting his right fist forward in a cross-counter. It would have knocked Ikaruga square in the face had he not changed its course to lock his arm into her shoulder instead.

She then shifted her position to escape, only for Nishu to follow her every move. He snaked his way around every formation and stance the princess made with her arms and legs. His slick movements and steel grip kept him just out of the hairs of her defensive techniques. Together they pushed and pulled, shifting their weight and point of balance. Glom watched in awe through the boy's eyes.

Despite observing both combatant's every step, the demon couldn't follow what was going on. This differed from the power bouts depicted in most of his Japanese anime. He had given Nishu strength and speed that wasn't as good as Ikaruga's, yet the boy was holding his own through mechanical coordination that may have even surpassed the princess'.

Nishu levied Ikaruga's arm over his shoulder and threw her forward, a move that mirrored the one she did on him earlier on the train. He leaned back to dodge the retaliatory mid-air strike of her sword, and watched as she flew 10 feet away. Ikaruga righted herself in the air like a cat, landing with a soft tap on the ground.

Nishu and Ikaruga stared at each other, both breathing heavily. The princess stood up and glared at him.

"You're no ordinary boy. Where did you learn those moves?"

"I don't remember." There was no urgency in his voice. He leaned back and put his hands in his pockets, indifferent to the whole conversation.

Glom and Ikaruga both had the same reaction of scowling and raising an eyebrow.

"I see you don't want to tell me. As the heiress to a royal shinobi house, I respect that. You said you knew me from earlier. May I ask where?"

"Just a classmate from school."

The princess grit her teeth.

"So I see. And you use your incredible skill to molest girls on trains? How pathetic. I pride myself on knowing my classmates, so the fact that I don't remember you must mean you're some loser not worth the effort. On my honor as a shinobi and as a class president, I will bring you to justice...

Ultimate Secret Ninja Art: Celestial Jeweled Phoenix!"

Her last seven words echoed in the same way as when she transformed. Her sword ignited in blue flames, each growing larger and more intense. The vapors above her melded together. It was then that a blue firebird three times her size spread its wings in the cloudless sky. It looked down at the boy with burning, blank eyes and gave out a screech that rattled the broken windows of every home in the block.

"Glom" Nishu whispered. "I need you to give me full conscious control over your powers."

"You got it kid. I hope you know what you're doing."

Glom couldn't tell what the kid was planning. Still, he shifted the essence of his being to become a part of Nishu's mind. He observed everything through the boy's eyes, but all actions from then on had to be directly ordered by the boy. No longer would shields or weapons spring up automatically when he needed them. Glom considered taking back control without telling the boy, but he his train of thought at the sound of Nishu's voice. It echoed out in the same way Ikaruga's did.

"Shuttered Soul: Desperado Dog."

A mangy looking black coyote formed in front of the boy's feet. Scars extended down its face and its front right leg ended in a broken stump. It was about the size of Nishu himself, and its fur lacked luster and shine, very different from the burning monstrosity of Ikaruga's firebird. And yet, its eyes looked straight at the princess with overwhelming malice. The dog bared its teeth, and though it made no noise, its lips and throat shook as if it were making a thunderous growl.

Ikaruga smirked and pointed her sword forward. With a cry, the phoenix swooped down and sped toward the boy in a horizontal arc. The coyote opened its mouth and snarled before charging forward. When the beasts collided together, the coyote snarled in pain before withering away in the flames. Ikaruga's phoenix didn't even lose momentum. It flapped its wings once and doubled its speed towards Nishu. With a look of surprise, he brought his arms out and his palms forward. A black bubble enveloped him, as though he were shielding himself against the firebird's attack.

The bird crashed into the bubble. Both objects disappeared in a fiery explosion. Bits of black ooze and blue fire scattered where the boy once was. Two empty houses got caught in the flames, reducing them to ash. The only thing left was a puddle of slime that dried up in the concrete.

Ikaruga took a deep breath and slid her blade back into its scabbard. Then she immediately turned around, her hand on the hilt of her sword. Nobody was behind her. She scanned the surroundings. Nobody was there. The princess stretched out her arms. Her deep, relaxed breath was the only sound in the area.

"Thank goodness there weren't any civilians around. I don't know if I'd be able to live with myself if people found out about my secret shinobi life. Or if there was any collateral damage."

Small clouds covered the sun, bringing the broken neighborhood into a light shadow.

"At last some shade from this heat! I should get to school before it's too late. I hope my friends won't tease me for breaking my perfect record."

Ikaruga spotted the railway tracks high in the air.

"I should get to the station before I miss the next car." With her sword clutched in her left hand, the princess ran beneath the shadows of the railway.

* * *

 **Strategy**

The small bedroom home seemed completely cleared out. There was no furniture. Gunk and rust coated the broken light bulb that dangled overhead. Cracks and holes spread out across the walls. Pillars of yellow sunlight beamed in from the shattered windows, the rays distorted and reflected off the jagged shards littering the floor. Dust particles pervaded the air, visible in the sun. They danced within the stillness. Outside, the blue flames of two houses across the street dissipated into the atmosphere.

"Damn that hurts."

Nishu breathed in through his teeth. He clutched at his left arm, his body shaking from the pain of the burn. Ikaruga's flames had eaten away at his coat, and the skin beneath reddened with fired up nerves. Glom peered out through the corner of the window, observing the raven-haired princess as she jogged their way. The stairs to the bullet train was right in front of the house.

"Of course it hurts kid. What the hell were you thinking?"

"I wasn't."

"Yeah, I figured as much. You'll have to fight seriously from now on. She's trying to kill you kid, so fight back with the same killing intent as her. Just be sure to stop just before she dies."

"… No. I won't hurt her more than necessary."

"Why the hell not!? You realize I can just heal her afterwards right? Hardly seems appropriate with what our end goal is."

"Even still…"

Outside, the clouds shifted with a passing breeze. The shadow that enveloped the city slid off into the horizon, and the yoma shuffled away from the windows. Nishu took several deep breaths, slow and steady. The pain in his arms remained, but his body no longer shook from the damage.

Glom trotted over and licked at the boy's arm. Demonic saliva absorbed into his skin, and the cracked flesh became replaced with the same healthy texture as before. The jacket too repaired itself. Bits of slim grew out from the ripped sleeve, extending down to the boy's wrist. Nishu's next words echoed across the walls.

"Rainy Day Recess: Marble Bullets."

Balls of black goo formed in front of him, hanging in the air. The boy held out both hands and let them drop into his fingers. He squinted to see each orbs' opaque center, then rolled them around in his palm. He willed them to move, and each one rolled into his sleeves.

"Haunted Trauma: Hidden Cage."

Tiny strands of demonic fur detached from his body. All of them floated in place, twisting in an unseen current. They bobbed and down before drifting out the window. Glom saw their color change to match the surroundings as they left.

"Kid, stop. You need to focus on healing more."

"I thought you were doing that."

"You're the one who has direct control. It'd be a lot faster if you did it."

Nishu pushed himself up the wall with his legs. Every muscle in his body ached. Yet he still stood, making one last deep inhale before walking over to the window. Shards of glass crunched beneath his feet. He paused and a current of cool air blow into the house. The boy turned around. Glom was still in his dog form. It stared up at him with dull red eyes, different from the menacing sneer during Nishu's first encounter. He spoke to it in a plain voice.

"Her attacks are just direct kill strikes. She puts the entirety of her power into every swing. No feints, no redirects. She's not somebody I can trade blows with, but I think I can overwhelm her once she gets put into the defensive. I can also tell that she learned swordsmanship first, then hand to hand second, probably in response to her weapon's weakness. Fighting her head-on will just lead getting cut down, and I won't be able to subdue her with grappling. Instead, I have to try fighting at mid-range. I have a plan though. Rather than fight her way and dance to her rhythm, I'll make her dance to my own, and attack at an angle she won't expect."

The dog did not move.

"What's with you kid? Is it just me, or has this become personal for you? Honestly, she's not worth the effort."

Nishu faced forward to look at Ikaruga in the distance. Her steps were casual confident, chest out, each step bringing her closer to the concrete stairs that led to the train station above. A thick steel rod slid out from Nishu's right coat sleeve. It was a simple cylindrical shape with a simple grey color. Its length was about half his height. Spots of black slime quivered above its grip. A second passed, and the spots turned invisible.

"All my life I've been afraid of doing what I wanted because it may have been wrong, or it wouldn't be worth the effort. But I realize now, that everything is worth the effort. It's the effort that makes it so much more satisfying. I'm also having fun right now."

An uncomfortable silence filled the already stifling air of the room.

"… Ugh. I don't get it. But whatever. Alright kid. If you want to make this your fight, then this is your fight. Make sure you give me a good show okay?"

"Thanks."

* * *

 **Marbles and Minigames**

Nishu used his steel rod to break down the window. Outside, Ikaruga was already halfway upstairs when she heard the harsh clatter of breaking glass. She twisted around and gazed at the boy climbing out of the house. Nishu walked forward and pointed his rod up at her. The princess smiled and strode back down. Her steps were light, graceful. Nishu couldn't help but imagine movie scenes where a gorgeous prom-queen type girl descended the stairs to her smiling date.

After she reached ground floor Nishu lowered his weapon. Ikaruga kept walking forward until they were about twenty feet away from each other. Both their expressions were passive, but their eyes held a deathly scowl.

"Who are you really?" Said the princess.

"Who do you think I am?"

"Hm. With the way you fight, I would think you're another evil shinobi. Regardless, you're just a fool. Most likely just some no-name boy who thinks he can take me on because he has help from a yoma. You're too weak to fight me, so you borrow power from someone else like a coward."

Nishu grinned. The side of Ikaruga's mouth twitched and she glared back at him.

"So? Am I right?" She said.

"That's what I'll find out right now."

Nishu slid his feet shoulder-width apart. He bent his knees and gripped the metal rod with both hands. He brought it parallel to the ground, as if bunting a pitch. Ikaruga 's right hand slowly hovered over the hilt of her sword. She crouched low, her eyes scanning the distance between them.

Right when Ikaruga ran forward, Nishu whipped his left arm towards her. Black marbles launched from his sleeve, careening toward her face.

"Useless!" She yelled out.

She drew the nodachi, deflected every projectile, and brought it back into its scabbard in the blink of an eye. A shock wave of blue energy appeared behind her when she dashed forward, the boy straining to calculate her movement. When in range, she crouched low, pushing her sword out of its sheath in a rising draw-slash. Nishu sidestepped it and struck the blade at its base. Rather than fight against the force of the parry, Ikaruga used her momentum to set up a slash downwards that would have cleaved the boy from neck to hip. Nishu blocked the strike and crashed forward, pushing his weapon against her's.

The blade and the blunt rod shook and slid across each other as both fighters dug their feet into the dirt. Ikaruga tracked the boy's gaze, and noted that he was looking above and behind her. She pushed his weapon upwards and leapt back. The bullets she deflected earlier hurtled to where she was just standing. Pocket clouds of dust and soil rose from miniature craters left on the ground.

"Neat parlor trick." Said the princess.

Nishu bent down and picked up each ball with his left hand. He shook his right arm, and more of them slid out of his sleeve. The black balls rolled across his wrist until they balanced perfectly on his steel rod. A steady hand kept them still and leveled.

"You ever play a bullet hell shooter? Like Touhou?" The boy asked.

"I'm not some creepy otaku. I don't play videogames or watch anime."

"Lame."

He threw the balls in his left hand straight up into the air. Then he swung the rod forward, rolling the marbles off toward Ikaruga. She deflected them with her scabbard in effortless swings. Then the marbles from Nishu's left hand fell. Though he tossed them in differing heights, they all lined up into a horizontal line. The boy struck them all at once. A satisfying clang sound rang through the street. Each marble shot towards the princess faster than she could follow, forcing her to dash sideways in a burst of blue energy.

The black balls that struck the rod collided with the marbles tossed earlier, launching each one of them off in random directions. Ikaruga drew her sword and hit some of them back towards Nishu, who hit them back at her. Each ball clanged back and forth between them until Ikaruga looked up to see all the others converging on her location at once. She dashed backwards, rolling as the bullets rained down on her last position before bouncing back up again. As each of the marbles veered away, they ricocheted off the camouflaged hairs that enclosed both fighters in a squared space.

A deep, guttural voice came back into Nishu's head.

"Okay, I wanted to wait until the fight is over before I commentate, but you'll probably die soon so I'll say it now. Marbles and minigames kid? You came up with those epic-sounding attack names for this? What are you fucking four years old? Also, you should have said 'Ocarina of Time' and not some crappy bullet hell shooter that nobody in the world knows about! HOLY SHIT, I JUST REALIZED I POSSESSED A FUCKING HIGH SCHOOLER!"

"Glad to see you have my back."

The marbles bounced all around the square. Each time they touched Hidden Cage, they catapulted out in an even faster speed. Nishu and Ikaruga both became a blur of movement. They dodged and struck in tandem with the marble physics. The metallic clangs of each hit sounded like rapid-fire shots from a revolver.

The boy charged forward, deflecting all the projectiles in his way. He was the one on the offensive now, getting close enough to beat her down directly. While she parried or blocked each of his two-handed strikes, the constant stream of bullets prevented Ikaruga from counterattacking. She now had to deal with two threats at once, one of which could hit her at any time and at any angle.

"Enough playing games!"

She dashed away from him, but slammed her back on a side of the cage. Nishu came in with an overhead strike, the black marbles phasing through his body to hit her low. Cramped in the closed space, Ikaruga had no choice but to slip downwards and to her right. She dodged the attacks by a hair, but had to keep stepping away as Nishu kept charging at her. Ikaruga yelled out another Kiai, and did a haymaker swing that forced Nishu to step back. Black bullets zipped around him and converged on her from every direction.

Ikaruga focused her energy and shouted  
"Secret Ninja Art: Hummingbird's Bladed Wings!"

Ikaruga planted her feet to the ground. Her body firmly stabilized, her arms moved so fast that the blue lines of her sword strikes formed a dome around her. Nishu took another step back, squinting through the gusts of wind created by her technique. With a rapid series of clangs, knocked each of the black balls into the ground with enough force as to bury them beneath the dirt.

Before he could react, Ikaruga's technique came to an abrupt end, and she dashed into him with blinding speed. Nishu parried two swift strikes but his movements became panicked and stiff. His eyes widened as he tried to guess where her next angle of attack was. In smooth, perfect form, Ikaruga slid her sword back into her scabbard. Twisting her body for extra power, she drew her nodachi out of its sheath with a swiftness that would normally be physically impossible for such a weapon.

Only, it didn't draw. Ikaruga pushed the hilt forward, but the blade remained stuck in its scabbard. She looked down to see slime coating the polished wood, strands of moist, slimy fur tying the sword guard to its belt buckle. Nishu seized the opportunity and stepped forward. He threw more bullets from his left hand, causing her to flinch and raise the sheath in front of her face. Then a horizontal swing with his rod cracked both her hands. With a shriek of pain Ikaruga dropped her weapon and fell to her knees, massaging her wrists with shaking fingers. Her nodachi bounced off the dirt and clattered into the sidewalk outside the cage.

Ikaruga's voice was a mixture of pain and aggravation.  
"Those black spots on your weapon... slid onto mine when they met. How did I not see that? Unless... they were invisible."

"Well. Do you yield?"

She looked up at him and snarled, still holding that same look of contempt from the train.

"Not to garbage like you!"

She stood up and brought her right leg back for a roundhouse kick. Before it could reach Nishu, a tentacle burst from the soil and grabbed her leg. It pulled her backwards, dragging her through the dirt. It flung her into the air back toward the houses. As she soared off into the distance, she yelled in panic and frustration until she fell three blocks away. Both the boy and the dog stood and watched her descent.

"Hey kid, ... What the hell was that? Whatever happened to not injuring her?"

"She won't be. Hidden Cage wrapped around her when she got launched. It'll bring her to the ground safe and sound."

"Oh. Okay. If that's the case, what do you think will happen when she gets back up?"

The boy blinked once. Both hands shot up to his head.

"Oh crap! Why did I do that!?"

"Brilliant work Einstein! Let's go! We've got to get to her before she recovers!"

Nishu picked up Ikaruga's sword and sprinted forward.

* * *

 **The Princess' Cage**

It didn't take long for them to see signs of the Ikaruga's drop. All the branches on one side of a massive oak tree hung loose from damaged slivers of wood. An aging ware house had its 2nd story window shattered.

"She's in there! I can sense her!"

He fastened the princess' sword across his back and sprinted toward the entrance. Though he did not stop, he shivered and slowed down when he took in the building's appearance. It was big enough to be its own mall.

Fissures and cracks shot out like lightning in random directions throughout its sides. The warehouse had graffiti painted in random spaces. Images of snakes, guns, and masked women loomed over the adjacent streets. One piece of work stood out from the rest, larger and created with more precision than the other paintings. Emblazoned inside a crimson flame, a colossal white snake with emerald eyes coiled itself around an ebony void.

"Kid. Watch yourself. We're not supposed to be here." The yoma said.

Nishu slowed to a jog, then to a candid walk as he stepped through the building's open entrance.

"I was more expecting you to say, 'That's not a very creative gang sign.'"

"Well… It's not so bad. It's got a minimalist feel to it."

Columns of light beamed down to the center of the warehouse. Blackness shrouded the corners and walls. Across an empty tile floor, Ikaruga lay spotlighted by the shattered window. Her body had lodged itself through a concrete pillar. By then her white military jacket had been ripped in two, leaving her huge breasts to hang cupped in a plain black bra. Her head, arms, and chest hung limp out one side of the beam. The princess' thick hips and legs dangled out of the other. Her torso angled down, butt raised, making it obvious she crashed into the pillar from an angle.

Ikaruga stirred just as they walked in. At first she looked around, confused. Then she felt the pillar holding her in place. She turned her head towards her vertical prison, then checked her surroundings with a fearful expression on her face. The princess' eyes drifted to the boy in the entrance.

Glom yelled into his ear.  
"Kid, tag me in! The time has come!"

"What do you mean? Time for what?"

"Do it before she recovers and escapes!"

Nishu willed control of the black slime to the demon in his head. His clothes rippled and shook like they were an onyx gelatin. Then his whole body lurched forward, arms and legs moving of their own accord. Ikaruga looked up to see the boy dashing at her with a speed impossible for a normal human being.

Ikaruga kicked her legs into the pillar trying to pull herself out. Then she pushed with her hands. Nothing worked, and her body barely budged from its hole. The boy was upon her now, his pants opening on its own. What flopped out made her eyes go wide.

Ikaruga screamed "Nooo!"

Tentacles erupted from his back. Their rough skin was moist from the goo that dripped from each tip. Two of them wrapped around Ikaruga's head, covering her nose and suffocating her. Several moments passed while she pulled at the tentacles with her arms.

* * *

There is a fun little myth about human males that has always made Glom laugh when it crossed his mind. He had heard from other yoma, when he wasn't trying to kill and eat them, that a big penis on a human male was both a blessing and a curse. The reason for this was that if it were too big, he'd have to be agonizingly careful with getting aroused or else he'll immediately pass out from blood loss.

Glom had been testing such a theory with his own host, but was always disappointed to find it debunked. During sex, the boy was hyped up and aware. And at this moment, Nishu looked down on the princess with an insatiable fervor in his eyes. His veiny cock poked into her cheeks.

Re-thinking the myth, Glom considered that it did not respect such variables as adrenaline and athletic health. Perhaps the other yoma had believed the myth to be true because their humans were presumably fat ugly bastards with heart conditions. As for Nishu, Glom's own demonic powers fueling the boy's fury may also play a factor. Glom still pondered the mystery as he released his tentacles from the girl. He then took an instinctive delight at the sight and feeling of Nishu shoving his cock into the princess' mouth just as she gasped for air.

* * *

Ikaruga gagged and choked. She tried to scream again, but the boy's throbbing dick slid along the top and bottom of her mouth muffled her voice. The princess' tongue pushed against his shaft, her teeth and lips tightening around him as he slid back and forth down her throat. The boy grabbed her head with his hands, pushing himself into her all the way to the base of his dick. He looked down and became aroused anew when he saw her wincing while trying to glare up at him. The princess' hands pushed against his chest with no result. Her chin slapped against his thighs. Nobody could tell how long he lasted, but eventually the boy's body went slack and he made a beastly, broken howl. Ikaruga's eyes went wide and she gagged on the colossal amount of spunk that pumped down her stomach. Wayward sperm dribbled down her chin and sputtered out of her nose.

Nishu staggered backwards, his knees shaking. He would have fallen had Glom not kept him stable. Ikaruga gargled while the remainders of the boy's orgasm spilled out of her mouth. They all kept still now. Echoes of wet slapping and choking faded into a dim silence.

A mature, sultry laugh sounded behind him. The boy turned to face the dark corners of the warehouse, sensing those who watched him from the shadows.

* * *

Part 2 Coming Soon!


	4. Ikaruga (Part 2)

**Evil Shinobi**

"My, oh my!"

A voice like silk lace giggled out from behind him. Nishu turned to face the darkness of the warehouse's inner walls. He heard two people walking toward him. One sound was the padded thumps of sneakers, while the other had the two-beat clicks of high heels. Still groggy, the boy took a step back, tensing his arms and legs for another fight. Two women with green eyes stepped out from the shadows.

The one to his left had light-brown, shoulder length hair that did a cinnamon-roll curl into her cheeks. An enormous pink bow stood up at the top of her head, and she wore a tight pink mini-skirt, black stockings, stiletto high heels, and a loose fitting yellow blouse that opened at the top. A clean, white lab coat opened down her chest, highlighting the massive melon breasts barely held back by her clothes. Belts lined the inside of her lab coat with small vials containing a rainbow of liquid chemicals. Her long eye lashes fluttered as her lips formed a predatory smile.

"What a sight. Defilement. Domination. Out of all the things I thought would happen today, getting to see this was something I never would have guessed."

The girl to his right had sandy blonde hair that hung down evenly to the middle of her back. Her bangs were evenly cut, a few strands held together by a green clip. Her clothes were much plainer, consisting of a zippered lime-green track suit and solid white sneakers. She walked rather daintily, exuding the impression of a rich aristocrat. The way she moved clashed with her bland outfit.

"Hello there, princess." She said, before facing the boy. "Do you have any idea of the value of that sword you're carrying on your back? The fact that you have it… must mean you defeated her."

Her voice was high-pitched and reserved, as if she were taking special care to be polite. Ikaruga glanced up and yelled out.

"Yomi! Watch out for this man! He's dangerous! He did something to me...Ugh. I don't know what... I can't think... I can't move my body..."

Yomi and the woman with the lab coat exchanged glances. The blonde spoke with a stern look on her face.

"Yes Ikaruga. We saw all of that. Both me and Haruka here, who I figured I'd introduce to him since you were careless enough to call out my name."

"I...what?"

Haruka 's brown cinnamon roll hair bobbed slightly as she tilted her head to the side. She crossed one arm underneath her breasts, her other hand making curving a finger on her lips.

"Does the boy's cum affect both a subject's reasoning and body function? Mmmm. Dangerous indeed. A dangerous man with a dangerous weapon. I think I'll keep that part of him after I turn him into a doll."

Nishu held out a hand, waving it in a simple gesture of greeting.

"I think I already know who you two are. That insignia outside of the building must belong to you. You're both foreigners, and judging by how you're dressed, you must be part of some kind of Russian mafia."

Both women stared at him. His words echoed through the warehouse. Haruka's smile grew wider. Yomi giggled, then curtsied like she was wearing a dress.

"In truth, I'm German-Japanese. Guttentag. And what evil shinobi school or organization are you from mister?"

The boy raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't even know evil shinobi have schools and organizations. I'm not even a real shinobi."

Haruka was the one to laugh now.

"Hey Yomi, this little puppy turned out to be a stray. You think Homura would let me keep him? We could dress him up like Sherlock Holmes and everything. Oh, he'd be such a cute pet."

A sonorous voice thundered in the boy's mind.  
"Did you get the subtext of that one kid? Quit playing detective and shut the hell up! And please don't tell me you want to fight them."

Yomi took a step a few steps forward until she was about only six paces away. She stopped and stood with her hands cupped on her waist.

"Amateur evil shinobi are a nuisance, mister. Most evil shinobi keep to themselves since fighting amongst each other disrupts business. And most novices like you don't understand that. I think killing you would be the most convenient thing for us. Nobody would find your body out here in the slums."

Nishu wasn't sure how to react. The calm, elegant way Yomi spoke took the edge off her threat.

Ikaruga spoke from behind the boy. She strained her voice, the sedative effects slowing her speech somewhat.

"Evil shinobi...business? What are you talking about? Yomi, what have you been doing here?"

Nishu eyed the vials lining Haruka's lab coat.  
"You two have been dealing drugs!"

The two women looked at each other. Yomi scowled, tightening her mouth. Haruka's eyes lit up and she smiled in glee.

"Oh, please let me catch him so I can at least play with his mind a bit. I promise he won't remember a thing."

Ikaruga winced. Her mind still trying to process the situation around her.

"Yomi… No… It can't be true. You've lived in the slums, so you know what that kind of thing does to people. Are… you turning away from all that?

The blonde turned to face the princess.

"Our business is none of yours. Please remember this. Even if you and I are friends, I still hate people like you. Rich, spoiled, pampered people like you do not understand what it's like to churn out a living here."

"But...Yomi...I was born in the slums too. You were with me then."

"And then you got out by simple lineage. How you just turned out to be the side branch of a powerful ninja clan. Oh, how lucky you must feel."

Haruka spoke to the princess with a calm comforting tone, like a mother trying to soothe a child.

"Don't feel too bad, this wasn't our idea anyway. It was Mirai's with her crazy fanfiction. Besides, the money we're getting finally let us buy Yomi here out of prostitution."

Ikaruga looked like she was about to cry.

"Yomi... was a prostitute?"

Yomi brought one hand to her face and shook her head. She let out a harsh "Ugh!", before her voice returned to its gentility.

"Haruka isn't quite telling it right. The prostitution was what funded her lab equipment, not the other way around. Please remember that our team can only get so many assassination contracts when we're listed as renegade shinobi. We needed an extra source of profit, especially with the escalating prices on bean sprouts! Also, I just like sex. It's fun."

Yomi gave a half-shrug while she spoke.

Haruka crooned. Her hands rubbed against her inner thighs. She made a slow, whispery exhale while her fingers brushed the front of her skirt.

"Hah! You should see your face right now, Ikaruga. That mix of confusion and despair. Its perfect! Priceless even!"

Glom whispered into the boy's ear.

"Hey kid, that gives me an idea. Hang tight and don't move. I'll release pheromones into the air that should weaken them. It'll give you a fighting chance. They might also act a little randy in a few minutes so…heads up for that. I don't know what it'll do with people like this."

Nishu kept his eyes on the girls in front of him. From out his pores erupted an invisible, scentless gas that spread through the building.

The tiles to the left side of Yomi exploded into several pieces. With her left hand, she dragged a massive sword through the concrete. A circular fissure bore into the concrete from the path of her blade. It was a western, single-edged zweihander that was as long she was tall. Curved chainsaw blades protruded down its length, ending with what looked like a square motor above the guard. Yomi let go of the sword and rolled down her left sleeve, revealing a wooden crossbow strapped to her wrist.

"Here is what's important. We were expecting a rather lucrative client to come in today, right here in this location. We would have made a lot of money off this next deal. But I guess the two of you scared him off. Now we'll just have the both of you be our slaves. Don't worry princess, I won't be too hard on you. Just make sure not to tell Homura about it."

Haruka crossed her arms, cradling her gargantuan breasts.

"I'm sure they won't tell a soul. After I'm done with them, they won't even remember where they were for the past three weeks."

Haruka turned to face the boy. With both arms still crossed, she raised one of her hands and poked a finger into her lips. A noise like an industrial sized fan erupted from her. The back of her lab coat flapped upwards, and metallic three-fingered arms sprouted out the sides. The lab coat fell, revealing a gunmetal grey robot hovering behind her. It was just a round face connected to two arms, its red eyes lighting up in a blank expression. Its head was miniscule compared to its cinderblock sized hands. Haruka walked forward, her hips swaying to the clicks of her high heels.

"Don't worry my soon-to-be pet. I think you'll be a lovely test subject. You might die later though, so I'll make sure we have fun in my room beforehand."

Yomi circled him going left. Haruka orbited to her right. Nishu walked backwards, keeping from getting surrounded. The two girls giggled when the boy almost tripped over the pants still bunched up around his ankles. He quickly regained his balance and reached up to grab the hilt of Ikaruga's blade. His left hand stayed down, letting him slide small, jagged canine fangs into his palm.

"Glom, the hell are you doing? Pull my pants, up will you?" He whispered.

"What am I? Your butler? I'm too busy with the pheromones. Do it yourself."

Nishu grit his teeth and scowled at the two attackers.

Another voice echoed out from above the warehouse rafters. It was the voice of a grown man, high-pitched yet masculine and matured. A tall figure swooped down from the ceiling. He wore white khakis and a white trench coat. The coat was open down the middle, flashing his chiseled six-pack abs. The newcomer landed on the floor with one knee on the ground and looked up at them with a grin on his face. His straight, moppy hair was the same shade of raven-black as Ikaruga's. Their blue eyes and light skin also matched. In each hand the man held a silver chain-sickle, the links of which clanked behind him.

"Nobody touches my sister without my say so."

* * *

 **That One Weird Guy**

"Murasame?" Ikaruga and Yomi said in unison.

Murasame pointed one sickle at Ikaruga.

"Sister. Everyone has always thought you were invincible. How many years was it in which I dreamed of beating you and restoring my position in our family. Some days I even dreamed of putting you in the position you are now, with your head down and your ass up like a common bitch. And now I see you beaten by a dog off the streets. He even stole the prized sword, Hien! How shameful, yet fitting."

Both siblings looked at each other. Ikaruga moved her mouth to speak, but couldn't find the words. She bowed her head down, resigned to silence.

"Who's this freak?" Glom whispered into Nishu's ear. The boy shrugged in response.

The tip of Murasame's weapon drifted over to the three standing in the center.

"As for you three. What a sorry bunch of criminal scum. Just being in your presence puts me in a sour mood. Maybe I should kill each one of you. Hell, depending on your criminal influence, the city may even proclaim me a hero!"

Silence once again grew in the warehouse. Yomi picked up her sword and readied it at her waist. Haruka's robot clenched its fists. Nishu drew Hien from its scabbard and held it in front of him in a basic kendo stance. Murasame spun his kusarigama, its chains rattling along the floor.

Nobody moved. Both Nishu and Murasame knew if they attacked first, they'd leave themselves open to another combatant. Yomi and Haruka kept still, watching the two men. Every fighter's eyes drifted toward another's. They were four statues staring each other down, surrounded by darkness.

"Wait!"

Murasame grabbed the handles of his weapons while they were in mid-flight. The chains stopped moving. He nodded toward the boy.

"If we shall engage in honorable battle, then you must pull up your pants! Please engage in combat without showing us such a vulgar display!"

Nishu held the sword at his side and glared at the newcomer.

"Me? Vulgar display? Were you here when that lady over there masturbated on the spot a few seconds ago? Look at her! I can see a wet stain on her skirt!" The boy said pointing at Haruka.

Haruka crossed her arms and put two fingers into her mouth.  
"Want to see me do it again?"

"Hot damn." Said Glom to nobody.

Yomi turned to her teammate.  
"I'll be honest Haruka, I think it's a little weird when you do that in public."

Murasame cut her off.  
"Silence Harlot!"

Yomi put a hand on her chest.  
"Harlot? Me? You're the man that wants to have sex with his sister!"

Murasame flinched. He grit his teeth, trying to talk through a forced smile."  
"Me, what? No! I have said no such thing!"

They all gabe a blank stare at the man in white. They could see sweat forming on his brow. Murasame dropped the weapon from his right hand and reached into his coat. From there he pulled out four circular white pellets between his fingers

"Yes! Fine then! Tis true indeed. I do wish to have sex with her."

Murasame slammed the pellets into the ground. They exploded with a deafening pop, and in their place a thick, grey smoke cloud spread through the warehouse. Haruka's robot responded automatically, spinning in place, creating gusts of wind that blew away the fumes.

"Where's the boy?" said Haruka.  
"Where's Murasame?" said Yomi.

Ikaruga yelped. Familiar hands squeezed the back of her hips. A hard object poked into her. One hand slid downward, rubbing her clit before grabbing her pantyhose. The hand tore away at the cloth and moved her panties, exposing her pink pussy.

"Tis but one thing you criminals need to understand first." Murasame's voice boomed out from behind the pillar. "This lass before me is not mine sister. She is my sibling by legal bindings only! If thou were to judge by blood, she is but mine cousin!"

He poked his tip into her with deliberate slowness. Ikaruga panicked and kicked out and pushed against the pillar as best she could. She yelled out with a shrill voice.

"No! Brother, please don't!"

Mursasame rocked his hips backs, preparing for a full thrust. A tap on his shoulder caused him to stop and turn around. Nishu was glaring at him from behind.

"Yo dude. You talk funny."

The boy socked him in the jaw right when Murasame opened his mouth to respond. The man staggered to the side and fell.

Nishu didn't bother checking if he knocked him unconscious. He grabbed the sides of Ikaruga's hips. His dick went full boner in less than a second, throbbing with arousal. Then his vision faded. He became dizzy, unable to keep his balance. Ikaruga's plump ass sticking up at him barely registered in his mind. At the back of his head he heard the demon yell out in victory.

"By the holiest of craps! I did it! It is true! I am the legend that proved the myth!"

Then the boy's ribs collapsed as Murasame performed a flying side kick into his fell flat into the concrete flooring, the wind knocked out of him. Nishu groaned with his face down. Both hands shook from pain and rage. The demon dog's voice sounded regretful.

"Sorry kid. I wanted to test something. I'll return you to normal now... There we go. And you're already getting back up. Awesome."

On the other side of the pillar the two girls watched the exchange. Yomi's eyes were open wide, and she tried not to blink.

"Haruka... They're both fighting... with their pants off."

"Oh my... Look at them! Have you ever seen such studs before? The cute little puppy and the husky wolf. I wish I could have them both."

"Please don't call my best friend's weird brother a husky wolf."

Despite saying this Yomi couldn't stop staring. Murasame's chiseled abs sparkled in her vision. Flashbacks of Murasame's skilled hands flickered in her mind.

Murasame didn't bother looking at Ikaruga now. His eyes narrowed on the boy. Their scowls mirrored each other. Literal electric beams of tension exploded out from between them. Murasame and Nishu walked toward each other. Their heavy steps reverberated through the building. They were face to face, toe to toe, and raised their right fists at the same time. With a thunderous motion, they brought the fists down in front of them.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors Shoot!" They both said in unison. Their fists pumped forward in synchronized motion. Nishu shot paper, while Murasame shot rock. The boy smirked up at his elder.

Yomi and Haruka nearly collapsed onto the floor, as if pulled down by the sheer weight of absurdity.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors Shoot!"  
Murasame stuck with rock again, forcing a disdainful groan from the boy at his failed scissors.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors Shoot!"  
Nishu fell to his knees. His arms raised towards the blackened ceiling above, his fingers clenched. It looked as though he would have strangled God himself if he could.

Murasame was ecstatic. He bent his knees and pumped his fists in a gesture of ultimate power.

"What the shit was that!?" Said both Yomi and Glom without knowing they were copying each other.

The man in white walked over to Nishu and held out his hand.

"Thy fighting spirit struck at the chords of mine heart, boy. It was most impressive. I propose we share your spoils. After all, tis your rightful bounty I have endeavored to claim!"

Nishu took his hand and let himself get lifted to his feet.  
"For real though. Why are you talking like that?"

"Only seems appropriate for a man of my age and stature."

Glom whispered into the boy's ear.  
"In other words he's some adult weirdo trying to look cool in front of teenagers."

Haruka and Yomi watched as the two took positions on either side behind Ikaruga. The princess herself squirmed and kicked. She looked to the two women, her eyes begging for help.

"What are they doing? I can't see them. Yomi, please, help me!"

Yomi smiled. "Oh, I think you already know what's about to happen next. Don't worry it'll be good for you. This experience will teach you how to loosen up."

* * *

 **Fucked with Friends and Family**

Ikaruga could feel them grab onto her legs. They lifted one leg up and pushed the other down, rotating her body like a wheel. Soon she was on her side, her bangs drooping from the left side into her face. They pushed her skirt up and ripped the remains of her black pantyhose. Nishu poked himself into her ass, while Murasame prodded himself into her pussy.

The two men paused for a second and looked at each other. They nodded once, and rammed their cocks into the princess' dry holes. Ikaruga's high pitched screaming almost shattered the windows. Blood trickled out and soaked Murasame's cock.

"And so, dear sister, you have become mine. And perhaps this boy's too. But mostly mine."

Without a word, they both fucked her at their own pace. Nishu jumped into her with every thrust, his penis crashing into her stomach. Murasame shifted his angles, aiming into her more sensitive areas. Ikaruga cried out while they rubbed themselves together inside of her. Her brother roared from behind the pillar.

"Let go of yourself, sister! I have finally become one with you. And now… you will bear my children!"

Ikaruga felt him become bigger, throbbing in violent spasms.

"No. This isn't happening. No! Please! Not inside! I can't have a baby with my sibling! Nooo!"

They continued to pound into her until her body and mind could no longer keep up. She gushed from both holes, their dry heaves turning into wet slaps. Her brother came inside her until excess cum gushed out and splashed onto the floor. Ikaruga arched her back and screamed, her tongue rolling out of her mouth. She closed her eyes and twisted her face in disgust, only to hear the two-beat taps of high heels coming closer.

The princess looked up to see Haruka smiling down at her. The buxom woman was naked save for her lab coat, stockings, and high heels. Her left hand tossed the rest of her clothes off to the side. The giant pink ribbon on her head shook as she leaned her head side to side.

"Oh, don't mind me. This space just seems a little vacant."

Haruka stepped forward again until her own exposed pussy rubbed up against Ikaruga's lips. The princess tried to push her away with her hands, but Haruka grabbed them and held them up as she rubbed her cunt all over the princess' lips and nose. Ikaruga groaned. The woman closed her eyes and sighed with pleasure.

Yomi watched from a distance.

"Wait. I'm confused. How did we come to this?"

From behind the pillar, pieces of rubble fell as Murasame and Nishu crashed into the princess' ass and pussy. They alternated between hits and increased their speed until the wet sounds of their thrusts overtook Ikaruga's squeaks and yelps. Their heavy, labored breathing quickened in time with their movements. Still clutching Ikaruga's knee with both arms, Murasame pushed off the floor as though he were jumping forward, thrusting into Ikaruga as far as he could reach. He stayed in that position until every bit of his second orgasm pumped into her womb.

Ikaruga kept trying to scream "No! No! Please stop! I don't want to have a baby!' But every time she opened her mouth, Haruka would rub her pussy harder into her lips.

Nishu slapped her ass until the skin turned a bright red. Her pleas became interrupted with cries of pain. Nishu reached an orgasm of his own that blasted through her insides. His cum traveled up Ikaruga's body until she coughed up cum out of her mouth. Haruka rocked side to side, putting one hand on Ikaruga's head as she vomited sperm into her cunt.

"Between you, the princess, and her brother, I always figured something like this was bound to happen." Haruka said, moaning in between the words. "I think boy and I are acting as the catalyst for that."

"You've been reading way too much of Mirai's fanfiction."

Haruka ignored her. Ikaruga kept yelling and moaning as she felt the two dicks cram themselves inside of her. Almost every person there moaned out in different pitches, their cries echoing through the warehouse. Yomi sighed, shook her head, then shrugged.

"Fuck it."

Yomi walked over and knelt next to the pillar. The princess looked at her with pleading, tearful eyes. Haruka let go of the prisoner's hands and fingered herself. A soft groan escaped her lips and she sprayed out a fishy-smelling liquid into Ikaruga's hair. The princess turned her head to the side while her bangs became soaked. Yomi leaned in close and whispered in her friend's ear.

"What's happening now is nothing compared to what I've done. Don't worry. I'm sure it'll feel good after a while."

Yomi then grabbed Ikaruga's chin between her thumb and forefinger and turned it toward her. For a second, they peered into each other's eyes. Then Yomi leaned in and kissed her. Both their tongues twisted and wrapped around the other's while they breathed into each other's lips. It lasted for a few seconds while Yomi reached over and unhooked the princess' bra. Her enormous natural breasts now jiggled in time with the harsh thuds from behind. Yomi then stepped back and watched once more.

Ikaruga wailed as the two men continued to batter her ass and pussy. Their rain of blows pushed her forward, driving her closer into Haruka's cunt. Haruka swayed her hips side to side, fondling her breasts with one hand and rubbing her clit with the other. Her croons mixed in with Ikaruga's muffled cries, lost in the frenzied groans of the men smashing their cocks into her insides. The princess moaned and shook her head, every movement increasing the buxom lady's pleasure.

"Come on, don't be so shy princess." Haruka said as her body grew hotter. "Open up. Give it a lick."

She ran her fingers along Ikaruga's hime-styled, sploosh soaked hair.

"You know, seeing you stuck where you were, I couldn't help but release aphrodisiac into the air, just to make things more interesting. I don't know why the effects seem stronger now, but it doesn't matter. Come, join your family and friends!"

Haruka stepped back and waited for the princess to catch her breath. Ikaruga grit her teeth and scowled up at the buxom woman. She tried to sound confident, but her voice would squeak out mid-sentence from the pounding she was still taking from behind.

"Y-y-you monsters! I... I won't give -uunngh - in to you disgusting pigs!"

Haruka grinned from ear to ear. She patted the princess' head with her left hand as she would with a child.

"Very well. I'll still be enjoying myself in the meantime."

Haruka sashayed over to the other side of the pillar. She crossed her arms under her breasts, reaching into inner linings of her lab coat. Her fingers caressed the labels of each vial, before grabbing one that bubbled with a grassy green color. Haruka's hands glided along Nishu's wrist, climbing up to his shoulder until she brought her face close to his. The boy stopped thrusting into Ikaruga's ass and turned to face the woman.

"Say 'aaah.' For me please."

The boy opened his mouth and let her place the vial on his tongue. Haruka put her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Her lips pressed against his and they leaned into each other for a long, open mouthed kiss. She bit the top off the vial and spit it to the side before kissing him again, drinking the vial's contents without letting him go. Haruka stepped back and held the now empty vial balanced on her tongue.

"I think I'm in love." Glom whispered.

Nishu nodded, somewhat confused. Then he looked down and recoiled in horror. There was a growth now forming on Haruka's clit. It twitched as it protruded out the top of her pussy, stretching her skin. It pointed upwards until it took on the shape of a veiny penis.

"Aw! Sick!" yelled Nishu. He held his hands forward and looked away like he was doing a dab.

"Yes. I agree that is unequivocally abhorrent! An utmost revolting sight!" Murasame shouted in agreement.

Even when speaking, the man kept hammering himself into Ikaruga's womb. Yomi just smiled and shook her head. This was not the weirdest thing Haruka has done.

Haruka leaned back so that her experimental penis pointed straight up for all to see. With her hands on her hips, she jerked her butt to the side and blew a few strands of hair out of her eyes.

"Hmph! Prudes. No appreciation for science." She said before sashaying her way back to Ikaruga's tearful face. She passed by Yomi, whose eyes were dead locked on the two men.

* * *

 **Making Love Next to a Spit roast**

There was a tug on Murasame's coat sleeve. He turned his head, and stared down Yomi's sullen face. Her hands pulled down the zipper of her tracksuit, revealing a plain pink bra and broad cleavage underneath. She stepped forward and laid her arms on his shoulders, staring into his eyes. A soft smell of cinnamon and mint reached his nose, and his heart skipped a beat.

"Are you going to just leave me by myself big brother? I'm so lonely."

She stood on the tips of her toes so that her lips could reach his ears.  
"I want you. I want you so much big brother."

Murasame frowned and stopped fucking his sister. He turned around to face Yomi. Ikaruga squealed as she felt his penis snap out of her.

"Thoust not need to call me that. Though I may be eccentric, I have no patience for pretenders, and you need not pretend with me."

He held her hand in his palms and brought it to his chest.

"Come. I will show you what it is like to love a real man."

Murasame stepped away from the pillar and held Yomi in his embrace. His hands felt along her back until they unhooked her bra. She shrugged her shoulders and let her garments fall to the floor. Then she bent down and took off her shoes, her socks, and her pants. With her panties, she turned away from him.

Moving slow, she slid her underwear down her legs, keeping her back and knees straight. She bent low, her ass brushing up against his cock. Murasame's breath quickened when he noted the curvature of Yomi's back and hips.

Nishu watched with childlike fascination. Neither of them had the fidgeting uncertainty he had when talking to girls in school. Ikaruga grunted and groaned while the boy continued to stretch out her ass.

"Kid look. You can get sloppy seconds."

The boy dropped Ikaruga's leg, rotating her once more into a doggy position. His oversized penis prodded into the princess' pussy, and she tried to brace herself for it despite Haruka still fucking her mouth. The princess cried anew when Nishu pushed himself into her. Her pussy stretched out from its sheer girth, and he wasn't even up to his base before struck the back of her uterus. The ferocity and speed of his thrusts knocked her hips upwards. Her legs dangled down, her toes no longer able to touch the ground as he pounded her womb. Her cries of pain making him even more ravenous.

To Nishu's right, Yomi's back slid up and down the smooth concrete pillar. Her ankles hooked together, her heels rubbing along Murasame's back. His fingers squeezed into her thighs while the two of them shared an open mouth kiss. His bare hips slapped against hers, and her she breathed into his face with every strike.

Haruka's hand gripped the back of the princess' head.

"Do you hear that Ikaruga? Your best friend and your brother are making love. Isn't this a joyous occasion?"

Yomi smiled and bit into Murasame's lower lip. He flinched slightly, but never stopped pumping into her. She giggled and let go, her tongue reaching into his mouth for another taste. Once she pulled back and put the tip of her nose on his. Her green doe eyes and the scent emanating off her neck and shoulders captivated the man.

"I thought you hated street rats like me." She whispered. Every word came within a sultry exhale, her own body reaching climax with each push.

"You are mistaken. The delicate elegance of a lady is never judged by class alone."

She leaned her head forward and pressed her lips into his neck. His rhythmic pounding making her grab onto him tighter. She giggled, whispering with her hot breath on his skin.

"A gentleman. It's been awhile since I've had one of those."

"Do you not like my tone?"

"I love it."

They both smiled at each other and kissed once more.

* * *

 **The High Five**

Ikaruga was barely hanging on. She screamed as each thrust plunged in all the way to her chest. She pushed against the floor with her hands, somewhat trying to escape forward but mostly to brace herself against the hammering of her womb. A shadow loomed over the groaning princess. She picked her head up just as a veiny dick slapped her on her cheek. It poked into her nose and rubbed itself around her eyes. The princess turned her head as if trying to get away from it. Her hands pushed again at the woman's hips. Haruka then talked in a swooning, mocking tone.

"Oh Class president, I found something illegal. Please confiscate it right away. I'm all embarrassed and I hope my friends don't see me. Maybe if you hide it in your mouth nobody will see it!"

Haruka slapped Ikaruga's face hard enough to leave a red imprint on her right cheek. Then  
she shoved her cock in as the princess breathed out in pain. The buxom woman tilted her head back.

"Oooh yeees. Hide it deep inside of you."

Ikaruga choked and gagged until her eyes rolled back.

From there Haruka didn't even bother moving. Ikaruga jerked her head left and right, trying to move away from the experimental cock. Her own tongue pushed against it as though it could force it out of her mouth. It only grew harder.

When the boy's cock crashed into her womb one more time, it pushed her forward until her chin smothered against Haruka's thighs. Haruka moaned and gripped Ikaruga's head with both hands and pulled her in for a gag inducing orgasm. Hot spunk pumped down her throat until it splashed out of her chin and nostrils. The princess tried to scream but ended up gargling the shot spunk.

"Aaaaah. Thank you, class president! You're such a good student."

The lady patted her head again. Ikaruga was too busy trying to catch her breath to respond.

It was at that moment Nishu increased his speed. His cock slammed into her so hard she feared it would shatter her hips. The princess screamed in fear and disgust while still choking on Haruka's bizarre spunk, the throbbing member still pushed into her throat. Nishu's thrusts made Ikaruga's breasts jiggle and swing, wet slapping sounds drowning out even the euphoric groans of Yomi and Murasame. Ikaruga's pillar shook until cracks spread from the hole. The boy put his full weight into a final pelvic thrust, and thick gloppy sperm blasted into the princess. Ikaruga screamed as her eyes rolled up.

The boy came with such force that it launched Ikaruga out of the pillar. Haruka yelped before the she and the princess fell to the ground. Ikaruga's body twitched in waves that spread out from her hips. Her body convulsing as the overflow of Nishu's sperm gushed out from her pussy. Haruka heard the princess moan and try to say something, but she was still unintelligible with the dick in her mouth. Tears rolled down from her eyes. Haruka smiled and pushed the bangs out of the princess' eyes.

"There, there. That wasn't so bad, was it? It was just one measly loa-ooooOOOH! AAAOOOH!"

Haruka's fingers clenched around Ikaruga's head once more. An earsplitting squeal escaped her mouth as her penis exploded with cum into the back of Ikaruga's throat. Haruka pulled her dick out of the princess' mouth. It still orgasmed the whole way through, until it sprayed Ikaruga's face and hair in spunk.

"Hah. WELL. My drug is good for two loads it seems. But why was the interval between them so short? Hm. Perhaps the ingredients were improperly balanced? I'll need to run some more tests at the lab."

Ikaruga's whole body shuddered. The princess made a gargling moan as her body fought against her mind, the mix of pain and pleasure making her yelp and squeak at random. Moist, black slime broke out through cracks in the floor. Tentacles sprang up to wrap around her hands and feet, trapping the princess once more.

"Ugh… Y-y -aaAANG-..You mongrels... How could you?"

Murasame stepped in front of her. He cradled Yomi in his arms, who leaned her head against his broad shoulders. The blonde's hands caressed the peaks of his chest.

Haruka stood up. Her hand drifted to her thighs, gathering and licking her own bits of cum off her fingers. Nishu staggered around the pillar, exhausted, conciousness fading as he made his way over to the group. Yomi looked at him and grinned. Her attention shifted over to Murasame.

"Put me down. Do her on the floor."

What looked like giant black pieces of gum glued Ikaruga's hands and knees to the ground with what looked like black pieces of gum. She looked up at Nishu standing in front of her with a throbbing erection. Yomi and Haruka were also crawling on the floor. Yomi was to her right, with the busty Haruka to her left. Her brother spoke from behind and addressed the kid.

"Savor this moment boy. A moment such as this is the true meaning of paradise!"

"That's right. give us your cock." Haruka said. "I want to taste it, I want to eat it until it sprays all over me."

"Are you going to put it in our mouths mister? Are you going to fuck our throats until you explode? Are you going to make us choke with your thick cock?"

The girl's words and the sultry tone of their voice reinforced Nishu's aroused state. He almost drooled at the thought of the girls putting the lips on him. He grit his teeth and moaned when Haruka crawled forward and put the tip of her tongue on the tip of his dick. Yomi followed, sliding her tongue up and down his shaft. Their jaws gripped onto him so tight that he almost climaxed again right there. But he knew the image was incomplete.

"Wait."

He took a few steps forward and pushed his penis into Ikaruga's mouth. The princess kept her jaw shut. A flash of anger twisted the boy's face into an intimidating snarl.

"Put your tongue on it or I break you." The boy growled.

Ikaruga obliged. Then Nishu slipped his penis in and felt her tongue slowly curl around it. A familiar feeling enveloped the head as it skimmed against the point of her tongue and roof of her mouth. The princess squealed as her brother inserted himself into her, continuing where he left off from earlier.

Haruka and Yomi looked at each other.

"Girls. Please. Come on, I'm so close."

They giggled. Together they licked up and down Nishu's shaft, tongues and teeth brushing up against every part of him. The took turns leaning down and sucking at his balls. The boy moaned in ecstasy. His heavy breathing quickened, his body tensing up as he struggled to keep still. Yomi and Haruka yelped in surprise when Murasame bent forward and slid his fingers into their pussies. The man reached deep and rubbed into their most sensitive areas.

Ikaruga screamed into the boy's penis. Her brother's cock now pulsed inside of her, its steel strength lifting her up. Murasame' s hips gyrated at a rapid pace, both hands still driving themselves into the girls at either side. All three girls moaned and yelling, all their mouths still pursed onto Nishu's cock.

The boy's mind slipped. The sensation of the girls' tongues on his penis while they moaned into him was too much to handle. He couldn't contain himself. His own hips gyrated, his eyes rolling back. Nishu leaned forward and grabbed Haruka and Yomi's head with both hands and pushed them closer to him. Their back teeth squeezed gently into top and bottom of his penis.

Along with Nishu's groans of rapture, Murasame leaned his head back and yelled out to the heavens. Yomi and Haruka's muffled voices escalated, reaching a fever pitch as their lips enveloped the sides of his cock. Yomi and Haruka kissed each other, their tongues wrapping and tapping the other's over and under his throbbing dick. He looked down and the sight of the three girls made his body shudder as pressure built up more and more. Murasame's voice cracked and he grit his teeth while squealing like a pup.

Then Nishu yelled out to the man standing in front of him. Only, it wasn't his normal voice. It was guttural and sonorous, like it belonged to some subterranean monstrosity.

"Murasame! Mah man!"

"What... did you call me just now?"

"High five!"

"Come again?" Murasame said, raising an eyebrow, still thrusting into his sister.

"I won't be able to! This is the big one!"

Not a single person slowed down despite their talking. Haruka and Yomi reached out and embraced each other. Their eyes closed and they pulled themselves closer to each other. Nishu, held off his orgasm through pure force of will. It took every ounce of his will not to blow.

"You've got to do it man. Give me a high five before it's too late!"

"What game are you playing at?"

"It's no game! I can't hold it off any longer. You've got to give me a high five!"

Murasame couldn't hold it anymore either. His body shuddered and his knees almost buckled. His whole body became exhausted. That's when he understood. It was then he knew what he must do.

The man groaned up to the heavens as he leaned forward. His penis drove itself straight into the furthest reaches of Ikaruga's womb, pushing and stretching out every inch of her. The force and weight of her brother blasted her forward into Nishu's cock. The head drove down her throat before it became another explosion of cum that barreled into her stomach.

Murasame's quick fingers still prodded at the girl's most sensitive regions. Yomi and Haruka's eyes both rolled so far back they almost disappeared, and they arched their backs and gave a piercing moan aimed up to the warehouse ceiling. Clear liquid jettisoned from both of their pussies. Ikaruga screamed as she choked and gagged while her body almost inflated like a balloon, cum gushing out of every hole. Her pupils dilated, her head going down with the boy still drenching her teeth and tongue with spunk.

Amidst the chaos, above the moans and creamy liquid, Nishu held out a hand with his palm forward. The man snapped his right hand out of Yomi's pussy. The world seemed to slow down. Within the boy's body, Glom watched in slow motion as Murasame slammed his hand into his own. Nishu's fist pumped into the air. A howl of sheer, unbridled joy burst from Glom's jaws.

"YES! TRIPLE BASE EIFFEL TOWER, BITCH!"

Ikaruga fainted and collapsed to the floor. The rest of the party let her down and ignored her as they continued. All of them kept going for several more hours, each of them shifting and suggesting new positions.

Eventually they all collapsed in the spotlight of the windows. Dusk beamed up into the building's roof, creating a golden heaven above the rafters. The entire warehouse now smelled of fish.

* * *

"Kid. Get up, that's kind of gross. And kind of gay. Or bisexual? Who knows."

Nishu opened his eyes. The left side of his head was submerged in a puddle of salty-smelling juice. He looked around. Ikaruga was still unconscious, though she was leaning forward with her ass up, the right side of her face soaked in the muck. Yomi and Haruka were struggling to pick themselves off their backs, their hair caked in the gooey substance. Haruka's pink bow dripped extra fluid down her face. Murasame was already standing up, his clothes dripping and his shoes squeaking has he made his way over to Nishu.

"I... have no words for what just happened. I don't know what came over me. Nevertheless, I must thank you for this...uh...thing…that happened. Perhaps someday our paths will cross again. I…don't actually know if that would be a good thing."

The man reached down and pulled the sword off Nishu's back.

"This belongs to the family however. I cannot allow you to keep it."

He turned to Yomi, who smiled up at him with her green doe eyes. Concern washed over Murasame's face.

"Please be careful. A lady such as yourself shouldn't get wrapped up in the criminal underworld. If you ever want a life away from all this, then come find me. I will take care of you."

"Are you saying you want to protect me?" Yomi turned a soft shade of pink and beamed at him. "Please don't worry yourself. I know what I'm doing."

The two of them stared into each other's eyes. Murasame broke away. With brisk strides, he disappeared through the warehouse entrance.

"That guy seems pretty cool." Nishu said.

"You realize he's like twenty-four, right? And you guys are a bunch of high schoolers?" Said Glom.

"...Okay, that is just a little bit weird."

"That's totally fucking weird!"

Yomi turned her head to the boy whispering to himself.

"It's strange. I don't know what came over me either. We never got your name, mister."

"Uh... my name is Ni- It's G. Just call me G."

Haruka snickered. Yomi joined in. A few seconds later their unrestrained guffaws rattled the building's windows. Haruka wiped her eyes. Whether she was wiping away tears of laughter or left-over cum Nishu wasn't really sure.

"Well...G... *snicker* We'll let you go for now. It'll be fun to see how a cute puppy like yourself grows up to be a man."

Yomi frowned. "But remember that this part of the city is our territory. Don't let us catch you here again."

"Uh... Right. Sure."

The boy stood up, and a black pool of muck formed underneath Ikaruga's body. It would have spread out more, but somehow Yomi had already summoned her crossbow and pointed it between Nishu's eyes. Haruka's robot hummed in close behind him. Nishu held up his hands in surrender

"You don't mind if I take her?"

Yomi stared as Ikaruga disappeared in a bubble of grey and black smoke.

"If you truly beat her in a duel, then she's yours. Your business is none of ours."

As both Ikaruga and Nishu disappeared in a cloud of blackness, Haruka licked her lips at him. Yomi's voice spoke again through the fog.

"We'll be seeing you, princess."

* * *

 **Orgy Aesop**

"Hey kid, you ever watch Captain Planet?"

"Captain what now?"

"... Hey kid, you ever watch Sailor Moon?"

"Yes."

"You know how at the end of every episode, Sailor Moon talks to the audience directly and teaches them important life lessons?"

"No. When did she ever do that?"

Glom was in his dog form curled up on a pillow Nishu placed on the floor. He glared at the human disapprovingly. Nishu lay Ikaruga on his bed, fluffing her pillow the further she sank into the mattress.

"You don't remember her giving a life lesson? She always gave a life lesson! How the fuck do you not remem...- OH RIGHT. This is Japan! See, in America cartoons would tell important life issues to kids. Like how rad daydreaming is, or how you should avoid punching babies... and how you should avoid drowning or locking yourself in a clothes dryer."

"All of those things… should be obvious."

"Well anyways, what life lesson did we learn today?"

"That the Eiffel Tower turns out to be some creepy sex thing?"

"Everything French is a creepy sex thing. But that's not the real lesson here. The real lesson is that you shouldn't get hung up on one girl. Just because one woman seems to be the best and is the most ideal doesn't mean she should be worshiped. Look around and you'll find plenty of other girls who are hotter, more experienced and even less bitchy."

"You mean other girls like drug dealers and prostitutes?"

"Not prostitutes. They're called call girls. Women with that much class are referred to as call girls. Except for a special case where you call them hookers."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Whatever… Wait. What are you doing?"

With his hands raised Nishu summoned a grey cloud that brought forth Asuka and Katsuragi, laying each of them in the remaining space of his queen-sized bed. All three girls breathed easy, their chest rising and falling in individual rhythms. Nishu gently pulled the covers over their chest. Then, with light steps, he strode over to his closet. He returned a few minutes later with a dull green futon, a thin white pillow, and a thin white blanket. The futon made a soft plop sound when Nishu threw it on the floor.

"I figured my bed would be more comfortable than wherever it is you're keeping them. I don't want to be a total a monster. No offense."

"None taken, but at this point you still pretty much are one."

Nishu lay down and sighed. He could feel the cold wood floor through the futon's minimal padding. He put his hands behind his head as he stared up at the ceiling.

"So Hibari and Yagyu next huh?"

"Yeah."

"Think they're as good as Ikaruga when it comes to fighting?"

"Nope. But they'll give you even more trouble since it would be a two-on-one battle."

He listened to the girls in his bed, and remembered his ghostly reflection staring back at him from the school window. That three of the hottest girls in school were gathered in his room would have been unimaginable to him a few days ago. But now they were here, he had to wonder. Did the ends justify the means?

"One more adventure kid. Then your collection would be complete."

Nishu closed his eyes. There, in the darkness of his vision, he planned.

End "Ikaruga" Part


	5. Yagyu and Hibari (Part 1)

**Patient Zero**

"Oh, They've excused you from class too Yagyu?"

"Not really. But it's fine. Classes are almost over anyway. I'd rather spend my time helping you."

Yagyu chewed on her last stick of chocolate pocky, the creamy bits melting in her mouth.

They were in the school courtyard, standing in the wooden shed that housed the school's pet rabbits. The musky smell of mud and deep swamp permeated the air, concentrated around the rabbits whose fur was stained black with sludge.

"Who would do something like this?" Said Hibari holding a sleeping rabbit in her arms, its head snugged between her breasts. The thick slime soaked into the stomach of her white shirt.

"Just some delinquents as part of some stupid prank. Don't think of anything of it."

Storm clouds drifted in front of the afternoon sun, and the sky darkened with the landscape. The Glistening tree leaves became layered shadows. The rich white and red of the school building faded into an austere grey. Lightning cleaved past the horizon in jagged white streaks, distant thunder rumbling louder with each strike.

"Thanks for coming."

Hibari smiled at her friend. A warm fuzzy feeling spread through Yagyu's chest. She couldn't help but stare, as if in a daze, at Hiabri's pretty pink irises and cross-shaped pupils. Her hair a bright pink even against the greying backdrop of the storm.

"Have you gotten any news about the others?"

Though Hibari tilted her head down with a sad expression, her eyes still looked up at Yagyu with hope.

Yagyu shook her head. The twin tails of her silver hair whipped around her shoulders. She closed her left eye, her right eye covered with an eyepatch.

"Nothing. Kiriya-sensei doesn't know where they've gone either."

Hibari cupped her hands together, her squeaky voice almost cracking.

"I'm worried. They've been gone for a few days now. They would have sent some kind of message by now, right?"

She put a hand on Hibari's shoulder.

"I'm certain they're alright. When we're done washing the oil from these rabbits, we'll take a trip to the city together. Maybe we'll run into them."

There was a cough from the boy across the table.

"You're referring to the other three girls in your group, right? There are rumors they haven't shown up in school. You shouldn't worry though. From what people say, those three are some of the strongest and most clever girls in the world."

Hibari looked up at him and smiled.

"That's right. Still, I hope they're okay."

"They're okay. I'm sure of it. Just wait and you'll see them again in no time."

Yagyu regarded the boy with a cold stare. She couldn't say why, but his face seemed familiar. He was about five foot 10, with tanned skin and black buzz-cut hair. A black leather jacket worn over his white button shirt, the collar pressed flat. He had a relaxed, almost laid-back body language, yet it felt like he was analyzing their every word and movement for some hidden meaning. The boy's eyes locked with her's but neither of them looked away. She noted a thin scar going down on the left side of his chin. There was no doubt about it. This boy was dangerous.

"And who might you be?" Her voice now had a threatening quality.

Hibari spoke up. Her own chipper tone showing her cluelessness of what was going on between the two.

"He was here before us Yagyu. He says the one who normally takes care of the animals had to go home sick, so he volunteered as the replacement. I spoke with him, he's nice."

"The name's Nishu. Second year. Pleased to meet you."

Nishu gave a light bow and picked up the rabbit in front of him. He held it up and turned it around, searching for dark spots on its snow-white fur. Now cradling the bunny in his arms, he walked over to the cages and put it back where it belonged. He returned to the table holding another rabbit, this one covered in sludge. With the rabbit held in one hand, he emptied the dirty water bowl with the other. None of the rabbits minded his handling. They stood or lay down onto him, their noses twitching as they sniffed the sleeves of his jacket.

"And how do you know our friends?" Yagyu pressed on.

The boy chuckled. Something about his sly smile and half-closed eyes irked her.

"How would I not know them? I don't think you girls know how popular you are. The whole school admires you, even if your group tends to disappear during the day. The mysteriousness adds to the appeal I guess."

"Oh? And why would they like us?"

Nishu didn't seem to mind her cold, accusatory tone. He kept talking with a self-assured manner, as if he was more fascinated with what was in front of him than who or where he was.

"For you Yagyu, people say you're smart. You're a genius in class, and you've got a cool, strong, dependable personality. Your eyepatch tells me you've been hurt very badly in the past, but I think you're very proud of wearing it. The decorative coin is a nice touch. Its like currency saved for the underworld right? And You don't trust strangers, which is obvious from how you've been giving me the stink-eye since you walked in here. Very cool."

Yagyu's face went red.

"Please spare me. You're just talking generalities. You can say that about anybody and it would be true."

"I'm talking about what's obvious, which isn't the same as generalities. Personally, I just think you're a very attractive lady."

Yagyu felt her heart flutter, but her expression didn't change. He was just flirting with no thought to his words. Or was he?

She kept staring at him, trying to piece together where she's seen him before. Within her mind came the faint, blurred image of a wide-eyed boy cowering behind a school textbook. Then she thought ' _No, that couldn't possibly be him_ '. Her teeth broke down the last section of pocky in her mouth. The bunny she held below squirmed until she loosened her grip. Hibari continued to scrub the rabbit in Yagyu's hands. Nishu did the same for his.

To her right, Hibari grinned from ear to ear.

"Relax, Yagyu. Don't you get what he's saying? You've become popular without even knowing it!"

Nishu looked to Hibari and grinned as well.

"I know, right? I bet she's like, a secret idol or something."

The red-eyed girl looked away and scoffed. Her twin-tailed silver hair whipped through the air, one of them hanging loose around her plump breasts.

"Ugh. Shut up. That would never happen. I'd... rather see you do something like that Hibari."

She looked at her friend. A gentle smile formed on her lips.

"I think you would look cute in one of those filly idol dresses."

Hibari looked down and blushed.

"Oh I knew you'd say that Yagyu. I think singing in front of a crowd would be fun. Though if I become an idol, I wonder if I'll find the time for ninja traini-"

"Hibari!"

They both fell into silence. Yagyu's one scowling eye bore into her. They both glanced toward the boy on the other side of the table. He held up both arms and raised his forehead.

"Hey, don't mind me. I think ninja training sounds awesome. Hell, I'm sure the larp crowd shares my opinion. Just please don't tell me that's why Hibari runs around with airplane arms in gym class."

Hibari turned to the side and giggled, one hand over her mouth.

"I do it because it's fun! Plus, it makes me more streamlined so I can go faster."

Nishu winced like he was in excruciating pain.

"No. That's totally wrong. You're not going any faster when you do that. You only see it in kid's shows because it's easier to animate than people running normally."

"Don't worry Hibari. You can run however you want to run."

Hibari gave a quiet cheer. Yagyu gave a sidelong glare toward the boy, who frowned and squinted at her.

Nishu finished scrubbing the rabbit and handed it to the white, bipedal puffball to his left. It was a pink-hued bipedal rabbit with a kanji tattooed into his forehead. It frowned at the boy with its red, beady eyes, then brought the bunny to its cage. The boy stared as the massive, cartoon-looking bunny hopped with a real rabbit in its arms.

"So... is that a robot or something? I never seen something like that before."

Hibari giggled while Yagyu continued to glower at him.

"His name is Ninto. Just think of him as a very unusual pet. And also my bodyguard." Said Hibari.

"Bodyguard huh? He's cool looking. Can he talk?"

Hibari brought one hand over her mouth while she laughed.

"Well no. But it would be amazing if he could. Wouldn't it be amazing, Ninto? You'd be the cutest talking bunny ever!"

Hibari reached over to run her hand along the top of the pink rabbit's head. It closed one eye and leaned back in a half-hearted attempt to get away.

The boy grinned. "Well, I've got something like a talking pet too actually. It's a dog though. Not a rabbit."

Yagyu raised an eyebrow and squinted at him with her one eye.

"Oh? And where is this talking dog of yours?"

"He's in my head. As weird as it sounds."

Yagyu leaned her head back, scowling even harder, one eyelid twitching. Hibari snickered.

"That's not weird at all. What's it say?"

Overhead, the sky exploded with the sound of thunder, and the light drizzle intensified into a rough downpour. A few drops of water slid through the cracks in the ceiling and landed on each of their heads.

"It's saying that someone should really make some repairs on this woof."

The boy stood there with a shit-eating grin. Hibari burst out laughing. Yagyu practically rolled her eyes to the back of her head. She sighed and spoke over her friend's glee.

"Can we focus please!? These rabbits need to get cleaned up, and I don't think a little bit of rain will take out all this oil."

The four bathed and cleaned every rabbit except for one. They finished with only a few minutes left before the final school bell sounded off.

"And there we go. This will be the last of them."

Hibari reached into the cage and brought the last rabbit covered in the goop.

The three of them gave a collective sigh. Outside the cage the rain was a torrential downpour, as if every square inch were under a massive waterfall. The musky smell of wet grass floated into the cage. They watched as Hibari lay the rabbit into the bowl. Her hands were slow and gentle, each brush across the rabbit's stained fur a deliberate stroke.

"You know, you're not as clumsy as the rumors say." Said Nishu.

Hibari smiled and spoke with a cheerful voice.

"I've been trying hard to get better with physical stuff. I can't have people worrying about me all the time!"

The last rabbit differed from the others. It lay on its side, eyes glazed over and breathing hard. It did not balance or orientate itself when Hibari let go. Instead it fell into the water bowl like a rag. Nishu blinked, as though confused, then gaped open-mouthed at the bowl. The black patch of slime on its stomach was thick and hard, thumping like the beating of a heart, rising out of its fur like a grotesque boil. The boy tried to reach over and grab her hand.

"Wait. Hibari, something's wrong. Let me take care of this last one."

But Hibari had already touched the slime with her brush.

The patch of the black goo came alive. It twisted and flailed on the rabbit's belly, letting out a low rumbling growl like some massive subterranean beast. Hibari squeaked in fright and fell back. Yagyu caught her and stepped in front. Ninto rushed to Hibari's side, his front paw-hands clenched into fists. The four of them stared at the writhing mass. Hibari covered her mouth with both hands, trembling on Yagyu's shoulder. Yagyu glowered at it and held one hand in front of her face, the other arm pushing Hibari back. Nishu leaned closer to it, his eyebrows curved inward in confusion and concern.

Hibari yapped again when the thing split apart into rows of sharp canine teeth. The black goo growled and snapped its jaws, jerking in random directions as if trying to pry itself from the white fur. Slime pooled around its center, growing taller and rising out of the rabbit's belly. Its jaws reared upwards shook in a violent, high pitched screech. Hibari whimpered. Nishu's face went pale.

"Sweet God on a stick, what is that?" The boy wheezed.

The thing shifted its bulbous head around the room, looking at each of them one by one. It stopped in front of the boy. His eyes widened.

"What?" he whispered.

The thing coiled itself up like a spring and launched itself towards his chest. Its fanged maw snapped open and shut as it shot through the air. In a blink, a silver steel rod fell from his sleeve and into his right hand. There was a sound like a tree branch snapping in half as he swatted the thing into the far wall. It slapped against the surface with a wet plunk while exploding like a water balloon filled with ink.

He was sweating, breathing fast. Yagyu gawked at him with her one eye.

"You're a ninja!?"

The boy didn't respond. He kept watched the far wall, then snapped toward her.

"Yagyu! watch out!"

She turned to see the black snake reform itself from the ink drops. It rolled over twice and slithered toward her at a breakneck speed. Hibari squealed and stepped back. Yagyu called forth a needle-tipped umbrella and lunged at it, stabbing downward. The slime jerked to the right, twisting in a serpentine motion. Yagyu's parasol left a fissure in the empty flooring, and the slime slithered past her legs before she could pry the weapon out. The creature coiled itself and sprang into the air straight toward Hibari's face. Yagyu and the boy turned and gasped.

But before the snake could reach its target, Ninto jumped in front and body blocked it. the snake's jaws opened wide and sunk its teeth into the rabbit's arm. His veins turned black. Poison spread down the rabbit's entire body. Ninto closed his eyes and grit his teeth in pain.

"Ninto!" Hibari yelped.

She ran forward and grabbed the worm, pulling it off him.

"Stop! don't touch it!" Nishu screamed.

Hibari held the black snake in her fist. Yellow bolts of electricity leapt off her fingers, her skin acting as a natural taser. The snake's tail lashed out at her arm while it tried its best to fasten its jaws on her fingers.

"Don't touch it! Let go of it now! Throw it!" Nishu shouted with a trembling voice.

The black thing twisted itself and became a thick, syrupy gelatin that squeezed itself out of her grip. It re-solidified and spiraled up her arm until it spread around her face. Hibari screamed in fear and disgust, but couldn't say anything more when the creature wrapped itself around her mouth.

"HIBARII!" Yagyu screamed.

Lightning flashed from outside of the cage, illuminating everything in a momentary flash of white light. Rain pelted the sides of the rabbit shelter with such force it may as well have been hail. The wetness of the creature soaked into the girl's uniform. Black droplets slid down her neck. Hibari's hands dropped to her waist. In a split second, the beast became slithered through the pink hair and dove into her left ear.

"HIBARI! NOO!"

Yagyu rushed to her. It was too late, it had already disappeared in the few steps it took to reach the girl. Thunder shook the skies overhead and vibrated the rabbit cages.

Both girls fell to their knees, trembling against each other. Hibari looked up at Yagyu, tears welling in her eyes.

"Yagyu, I'm sorry. I.."

"It's okay Hibari. Don't worry, it's going to be ok-"

Yagyu had to shut her eye and turn away. Hibari's pupils had glowed an incandescent pink. When she stared at them, they became like giant lens flares that covered the entirety of her vision.

"Hibari! Your hypnosis powers activated again!"

Hibari's fist thrust upward into her stomach. It was a hard strike, coordinated, unlike the random thrashing of Hibari during combat training. An electric shock quaked through Yagyu's body, and she fell to the ground in a heap. At the side of her vision she saw the boy running up to them from around the table, but Ninto leapt from the side and hooked him in the jaw. Nishu's face hit the dirt, still breathing but unconscious. A few moments past. No sounds but the chaotic downpour of rain.

A broken, distorted voice came out of Hibari's mouth, deep like the thunder booming overhead.

"Aaaah. Now THIS is where things get interesting."

She watched as Hibari turned around and sprinted towards the school, disappearing through the backdoors. Ninto followed, the rain sliding off his fur as he shot across the courtyard. Yagyu grit her teeth, forcing her muscles to move. Her body still shook as she stood up and limped through the rain.

She turned back and looked at Nishu laying on the ground, then turned back towards the school. She clapped her hands together and held them in front of her face like a prayer.

Her eyes closed in deep concentration, her individual fingers shifting from one formation to the other. A blue-white shimmer shot up from the borders of the school campus. It went up into the sky before closing itself above the school's roof. Hanzo National Academy became encased in an ethereal glass box, its contents shifting into its own space and time. Rain and wind still passed through the empty space, but animals and people veered away from the area without quite knowing why.

Yagyu exhaled and looked up at her work. This shinobi barrier was thin and frail compared to the ones she and her friends could make together. Still, she knew this incident had to stay isolated from the rest of the world.

Rainwater flooded the courtyard, the sewer system unable to keep up with the deluge. Her uniform soaked through with rainwater. Her bangs clung to hear forehead, while her twin-tails whipped backwards in the storm's gale. The final bell sounded within the school, but no students came out of the building. No sign of movement from the windows, no voices celebrating the end of the day.

"Don't worry, Hibari! I'm coming for you!"

A clap of thunder overhead drowned out her words and rattled the windows of the building. Yagyu sprinted towards the school, her shoes splashing in the flooded concrete.

* * *

 **Silence**

Yagyu grabbed the both backdoor handles and pulled them open wide. She gasped as pink and white lens flares filled her vision, and she had to turn her head and close her eye in that instant. Hibari was standing in the center of the lobby. Her gaze frozen towards the doors, her vacant eyes displaying no thought or emotion. Hibari's eyes glowed brighter than Yagyu has ever seen them, the light penetrating her eyelid.

The pink-haired girl's voice echoed across the deserted hallway.

"Yagyu, I'm scared. I don't know what's going on. I can't control myself. I can't find Kiriya-sensei."

With her head still turned and her eye closed, Yagyu took slow steps forward.

"Don't worry about it Hibari. The first thing to do is to wait until your eyes deactivate on their own, like usual. Grab my hand. I'll lead you somewhere safe. We'll wait it out together."

"I can't do that. I'm sorry! That black thing from the rabbit. It's… It's taking over me. It made me use my eyes on the other students."

Hibari sobbed.

"And it's got something special planned for us. I don't know what it is, but I can feel it Yagyu! I can't control my body. I… I don't know what'll happen. So please, please stay away!"

Yagyu heard Hibari's light steps fade in the distance.

"Hibari! Wait! Where are you going?"

Yagyu opened her eye and ran forward, but stopped as soon as she stepped past the school's threshold. Miniscule spots of black slime coated the hallway. They throbbed in a singular rhythm, muscles in a living body. The scent of rotting fruit pervaded the air, and miniscule slivers of grey smoke floated up and down her legs. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up on end. Then she noted the silence. No voices spoke through the walls. Nothing moved but her breath and the strange flesh infesting the school.

"Hibari!" Yagyu called out, praying to get a response.

She moved forward, her head turned left and right while her one eye scanned the surroundings for movement. Where did she go? Yagyu realized that Hibari was the worst person to search. While the girl had absolute zero combat ability, she was second to none in scouting. Yagyu's hands balled up into fists, and she moved forward.

"I promised to take care of you Hibari, and that's what I'll do. Please wait for me."

A layout of the school formed in her mind. The building was a symmetrical half bracket, an even number of classrooms in both the West wing and the East wing. The hallways themselves were rather plain, nothing but windows and lockers. In the middle were the administrative rooms. The principal and nurse's office on the first floor. The school library was on the 2nd. Yagyu frowned. Would she have to sweep every classroom one by one?

Another thought sent a chill down her spine. Hibari had said she used her eyes on the other students. What exactly did that mean? What did she hypnotize them to do?

A hard, wet hand clamped on her shoulder. Yagyu's heart pounded against her chest. Adrenaline blasted into her bloodstream. She gave a quick squeak out of fright, then leaned forward, raised her left leg, and back-kicked her attacker with full power. A familiar voice let out a sound like a whimpering puppy. Yagyu turned around to see the boy from the rabbit cage crumpled down to his knees, his face on the floor and his hands on his groin. Drops of rainwater fell from his drenched clothes. A small bruise was forming on his right cheek. When he spoke, he sounded like he inhaled a balloon full of helium.

"Uuuuuugh. What the hell was that for?"

Yagyu grimaced.

"Idiot. You shouldn't have snuck up on me like that. Don't blame me for what was clearly your mistake."

"You're goddamn right it was my mistake. Uuughh. My mistake to stop you from doing something stupid, like trying to find a deadly parasitic creature all by yourself. What was I thinking?"

She put her hands on her hips and watched him. Slowly, still shaking, he palmed the floor and pushed himself up.

"I don't need a bodyguard." She said with a stern look.

He took a few deep breaths and looked at her with a devious smile.

"My job is to keep an eye on the bunnies, right? Well there's still two in this school that look like they could use a hand."

Yagyu scoffed and shook her head. Was he still making fun of her?

"Lady, a minute ago I saw you get electrocuted by a girl with glowing eyes. I think you mentioned she had hypnosis powers? I'd like to know what's going on around here."

Yagyu glared at him. Her right hand clenched into a fist.

"That's something I think you could tell me about yourself."

Her umbrella materialized on her back, compacted and pointed up. It floated behind her body before Yagyu reached behind her and pulled it down. She held it at her side, her body turned. Lightning outside flashed through the windows. The boy's eyes darted between her and the umbrella.

"Ok, from my angle it looked like you pulled that out from someplace weird. Wait. Are those needles sticking out of the ends?"

The girl's arm became a blur. She swung her umbrella at his head so hard that it looked like it cut a blue streak in the air. It clanged against the boy's steel rod and bounced off. Their ears were ringing from the impact. Yagyu turned her head to the side, her one red eye scanning his face. One side of her mouth curved into a smirk.

"You're no ordinary student here, are you? You're suspicious!"

"Look who's talking. Do your classmates know you carry a killer umbrella around?"

She took a step closer to him.

"It's a lot less conspicuous than what you've got! What kind of student carries around some plain piece of construction equipment!?"

"It's a gangster weapon obviously! It fits with the high-school theme! But I guess you're right, it doesn't seem complete without a pompadour haircut now does it!?"

"So, you admit to being a ninja!"

They both squinted past the shaft of their weapons.

"Tell me about the creature that attacked Hibari!"

"Tell me what was up with Hibari's eyes!"

Neither of them budged. Yagyu held her parasol pointed forward, her arm outstretched. The boy held his weapon in front of him and pointed upward. He spoke with a low, cautious voice.

"This is pointless. We're both after Hibari right? Let's work together to find her."

"You're after Hibari too? What are you planning to do with her?"

"Ugh! Okay, here's what I'm gonna do. I'll lower my weapon on three. You should lower yours. Alright? One... Two…."

In the last second, they lowered their arms, their muscles relaxing while they watched the other do the same.

Nishu licked his lips and said

"The thing that attacked Hibari is a yoma named Glom. It draws power by entering a person's body and using them as a host. The slime he summons up is part of him and he can use it to attack others, but not to possess them. If any of it gets in you, you're temporarily paralyzed. That's all I know."

The red-eyed girl blinked twice. She didn't expect him to just give up information outright.

"Do you know where Hibari is?"

"No."

"Then stay here and don't get in my way. I'll go and find her on my own."

"Wait what? I want to help! And you still need to tell me what's going on with Hibari's eyes. How is it she can hypnotize people with them?"

Yagyu didn't bother answering back. Instead she turned her head and squinted down the halls of the school. Her eyes wandered up the lobby stairs and into the balcony of the second floor. She heard the boy behind her sigh.

"Look. The first and most obvious thing to do would be to find the faculty and see if they can help. If we tell the principal that there's a dangerous creature in the school, he might put the place on lockdown. It'll isolate her to one room. That should make things easier for you. After that we can take her to the nurse and have her get checked... Oh."

Yagyu turned and followed his gaze back towards the lobby. Black slime was seeping through the cracks of the nurse's office, the blobs twitching and pulsating like the veins of a living organism. The pulsating organic matter spread out into the walls, cracking the structure before filling the spaces with onyx colored goop. Yagyu was about to say something when the door to the nurse's office blew open from the inside.

* * *

 **Outbreak**

Wha t stumbled out of the doorway was a woman that regarded them with blank white eyes. Her black hair was in a tangled mess. Black veins spread across her face, extending down past her pink dress and past her bare legs. Her mouth was open and hanging limp. A shaky moan sounded out of the woman's throat. Both students moved back and watched the way her body spasmed with every step, like her bones took different orders from her muscles.

"Hello, nurse." Said Nishu in a deadpan voice.

A black ball of goo shot out from the woman's mouth. He dodged to the left, the ball clipping the boy on his shoulder.

"Aw sick!"

The nurse grabbed Nishu by the collar and leaned forward. Her tongue dropped past her chin while she drew her face closer to his. He winced at the smell of her musky, wet-fur breathe. He pushed her away, his fingers pressing into her boobs. The woman stumbled back, regained balance, then staggered forward.

"I thought you said the black slime couldn't possess people."

"Well I guess I'm wrong.

The nurse turned her head towards Yagyu and gave a wide, black-toothed smile. A raspy, deep-throated groan escaped her throat. Yagyu struck the nurse's head with the side of her umbrella and watched her fall to the floor. There was another raspy groan, but another strike from the umbrella silenced the woman.

"What the hell! You didn't have to beat her down like that!"

Yagyu glared at him as if he stated that two plus two was twenty-two. Nishu ignored her and knelt next to the nurse. He grabbed her head and turned it left and right, inspecting where Yagyu struck her down. Both students watched the bruised, bluish skin on her temple revert to the smooth white tone of before.

"Good. It's healing its victims. We don't have to worry about hurting them after all."

The nurse's eyes snapped open. She gave a banshee wail and grabbed the boy's collar with one hand. Nishu gave her a backhanded slap and knocked her out cold. Yagyu scowled down at the comatose nurse.

"She'll get back up again soon."

"Then that just means we have to focus on finding Hibari." The boy stood up and brushed the slime off his shoulder.

They looked down on the unconscious nurse, staring at the black vein's running through her body. A simultaneous realization hit them both. Their widened eyes met.

"How fast can this yoma infect people?" Said Yagyu

"How many people can Hibari keep hypnotized at once?" Said Nishu at the same time.

Neither of them answered each other. High-pitched wailing picked up from the classrooms around them. It sounded like the entire school was crying out in terror. There was banging from behind the walls, as though hundreds of panicked hands were trying to break through the school's tiles. Seconds later and the noise went dead. Neither of them moved, chills going down their spine.

Black ooze pooled up from the floor. More seeped out through the ceiling, clinging to the lights and giving the halls a pulsating bluish hue. A few patches of slime stared back at them with red, bloodshot eyes. Yagyu fought the impulse to throw up. Lightning flashed from outside, lighting up the hallway in pillars of dazzling white.

Nishu looked to her with a stoic expression.

"Let's stick together on this one."

Yagyu turned to one of the classroom doors and her eyes widened at the sight of one teacher's face pressed into the glass. His breath was fogging up the view. His eyes were blank, his moans muffled by walls. Students pressed their hands into the glass from behind him. Yagyu brought out her umbrella and pointed it at the door. A dark blue beam channeled out of its tip, creating a thick sheet of ice on the door handle. The teacher inside fumbled with the latch, but it did not budge. The boy stared at it, slack jawed.

"You have ice powers too!?"

To their right, the school's courtyard doors swung open. A cacophony of rain and wind drowned out the muffled sounds of the infected classmates. A cold breeze blew down the hall, chilling Yagyu's bare legs and face. A figure dragged its feet towards them through the threshold.

"Who...the hell is that?"

It was an English man wearing a brown trench coat and sporting a thick orange afro and mustache. His steps squeaked across the tile floor from the rainwater dripping off his coat. He paused and stood up straight. His eyes bulged like they were about to pop from their sockets. He pointed a finger at them, and his jaw dropped farther than any human's should. Out of his throat came a screech that sounded like an eagle and a pig caught under a sliding, overturned truck.

Every door in the immediate vicinity opened. Groaning students with blank eyes shuffled out of the classrooms. Some were on the floor, crawling toward Yagyu after having tripped and fallen over their classmates' disorganized steps. Every one of them moved slow, as though they lost coordination of their limbs.

"Stand behind me." Yagyu said.

She swiped her parasol left and right like she was swinging a sword. Dark blue streams rocketed out of its tip, freezing the English man and several students in place. Above the din of groans and scuffling feet was the sound of a woman retching like she was about to vomit. Yagyu turned around to see a black mass of slime flying towards her, already too close and moving too fast for her to react.

Nishu struck the projectile upwards with his steal rod. It splattered on the roof before dropping and latching itself onto another girl's face, who kept stumbling forward unimpeded. Yagyu stepped in front of him and froze the next wave of students.

"I don't need you to save me! You didn't have to do that!" Yagyu yelled. He looked at her with eyelids half closed.

A chorus of mangled screams echoed through the hallway. Classroom doors slammed open and even more of the infected clambered out into the hall.

Nishu and Yagyu kept fighting. The boy swung his rod to and fro, aiming toward the infected students' heads and knees. Students crumpled to the floor. Black slime sprayed onto the walls. Yagyu struck students with the side of her umbrella in rapid succession, knocking them back before freezing them in pace. Her voice called out from the rabble.

"We can't keep fighting like this! We need to escape!"

"Head outside! Bottleneck them through the doorways! If we climb the walls we can scout Hibari through the windows! Come on, follow me!"

Nishu grunted and charged towards the school's front entrance. He broke through the crowd, shoving students out of the way with his rod in hand. Then a massive, overweight female student tackled him to the ground. Yagyu watched him groan, his hands sinking into flesh as he tried to push her fatty folds off his body. Her darkened drool plopped onto his chest and soaked into his t-shirt.

"Yagyu! Help!"

The obese girl moved forward, and her saggy breasts covered Nishu's face. His voice choked out in disgust.

"Oh god! There's a bag of Cheetos under here!"

His voice became muffled. More students gathered around him, falling on top of his limbs and covering him up like a wet blanket. A brief moment in which Yagyu saw the boy's hand grasping toward her before more students piled onto him. He yelled out again before disappearing completely under the mass of bodies.

* * *

 **Secrets**

Infected students lunged at the silver-haired girl. They grabbed at her from all sides, tugging at her clothes. She wiggled away from their grips and struck them down. They gripped her clothes as they fell, and her shirt ripped away until there was nothing left but her black bra. More hands reached out with claw-shaped grips, some going right for her pillowy breasts.

"Secret Ninja Art: Sweeping Tentacles!"

A massive blue squid appeared above her, wrapping around her and shielding her within itself. It regarded each enemy with dinner plate sized eyes, and began spinning. Moist, blue squid arms lashed out at the closest students, knocking them all way in a splash of salt water. The blue squid disappeared in a cloud of smoke, leaving Yagyu with room to breathe.

She swerved her head around, trying to find an escape route. Most of the hoard gathered at the entrance now, though even more students poured out from the classrooms. She turned towards a less overun hallway and glimpsed the handicap elevator behind a new wave of the infected. Their reflections shimmered from its silver doors.

Yagyu leapt forward into the air. Hairs at the top of her head slid against the ceiling while outstretched fingers brushed across the soles of her shoes and edge of her miniskirt. Their fingertips stroked along her thighs and butt until she straightened her legs and landed on the shoulders of a particularly tall female teacher with high heels. The teacher buckled under the extra weight and fell backwards, shoes snapping under the weight. Yagyu leapt again before the teacher fell back into her students. With a forward flip Yagyu cleared the backline. Every one of them turned to face her, tripping over each other in a mess of outstretched hands.

As she landed she spun around and opened her umbrella towards her classmates. Gobs of darkened spit bounced off the off the fabric while Yagyu backed up towards the elevator. Without looking she reached behind her and pressed the button. The collective groaning surged while black-veined hands grabbed on to the umbrella's sides. The mechanical hum of gears grew louder with the elevator's descent.

A quaint chime rang out above the chaos, and the elevator doors slid open. Yagyu shot ice crystals out of her umbrella, chilling the students closest to her until their movements stopped. The crowd slowed, Yagyu cracked the elevator button with her elbow, and backed up into the box. She watched the silver doors close while her classmates shuffled and crawled at her with blank eyes.

Before the doors closed shut, a steel rod poked out through the thin opening. Mechanical gears in the box halted then reversed. Yagyu looked forward with her eyes wide and weapon at the ready. Tanned hands grabbed the doors and pushed them apart, revealing Nishu's scratched up face.

"Ugh". The shirt of his uniform was torn. He slouched forward, chest heaving.

Yagyu swung down with her umbrella. He stopped it with a roofblock and retaliated with his own vertical swing. Yagyu stepped back, giving the boy enough space to move forward into the elevator and hammer-fist the "close door" button. The metal doors slid shut right as the students outside broke free from their icy prison.

"Check your target. I'm alright."

Yagyu lunged with her umbrella pointed forward. The needle on its end about to run him through the stomach. He struck the umbrella sideways and clashed his weapon with her's.

"What the hell did I just say? Are you hearing me? I'm alright!"

Their hands shook while they pushed against each other.

"You're lying. How are you not infected?"

"I fought my way out, obviously. And thanks for the assist."

"I don't care if you were being torn apart, I won't lift a finger to help you until you tell me who you are!"

The kept pushing at each other until Nishu relented. He raised his hands above his head, the rod sliding down his sleeve and disappearing within his jacket. The tip of Yagyu's umbrella pointed into his neck. He held his chin up and looked down on her with a passive face, not reacting to the needle's point.

"I'm Glom's former host."

The needle went in a little bit deeper. He kept talking.

"About a week ago he possessed me as his host. I've been fighting with him ever since. It was only last night I was able to separate myself from him, but he escaped into the school before I could finish him off."

He paused, letting his words sink in.

"And you didn't think to tell anybody?" Said Yagyu.

"Who would believe me? What should I have done? Run around waving my arms, yelling about a demons and alien-ghosts? I thought I had left him in such a weakened state that he'd be harmless. Plus, I didn't mind your company."

Yagyu tilted her head, her face twisted in confusion.

"What!? Didn't mind my co-… Shut up! You're the reason Hibari is the way she is!"

He looked at her with sharp scowl and yelled.

"Hell you two also share some of the blame. If you two had powers, why didn't you kill the yoma yourself right when you saw it!? And If you two hadn't come into the rabbit cage, this whole situation wouldn't have escalated to how it is now!"

Yagyu pressed the needle further into him. A miniscule drop of blood formed on his neck. The boy closed his eyes and looked away to the right. He breathed deep and slow, his expression dropping to one of sadness.

"I... I never wanted this for the other students. I let my guard down… I never imagined he'd get so strong so fast."

His mouth curved into a smile, but his eyes still gave him a broken, defeated appearance.

"It's funny. I fought so hard with him, but all he had to do was possess a shy little girl to obtain ultimate power. I guess that just shows how weak I am."

Infected students from outside were slapping their hands on the other side of the doors. Their constant beating sounded off right next to their ears. Their groaning voices came out of the gap between the doors, as if they were trying to push their faces through it. Nishu looked toward the doors. His face changed to one of determination, and his eyes locked with Yagyu's.

"I can't change the past, but I can help with the here and now. Yagyu, I can tell that you're the only one here can save Hibari. I want to stop this outbreak. I want to stay by your side each step of the way."

His last few words took her by surprise. Her heart beat against her chest before quickly returning to normal. Yagyu looked away and scoffed.

"Do you have to make some crappy attempt at flirting everytime you open your damn mouth?"

The boy glanced to his right and did a half shrug.

She stepped back. Nishu breathed a sigh of relief when the needle pulled away from his neck. But Yagyu never lowered the weapon. She spoke in a tone that was both prideful and threatening at the same time.

"It can't be helped if you feel weak. Hibari is… special."

The boy blinked twice.

"Wait. Special special? Is that why she does airplane arms whenever she runs?"

"What? NO! Not that kind of special, you idiot! She's like me… Watch. You told me your secret, I'll show you a little of mine."

With her left hand, she pulled up her skirt. Nishu raised both palms toward her.

"WHOA! Wait. Hang on."

"Just shut up and watch!"

Yagyu's fingers grabbed at a thin green scroll strapped to her inner thigh. It glowed a faint blue, then exploded out in ribbons of written text.

"Shinobi Transformation!"

Her clothes burst apart, leaving her nude. Her skin glistened and sparkled, a singular light in the dimness of the elevator. A red skirt tightened around her waist, making her butt jiggle as it formed. Her breasts bounced up and down while a white shirt, red tie, and a brown vest popped onto her chest. A black cape wound around her neck and fluttered back against the wall behind her.

Through the fitting neither of them moved. Yagyu kept the tip of her parasol pointed forward. Nishu leaned back against his corner.

"… I understand now. You and Hibari are magical girls."

Yagyu raised an eyebrow.

"…Magical Girls. Right. Sure. You've surprised me though. You were staring, but not ogling."

Nishu shook his head.

"There's something in your eye that's more important than what's on your body.

Her breathing went completely out of whack. She wheezed and laughed at the same time.

"Geeze! Everything you say is so stupid and cheesy!"

"… No. Seriously. There's something in your eye. It's moving."

Yagyu blinked. One hand went up to feel along the top and bottom of her eyelid.

"It's on your eyepatch."

Yagyu's fingers slid along the smooth copper coin on her eyepatch. She felt something slick and rough like the skin of a toad. It lashed out with a thin appendage that wrapped around her pointer finger. She tried to pull away but more appendages wrapped around her head, clinging to her ears. She yelled out. Nishu stepped forward and pulled it off her face. The toad-skinned appendages on her head broke off, the eyepatch snapped off her face along with it.

Yagyu was stunned. Her hand reached out for the eyepatch, but hesitated from the sight of the wriggling bunch of tentacles Nishu held in his fist. The boy bit down on it hard and pulled, ripping the creature in half. It gave a sound like steam coming out of a tea kettle, and disintegrated in a sliver of dark grey smoke. The eyepatch was still intact, and he held it out to her with a smile on his face.

"You really do have nice eyes though."

Teeth clenched and blushing for a moment, she snatched it out of his hand in one swift motion.

"You didn't need to do that. I could have handled it."

"Sure. Right."

"And did you have to bite it? That was both insane and stupid. If you got possessed here in front of me, I would have had to kill you."

She might have been too harsh. Yet the boy said nothing back. He nodded and turned towards the elevator's controls.

"We've wasted too much time here. The longer we wait the stronger Glom is going to get."

He pressed the button for the second floor.

* * *

 **Snakes**

The scraping and groaning from the infected faded down below, while the low hum of the elevator brought them up higher into the school. A strange sound echoed through the hall above them. It was a childish voice, calling out to somebody nearby. Then came a sound like dozens of balloons exploding one after the other.

"Is that…gunfire? Here?"

Nishu looked at her with a relieved expression. "The military came in just in time! They must have entered from the roof. They'll take care of this."

Yagyu pressed her lips together. Her grip on her weapon tightened.

"That isn't the military."

A yellow light switched on to indicate the elevator had reached its destination. Yagyu and Nishu readied their weapons. A simple ding from the bell, and the metal doors slid apart with a rough grind. What they saw made them gasp. From both ends of the hall were the unconscious bodies of their classmates. They sprawled out, lying on top of each other as though mowed down a dozen at a time. Wherever they looked was a stagnant river of blank faces and twitching limbs.

Nishu noted their torn clothes. On top of the slime going down their veins were bluish spots covering their skin. He knelt down and put his fingers on a first-year boy's neck. Yagyu stepped between the bodies, eyeing each of them for signs of consciousness. Her shoes tapping light on the tile floor was the only sound around.

"They're not dead. Bruises all over, but no blood." Nishu said.

Something caught his eye when he stood up. He walked over to the windows and looked outside. What looked like a glass casing surrounded the school. Pillars of trembling onyx sludge crawled up its sides, the slick tendrils drilling into the glass. Red fissures appeared, extending upward into the roof of the casing. The red fissures cracked over the flashing white lightning, as if heaven and hell were crossing over. Yagyu spoke.

"A shinobi barrier. It isolates an area in space and time. Others like me use it when we fight."

"You created that? ...Amazing... But its breaking down. If we don't stop Glom in time, he'll escape into the outside world."

But Yagyu wasn't paying attention. She spotted Hibari at the end of the hall. The pink haired girl had her back turned toward them, watching the rain drip down one window as if they were glistening clear comets.

"Hibari!" Yagyu called out.

Hibari didn't look at them. Instead she spread out her arms and ran. Her curvaceous form disappeared around the corner of the hallway.

"Okay for real though, why does Hibari do airplane arms when she runs?"

Yagyu ignored him and dashed forward. A trail of blue energy faded where she once stood. Nishu trailed behind her. His heavy footfalls pounded against the tile. Classroom doors blurred past them while wind whipped through Yagyu's hair and Nishu's coat. Yagyu leaped and bounded past the unconscious students, while the boy slowed down to watch his step.

Two distant voices echoed down the halls, inaudible over the renewed sound of gunfire. It came back in three-shot bursts, always followed by the sound of something fleshy plopping into the tile floor.

They turned the corner and skidded to a halt. Ahead of them two female figures stood atop a hill of broken bodies, speaking to each other.

One girl had her back turned toward them. She was short and skinny, but her puffy gothic lolita outfit made her seem larger than she was. Her waist-long black hair capped by a frilly black hat with cat ears on the top. A bullet casing popped out the side of her black parasol, and with one hand she inserted a tiny metal box into its shaft. There was an audible click as a new round slid into the chamber. Her voice was high, childish.

"... And I'm asking how did I even get dragged in to this!? Goddamnit, all this gooey crap is soaking into my dress! I'm drenched down to my underwear!"

The other girl wore ripped blue jeans that hung low, and a loose, ripped up yellow shirt that stopped at her bust line. Her green curly hair stopped at her shoulders and highlighted her pale, milky white skin. Leather straps buckled around each arm and leg, knives sheathed within the straps. Most striking of all were how her amber eyes held the slit pupils of a venomous snake's. She looked down on her partner with a cold, deadpan expression, and spoke with a bored tone.

"You said you'd rather not walk into some disgusting pervert's home. So Homura will be the one scouting his house while we're here scouting the school. The slime's fine, you're already wearing black anyway."

"Stains aren't the point! How the hell was I supposed to know this whole place was going to hell? I'd take a quick trip to some dork's house over this zombie bull crap any day! Isn't this guy supposed to be a ninja? Who the hell lets loose zombies!? Hell, even Haruka has direct control over her dolls. But this? What dumbass even does this?"

But the snake-eyed girl stopped paying attention. Her eyes focused on Yagyu and Nishu, both gazing back at her as they closed the distance.

"Hikage… you know I **hate** being ignored."

"Behind you."

The lolita turned around to face the two. Her black bangs were evenly cut. Her right eye, colored red, regarded them with instant disgust. A black eye patch decorated with three dots covered the other eye. Her high-pitched voice grew harsh and condescending.

"Well, speak of the devil. Looks like we caught the beast away from his den. He's even got the next bunny by his side! So, what up G.?"

The girl in black leered at Nishu from atop her hill.

He turned toward Yagyu and muttered

"Geeze, nothing but unusual eyeballs today."

"Mirai and Hikage. Evil ninjas. They must have slipped past my barrier." Yagyu replied.

Mirai put her hands on her hips and leaned back for a haughty laugh.

"You mean that paper thin piece of trash? Please. You couldn't keep out a newbie with that thing."

Hikage stepped forward, her arms crossed and her fingers fondling the knife handles strapped to her forearms.

"So he's my target." Her voice lacked excitement or surprise.

Nishu's face twisted into a fierce snarl, his voice becoming throaty and deep.

"I don't know who you guys are, but it's obvious you don't belong here. You should leave now before you get wrapped up in something you don't understand."

Hikage didn't even react. Mirai grinned wider, and she glanced at Hikage before turning towards the boy.

"Oooh scary. But I can say the same thing about you, pervert!"

Yagyu blinked twice and scowled

"Pervert? What are you talking about? What business do you have with the boy?"

"Here's a better question, what do you even know about him? Do you even know who he is, or what he's been up to this past week?"

Yagyu hesitated.

"He says he was the yoma's former host. It possesed him a week ago, and was fighting with him ever since. It was here, tonight, where he lost control of it."

"Former host? Hah! I don't think so. When he said 'fighting with' he meant more along the lines of 'fighting alongside'."

"What?"

Nishu turned toward her.

"Yagyu, they're wasting our time. I'm their objective. You go on ahead and find Hibari."

Mirai raised an eyebrow.

"The airhead? Oh, your friend holed herself up in the library. Better hurry because she's acting even more brain damaged than usual."

Yagyu gasped. Her teeth clenched and she tilted her head forward in a hateful glare.

"What did you do to her?"

"Nothing we don't do normally. She was here earlier picking a fight, so we hit her a few times and she ran away." Mirai shrugged.

"You…." Yagyu snarled.

She raised her umbrella, but Nishu reached out and grabbed her hand. Yagyu turned toward him and realized his face was close to her's. Their eyes locked, and he spoke like he was whispering and shouting at the same time.

"I'll take care of them. Even if I fail, I'm the one they're after."

He squeezed her hand tighter. Yagyu looked down at it and felt her face heat up. He spoke again.

"Go to the library. Save Hibari. End this nightmare! You're the only one who can do it!"

A pause. Yagyu looked at him, her eye staring into his.

"Stay alive you hear me? I'm not done with you yet."

He gave her a sad smile.

"I know."

Still looking at him, she took a few steps back, then turned and ran. Neither of the evil ninja moved to stop her. Hikage didn't even give her a passing glance. Mirai just peered at her and smirked.

* * *

 **Steel and Lead**

Lightning flashed so bright it robbed the entire hall of color. An ear-popping clap of thunder and Hanzo National Academy shook to its foundations. The pillars of goo that climbed the shinobi barrier cast the school in a shimmering, artificial nightfall.

Nishu held his weapon with two hands, its tip pointed between the two girls.

"So are we going to fight now?"

Mirai chuckled.

"This won't be a fight. More like us slaughtering you. Still, that was some smooth acting. How about I even the playing field a little? Hey Hikage. Let's switch missions for tonight. You bring the files and samples back, and I'll be the one to take him down."

No response. After three seconds of silence Mirai frowned, her fists shaking while her one eye swiveled to the side. Four more seconds with no response.

"Hey… Hikage! Oh, come on!"

Hikage was staring into the middle distance. There was nothing but blank expression on her face. Her body remained motionless, a snake that fell asleep in the middle of rearing itself up for a strike. She blinked and turned toward her partner.

"Hm? I wasn't paying attention. What was that?"

A vein appeared on Mirai's temple. She produced two red cylinders out of her sleeves and tried to slap them on Hikage's stomach. The snake-eyed girl grabbed her wrist before it hit.

"Take…that…to Homura!" The little girl said through grit teeth.

"Alright. This is everything they need. I'll head back to base." She said, casually taking the two cylinders out of Mirai's hand.

Hikage jumped into the air, but was gone the instant her feet left the floor. Nothing remained of her but a thin trail of smoke where she once stood. Mirai coughed and waved away the smoke with one hand.

"Worst. Partner. Ever."

Nishu watched the whole exchange with raised eyebrows and crossed arms.

"An honorable one-on-one? That's pretty generous for an evil ninja."

"Don't get so cocky. If it had been Hikage your head would already by rolling on the floor. But I want to savor your defeat."

Mirai crouched down, putting one knee on top of a student's back. Her parasol-rifle at her side. Nishu tightened his grip on the metal rod.

"Why are you here though? I thought evil ninja minded their own business."

"Let's just say our leader has taken a sudden interest in you. As for me, I'm making it my personal business to hunt you down."

Both combatants brought their weapons forward. The boy held his rod in a basic kendo stance. Mirai aimed her rifle sights between his eyes. She smirked. The boy smiled back.

"Heh. You're lucky I'm not into lolis."

Mirai's expression shot into a furious grimace. Her face scrunched up, her voice a sharp hiss.

"What... did you call me?"

Still holding the rod in his right hand, the boy opened his arms wide.

"Don't get me wrong, being a ninja so young is truly amazing. But let's not play games here. You need to beat it. This is no place for a little girl."

The lolita tilted her head down and closed her eyes. Her chest shook with barely contained rage. When she looked up at him, she spoke with a snarl and clenched teeth.

"How dare you you call me that... I'll fuckin kill you!"


	6. Yagyu and Hibari (Part 2)

**Guardian**

Yagyu turned and ran a full sprint down the hallway. This particular part of the school was clear and clean, the white tiles and walls still shiny and smelling of bleach. Her shoes tapped against the surface with every step, sometimes slipping against the surface. Sounds of metal clashing against metal rang out behind her. Mirai's gunfire becoming more rapid and prolonged with each burst. Up ahead and to her left the double glass doors to the library entrance drew closer and closer.

She stopped. A rusted grating for the school's ventilation shaft popped out from the ceiling and rattled on the floor. Through the hole a bipedal rabbit with pink-ish fur dropped down, landing on one knee with his head down. When he raised his head, black slim dripped off his soaking fur. He stood, his body shuddering with every movement, his eyes twitching with his pupils glazed over.

"Ninto..." Yagyu breathed.

But the bunny did not attack. It straightened itself out into its full height, shaking in violent spasms. He stood up straight, his chest heaving from quick, deep breaths. Ninto raised his arms in a T-pose. He shook his head, an obvious gesture saying, "Go no further."

The black slime had corrupted Hibari's spirit guard. Black veins now spread through his entire body, giving him a deathly appearance. Ninto leaned left and right as if just standing there took every bit of his willpower.

"Ninto. Please don't get in my way. I don't want to hurt you."

The bunny didn't move. It stayed where it was, it's arms out and open. It called out in its rabbit voice, scratchy and high like a chipmunk's. When the girl got near, he brought one foot back and stomped behind him, one arm bent at his side, both fists clenched. Ninto was about to attack. A creeping sense of doubt wormed its way into the girl's mind. She stopped where she was, looking down on bipedal rabbit.

"... There's no help coming. There's no way to contact the others. I'm sorry Ninto, but there's no other way. I have to save Hibari!"

She took another step forward and the rabbit jumped at her. Yagyu opened her umbrella and held it fast. Yellow bolts of energy ricocheted off the hardened oilpaper, the rabbit's silhouette outlined in the bright lights. Ninto hopped to the side and rushed at her from a different angle, then another. Yagyu tracked each of his movements, her umbrella an impenetrable shield that always faced the attacker. Ninto kept hitting it with no sign of letting up.

The bolts of energy ricocheted off the paper umbrella and traveled along the walls and ceiling. Fluorescent lights overhead flickered before bursting into shards of glass, casting the hallway in shadows that flashed with each impact. Outside, the shinobi barrier continued to crack. Black slime climbed up its walls, filling and pushing against the fissures.

Ninto leaped above her, his right fist raised for a superman punch. Yagyu closed the umbrella right before impact, and struck the rabbit down and with the side of her weapon. The bunny rolled to the left and picked himself up on one foot and paw. Before jumped again Yagyu fired an ice beam into his chest, freezing him in place. Before the last shot of ice covered his head, the rabbit winced and let out a small, animalistic cry. One paw reached forward, palm out toward her. His face, his hand, his whole body saying "Stop!"

This was the first time she saw the animal in such a state of fear. Sweat formed on the girl's brow. Her mind wandered.

"He was trying to tell me something. He was conscious, fighting for control, trying warn me."

She lowered her head.

"I'm sorry, but if you're fighting hard, then she is too. That's exactly why I have to save her."

* * *

 **Truth**

Although the shinobi barrier was a technique that shifted the perceptions of space and time, it did not stop natural phenomenon. Lightning crossed the sky outside Hanzo National Academy, creating beams of white light that shone down through the growing black vines that hung from the roof of the barrier. Rainwater poured through the openings, then sank through the goop and settled into the concrete below. The onyx tendrils were still forever climbing upwards. With the barrier almost covered it looked as though the school was floating in an empty void, sticky tendrils still grasping at the last bits of cloud above. Lightning flashed, illuminating the building's 2nd floor hallway one more time before the red-eyed girl walked into the library.

Yagyu had expected a game of hide-and-seek between the school's bookshelves. Instead she found Hibari spinning on the front desks' office chair, wearing the pink gym sweater and blue boomers of her transformed state. Around her the library was spotless. Polished brown bookshelves held books of such variety that their covers went through the entire color spectrum. Hibari's mousy was laughter the only noise in the library. Around and around she spun in the chair, her pink hair and pink bowties flapping about in the wind. She closed her eyes and laughed while still spinning, one hand in the air while the other pulling at the height lever. The chair creaked lower until Hibari's feet touched the floor. Then in one final revolution, Hibari stared at Yagyu with a frown on her face.

"Hey Yagyu. Mind if I ask you something." She wore that same, sad, worried expression as in the rabbit cage.

"Why do you follow me around so much?"

"What?"

"I mean... It's not that I don't appreciate it. I'm glad you're my friend but... why do you even bother? Why go through all the trouble? There was one time you were hospitalized for my sake. Yet not once in our adventures have I really paid you back. Doesn't that bother you?"

"Hibari, it's because I care! When I see you in trouble during training, I can't just stand by and let you get hurt! I don't mind it at all. I'm glad I can help you whenever I can."

"So, you're my friend because you pity me. Is that it? The reason you always say you'll protect me is because I'm too incompetent a ninja to protect myself."

Yagyu trembled and shook. It was Hibari who was talking, not the yoma. These were genuine questions, ones she must have buried down deep within her mind. The silver-haired girl hesitated. It felt like she was hundreds of leagues underwater, an immense pressure crushing her body while she struggled to breathe.

"No. That's not it... You don't understand... I... damnit Hibari this isn't you talking! You're being manipulated by the yoma in your head! Don't listen to him, you have to fight to get free!"

"Please answer me Yagyu. I want the truth. Why do you care about me so much?"

Hibari's eyes narrowed. Both friends stared each other down, one furious while the other scared. Yagyu gulped, trying to find the right words. Then she realized there would be no point in lying. It would be too cruel. She told the truth.

"I... want to protect you because... You remind me of somebody I lost. You resemble her in every way Hibari. The way she spoke, the way she looked. Every time I see you I'm reminded of her and I can't take it! I'm sorry. I should have told you before."

Their expressions did not change. Hibari looked to the right, her head tilted down. Under the dim lights overhead, it looked as if the shining pink of her eyes had lost their luster. Both were stock still, frozen while the only thing that moved were the hands on a hanging clock. It ticked steady against the rapid patter of the rain on the back window. Hibari closed her eyes and sighed.

"...I see. I just wanted to understand your reasons, that's all. I'm tired of people treating me like a child. I don't want to be patronized anymore..."

She faced her friend.

"...But at the same time... I want to say thank you. For everything. I didn't mean to make you upset, but I just really wanted to know. I don't know who that person in your past is but... I feel happy that you hold me as an important person."

There was a sharp exhale from Yagyu, who wiped her eyes and sniffled her nose. That was Hibari. As sweet as always. Even with her mind trapped by a yoma, she still tried to be nice to everyone.

"Hibari, don't compare yourself to my past. You're more than someone I lost. You're..." Yagyu let her words drift into silence."

Both friends smiled at each other

Hibari turned in her chair. The metal squeaks rang out above the dying rain. Then a sickening sound of cracking skin. The pink haired girl spun one revolution, and when she turned to face her friend, she had changed. Her skin now had black veins running down her skin. Her dulled eyes stared back with disapproval and contempt. Hibari's voice came out deep, throaty, and full of resentment.

"See, I was planning on having maniacal laugh followed by me mocking your sentimentality. But I'm not in the mood anymore. Everything about that exchange was fucked up."

Yagyu brought out her needle-tipped umbrella and pointed it toward the beast's head.

"A yoma like you would never understand what we share."

"It's obvious. You see her as a fake, cheap replacement for something that you need to move on from. You don't see her as the person she is, and she's too nice to call you out on it. It's sickening."

"I don't want to hear that from someone who uses other people's bodies for their own gain!"

Yagyu brought her umbrella down to her side and took a few steps forward. Her left hand w in front of her face.

"Hang on Hibari. I'll get you back to me soon." She whispered.

Yagyu dashed forward, but stopped when Hibari picked up a pen held it in front of her eye. Her deep, booming voice did not match her girlish appearance.

"Let's wait for a second. You want your friend back, and I want to leave. I've already absorbed enough power from her, so she's all yours. I assure you everyone I've captured is also alive and well. Release your shinobi barrier, and we'll call it even."

"No."

Glom pulled the pen closer to the girl's face. The tip nearly brushed across her eye."

"Be reasonable here. I don't think you want to make another eyepatch just for your friend."

A needle whistled through the air and tore through the fabric of Hibari's sleeve, slamming her arm into the desk behind her. The pen clattered to the floor. Glom yelled out in pain, turning to see where projectile grazed Hibari's skin. He turned to pull her hand free. By the time he pried it out Yagyu's hand reached over Hibari's mouth and pulled her head back. Her chair tilted, the front wheels still spinning on their axis.

Yagyu's voice whispered into her cheek, he right hand raised in a claw with glowing fingers.

"Ninja Art: Spirit Purification"

Her red eyes glowed with an inner fire. Her right hand clawed into the pink-haired girl's chest. Glom howled in pain, her voice shifting back into the high-pitch of a little girl. Rays of light shot out from her eyes, black goo expelling itself from her throat. Their hair whipped across their face from the wind.

"Fight it Hibari! Force him back! You are strong! I know you can do it!"

Yagyu's squeaky voice was shaky and pleading."

"Yagyuu…. "

A shadow appeared above them. Yagyu let go of Hibari and leapt back just as Kiriya did a front flip heel-kick into the wood flooring. Splinters erupted from the impact and rained down on them like drops of water.

"Kiriya-sensei... not you too..."

Hibari massaged her chest. Her round boobs squished up against her forearms. Gloms' voice returned.

"That wasn't very nice, trying to kick someone out of their house like that. I'm lucky a neighbor was here to help. The girl I'm possessing at the moment doesn't have a lot of fighting power, so let's see if he's a better match."

Kiriya burst forward, a shockwave of green energy erupted from his location. He thrust his arm forward, his hand straightened to spear through Yagyu's chest. She struck the arm away with her umbrella, but clenched her teeth when the old man grabbed the back of her neck with both hands and kneed her on the side. Yagyu struck his elbows upward, she ducked out of his grip and leapt back. She leapt again just as her sensei charged in for a leg sweep. She bounded over a bookshelf and fired ice shots down at her teacher.

"Give up. It's already too late." Said a deep voice.

Both shelves on either side shimmered and throbbed. Patches of it changed color, revealing the black slime that covered the wood and leather covers. White, feminine eyes opened from the slime patches. Their red pupils glistened, all shaped to the same cross as Hibari's. Everywhere she looked were red lense flares that bored through her eyelid and even her eyepatch. The shelf to her left shook. Kiriya's form vaulted over the height and descended upon from on high. Yagyu closed her eyes and dove forward, ears ringing after Kiriya's fist smashed through the tile next to her face. She kept rolling, and heard his foot stomp the floor where her chest once was. On one knee now, she focused her energy for another attack.

"Secret Ninja Art: Ice Tentacles!"

A familiar giant squid picked her up off the floor, and she sat to ride on one of its enormous limbs as though it were a horse. Yagyu half opened her eyes, squinting just enough to see Kiriya trying to chase her down between the bookshelves. She pointed at him, and the blue squid swung its tentacles in a horizontal whip motion.

Kiriya made no effort to dodge or block the projectiles. Bottlenecked by the aging wood, there was nowhere for him to escape. He fell to his knees when ice hit his waist. Ice blasts stuck his legs to the floor. Just before the frost traveled to his upper body, he drew a kunai out of his coat pocket and threw it at Yagyu's face. She dodged to the side, but watched it impale the squid's head. The kunai vibrated as it buried itself in the far wall. Her squid then boiled an burnt up, disintegrating from its wound, but continued its attack. Kiriya no longer moved, and the squid continued to ice him down before it fell. Yagyu's teacher became a frozen statue, stuck in a suspended animation of ice. The squid toppled into several bookshelves behind her. Torn pages and cracked wood flew into the air.

Yagyu jumped off one tentacle and rolled across the floor. More glowing eyes opened from every nook and cranny of the library. Bloodshot eyes looked at her from in between books, on the walls, and up her skirt from the floor below. Her composure still calm, the girl pointed her umbrella upward, concentrated her energy, and spoke.

Secret Ninja Art: Needle Rain

The top of her weapon popped out of the shaft. It soared up to the roof and spun like an upside-down top. Soft chinks and scratches were all around while the needles stabbed themselves into the demonic eyes. Glom screamed out from the library's front desk.

Hibari's body was crawling over the into the open area, her skin and hair encased in a gelatinous black shell. The black skin turned white, returning Hibari to her normal appearance. She was clutching at her head, her teeth clenched.

"That hurt you bitch!"

There were two voices coming out of her throat at once. One deep and hateful, the other high and whining. She twisted and convulsed as she walked forward out into the open. The yoma's voice echoed through the walls of the library. Its deep tone rattled the windows and shook the shelves. The ceiling lightbulbs swung left and right.

Secret Ninja Art: Butt Go Boom!

The pink haired girl disappeared in an eruption of grey smoke. Gas rose to the library ceiling, lights shining down through smoke like dim suns through the fog. Then, Hibari's lone figure stood silhouetted behind the fumes. Yagyu's friend grew taller and taller, her form blocking out the lights. A dim shadow cast itself over the twin-tailed girl, who backed away as the roof cracked open.

* * *

 **Wet Giant**

Hibari's head pushed up against the brick and metal. The roof cracked open, letting accumulated water pour onto her head. Outside, the storm kept going, the rain clouds flashing with bursts of lightning. For seconds at a time, white streaks tore through the sky, illuminating everything in a ghostly pale white. Rain beat down on the girl's head, soaking into her hair, wetting her shirt and exposing the bra underneath.

Hibari's voice, now fully demonic, boomed into the surrounding area. Her pink, cross-shaped pupils turned red and shimmered with a hellish flame.

"I'll crush you like a grape in the palm of my hand, little girl. You know nothing of my power!"

But by then the floor beneath the two cracked and split. The fissures shot outward, then turned and circled the giant. Hibari looked down at the ground and frowned. She took a step backwards towards the window, but another step just created more cracks. The flooring gave way to her increased weight. Bookshelves and desks tilted towards the giant, and she lost balance as pieces of debris and furniture hit her shins.

Yagyu crouched down and stood her ground. She watched Hibari flail about, grabbing onto anything she can get her hold on. Try as she might, she couldn't keep her balance, the whole library crumbling to her touch. A familiar voice called from behind Yagyu, and she turned to look at Nishu running in through the library entrance. His face was scratched up, his jacket and pants partially torn, but otherwise moved with perfect fluidity. His weapon from earlier stowed away somewhere within his jacket.

"Yagyu! Push her back through the window! There are still students below on the ground floor!"

He sprinted forward, jumping over the sliding furniture and running down the steepening slope. Yagyu let go of her own perch and ran with him. Hibari's gigantic eyes froze at the sight of them, her mouth hanging open in shock and panic. The giant looked toward the window behind her, then at them, and put raised both palms forward. The yoma's deep voice let out a shaky whine.

Both students yelled out, leaping into the air for a flying kick. Two eyes formed on the ceiling above them. They glowed bright in an incandescent pink, their cross-pupils flaring up and covering their field of vision. Lightning struck the courtyard directly in front of them, blinding both students in a brilliant white light that filled the sky. Both struck Hibari's chest while the sound of thunder exploded above.

Hibari's massive form fell back and tore through the brick and glass as though it were paper. She fell from the 2nd floor, flailing and yelling the whole way down. Shards of glass and pieces of debris clambered to the ground alongside her. Hibari's left hand swung upwards at Nishu. He saw the strike, but there was no way to dodge it. Still in the air, he tucked himself into a ball, his knees and arms raised to protect his face and body. Yagyu reached out and pulled him close, her breasts pressing into his back. Her left arm wound around his chest, tightening her grip on his chest. Her right hand called forth her umbrella and opened it in front of the boy.

There was a loud pang like someone slapping a basketball. A shield protected both students from the impact, but not the push of the blow. They were both flung sideways, tumbling and twirling in the air before scraping along the dirt. Nishu was the one who landed first. He rolled on top of Yagyu, who rolled on top of him, until she rolled again. The two students slid along the ground until the momentum waned, and Yagyu ended up with her elbows on his chest, her thighs on his. She stared down at him.

The twin tails of her silver hair flowed off her shoulders and spread across his chin and neck. He had a tired expression, eyes half closed. Cuts spread across his face, bruises coloring the skin. His shirt was missing its top buttons, the bottom frayed and wrinkled. They stared at each other, both chests heaving. Yagyu blushed a light shade of pink.

"You…. You're alive." She murmured.

"Thanks to you." His confident, easy smile was almost endearing in the surrounding darkness.

Yagyu's expression softened a little.

"You beat Mirai? And Hikage too?"

"Hikage left without fighting. Mirai came and went afterwards. Ran off home by now."

Nishu turned his head to the left.

"Heads up!"

To their left was a woman shaped crater where Hibari had landed. The beast that made the hole was no longer a massive giant, but a little girl crawling toward them. She did not have the cross-shaped pupils, instead her eyes were windows into an endless fire. A low hellish growl escaping from her throat. The girl's lips curled, twitching like a mad wolf's. Her voice was not Hibari's, but the throaty rumbling of an alien, subterranean creature.

"You fucking kid! I don't get you at all!"

Up above, the rain had lessened to a slight drizzle. Clouds shifted from black to grey, a singular shining light breaking through the smog. The black slime that covered the school receded into the school's courtyard. Around them, the cracks in the shinobi barrier repaired themselves, protecting the outside world once more. Every ounce of black slime left the walls and around pooled Hibari's prone form. It enveloped her, encasing her in an onyx shell. It took shape and grew into the form of a massive canine. Its body writhing in a mass of tentacles that each ended in human hands.

Yagyu concentrated her energy, raised her hand, and summoned her oilpaper umbrella once more. The metal points of each needle glistened in the breaking sunlight. Nishu picked himself off the ground, a steel rod sliding out of his jacket sleeve. Black marbles rolled out of his jacket into his left hand. Both brandished their weapons, staring down the monstrosity forming in front of them.

"The big glowing spots are the weak points. Go for the eyes." Said Yagyu.

"Give me some credit. I can tell that by looking." Said the boy.

The best leaned forward, opened its gaping maw, and let out a roar that shook the ground beneath them. Then the roar stopped. Frost crystals formed within the creature's throat where Yagyu shot them. Black marbles ricocheted off invisible walls and hit straight into the dog's eyes. The beast didn't even have time scream. It tried to move, but more ice stuck its feet into the ground before black bullets shot through the joints.

Glom pitched forward while its feet still immobilized. The ice within its throat shattered as its jaw hit the ground with a satisfying crack. Together, the two students dashed forward and stabbed between the creature's eyes. Their weapons crossed and slid along each other's as they sank further into the yoma's skull. Glom twitched and shuddered for a moment. His eyes turned grey. His body disintegrated into clouds of grey and black smoke with a sizzling like burning meat. The vapors rose into the atmosphere, disappearing in the light of the setting sun.

Beneath the slime Hibari lay sleeping. She shook her head and whimpered as if in the middle of some terrible nightmare. Yagyu knelt down and put her friend's head on her lap. With slow, gentle hands she held Hibari's hand and ran her fingers through her hair.

"It's okay Hibari. It's over now. We've won."

Hibari stopped frowning. Her eyelids twitched, and she let out calm sigh. Yagyu turned toward the boy. For a moment, she hesitated, as if she weren't at all used to what she was about to do. Then she smiled at him.

"Thank you. You helped rescue my friend. You have my gratitude."

The boy smiled back and said nothing. A low moan turned the girl's attention back to her friend.

"It's over?"

Yagyu blinked twice. Something was off. The voice she heard was high-pitched and mousy, but it wasn't Hibari's. The sleeping girl's skin seemed ripple like a stone thrown into a still lake. Then her face melted like wax off a burning candle. The pink of her hair washed away into the ground. Her face and hair became somebody else's. The pink sweater broke down to reveal the uniform white t-shirt of a female classmate's. Yagyu gasped, her face fixed in an expression of pure horror.

This girl was not Hibari.

Before Yagyu could regain her composure and move, the sleeping girl grabbed her head and pulled. The two girls kissed. Yagyu struggled, trying to push her off to no avail. Something jumped into the back of her throat before the decoy let her go.

The sleeping girl closed her eyes became limp, still breathing as if nothing happened. Yagyu jumped back, her weapon raised, pointing it at nothing. Her mind trying to make sense of the situation.

It was the real Hibari sitting at the library's front desk. She was sure of it. But when was she switched out?

Yagyu's vision became blurred. Abstract shapes swam through her vision. An intense drowsiness enveloped her mind. Her body became numb. Her legs gave way and she toppled to the side like a falling tower.

In her mind, the fight in the library replayed itself over and over. Black slime encased Hibari's skin. The dual voices after her Needle Shower technique. There it was. Kiriya was a distraction, the rows of eyes across the slime covered walls of the library were a tool to drive her attention away from Hibari being knocked unconscious while another girl took on her appearance. A simple smoke bomb masked the fakeness of her ninja art, the yoma's slime itself imitating her growth.

Before Yagyu hit the ground, Nishu caught her fall. His hands felt warm on her back, yet Yagyu looked up to see the yoma's head protruding out of the boy's shoulder. His bright green eyes merged with the monster's burning red.

* * *

 **Friends in Sync**

A warm sensation that spread out from Yagyu's chest. It traveled along her spine and shot out to each of her limbs. There was a tingling sensation, like an itch that grew intensity as time passed. Her heart beat louder and with more rapidity.

Then came her sense of touch and her sense of smell. Strong, rough hands caressed her body, traveling up and down the contours of her hips and stomach, sliding along her shoulders and chest. They massaged her breasts, squeezing them, pushing them together. The fingers stroking her nipples. A scent reached her nose that was strange, but not unfamiliar to her. It was a scent like the morning dew off a countryside plain. Wild and dry. She recognized more scents, faint and fleeting. Flowers. The sweet-salt of the sea…. Katsuragi, Asuka, Ikaruga…. Hibari!

Conscious thought hit Yagyu's mind like a truck through a brick wall. Her eyes snapped open. What appeared before her was a hellish perversion of Hanzo National Academy. She was in the school courtyard, completely naked, hands tied to her back, legs tied apart, restrained by something slimy and rough. Around her were the students and teachers of the school. All of them stared at her with blank eyes, slime dripping out of their open mouths.

Her entire body tingled as the person behind her licked the nape of her neck. She breathed out, her eye rolling upwards. She became wet, her pussy itching and aching with an unbearable tension. Something long and rock hard poked in between her thighs, going forward and back in a slow rhythm. The head of it rubbed against the bottom of her snatch. Yagyu moaned and whimpered. Her mind rebelled against the sensation, fighting to form words.

"H-Hi-Hibari…."

"Yagyuu….ah...aaaahh." Came a high-pitched, mousy voice.

Yagyu turned her head to the right. There was Hibari, completely nude as well. They were so close that if Yagyu's hands were free she could have touched her. Hibari was held up by her hands and hips, suspended by a net of solid black rope. Her legs were open wide, feet raised, her eyes rolling back and her tongue waggled on her chin. Behind her, Kiriya's left hand squeezed one of Hibari's breasts while his right hand slid in and out of her.

"Yagyu...I'm scared...but it feels goood. Sensei...I... aaaaauuugh"

Fluids dribbled down Hibari's thighs and into the soil below. Up above, the pale full moon lit up the ground, giving everything a ghostly blue tone. Yagyu shook her head and screamed.

"Hibari! No! You monsters! What are you doing to her!?"

Hot, steamy breath tickled Yagyu's left ear. A boy's chin rested on her shoulder, both his hands squeezing her boobs while something thick and veiny rubbed between her thighs.

"Concentrate on yourself sometimes Yagyu. You're an enchanting woman. Learn to appreciate it."

The voice was Nishu's. Yagyu breathed out and moaned again as one of the boy's hands traveled down her body and rubbed against her clit.

"Y-you liar! You were controlling the yoma all along!"

He breathed into her nape. His lips touched her ear while he spoke.

"You're wrong. I never told a single lie the whole time we were together. I met Glom a week ago, and was fighting with him ever since. Yes, I did lose control of him tonight, which started the infestation. And yes, I never wanted this for the other students. But you helped me bring him back. They're safe now, and I thank you for that."

His fingers slid inside her pussy, rolling around in a circular motion before coming out again. They dove in rapid succession, prodding into every fold of her insides, spreading her open by pushing his fingers apart. More of her fluids dripped onto the floor with each motion. She whimpered, her head leaning left and right. Her head pressed into his, and his tongue and teeth clamped around her earlobe. His hot breath spread down her shoulders. His thumb stroked and pressed into her clit. A powerful sensation of heat and numbness made her legs kick out and involuntarily jerk her head toward him. Fluids gushed out and soaked the boy's hand and splattering to the ground. She groaned, gasping through her mouth. Her head leaned into his. His lips brushing against her open mouth.

"I think you're ready."

Yagyu's body rose, the black ropes changing so that her legs bent. Her knees touched her chest, before they spread open on either side. The students around her no longer had blank eyes and faces. They looked at her with lustful eyes, not understanding who or where they were but still staring at her exposed pussy. Yagyu's heart raced. She blushed. Nishu spread her pussy open with the thumbs of both hands.

Tears fell down Yagyu's cheeks. She craned her head to look at her right, Kiriya's hands rubbed into Hibari's cunt. In and out they plunged at an incredible speed. A mix of pleasure and fear flooded her friend's eyes, making her look like she was about to pass out. Sensei's penis stood up rubbed along Hibari's clit, soaking in the juices that still flowed out. Then the pink-haired girl spoke.

"Its okay, Yagyu… I know what's about to happen. I've…. I've always admired sensei! I-I don't mind my first time being with him..."

"Hibari stop! You're just saying that so I don't get upset!

Hibari looked down at Kiriya's throbbing cock. It poked further into her pussy, and Hibari squirmed as the head spread out her folds. She closed her eyes and moaned with her lips closed tight. The girl's hands clasped on to Sensei's. He pressed her closer to him, holding her steady.

Yagyu turned away and yelled out.

"No! Not Hibari! I'll take her place! I'll do anything, just leave her alone! Not her, please! She's my -HHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII"

Both Hibari and Yagyu were penetrated at the same time. Massive cocks shot straight up into their womb. Their high-pitched whines intermingled in the night air. At first it was one long cry of pain, replaced by quick series of grunts and moans. Blood flowed down to the dirt while oversized dicks pounded into the girl's wombs. Over and over both girls wailed, the sound of simultaneous wet slapping echoed through the night sky. Through it all their well-developed breasts bounced up and down in time, until both men grabbed and squeezed both breasts.

the ropes that held them up snapped, and both girls fell into their man's dicks with agonizing pressure. The men looped their hands under their girl's knees, then held the back of their necks. It was a full nelson position, and both girls moaned with their knees bumping into their shoulders. Their feet dangled in the air, toes curling. Hibari and Yagyu cried out with open mouths, panting with their tongues lapping on their chin.

Their hands had become free, but they didn't have the energy or will to escape or use a ninja technique. Instead, Yagyu held her right hand out to her friend and surrogate sister.

"H-Hibariiiii." Yagyu moaned.

"Yagyuuuuuu" Hibari reached and grabbed the hand, their palms cupping together.

The two girl's eyes rolled back while the cocks continued to beat their insides. Tears rolled down their faces. Sweat rolled down their bodies. Their sizeable breasts bouncing up and down with every thrust. Their groans went louder with each hit until an insane pressure filled their wombs. Nishu and Kiriya never stopped thrusting even while they orgasmed. Instead they beat into their wombs even faster, increasing speed. Cum dripped out from their stretched pussies even as more still pumped into them. Yagyu couldn't think, couldn't move, her body shaking and twitching on its own with each thrust. She held Hibari's hand tight, but her mind couldn't process anything besides the heat winding through her body.

The two men paused their assault. They laid Hibari and Yagyu out on the floor, stomach to the ground. The groans and cheers of the students around them drowning out the panting of the two women. Yagyu felt the boy kneel on top of her, his hands on the sides of her hips and traveling down until they squeezed her butt. Then he spread them open, and his stiff member prodded into her ass. The tip sank in slow, then out. His breathing quickened.

She tried to struggle, to move her body more than just the occasional twitch, and she could feel her friend's grip on her hand tighten. It took every bit of her willpower just to form words.

"H-Hibari... Y-you have to escape this! Aaah...aaaaagh...Generate electricity from your skin…"

Yagyu's voice trembled as she spoke. All she could hear in response were Hibari's moans, a constant pattern of wet slapping, and the rough sound of Hibari's body being pushed into the dirt.

"Oooh. Y-Yagyu...It..It hurts...Aaaaaah...But… I don't hate iiit..."

"W-What...Hibari!"

Her friend let go of her hand. Darkness surrounded Yagyu while she called out to her friend. All around her the other students stood in place, black patches on their body still pulsating with demonic energy.

The wet slaps beside her quickened. The cock prodding into her went deeper and deeper. It pushed further and further into her. Yagyu squealed like a rustic farm animal. Then the boy whispered softly into her ear.

"Here it comes."

Nishu leaned in and dropped into her. Her head picked up and her eyes rolled back. Every muscle in her body tensed up from the pain. She tried to keep her composure, to stay in control, but she let out an opened mouthed howl that echoed through. When he moved, his cock scraped along the walls of her ass. Every thrust seemed to penetrate all the way to her stomach.

"Damn, it's tight."

His hands were on her hips, pulling her into him while his cock crashed into her again and again. Yagyu winced from the pain. The boy's breathing quickened again.

Yagyu's cries became raspy as Nishu kept jackhammering her asshole. Her own body shuddered continuously. Fluids gushed from her pussy again, and she cried out through it all. It poked into her stomach. Nishu's quick breathing drifted into her neck, and Yagyu had to fight to keep her eyes from rolling back again. His warm chest slid along her back, his sweat and body heat mixing with her's. She willed herself to move, to fight against the onrush of pain and pleasure, but every blow obliterated all thought. Notions escape, of saving Hibari, faded into the back of her mind. Even her friend's constrained groans meant nothing to her. The animalistic noises of her friend became echoes of her own.

Yagyu let out an uncharacteristic squeak when the boy pulled out of her. She tried to crawl forward, she leaned her shoulders left and right, tried to push him off with her legs, she didn't have the strength. The girl grit her teeth and turned around to him, her eye straining to look all the way back. Nishu met her eyes with a passive stare.

"Nishu." Yagyu spoke. "You bastard... I can't believe... I-I thought you were a good person..."

Nishu frowned. He blinked once and pressed his lips together. Then he breathed deep through his nose and gazed forward at their classmates. The students around them no longer stood there with limp bodies and blank stares. Their listless groans became coherent speech. The color returned to their skin and the pupils and colored irises returned to their eyes. Yagyu could hear them, could see them staring at her.

"What happened?"

"I don't know.

"Whoa! Look at that!"

"No way...is that...Hibari and Yagyu..."

"Holy shit that's hot!"

They walked towards her now. Girls and boys alike crowded around them, their hands pushing down their pants and skirts. The sight of them made Yagyu blush until her face was a beat red. She held out her palms as if signaling them to stop, and then brought them to cover her face.

"No! Don't look... Don't come near! Get away! Get away from me"

She fought as hard as she could now. Her movements now more intense. She groaned in her efforts, but accomplished nothing. She yelled out. The silver-haired turned her head right. Hibari was being held in the same position, but Kiriya was pounding into her pussy like a dog now. Her round, beach ball breasts bounced around her chest until Kiriya grabbed them and squeezed them. She was screaming and moaning as loud as she could, her own breathing matching the pace of Kiriya's thrusts. Hibari's eyes rolled back and her tongue lolled about without control. Incoherent words escaped her throat, a smile forming on her face.

Kiriya and Hibari's groans reached a fever pitch, and Yagyu watched Kiriya stab his dick into her as far as he could. Hibari's head tilted back and she moaned as though howling at the moon. Cum gushed out from her pussy, and she whimpered whined while her sensei unloaded every drop of his sperm into her. It pooled into the ground below them, sticking into her legs and soaking into the knees of Kiriya's suit pants. Students surrounded the both, and a particularly tubby one stuck his dick into Hibari's open mouth. Her tongue waggled on head, before sucking down the shaft.

Yagyu's eyes rolled back again as Nishu rammed his cocked into her pussy. She groaned and yelled, the boy's massive member pounding into her womb once more. More tears built up in her eyes, her vision filled with the throbbing dicks of other students. They rubbed themselves on her naked body. Several stuck themselves through her armpits, others crouched down and pushed their dicks into her tumbling boobs. One boy at either side took her silver, twin-tailed hair and wrapped it around their cocks. Every student that wasn't rubbing their dick on her body was jerking off. The sound of their moans and dry taps filling the school courtyard

A shower of cum rained down on her from all sides. Other boys from behind shot hot sperm into her bare feet and legs. The female students and teachers were all fingering themselves. Their own cries of pleasure mixing into the chaos.

Nishu was tireless, a machine that had no use for a concept like "stamina". The red-eyed girl stopped resisting. Her mind became blank, her consciousness becoming nothing more than white noise while clouds of spunk drenched her body. Thick globs shot around her lips and down her throat. Yagyu still moaned from the beating behind her, causing her to gargle and gag on the cum in her mouth. Her hair became drenched and sticky. Sperm soaked into her eyepatch. Her own wetness dripped down her thighs or splattered into the floor.

Her body twitched and convulsed. It was an automatic action. She didn't even think about it, had no inkling of what she was doing. Yagyu screamed while her body clenched, and salty-smelling juices waterfalled out of her cunt. And still the boy kept pounding into her the whole time. The boys around her poked their cocks into her cheeks. One pushed her a little more forcefully than the other, causing her head to lean right.

"Hii...Hiibariiii..." Yagyu's voice became muffled as a boy put the shaft of his penis on her lips.

The pink-haired girl was sucking each dick one at a time. Sperm dribbled down her friend's chin and drenched her breasts and stomach. It splattered into the floor, mixing in with puddles from the rain. Hibari's hands rubbed against boys on either side of her.

Yagyu looked forward again. That's when Nishu exploded into her. Yagyu gave a pained howl at the sky, her voice was shaky and trembling. She felt herself get lowered until she lay with her ass in the air, her face on the ground. A wayward twitch made another stream of cum squirt out from her pussy. Beside her, Hibari laid down the same way.

A lone cloud covered the full moon. It drifted in slow, a black sheet sliding across an ivory globe. The whoops and hollers of the students below died down, each of them tired after their own individual orgasms. What was a cacophony of almost demonic shouting becoming silence. Clouds shrouded the full moon, and the shinobi barrier surrounding the school shattered. Due to the space-time properties of a shinobi barrier, all the school's damage during the night never happened. Each student woke up in the courtyard illuminated by the warm glow of the streetlights. Their memories of what they were doing gone from their minds. The only ones missing were a red-eyed girl, a pink-haired girl, and a dangerous-looking boy.

* * *

 **Beating Glom**

Although the entire house was shrouded in darknes, the streetlights outside still cast a warm yellow glow across the walls. Their lights came out in stripes through through the window shades. Nishu had moved a couch next to his bed. There Yagyu and Hibari slept. Unconscious, they put their arms over each other as if hugging a pillow.

At the foot of the bed Nishu was hitting Glom with his steel rod. He had almost full control over the yoma's powers. The demon put his head down and created a pair of hands to cover his head. Much to the boy's amazement, the yoma's head compressed with every hit before bouncing back into shape. Every time he hit Glom, air would squeeze out, making a high pitch whistling noise. The demon had become a squeaky toy.

"That was supposed to be a quick snatch and grab! We get one, beat the other and leave! That whole adventure was a stupid waste of time you stupid dog!"

He hit the demon dog again. A childish squeak rang out through the house.

"Ow! Damnit kid stop that! And yo G. don't call me dog, ya heard? OW that hurts you know?"

Despite voicing his pain, a shark-toothed grin spread across the canine's mouth. Nishu kept going, though he knew he was just working out his own frustration.

"You seriously planned on leaving me behind, weren't you? I bet you thought that all you had to do was take over Hibari and you can just get rid of me! Just get me killed or possessed and you'd get a stronger host for free! Is that why you didn't stick to the goddamn plan?"

"Kid, you should have expected as much by now. It's what I do. And to be fair, it wasn't easy for me either. Do you know how long it took before I had Hibari under wraps? I was running around the school like a headless chicken for the entire day!"

Nishu wasn't listening.

"And not only did you leave me behind after I got beat down by a 2-foot-tall bunny, you added insult to injury by tackling me with some of the grossest people in the entire school! You threw a fat chick at me!

"Yeah. Well. You rejected the hot nurse, so I figured your taste in women changed."

The boy scoffed, then sighed.

"...Ugh. Whatever. But did you really need to use her powers to hypnotize the entire school? What was the point of all that?"

"That was an accident. Hibari couldn't even control her own powers herself, so it went haywire the second I got in. Every person in that school would have rioted if I didn't restrain them. You're welcome, by the way, for taking control of their sensei. I'm certain that guy would have killed us both in an instant if he had free reign. We wouldn't have even come close to beating him if it weren't for Hibari's hypnosis."

"Well, remember Haruka and Yomi? Two of their friends came along. One of them made it her mission to hunt us down. You're lucky I took take care of that myself."

"Ooooh, you were able slap a little goth girl around. Such a badass."

"Sure, and all you did was just stare at people the whole day with your special eyes. And you owe me some thanks for switching out Hibari with a random girl. Also, tell me again why I couldn't have a go at Hibari? I mean I was dead-set on having sex with Yagyu, but you surprised me when you said no."

"Are you kidding me? With her lightning skin? Imagine what it would have happened if you tried to kiss her. I know you're suppressing her powers now, but back then it would have been bad. She would have tasered your face!... Oh, holy shit! She's literally Taser Face! Get it? Taze-Yer-Face?"

"...What?" Nishu said in an exasperated whisper.

Glom gasped and slapped himself on the head.

"No way. No friggen way! Yagyu sounds just like Yandu! Oh kid. Please, please tell me you called her Mary Poppins at some point while you were with her. That would have been the absolute best! Tazer Face and Mary Poppins!"

Nishu just stood with the rod raised in the air. His eyes squinted in genuine confusion. The rod then whistled through the air, followed by a dainty little squeak from the yoma.

"OW! WHAT THE FUCK!"

"Stop making references! I never get your references! Shut the hell up!"

Nishu hit the dog again out of simple aggravation. The chew-toy squeaked again.

"Ow! I didn't even say anything just now! Why you gotta be like this dawg- OW! OKAY OKAY I'll stop!"

They stopped to look at girls sleeping in the boy's bed. Their smooth skin gleamed in the pail moonlight. Moisture dripped down the boy's window, the shadows falling across their buxom chests and shapely hips. Both boy and Yoma sighed, weary and tired. Glom's voice sounded again within the boy's mind.

"Behold the start to a king's collection. You now have what others are desperate for, free to enjoy your pleasures and fantasies at your leisure."

The boy looked glum. "Yeah."

"But for now, I say we hit the hay."

Soft dog paws pattered across his wooden floor. The couch-pillow in the corner of the room compressed as the beast lay on it, curled with its nose on its tail. Nishu took a long, contemplative look at each girl, and made a decision.

And yet as the boy and the yoma fell asleep, neither of them had noticed that a stranger had visited the room while they were away.


	7. A Homura Handie

**Looking Back**

The night sky seemed solid and opaque from beneath the patio lamp outside. The stars were faint, almost invisible even with the moon's glow beaming through the clouds. Nishu's backyard was strong with the sharp, crisp smell of a freshly trimmed lawn. He sat on the first step down past his backyard doorway, lights off behind him so they spotlighted him in the darkness. To his right, Glom licked himself like a cat until the yoma's jaws opened and took a bite out of its own flesh. And Nishu observed this, wrestling with his own mind's morality.

"Hey Glom. I want to ask your opinion of something."

"Shoot."

"A few weeks ago, before I met you, I watched a documentary about Japanese idols and their fans. Those fans were desperate, lonely men, and I cringed for every moment of that film. But I couldn't help seeing myself in those men. And that saddened me."

"Ok. Now when you say idols I assume you mean the girls that go around singing and dancing right?"

"Right. And in that documentary, one commentator said something that's bothered me for a long time. He said Japan has a fear of strong women. What do you think of that Glom? Do you get the impression that we're afraid of strong girls?"

"Oh please. That's a bullshit comment made by someone who doesn't even understand what strength is. The fact of the matter is that you pathetic, idiotic humans don't even identify what it is you want. And it's because of that you don't understand what you fear."

"Care to explain?"

"When a guy walks up to a girl and asks her out it's a show of confidence. Confidence is an indicator of strength. It would make sense that if a girl were strong and confident, she would be the one to walk up to a guy and talk to him. If those lonely, weak men wanted girlfriends it makes sense confident women would draw them in. How is that a bad thing? Isn't that exactly what they want? I think that commentator of yours was talking out of his ass."

"You don't get it Glom. Girls never actually do that because they're not supposed to. It doesn't matter how strong and confident they are, it's the man's job to talk to girls. Never the other way around. I think what the commentator meant was how we believe if that you want to impress someone, you need to be better than them. Stronger. Smarter. Have more stuff. How can you impress someone if you can't surpass them? Women becoming that much stronger means were the ones being forgotten and left behind."

"I don't think that's right either kid. Trained female ninjas and warriors wouldn't exist if that were the case. Here's another question kid, you've got a bunch of strong women lying on your bed right now. Do you fear them?"

The boy looked back into his house. Every room was dark, but the light of the stars let him see the outlines of his home. He remembered how he moved couch in front of the TV upstairs. He thought about how every night they would talk about the girls on his bed, breaking down what he liked or hated about each of them. Memories of his encounters and adventures with his resident yoma played out in his mind.

"No. Not anymore."

"Is it because you think you conquered them? Proven yourself better in a twisted attempt at impressing them?"

"No. That's not it! I think. I don't fear them anymore because I understand them better. I realize I've done something terrible, but in the process of doing so I've gotten to see what they're like up close. I don't put them on the pedestal anymore. But… the fact that I had to resort to such things at all… the truth is I'm ashamed of myself."

"Don't be. There's nothing to it, kid. You had a strong desire for something, and through your own power and decisions you obtained it. An extreme emotion influenced and transformed into an extreme action."

"... I must have been pretty desperate back then."

"Sure. Sounds about right."

"And what about now? Do you think I'm desperate?"

"Here's a better question. Do you think being possessed by a yoma was a good thing or a bad thing?"

"What're you kidding? Bad thing! Bad thing all the way! Everything that happened after that night was either fucked up or fucking dumb! Which...was a good way to describe myself to be honest. It was... interesting though. I don't think I'd ever have gotten to see or do anything as crazy as what happened in the past week if it weren't for you. The problem is that I sometimes wondered what kind of life I'd be having if I refused your offer."

"Want me to tell you?"

"...No. There'd be no point in me getting useless information like that. It's strange. You're a lot different from I what I expected a demon to be. I thought you would only tell me how I shouldn't trust anyone and whisper insults into my ear all the time. Or If this were a hentai you'd actually be a succubus or a pink fairy. Not some weird dog."

"So what you're saying is if this were a hentai I'd be sucking your dick instead of punching it."

"You haven't been punching my dick…"

Glom stared at him with a sharp-toothed smirk. A short hyena laugh escaped the back of its throat and through its teeth. Nishu corrected himself.

"Nevermind. Yeah. You're right. You've been figuratively non-stop punching me in the dick since the moment we met."

A sonerous laugh burst out from the yoma, before being replaced by a heavy sigh.

"About the whole paranoia and weakness thing. You got that impression of demons from some manga or comic book right? Fuck that. You chose the actions you did. All you. You're the host, I'm merely a guest. I won't insult you and call you weak over decisions your own personal decisions. This is your path kid. I'm only here to show you the map."

Nishu winced and put his head down. There in the dead of night he realized something. As a student he didn't need to become a monster. What if all he needed was a friend? And now it was too late. The boy closed his eyes and grit his teeth, muscles tensing up in anger. For now, he wanted to be alone.

"Hey Glom. I'm heading out."

"Something up?"

"I... need to go for a walk."

"I'm not gonna have to put lost pet posters up for you, am I? Be sure to scoop up after yourself."

"Ha-ha. hilarious. Don't piss in the sink while you're here."

"Wait do humans really do that? That's awesome! Why don't they replace toilets with more sinks then?"

"Ugh."

* * *

 **Shadows in The Streets**

Nishu walked the streets, shoes tapping against the sidewalk. On either side of him were the walls separating the suburban communities of his home. The walls were concrete painted white, beyond them were two story homes painted with custom colors of orange, yellow, or reddish brown. Cylindrical streetlights illuminated his surroundings with a dim yellow glow. Each had a cloud of gnats tapping their bodies against the glass. Headphones in his head, hands in his pockets, Nishu trudged alone in the empty sidewalk. A car drove by in front of him, the yellow headlights blinding his vision and forcing him to turn away.

Eyes down. Nothing going on in his head besides the music. The rising dulcet tones of the singer, the quick beat of the drums. There were girls waiting for him at home. Girls that he conquered and enslaved. They would obey his every whim as long as he kept them under his demonic control. In the past, his desire and lust for them was unparalleled. But now that he had them for himself... what was he going to do? And there was no guarantee they wouldn't resist his influence.

He passed another streetlight and watched his shadow grow before him. Then the head of another shadow approached from behind. It bobbed up and down in a walking speed faster than his. Its owner got closer with each step. Who was this new person? A late-night jogger, or another wandering delinquent like him perhaps? Or he was about to get mugged? The shadow moved in closer, until the boy could make out its feminine curves.

Nishu turned to peak at the shadow's owner from the corner of his eye. Upon seeing her, his heart skipped a beat. He did an about-face and stared at this new girl straight and square.

 _Asuka?_

The girl took a step back and put both hands up in surrender.

"Whoa! Hey, didn't mean to surprise you there." Her voice was boyish, but not quite mature. It was an exotic, gruff kind of femininity.

No. It wasn't Asuka. But it was like looking at her doppelganger.

Skin the color of milk chocolate. A long, thin, auburn-brown ponytail flowed to her waist. She wore a plain white T-shirt with the words "Dancing Girl" printed on its center in black ink. Her blue jeans clung tight to her waist and thighs, ending with a pair of worn red and black sneakers. Her white hair-tie had its ends sticking straight up like horns as opposed to Asuka's ribbon loops.

"I come in peace? You know, it's dangerous to be out here alone so late at night. You'd probably end up meeting some weird people around here." The girl said with a concerned look on her face.

"I can say the same to you."

"Good! I think we should walk together for a bit. You'd look way less sad and vulnerable when you've got me by your side."

The boy raised an eyebrow at her.

"Are you sure I'm not the one you should be careful of?"

"I'm not afraid."

"If you knew me then you would be."

"I can say the same to you."

He turned and walked forward, trying to ignore the fact that the dark girl had jogged up beside him. There was a chill in the air, his instincts telling him that there was danger nearby. Nishu scanned the area and tried to stare down the dark corners and blind spots between the community lights. Nothing but the stillness of the night, the blackened windows and closed curtains of the two-story homes beyond the walls. The girl stared directly at him, never averting her gaze even when he looked back into her pine-green eyes. He still wasn't used to a girl staring at him like that. Beads of sweat formed on his body and dripped down one side of his head.

"And what brings a strange boy like you out here in the middle of the night?" She said with casual smile.

"I'm serious. Stay away if you know what's good for you."

"What's good for me isn't always the most interesting. And I'm interested in you."

He continued to ignore her and kept walking forward. Nishu brought his hands out of his pockets. If she was hostile, if she attacked him, he wouldn't want his hands already restrained and caught in his coat.

"I wonder what you're listening to." The girl murmured. Before the boy could react, she reached forward and effortlessly grabbed the mp3 player out of his pants pocket.

"Hey!"

The boy's hands shot forward, only for her to pat them down with her palms. Nishu's arms crossed, one wrist on top of the other, and she gave him a light push into his chest with her free hand. She did it without looking, her full concentration on navigating the menus of the device. Nishu had to take a step back and think about what just happened. He stared at his own crossed arms. Was she using martial arts on him?

In front of him, the dark girl's faced glowed blue in the light of the electric screen. She started to smile as if holding in a burst of laughter. The headphones still on his head, Nishu could hear her cycle through each song on his playlist.

The boy scowled and reached out to grab his mp3 player once more. She took a step back. Nishu responded with a full stride forward with his hand out. When the girl tried to block him, he snaked his left hand through her right armpit and around her shoulder, pulling her torso closer to his. She stretched out her left hand away from him, and he reached for the device across her body with his right arm. He pulled her closer and tried to kick her legs from behind. The dark-skinned girl countered by kicking his leg back out and forcing him into a split.

He froze. She was looking directly at him now, still barely holding back from laughing. Both teenagers cast their eyes down at the other's body. They were in a textbook tango pose. He became aware of her breath on his face, the tanginess of her scent. The boy scowled at her and said.

"If you wanted to look, you could have waited a bit and asked nicely."

"Yeah but I rather like where we ended up. Don't you?"

"This is weird! And you aren't even listening to the songs! What's the point if you can't hear the music!"

He leaned into her and reach out toward his mp3 player. She giggled into his ear, put her right hand around his waist and twisted her body. Nishu gave a panicked "whoa!" before being tripped forward and turned onto his back. Without thinking, he put one arm around her neck. Her smile changed into a cocky smirk. Her left hand, still holding the mp3 player, held one of his legs up. The other hand carried the boy by the small of his back.

"But I am listening to them. They're In my head. I've memorized some of these songs." She purred.

Their eyes were locked, her arm wrapped tight around his waist. Nishu's face became a light shade of pink. He took a moment to clear his throat.

"That means you realize those aren't dancing songs."

"You're right. These are songs you karaoke to. Songs you're supposed to sing."

The girl straightened herself up, bringing the boy up along with her.

"So how about we sing one? It'll be fun!"

"What? Here? Now?"

"Of course! You embarrassed or something? Nobody's going to judge your singing. I promise."

This girl was weird. The closeness of her. Her attitude as if she didn't care how awkward the situation was. Nishu wasn't sure if he should push her away or say something in protest. Instead he watched as her eyes started flitting back and forth between him and the mp3 player. She grinned like a kid who found her parent's secret stash of candy. He stared back, disarmed by her sudden excitement.

"Dude. Nice!" She said.

"Dude?" His surprise at the word left his mind blank.

"Duuuude. Kenny Rogers! Now that's a kind of taste I don't usually get to share with other people!."

In one quick motion, she reached up with one hand and pulled a headphone off Nishu's ears. He barely had time to react before the girl was brushing back a lock of hair and putting it into her ear. Because of the length of the wire, both had to stay close to each other, shoulders touching. He leaned toward her to get a better look at the screen. Now both their faces were beside each other, illuminated by the same bluish light. English letters slid across the screen, different from the Japanese characters of the other songs. Nishu's eyes widened and he stared at her slack-jawed. When he spoke again, he was using another language.

"[You understand English?]"

The girl raised her forehead as if the answer was obvious right from the start.

["Of course! I wouldn't recognize half the stuff on here if I didn't. And this'll be the one I want. Let's sing this one!]"

[You...don't have an accent?]

[Nope. but I can put one on if you like that sort of thing.]

"[Please no. I cringe every time my classmates say random words in English as if it makes them sound cool. It more makes them sound like a bunch of dorks, which must be especially bad if it's coming from me! And I have never understood why those foreigners enjoy people speaking their language wrong.]"

She giggled.

"[You won't have to worry about that. I know what I'm doing.]"

For the boy, the fear and awkwardness from before had drained away. He let her fiddle around with the device some more, listening to the electronic clicks as she adjusted the settings.

"[You sing the first verse. I'll join in on the second.]"

"[What? You trying to judge my talents now?]" Her voice was teasing, and sarcastic. Nishu didn't mind it.

"[You wouldn't be doing this if you weren't proud of it in some way. Show me what you're confident in.]"

A click from the device. The song started. An old violin played a burst of notes in a sound coming from a fuzzy radio. Then the briefest of pauses, and the bang of drums coincided with the strumming of the guitar. The girl's voice was timed perfectly with the singer on the radio.

 _"Yeah. Oh yeah what condition my condition was in."_

She started bobbing her head up and down, the bangs of her dark brown hair flitting with each movement. Her knees bent, hips swinging slow from side to side. Nishu's movements were in time to the beat as well, but his was more chest than hips. His shoulders turned while he leaned his head as though swimming through marmalade.

 _"I woke up this morning with the sundown shining in_  
 _I found my mind in a brown paper bag within_  
 _I tripped on a cloud and fell eight miles high_  
 _I tore my mind on a jagged sky_  
 _I just dropped in to see what condition my condition was in"_

Nishu cleared his throat and made a deep sigh. For the briefest of moments, the guitar stopped, and drums played to the beat of a new instrument. It was high and childish, like a xylophone. It only lasted for a few notes before the song picked up in energy. In tune with the beat, the boy projected his voice and tried to sing from his diaphragm.

 _"I pushed my soul in a deep dark hole and then I followed it in_  
 _I watched myself crawlin' out as I was a-crawlin' in_  
 _I got up so tight I couldn't unwind_  
 _I saw so much I broke my mind_  
 _I just dropped in to see what condition my condition was in"_

Guitar solo now. Nishu and the girl swayed to the chaotic strings of the guitar and bass. The performer slammed into the strings, and the two teenagers beat their heads to the intense rhythm. The girl had her eyes closed and her left hand up to hold the earphone to her head. Nishu couldn't keep his eyes off her. His eyes scanned up and down her body, noting her supple breasts and thick hips outlined by the tightness of her clothes. He watched her rock back and forth to the beat, his own movements swaying to match.

The solo ended before the vocals picked back up even louder and harder than before. Both the boy and the girl began the last verse with excited voices. They didn't care if they sounded good or not. Instead they focused on singing the words.

 _"Someone painted "April Fool" in big black letters on a "Dead End" sign_  
 _I had my foot on the gas as I left the road and blew out my mind_  
 _Eight miles outta Memphis and I got no spare_  
 _Eight miles straight up downtown somewhere_  
 _I just dropped in to see what condition my condition was in_

 _I said I just dropped in to see what condition my condition was in"_

He stopped singing. The boy watched the dark-skinned girl's eyes open up slow. Her face squared up with his. Her mouth enunciated every letter of each word, lips cooing, making his heart beat faster.

 _"Yeah. Yeah. Ooooooh yeeeeaaahh."_

The song ended. Another click and the device was paused. The next song didn't play, but instead the two looked at each other in silence for a full four seconds. Both took out the headphones from their ear.

"See? Nothing to worry about."

Their concentration broke when there was a grumbling directly above them. Above the wall, a window opened and an old woman in a tank top peaked her head out the window. Her skin was grey and livered with sunspots. Wrinkles and fatty tissue folded together around her neck and armpits.

"Oh god my eyes! They burn!" yelled Nishu, flinching away.

"Shut that goddamn racket! I'm trying to sleep!"

Nishu raised both hands up in submission.

"Sorry ma'am. Won't happen again. We'll make sure to stay quiet..."

It became obvious that the old crone was gritting her teeth. Her mouth and nose scrunched up while her face took on the appearance of a spoiled apple. The boy turned to see the dark-skinned girl sticking up both her middle fingers. Eyebrows raised, chin held high, mouth shaped like a cartoon cat's. She pumped both hands up and down while leaning back an outwardly abrasive taunt.

"Wha...Why!?" The boy yelled out in exasperation.

"Why... you... little!" growled the old crone.

The window slammed shut, and even behind both layers of concrete the teenagers could hear the elder storming across her house.

"Come on! Let's get out of here!" She yelled.

The dark-skinned girl grabbed his hand and sprinted. Nishu's feet and legs were dragged across the ground until he kicked himself up and ran on his own. They kept running until they were several blocks away, not encountering anyone else through the whole trip. The girl let go of his hand and they both took a moment to catch their breath.

* * *

 **Villain Protagonists**

"Phew! that was close!"

"Okay. First off. WHY DID YOU DO THAT!? Secondly. I live here! What the hell do you think is gonna happen when I come across that old woman again? Am I really going to have to watch my back every time I go to the grocery store? And what about you? It's not good to disrespect your neighbors you know."

"Haha! Seriously? At the grocery store? Look man, If you die by getting run over by a motorized shopping cart then that's on you. You'd deserve it anyway for being so slow and dumb. I could only imagine what'd say on your obituary."

"Who are you anyway?"

She leaned her head back and pursed her lips. This girl was doing calculations in her head, weighing her options and judging the results of each. A few seconds later her cheerful smile returned, and she thrust her open hand forward at him.

"The name's Homura. Since we sang through an American song, how about a handshake instead of the usual bow?"

Nishu blinked a few times at her, something in his head tapping at his consciousness. Homura. He's heard the name before... from where? At the time of hearing it he must not have considered the name important. The boy took her hand and shook. Homura's grip was strong and firm, which took him by surprise. He gave her hand a squeeze before letting go.

"The name's Nishu. Pleased to meet you."

"Likewise. You go to Hanzo National Academy don't you? I recognize the uniform beneath the jacket. One of my friends goes there too. Though why you'd be wearing something like that in the middle of the night I don't think I'll ever understand."

"Hey. I don't really have any other clothes. This is all I got."

"What? Are you dirt poor or something?"

"Nah more like I don't buy clothes often. I mean... it's not like anyone sees me much, so why bother trying to keep up appearances?"

Homura smirked and raised an eyebrow at him.

"You're pretty visible to me now. And you don't look half bad."

Nishu blinked once before giving her a surprised smile.

"Thanks. You've got a nice style about you too."

She chuckled with her eyes closed, waving her hand as if pushing the compliment away. The boy couldn't help but like this girl. The way she talked and the way she moved. It was like she'd be comfortable no matter what situation she was in.

"Isn't Hanzo's supposed to be for really advanced students? What's it like over there in that school?" Homura continued.

He looked forward and put a hand on his chin. His mind drifted back to the weeks prior to meeting Glom. The days of just watching people, being miserable while never actually reaching out to anyone. He shoved those memories into the back of his consciousness and focused on the school itself. His impressions of the other students and the teachers while he was there.

"Well. It's super preachy. All the teachers go on and on about what it means to be a hero. But then everyone knows how the school's founder likes to perv on his own granddaughter. I'm only a second year and I'm already getting sick of the place."

Nishu winced and looked away. It was true. Plenty of perverts in his own school. Was that why he turned out the way he was? Because he was just caught up in everyone else's mentality?

Homura put her hands behind her head as she walked.

"Hm. I feel you. I don't like being lectured about pointless things either. I don't think I'd ever be able to stand that place myself. With my experiences at my old school, I'd probably end up killing someone while I'm there."

The boy looked at her while leaning back a little.

"Kiling someone? For real?"

"Oh I didn't tell you?" She beat her chest with her fist while raising her chin. "I'm a bonafide killer! So watch out."

An idea drifted across the boy's mind, that this girl talking next to him might actually be a ninja. But then he grinned and shook his head. If she wanted to kill him, there had been plenty of opportunities to do so already. He raised both hands, palms out.

"Ooooh. So edgy and badass." he said in a sarcastic tone.

Though she laughed, Homura looked away. Her eyes closed as she became lost in her own thoughts. Another car approached from behind. Its yellow headlights made their shadows grow and stretch until they covered the entire street. For a moment, the shadows loomed in front of them grotesque and monstrous, before shrinking and disappearing as the car passed by. Nishu looked at the girl and chuckled lightly.

"Though I would have liked it if my school had someone like you. You might've been exactly what that kind of place needs. Some of the more arrogant teachers there deserved to be messed with. I might have have even joined you. I never flipped off an old lady before. Looks kind of fun."

Homura looked at him with another smirk on her face, but didn't say anything. The boy kept on.

"So what school are you from Homura?

"Oh I don't go to any school. Not anymore. Pretty much already graduated."

Her response sounded vague. To Nishu, you either graduated or you didn't. There wasn't any qualifier for it.

"Pretty much graduated?

"Pretty much yeah."

She scoffed. Her voice became tinged with irritation.

"What's with that face? You thinking you can pity me or something?"

"How can I pity someone I only met today? I'm just curious is all."

Homura swung her arms forward in a lazy arc before putting both fists to her hips. Her head tilted back toward night sky. She puffed up her chest and made an aggressive sigh. An aggressive sigh like she was saying 'Ah fuck it.' in the middle of her breath.

"My friends and I quit our school. Dropped out. We found out everything there was bullshit, so we left. Our best and favorite teacher gave us an 'honorary' graduation though. That's good enough for me. We've got the skills and knowledge to handle things on our own."

A shine appeared in the boy's eyes while his voice burst out in excitement.

"See now that's actually kind of cool!"

Homura rubbed her pointer finger on her left cheek, not entirely sure how to react to that.

"Oh don't even think anything of it. I bet you're making me out to be some rebellious anime protagonist or something. I'll tell you straight up that I didn't leave out of some noble cause. I essentially just did what I wanted. Most of what I do is actually pretty evil."

"I can relate to that. Still, you could have fooled me. I really think you'd make an interesting protagonist." The boy replied.

They kept walking, their steps silent against the cracked sidewalk. Animals flitted away from their path, scurrying up neighborhood trees or skittering into the holes of a person's front lawn. Wayward clouds drifted in the night sky, covering and revealing the moon in slow, random intervals. When Homura spoke next, her voice was low and quiet, as though she were speaking more to herself than to him.

"Anime is bullshit though. Way too simple for me. Especially the more popular ones with their generic goody-two-shoes heroes that do nothing evil or bad. They have no regrets, and I can't stand that because that's not human. There isn't a single person in the real world that doesn't wonder how different their life would be if they had made different choices in the past. An evil person with regrets is way more relatable to me than someone who's never had malicious intent. I don't care what hardships the hero experienced as a victim. Any asshole can be lonely and want friends. It takes a soul for a person to admit they were wrong."

Her words felt like a two ton strike into his chest. There was no way someone like him could have any proper response to that. He continue to walk forward in silence. Nishu wondered if he could tell this girl about his exploits during the past week. That idea lasted a nanosecond before he realized that would have been a very stupid thing to do. It was still strange looking at her. There in the dark of night, it felt like he was looking at Asuka's mirror image. Homura continued her rant.

"Yeah. Give me someone with regrets, someone who says, 'I could have been a good person, if I hadn't done that one stupid thing so long ago.' So many heroes nowadays are just victims of something. I'm tired of victims. Give me someone whose misfortunes come from his own actions. In fact, give me a straight up villain protagonist! But he's got to have charisma and charm. Hell, they should make me the hero! I'd be perfect for it! Then people will finally get to see something real!"

"Hey now. There's a fine line between confidence and cockiness."

"Pfft. It ain't being cocky if you can back it up. I'm simply pointing out the facts."

The boy smiled. A charismatic villain may actually be worth watching.

"One thing though Homura. About the heroes. I always figured that was the point. That we get to see something we rarely see in real life. I mean what if you met someone like a typical anime protagonist? What if you found someone who was honest and kind, and always tried doing the right thing?"

There was a hostility to her voice now. Like the hissing of a snake.

"I would become her villain. Or her rival. Whenever we met, wherever it may be, I would try to fight her. She'd be the one person I'd compare myself to the most. The one person whose opinion I'd truly be interested in. She would by fondest enemy. But what about you? What if you met that kind of person?"

Nishu furrowed his brow. This was a question that had no right or wrong answer. There was no point in saying anything but the truth. But had she simply assumed that the pure-hearted protagonist was a "her"? Or were they both referring to the same person?

"I think I'd fall in love. Everyone knows this world is lonely and painful. But to see someone like that, to meet them and appareciate that they exist would fill people with hope. They'd realize that maybe things don't have to be so bad."

"You say that, but really you'd just want to keep her for yourself."

Homura stopped walking. Nishu took a few more steps forward before he turned back to her. The girl's face twisted into a wicked smile, a crimson aura emanating from her body. What made the boy's eyes widen and his heart sink was that she now had six Katanas worn across her back, their long handle sticking up from their sheaths.

"So, I'd be the rival. You'd be the lover. What do you suppose would happen if the two of us met?"

Nishu looked around, checking his surroundings to see if anyone else was hiding in the long shadows. Sweat broke out across his brow. His body shook as he realized how long they had been walking. This girl had led him far from home. Very far. A mile or two away at least. At this distance away from Glom he was weaker, and couldn't rely on the yoma's passive support. Could she have done this on purpose? Isolate him and get him as far away from help as possible? Adrenaline pumped into his veins. His body tensed up.

"...Nishu. Would this be something you're fond of?"

Homura reached into the back pocket of her jeans and held up a crimson red cloth. There was the scent of cream and the salty-sweet of an ocean shore. The girl held Asuka's scarf tight within her palm. All the heat in the air seemed to drain away from the boy's body. The sound of their breathing became thunderous in his ears.

"Tell me. The Hanzo ninja girls you have in your bedroom. What are you planning on doing with them?"

He hesitated. That question was exactly what he was asking himself.

"I don't know. I'll do what my heart tells me. I trust its judgement. I'm not completely corrupt. Not yet."

"Hah! Are you sure about that? I'm not sure how those girls got into your bed, but they don't belong there. The fact that you might even feel guilty means you've done something bad. I wonder what your heart even looks like at this point. Perhaps… I should slice it out and look at it myself!"

* * *

 **Crimson Rush**

Homura dashed forward and struck her shoulder square into Nishu's chest. As he staggered back, she hunched down and let the momentum from her charge slide the three left katanas out of their scabbards. Her right hand crossed her body, and she drew all three simultaneously between her fingers.

She struck at Nishu in an upward, diagonal angle, the three blades clenched in her hand like they were part of a massive claw. Nishu made a haphazard parry just as his own steel rod slid out of his right sleeve. The girl reached across her shoulders with her other hand, and drew the next three blades. Three swords in each hand. A flurry of slashes struck at the bone armor beneath the boy's clothes. Orange lines of energy trailed behind each strike, making her attacks look like the unhinged strikes of a berserker. Nishu parried much of her offensive, but couldn't coordinate his defense well enough to avoid getting scratched in arms, legs, and face. High pitched pings of steel rang out across the communities, bringing out curious voices and new lights from the bedroom windows around them.

This girl was fast. Insanely fast. Not as strong as Ikaruga, but every attack was wild and came at unpredictable angles. Her arms swung down at him in rapid succession, the swords between each finger too long and too numerous to figure out a way to counter. Nishu struck the blades of one hand down, then attempted a haphazard charge forward for a quick strike to her head. She ducked low and took a swipe at his side. Sparks flashed as bone armor hidden behind the leather jacket cracked away.

The fact that there was even any power at all in her hits confused Nishu. As far as he coulld tell he was up against a completely unorthodox fighting style. He noted how there shouldn't be any support in the way she held her swords within her knuckles. This girl's arm strength must be more than humanly possible.

Nishu groaned as his back slammed against a wall. He kept his rod up and parried a slash aimed at his neck. Then he groaned as her second strike tore the entire sleeve off his left shoulder. Then vertical slash cut down his middle, ripping away the undershirt and exposing the boy's bare chest.

Three more clangs, and he saw an opening. He noticed that before a new combo, she held her arms way off to the side like she was about to give somebody a hug. Most likely she made her swings as wide as possible so that twisting her torso would add more power. But something like that would be like painting a massive target right down her center. The boy pointed snapped his rod downward to strike away a low hit, then held a roof block to counter the second strike. As he did so he took a step forward and kicked her in the chest. She slid backward, loose rocks and bits of concrete scraping away beneath her shoes. Homura didn't even turn her head or take her eyes off him. Her grin became wider, more excited, and she strode forward for a renewed assault.

Nishu tried to parry her next combo, but her speed increased even more. Shallow cuts appeared on his left side and right thigh, small traces of blood dripping out the wounds.

It was no use. There wasn't any time to set up his other attacks, and eventually he would just crumble under the constant pressure. He had to escape.

The boy ducked and rolled forward, hearing Homura's blades scrape along the concrete wall behind him. He rolled onto his feet and sprinted away, leaping into the air and kicking off the opposite wall onto the roof of one house. He then looked back only to see that the girl was already upon him again. She jumped straight from the street to the roof, left arm extended as her body twisted for a rising slash. Nishu fell on his butt, arms up to block the broken and cracked shingles that erupted from the girl's point of contact.

He crawled backward while she tried to slash at his legs. More shingles and broken pieces of roof flew out with each clink of her swords. This kept on until she had to stop and parry a shingle thrown at her face, followed by a handful of black marbles.

Below, more voices rose from within the different homes. They were panicked or groggy, angry at the abrupt awakening from their late-night slumber.

Nishu turned and climbed the roofing before poising himself on its triangular tip. His rod pointed forward with one hand, other hand out to keep his balance. Homura took a second to watch him, one leg bent on the slope of the roof, hair and clothes ruffling in the wind. The moon's reflection created a ghostly aura around both of their weapons.

Her charge continued. Her ponytail flapped wildly in the wind as she spun with her full weight behind each blow. The boy looked for another opening and thrust his rod forward when he thought he saw one. But the girl caught the weapon between the blades. Yellow sparks flew from the metal as her swords grinded down his rod. She would have cut off his hand had he not let go of the weapon at the last second.

They both paused again to watch his weapon clatter onto the streets. They locked eyes with each other and stared. Nishu's eyes twitched, his left hand swung toward as if pulling something from behind. The rod that fell to the ground dissolved into a muddy black goop before launching itself straight toward Homura's face. The boy's right hand whipped down to summon a second steel rod.

But before Nishu could do anything Homura tackled him to the ground. The black goop from the street splashed against the side of Homura's head right when she pressed the tip of one blade into his neck. It didn't break skin, but the boy had to press the back of his head against the roof lest he get impaled by the sword. In front of him, the girl kept smiling as black slime dripped down her right cheek.

"Close call. But it looks like you missed. Sorry to disappoint you, but this wouldn't be the first time I've got a bunch of weird fluids stuck to my face. Not a bad fight though."

"I'll go ahead and say this isn't the first time someone tried to put something hard and thin into my throat."

"Kinky."

Her left hand crossed her body and put the blades back into their sheath. One hand now free, the other, pushing the remaining swords into Nishu's head, she reached down and rested her palm on the groin of his pants.

"Now let's see if Haruka's story was an exaggeration."

She opened his pants zipper and reached in until the buttons of his boxer shorts became undone.

"And there it is. Let's bring it out, shall we? Let's see what kind of snake you've got hiding in there."

She grabbed his dick and pulled, forcing the shaft to bend and rub against the fabric of his pants. Nishu groaned. Her fingers were like a vice coiled around his penis. both pain and pleasure traveled through him as she pried it out through his zipper. She giggled at how it stiffened in almost an instant.

"So, this is what defeated Asuka. It's kind of cute actually."

"Lady, what the hell are you... Auuuugh!"

She rubbed the tip of it on the inner thigh of her blue jeans, wiggling it around and slapping it onto her slender toned legs. At half-mast she made a tight ring with her thumb and forefinger and stroked up and down the shaft. It flopped about for two strokes before becoming rock hard. Even in her hands her skin was smooth and warm, and she gripped his penis so hard that he wondered if she could rip it off. He became harder, the throbbing veins popping up beneath the skin. The girl giggled again before gripping it with her whole hand and making the circle even tighter.

"Looks like you were an honest guy after all."

Every time her hand reached the top she would press down on the head and rub the creases of her fingers across the hole. Escalating waves of pleasure scanned across his penis like a machine. Up and down it went, in a chaotic, unpredictable pattern.

"How is it? Way better than you doing it yourself, right? Did you make Asuka do this for you?"

"N-no... stop already...aaauhnn..."

He was diamond hard now. His heart beat faster and faster. His breathing became rapid and labored. The throbbing in his penis growing more intense with every lap up and down. Precum flowed down the shaft like a fountain, making her hand slick and slippery. Homura noticed this and went even faster. A wicked grin spread across her face as she watched the boy moan and turn his head in pleasure.

Her vice-like grip was unrelenting. Nishu tried to calm himself down, to control the ever-building pressure pumping into his dick. But the more he tried to hold it back the more he just wanted to let loose. His mind had gone blank, and soon his moans began to echo through the neighborhood. It took every ounce of willpower to keep himself from cumming.

Then she repositioned her sword so that the blade pressed against his neck rather than the tip, and she leaned forward until her lips gently touched his own. Then she leaned further down, her whispery breath a hot breeze brushing across his ear.

"Are you going to cum already? Go ahead and cum. Cum for me. Cum. let loose. Picture yourself inside of me. You want to cum inside of me, don't you? Go ahead and shoot your cream all over my tight little pussy."

Every time she said the word "cum" her hand glided forcefully from the head to the base. The side of her wrist slapped at his balls, bringing fresh waves of pain and pleasure coursing through his being. His moaning grew louder in volume until it mirrored a pack of wolves howling at the full moon.

Bedroom lights within each house started to click on one by one as people were woken from their slumber.

Her vice-like grip was unrelenting. Soon Nishu started moving his hips in time with her stroking even despite the threat of imminent death.

"It feels good doesn't? Don't you just want to let it out? Go ahead, let it all out. Imagine cumming onto my face. Yes! Stain my shirt! Paint all over my face and mouth with your cum! Make me taste it! Make me feel you all over me! Oh my god. yes... Yes... YES... OOH BABY YES! KEEP GOING! CUM FOR ME!"

Her high, ecstatic voice made him shudder. Nishu's face scrunched up, eyes rolling back. Each breath came out faster and faster. His moans were uncontrollable, every stroke making him feel like he was on the verge of exploding like an active volcano. All thought escaped him. And as if by some deep understanding, he knew that just a few more strokes and his life would end. She would slit his neck, and it would all be over.

Homura stopped. Nishu's quickened breathing stopped. Below them the 2nd story balcony door slammed open. Some guy clambered out into the deck.

The boy looked down at the man, before turning to face up at his attacker. She was gone, is if vanishing into thin air. Nishu's dick immediately went limp and flaccid. He scowled at the open space.

"You... have got to be friggin KIDDING ME!" The boy raged up to the heavens. He was so close. Now all that was left was a feeling of disappointment and anger. He was so frustrated and tired that he didn't even want to bother getting up.

"What in the eggplant apple pie is going on up there!?" The guy grumbled.

Nishu closed his eyes as the man's voice scratched its way into his ears.

"What the hell are you doing on my roof?"

"Fucking myself, apparently."

"What? Hey, I don't care what kinky shit you and your girlfriend are into, but if you guys want hanky-panky then get a room or something."

"I don't have a girlfriend." The boy said without thinking.

"Well what was that girl's voice just now?"

"A ninja." He spoke without thinking once again. His mind was drawing blanks, still tired and frustrated from being on the precipice of near-climax.

"She was a ninja who liked old American songs and..."

"A what?" The man said squinting up at him

"A ninja. She attacked me after we did karaoke together...and we had a kung-Fu fight...with swords..."

Nishu realized that made little sense. He should say something that made sense. Something normal people would understand.

"Ok. The truth then. That was me. I made that voice the whole time."

"H-huh?...You mean... to tell me that was you..."

"That was me encouraging myself to cum. Yes. I want to be a voice actor someday and I like to practice voicing a girl while I imagine myself fucking me."

A minute passed as the man processed this new information. Nishu could almost hear the hamster wheel in the man's head turning at a frantic, mach speed.

"But...that sounded so hot though..."

Nishu turned his head and looked him in the eyes. The boy's expression was blank. Eyes-half closed. Unamused. The man stared at him for a second before his face contorted in disgust.

"Oh baby." the boy whispered.

"AUUGH! That's weird bro! That's weird! You disgusting pervert! You pervert! Get off! Get off right now!"

"I REALLY wish I could. And I appreciate the encouragement but you yelling at me doesn't help. That's not to say you're not attractive, I simply don't swing that w-"

"I meant get off my house you wacko! Get going before I climb up there and curb stomp you!"

"But this isn't even a curb. It's a roof."

"Arrgh!"

The man stepped back inside. Nishu willed his body to stand. There was a sluggishness that made every movement seem half-hearted and lazy. Yet he still escaped by silently jumping across the roofs of the houses. Moment's later the man appeared with a tall ladder, struggling to climb it only to find that the boy had disappeared.

* * *

Nishu was tired. Aggravated. Back in the main streets of his community he trudged toward his home with his head down and his hands in his pockets. He didn't even know what to think about what happened tonight. At the corner of his eye was a fluttering of movement, one shadow dashing behind another. A heavy sigh escaped from his lungs.

"You know, when a comic book character disappears like that, they're not supposed to come back. It ruins the mystery."

Homura's voice crept up from behind him.

"But I didn't actually go anywhere. All I did was roll off the other side of the house."

The boy turned. The dark-skinned girl walked up to him with her arms crossed, forearms pushing into her breasts. Her six blades were still strapped to her back, three on each side like they were instruments for a one-man band. And then he noticed Homura giving him the biggest shit-eating grin he's ever seen in his life.

"So... Voice actress huh?"

They both stared at each other for a few more seconds. A smile broke out across Nishu's face. He put this thumb and forefinger on his temple, eyes closed. Homura snickered.

"Speaking of things I regret." Said the boy.

Homura's laugh burst out and she hunched over, her chest shaking. One palm flew to her face.

"You're so fuckin weird G.!"

"Oh no! Don't call that stupid name!"

Nishu laughed now. Homura put her second hand up for a double facepalm.

She leaned back and laughed into the open-air despite being covered by her hands. The boy kept his head down, his own voice carrying a tinge of embarrassment. It took a few minutes for both teenagers to calm down.

"Man." Homura said between breaths. "You know that really dumb, cliché thing anime villains always say when they let the hero live? Something like 'That was so pathetic I don't even feel like finishing you off?' Yeah. I'm reminded of that."

The boy raised his eyes to her.

"If that's the case why are you still here?"

"Because maybe I still do."

They both stood straight up again. Neither of them moved. The dark-skinned girl cocked her head to the side and waited for him to respond. He was like a statue, staring back and waiting for her to be the one to make the first move. Homura sighed and reached into her back pocket. Soon the boy was looking down to see Asuka's red scarf held tight in the girl's hand.

"One thing though. If I kill you right here and now, there's no telling what that yoma of yours is going to do with the girls. Consider this a lucky break."

"Thanks for being so considerate."

Homura wasn't sure if he was being sincere or sarcastic. Most likely the latter. Still, she turned her hand over and opened her palm. And she watched as the boy took the scarf and put it into his jacket pocket. There it rested over his heart.

"So. You'd fall in love with her right? You never did exactly say what you're going to do with them now."

"Do you want me to show you?"

He took a step closer. Their eyes locked. The boy noted how she didn't step away or back off. He leaned his head in and put his lips to her's. One quick tap. That's all he planned on giving her. It came as a surprise to him that when he pulled back she grabbed the back of his head and pulled him close. His eyes went wide open in astonishment. Their lips locked, her skin and lips smooth and cool. The tip of her tongue rubbed against his. His heart pounded against his chest, heat flushed over his face.

When Homura let go of him he took two steps back and stared at the dark-skinned girl before him.

"Huh. No poison. Interesting." She said.

Nishu gave her a relaxed smile.

"I could say the same thing to you."

"I think you already know there'll be a lot of trouble for you soon, so I don't need to make any grand declarations. But I will say one thing. Make no mistake. If you hurt Asuka, I will kill you."

"I won't. I already know what I'll do. After all, If you really love something, you must learn to let it... well. You know the phrase."

She blinked once.

"I don't actually."

"Watch me and find out."

She grinned again, but this time a blush colored her cheeks.

"If things go south, at least put on a good show before you die."

Nishu turned his back to her and continued walking down the street. The shadow that loomed over him from behind disappeared, absorbed into the dark of night. Tired, beat down, the boy stumbled through the front door of his home.

The pitter-patter of dog feet running across tile floor greeted him once inside.

"Hey kid! Did you have a good shit while you were out? OH GEEZE! From the looks of you it seems you decided to roll around in it afterwards."

"Pretty much yeah. I desperately need a shower before going to bed. Maybe take some time to relax while I lay down. Listen to more music... Oh hell no."

"What's going on?"

The boy patted himself down. His hands perused thoroughly through every pocket in his clothes only to come up empty save for the red scarf.

"That bitch! She stole my mp3 player!"

"What bitch?" Said the dog

"A fucking ninja!" Nishu bellowed with rage.

* * *

End part: " **A Homura Handie.** "

Trivia: The song Homura jammed out to on her way home: "Keep Yourself Alive" by Queen.


	8. A Harem Ending? (Part 1)

**Girls In The Bed**

The birds outside tweeted as warm sunlight beamed in through the upstairs windows. Bits of dust danced in the spotlights of the dawn. At the center of the room a young boy stood, looking down upon the women laying on his bed. His kidnap victims. Each one was motionless save for the breathing that sounded off in time with the rise and fall of their chest. Sunlight gave their porcelain smooth skin an angelic glow. Their supple breasts lifting the heavy yellow blanket and giving it a mountainous appearance.

Nishu stretched out his arms and yawned. Soreness spread through his back and shoulders, bones aching from sleeping on the hardwood floor. From his right came the patter of dog paws on wood, and a sonorous voice boomed out from a tiny canine body.

"Right. So how are we gonna do this? Fuck them all at once in a massive gangbang, or do them one at a time while the others watch?"

The boy was still groggy. The only thing going through his mind were the motions of his daily routine. On any normal day he'd wake up, stretch, brush his teeth, and get ready for school.

He checked the clock on the nightstand next to the bed. 9AM. Saturday. No school.

"Urrrgh."

He walked over to the bathroom, the balls of his feet sliding in lazy slothish steps. Only after crossing the threshold and touching the white, cold tile did he gain conscious thought. The dog's voice echoed across the walls, heard both in his ears and in his head.

"Come on kid! This is the moment! Harem orgy gangbang!" The demon's body quivered in excitement while Nishu still tried to process the words.

"... Gangbang. 5 girls and one guy. Wait... Wouldn't... Wouldn't that mean I'm the one getting gangbanged in that situation?"

"Nope. Gangbanging is only when its a bunch of guys fucking one girl."

"But...you're the one who used the word. So... you contradicted yourself."

"Well, you were a chick for a day, so I'm still right, from a certain point of view."

Sink. Toothbrush and paste. Brush. Mouthwash and water. Gargle. Spit. Nishu cupped his hands and splashed cold water on his face. He stared into the mirror and blinked out the sand from his eyes. The boy turned and grabbed a folded towel off the top of the shower curtain. His head still half wrapped in the warm cloth, he squinted in confusion.

"A certain point of view? Hold on, are you implying they're men now!?"

"I mean... I could give them dicks if you're into that. As surprising as it sounds I don't think a mind controlled futa-on-male fivesome has ever happened before."

"That's not a fivesome. That's a gangbang!"

"Or it could be a gay orgy. From a certain point of view."

"A certain point of view!?"

"Hey kid, you think futas are gay? What about traps? You think tomboys are traps for females? Oh shit! You think men are traps for lesbians?"

"Oh my god! Shut your face!"

The boy tried not to think too hard on what Glom was saying. He trudged back to the bedroom and stared at each girl again, concentrating his demonic energy and lifting the sleep spell from their body. Nishu noted how they all slept in different poses.

Katsuragi slept with her mouth open, one arm over her head and the other over her belly. Both legs were bent and spread to the sides, one smooth foot dangling off the bed's edge while the other intruded atop the girl next to her. Strands of her straight blond hair, the blue-ribbon headband still on her head, covered her face. Katsuragi's snores were so loud and obnoxious that Nishu couldn't believe the others haven't woken up.

"Well come on kid! Let's get in there and start this thing! Are you going to let this opportunity go to waste? This is every man's dream, and the result of every known harem hentai known to man! This is the perfect opportunity to live out your deepest, darkest sexual fantasies!"

Nishu ignored him and continued his observation.

On the other side of the bed Ikaruga slept with her body straight, legs and toes pointing down the bed like a jointless doll. Both hands interlaced below her supple buxom. Raven black hair extended down to her waist and shoulders as if acting as a second bedsheet. She almost looked like something out of a fairy tail. A dark-haired sleeping beauty.

"I don't know Glom. I'm pretty satisfied with everything that happened."

Unlike the girls on either side, Asuka slept belly down. Both arms reached up to hug the pillow tight, face pressed into the soft cushion. A few strands of her dark brown hair clung to her face. They fluttered each time the girl breathed. Katsuragi and Ikaruga both dwarfed the short girl between them, Their thick figures cramping into her space.

"Nice joke kid, but this is the best time for a harem orgy! What you've got here is something that men can only dream of. There hasn't been a single person out there who hasn't thought of having their own harem."

To the right of the bed was a large brown couch, the seams of its aged padding already coming undone. When Nishu hauled it up from the downstair living room, it scraped against the wooden boards until a several scratches and lines marked its path.

On the couch lay Hibari and Yagyu. The two girls turned on their side, facing each other with their fingers laced together. The boy couldn't help but think about screenshots of yuri magical girl anime when looking at them. However, the dopy looking couch ruined the aesthetic.

"But I already fulfilled my fantasies. That's how I even got all of them in the first place. I don't need to prove anything to myself anymore."

"Kid, honestly. Having sex once doesn't mean its okay for you to stop. Your lust should never be satisfied! You must always be on the lookout, always on the search for your next victim! Same thing with harems. The process of breaking a girls' will has to go on without end. You keep going until you break them mind, body, and soul. I thought you read hentai, this stuff is elementary."

"I thought the point of sex was that its like fishing. You catch and release and be done with it. Its being able to tell the story that makes it worthwhile."

Glom cringed. Its cartoonish face squinted up at the boy while its mouth seemed to peel itself back.

"After the shit you pulled bringing them in, letting them go would be a bad idea."

Nishu didn't respond. It felt strange standing over the girls now. He used to observe them so intently in class. Now he presided over them with an air of regret, watching them sleep. Even with everything that happened, not much has changed. Still silent, he concentrated on the bed and continued to lift the demonic sleep spell from their bodies.

It took a few moments before any of them stirred.

Asuka groaned and lifted her head. The hands that gripped the pillow rose to wipe at her eyes. She sat up with her knees to her sides. Her shoulder length hair fell down her neck in locks. The thick blanket slid down to reveal her slender naked back. Both Nishu and Glom froze, staring as her head turned slow towards Katsuragi and Ikuraga at either side. She perked straight up, shoulders tensed. She dove to both of her friends, bringing her head down to listen for their breathing. Several tense seconds before she sat up again and let out a sigh of relief.

Nishu had planned on greeting her as soon as she woke up. Yet the words caught in his throat as he stood awestruck by the natural curves of her body. When she leaned down to inspect her friends her naked rear propped up before him. There he stood like a snake before a snake charmer, eyes tracking every movement, hypnotized by that ass.

He shook his head and cleared his throat, the noise causing Asuka to twirl around into a sitting position. Legs closed, bent, butt on one heel, her form curled as though it were about to jump. Her hands flew to her sides as through grasping for the hilts of her swords, only to come up empty. The girl made a sidelong glance at her own naked body, before peering up at the boy in front of her. A second later her face went red, and she grabbed the blanket and folded it up in front of her.

"Hi. Um. Good morning." Said the boy

"Nishu...?"

Her face colored into a deep shade of pink, and she turned her body sideways. Asuka held the blanket tight against her chest. Her breasts squished together while her forearms pressed into them. She held the blanket below her chin, only to lower it a few inches.

"Um..." Her voice came out soft and sheepish.

Her expression was one of genuine confusion. She brought the blanket up again, then back down. Her arms rose and fell, exposing her self and covering herself up in a repeated motion. The boy frowned.

"Are you okay?"

"I... can't decide if being naked in front of you is embarassing... considering what happened."

Nishu smiled and nodded.

"Keep the blanket on. You might get cold. I remember you said your clothes get restored using ninja magic right? I think I can do that for you. It's using yoma powers instead, but it should be the same principle."

She squinted, head shaking, trying to process the information.

"What happened to my friends? What is this place?"

"In my room. In my house. Its located in the suburbs rather far from the school. But I'd say its not so bad. The train is only a few minutes walk from here."

She looked toward her friends.

"You… you forced yourself onto them didn't you? Tricked them like you tricked me?"

The boy's smile faded. His head tilted down. Beneath the sunlight a shadow appeared over his eyes.

"Yes."

"You're despicable. The absolute worst. I should take you down right now! What did you do to them!?"

"They're alright. I didn't hurt them. They're only asleep."

Asuka stayed silent and glared at him from across the bed. She looked around, eyes the bed, the couch, until staring at the thin mat on the floor.

"I'm all right with it... It's my fault I got caught but... to think you did the exact same thing to my friends. That's low. I can't forgive you for that."

He lifted his head, staring into her eyes. He didn't have a pained expression, but stood straight facing her.

"You're wrong about one thing. It wasn't the same."

"And how's that? What could possibly be any different between them?"

"You're the only one I confessed to."

Asuka stared slackjawed.

"That's...that changes nothing. What you did is still wrong."

"I know. There was no point to what I did. I was acting out on my own distorted feelings. But I can't go back on the past. I'm here. Now. And now all I want to do is make you feel welcome."

"And how are you going to do that?"

"Well. I am feeling rather hungry. I'll head downstairs and make some pancakes. Some eggs and bacon too. I'll make some for your friends too. You should stay here with them."

Hibari bolted up from the couch, eyes bright and hand raised like she were still in school.

"I'd like some pancakes!"

There was a moment of confusion in which both Nishu and Asuka stared at the girl.

"Good morning! Oh, Asuka have you met Nishu? He's nice. Me and Yagyu met him while were giving the school rabbits a bath... Why am I naked?

The boy spoke while Asuka sat frozen, staring at the pink-haired girl.

"Uh... well you're naked because your clothes got ripped up. I have the pieces around. I can fix them up for you."

"Sure!"

Hibari's voice was high pitched and childish, her excitement showing how oblivious she was to the whole situation. Asuka turned toward Nishu, to Hibari, and back to the boy. Her mouth hung loose. Her scowl remained, though her mind tried hard to piece together what was happening. She turned to the pink-haired girl.

"Hibari...are you okay? Do you remember how you got here?"

Hibari squinted, eyes darting in concentration.

"The last thing I remember was having sex with Kariya-sensei."

Asuka blinked three times.

"...What!? Huh? When? How?... How did that happen!?"

Asuka was so confused she brought her arms down. Her shoulders went limp as she squinted down at Hibari. Then she remembered her nakedness and brought the blanket back up.

The boy chuckled and took a step back towards the door.

"I'll call everyone when the food is ready. Glom here will be the one to fix up your clothes."

The dog growled, his thunderous voice unsuited to his tiny form.

"The boy speaks lies! Your uniform burns in the pits of hell! Every seam is being pulled and torn, its mere existence broken down until its nothing more tha- OW!"

Nishu kicked the yoma in its stomach. A loud squeak sounded off as the demon's body deflated and inflated like a furry balloon. Hibari giggled at the sound, and the boy smirked.

"I'll be making eggs and bacon too. Sound good?"

"Sounds good to me!"

Nishu turned and disappeared through the doorway. The black yoma lingered, staring at both girls while a devlish tongue lapped out of its mouth. It too walked outside the room, the sound of its paws sliding along the hardwood floor.

Asuka listens to the sound of footsteps fading down the stairwell, before turning to stare at her teammates. Hibari lay back down on the couch, humming as she snuggled back into a comfortable position at Yagyu's side. She observed the room and spoke with her immature, high pitched voice.

"Strange that we all ended up here. But I'm so glad all of us are safe. You know Asuka, I was so worried about you during the week. I thought you might have gotten hurt. But it turns out you were alright after all!"

She was right. None of the other girls had any signs of injury. There almost had a satisfied look to them as they slept.

"I suppose." Asuka squinted at her surroundings..

The room itself was shiny and clean, light with the smell of lemon soap. Posters of anime characters adorned the wall behind the bed. A chair and desk on the far corner, at the foot of the couch. An open book and a box of school stationary lying on its top. A ticking clock on the wall to her left. Windows to her right. At the other side of the room was a hallway leading to the bathroom.

Asuka spotted the cot at the foot of the bed, so thin that she wondered what was the point of even having it. A Thin blanket folded into a neat little square next to the mat. Small white pillow at one side.

Did he sleep on the floor? Why would he do that?

She scowled at the thin cot before looking to her sleeping teammates. Asuka whispered as loud as she could manage, trying not to let the boy downstairs hear her.

"Hey guys. Wake up...come on wake up already. We're in danger here."

They remained asleep.

"Hey! Rise and shine!"

On the couch, Hibari nudged Yagyu's shoulders, giving a light shake while whispering "wake up" into her ear. Asuka considered shaking Katsuragi and Ikaruga, but decided against it. Trained ninja tend to lash out at anyone who touched them in their sleep. Between snores Katsuragi spoke up in a groggy voice.

"Aaaah shut up."

"Katsuragi? Kat! Wake up we gotta go!"

The blonde grumbled and turned away. Her snores grew even louder than before. Asuka sighed and closed her eyes.

"Hey Hibari, You mind staying here and guarding the others? I'm going to check out what that boy is doing."

"Sure."

* * *

 **Breakfast Pancakes**

Asuka crept downstairs, blade of the foot going down first before shifting the rest of her weight into the next step. The wooden flooring was smooth and cool beneath her feet, while the smell of lemon pervaded the air. Her movements were swift, silent, eyes open and alert for any oncoming attack. At the bottom of the stairs was a doorway leading into the kitchen. She stood poised to the side, head peek enough to see Nishu staring down at a black stove.

The kitchen had yellow tile and grey walls. A round brown table in the middle, with a center that looked like it could rotate on its own axis. To the right was the sink, fridge to the left. And white fluorescent lights gave the room a poor but homey ambiance. And pervading the kitchen came the crunch of breaking eggshells and the wafts of heated vegetable oil.

Next to the fridge was a door to the backyard. Through the door's window Asuka could see a green lawn surrounded by a white picket fence. A blue sky spanned behind the clouds. That door was freedom, a chance to escape.

A guttural voice contrasted the crisp, clear morning.

"Kid, what the hell was that?"

"What was what?"

"That, I'm gonna make you pancakes nonsense. They're you're slaves! They should be making you pancakes. Or better yet, you fuck their pancakes! What the hell are we even doing here?"

"Glom. It's the goddamn morning. I want breakfast. So we're downstairs making some. What's wrong with that? And since we're here anyways, I might as well cook something extra for the girls upstairs."

"Oh yeah. I'm sure they'll fall head over heels for the guy who kidnapped them against their will. That's not how you make sex slaves you dolt! Having a harem is all about breaking them in and making them addicted to you. They won't give a fuck if you make them some stupid breakfast!"

"Maybe they'll get addicted to my cooking?"

"...Only if we add a little something extra to the ingredients."

"Hell no. I'll be eating this stuff too remember?"

"Kid… if you had to choose between sex or pancakes, which would it be?"

Nishu pursed his lips, leaned his head to one side and shrugged his shoulders. He lifted his hands, palms up, raising and lowering them as if there were real weights in his grasp. Glom slapped himself in the head with a wet tentacle.

"Whatever. Besides, we could always puppet them right? Serve em any kind of syrup you like. As long as we got em controlled its fine by me… You ARE controlling their bodies right?"

Again the boy didn't respond. His eyes scanned the paper once more before he walked over to the fridge. A squeak and the sound of a popping vacuum while he opened the door and gathered his ingredients.

Asuka turned back to look up the stairwell. The others might have woken up by now. She'd tell them the situation and form a plan with them on what to do. But there was something about the boy and his yoma that nagged at her conscience. If she joined her team, they'd take him down and move on. But she wanted to find out more.

The ninja-girl crept in through the doorway, only for her to yelp and duck as a glob of slime splurted past her head. The demon dog bared its teeth at her atop the kitchen table.

"You don't belong in the kitchen!"

A drop of sweat slide down her temple. Still she crouched down and raised her arms, the ninja and the dog eyeing each other with guarded expressions.

Nishu looked over to see Asuka standing in the doorway, toned body and smooth skin exposed in all her glory. For a moment he became a deer in headlights. Then he spun back around to hide his immediate erection. His dick pressed against the knobs at the side of the stove, and his hands shot down to push it away from the heat.

"Uh... you should cover yourself." He had a calm voice, though Asuka could still see his panic and awkward movements. Her face scrunched up trying not to laugh, only for her to remember that maybe this should be an embarassing moment too.

"Oh. Right yeah. Um.. Have anything I can put on?"

The boy reached into a nearby drawer and produced a white apron. He tossed it to her from behind his back, not looking where it was going. Asuka caught it in one hand and inspected the cloth before tying the string around her neck.

The yoma winced in confusion.

"Wait did you...forget you were naked? Are you dumb?"

"Shut up! Me and my friends get their clothes ripped off so often that standing around and talking in the nude is the norm for us. I was only embarassed earlier because..."

The boy turned to her, now focused more on her words than her body.

"...I've never been naked in front of a boy."

The boy gave a warm smile, lips only widening only slightly while he and the dog exchanged glances. Asuka scowled.

"Forget I said that! Anyways, you kidnapped us. I won't sit around and wait for you to come up with a way to hurt me and my friends again. I'll stop you here and now before they even have to see your face."

The yoma's dog face spread its lips. A chill ran up the girl's spine as the demon's teeth curved into an uncanny human smile.

"Bold words for a defenseless girl stuck in enemy territory. I'll have to punish you for being so insolent!"

Tentacles exploded from the dog's back, writhing upwards and casting strange shadows beneath the fluorescent lights. The boy raised one hand. Each tentacle stopped moving, before sliding back into the yoma's body.

"I don't want to be enemies. And I don't want to fight. I only want a good meal. You said you came down here to stop me from hurting you and your friends right?

Nishu did an about-face and looked at Asuka square into her eyes. He grinned in an expression that almost mirrored the dear-in-headlights look he gave her in the woods. Only now it was less intense, more controlled. Mouth curved to one side in a subtle smirk, face calm and passive.

"If that's the case, you can join us in cooking. You ever cook before?"

The girl's eyes darted between the boy and his demon. Her body relaxed, tense muscles loosening up.

"Yes I have. But there's no way you should expect me to cook for an evil kidnapper."

"Then cook for your friends instead. I'll get an extra pan for you. I'll eat what I cook, and you guys can eat yours."

He knelt down and opened another drawer under the sink. Metal clanged as pots and pans rubbed and tapped against each other. Asuka stared at him. His baggy pajamas folding around his bent legs. His loose cotton shirt clinging to his back.

"Eggs. Butter. Sugar. Flour. Milk. Baking powder. I already gathered the ingredients, so the easy and boring part of cooking's taken care of. Stove is already hot, and I'll bring out more oil."

When he came back up his eyes darted across her whole body, analyzing everything from her head down to her toes. He blinked and turned away, focused on the ingredients before him.

Asuka raised an eyebrow before noticing that there were two bowls for eggs. One bowl for the yolk, and another for the egg whites. Nishu followed her gaze.

"Separating the yolk from the white means more air in the dough, making them big and fluffy."

She smiled.

"I know that. Believe it or not I've been in some cooking competitions myself."

"Then these should taste even better now that we've got you. Mind stirring it?"

He handed her the bowl of whites, along with an egg beater with a wooden handle. Asuka dipped the thin metal wires into the mix, stirring the bowl and whipping the liquid forward and back. A few seconds later and the clear liquid became a gooey white foam before handing it to the boy. She eyed his hands while he mixed the contents together and stirred the bowl, wary of any tricks he might pull.

Asuka crossed her arms. And in Nishu's peripheries he observed how the top of her breasts shined from above the apron. To the boy, Asuka with her hair down was as arousing as ever, and it combined with how he now understood the appeal of the "naked apron" look. He had to do everything he could to stay focused on the task at hand.

"Why did you sleep on the floor?" The girl didn't seem to notice the storm going on within his thoughts.

"I slept on the floor so I can give you the bed."

Now he poured his mix into the pan, vegetable oil already heated up on the plate.

"Why did you bring the couch upstairs?"

"Because you're all friends right? I figured it would be best for you all to stay together."

She tilted her head back and squinted down at him. She brought forth the image of his room in her mind. The scrapes along the flooring, the thin cot. All that effort just to make sure they were comfortable. And now breakfast? What's with this guy?

"What... are you planning to do with us?"

A thunderous, booming voice sounded out from under the kitchen table.

"We're planning on doing sex!"

The boy scowled down at his dog, his face angling down into a fierce grimace. A muffled squeak echoed through the kitchen as the boy side kicked Glom in the face. He looked at Asuka and relaxed again.

"I'm only planning on pancakes and breakfast, I assure you."

"We're gonna lather you green and spank you like disobedient avocados! We're gonna stick our carrots into your ranch dip and lick the cream-OW!"

Nichu kicked the yoma under the table once more. The squeaking sound was like someone were squeezing a rubber chicken doll. The girl couldn't help but giggle at the whole scenario. Nishu handed her the cooking bowl, and she took it and poured it into her own designated pan.

"So… that's Glom huh?"

"Yeah. I've taken control over him. Now its only his bark I have to worry about rather than his bite. He's not going to attempting to kill me anymore. Quite an improvement over what happened in the forest."

She grinned wide.

"...You mean an improvement over him sticking something up your butt?"

"Wha? Hey! Your butt too!"

They both smiled. Then frowned and fell quiet. In the next second they turned to the stove and stared hard at the blackened countertop. They blushed a crimson red, and they looked at each other only to turn away in perfect unison. Memories of their experience together flooded their vision. Asuka giggled. So did the boy. Their giddiness fed off each other, voices rising until the shy chuckles became open-mouthed laughs. And Glom broke the moment.

"You're gonna call us Rocky Hard while we tenderize your beef! We're gonna be all Congo Country up in here! Make like gorillas and play bongos on your butt cheeks- OW! OW COME ON!"

Nishu kicked the dog twice. The demon let out two teddy bear squeaks as the demon's head deflated and inflated. Asuka looked at the dog with her head leaning to one side.

"He knows gorillas have the smallest penises in the animal kingdom right?"

The boy shook his head.

"No. He doesn't know shit. Anyways, you don't have to walk around naked. I'll fix your clothes right after this, and Glom will help. You ARE going to help me, right Glom?"

"Why don't you help this di- OKAY OKAY I'LL STOP!"

"And my friends?"

"I'll repair their clothes too. Like I said earlier, just a little bit of magic and good technique, and everything will be as it should. Speaking of which, I'm sure your friends have woken up by now. You want to stay here and watch me finish this, or go join them? You're gonna miss the best part."

"Best part?"

"Where I add chocolate chips into the dough and watch it melt while the pancake fluffs up at the same time. And then flip it to watch the other side get the golden color."

The imagery almost made her drool, and she hesitated on choosing. There was always the chance he could pull some strange trick when there was noone watching. But she was the one who woke up first and had a better understanding of the situation. More information she could share with her teammates.

Asuka bit her lower lip and thought for a few seconds. The girl decided on joining her friends, and turned to head down the corridor. But after walking through the doorway, she stepped to the side and leaned her back against the wall. Asuka strained her ears, listening in on their conversation.

"Hey kid. I couldn't tell. That was you right? You hypnotized her so you can have a fake conversation with her right? I gotta say, that's some twisted stuff you're doing if it was."

The boy said nothing. And Asuka grinned wide before making her way back to the bedroom. Perhaps she was still tired after waking up, but the girl didn't notice she forgot to take off the apron.

"Hey Glom. Have you seen my other apron-...Oh come on! Why do I keep doing that!?"

* * *

Part 2 Coming Very Soon!


	9. A Harem Ending? (Part 2)

**Troll Spirit Animal**

"Hey Glom, I'm not actually doing damage when I kick you am I?"

"Nope. Our bodies are connected on a spiritual level kid. We can't actually cause any damage to each other."

Nishu's arm blured, a whoosh sound as he reached out to the cleaver next to kitchen sink. The blade sliced through the air before sinking into the yoma's body and hitting the wood beneath it with a soft chunk.

"Uh...I'm gonna assume that there was a mosquito on my body and you were gonna kill it. With a knife."

"Yeah. I freakin hate bugs."

With deft movements he pried the blade off the counter, washed away the chips in the sink, and slid it back into its wooden block. Nishu frowned and scowled at the empty space in front of him. He and the yoma couldn't harm each other. They were stuck together forever. His mind went to the meetings with the evil ninja, and the train episode of Ikaruga that mysteriously enough didn't make headlines on TV. This yoma was a problem for him, and even if he had total control now, there's no telling when he might try to break out to a stronger host like with Hibari.

And there was also his own guilt, and his own corruption.

"Glom. You done with the girl's clothes? I want their weapons too."

"Their weapons? What're you going to do with those things?"

"Lay em out in front of them."

"Oooooooh. That's as wicked insulting as it gets! I like it! Sure, I've got em all done... but.."

The boy turned to scowl at the smiling yoma on the table.

"You'll have to pry em from deep within my - HUUUAGH!"

Nishu grabbed the dog's jaws and shoved one fist as far down its gullet as he could. He felt around what may have been a bowl of wiggling caterpillars before pulling on what felt like cotton fabric. The yoma laughed and gurgled at the same time, saying something or other that sounded like the word "hentai." In the next moment, he pulled out all the girl's clothes from Glom's mouth, each piece tied together like bits of handkerchief from a clown. The scrolls containing ninja weapons were tied in between each set.

"Really dude? Children's Magic tricks?"

"Try the other end. You might find a dime in there. Oh! Or maybe a quarter!"

"Knowing you, it's going to be nickel."

"Hah!...Wait...what's the Japanese equivalent of 16 cents?"

"..Ugh..."

* * *

 **Justified Paranoia**

Beyond the kitchen, Asuka ascended the stairwell. Her movements were smooth and made no noise. Silent. Stealthy. The balls of her feet on the edge of the wooden steps, each stride bringing the upstairs bedroom in her sights.

The girl tilted her head and inspected the stairwell. Plain white walls, brown wooden steps and oak railings. The house was dustless, the wood shining as though freshly mopped or given an extra coat of lacquer. She imagined that on any normal day the circular stairway would have been haunting, the dark corners of the boy's home expanding on moonless nights until the shadows surrounded him. As a ninja, the darkness was welcome. For a normal person, descending the stairwell alone must be terrifying.

Alone...Did this boy live by himself?

She entered the bedroom and found Katsuragi, Yagyu, and Ikaruga still asleep, positions unchanged from when she left.

Asuka stopped and stared at the far wall. Posters adorned the space above the bedpost, characters from all sorts of media taped in place together. A girl with a black blindfold and white hair. Posters depicting a man with a red headband and carrying a sword in reverse grip. Hollywood films, Chinese kung-fu flicks, videogame characters of all sorts.

It wasn't too different from her own room. She also had memorabilia and collectibles all over her shelves and walls. Yet something bothered her. Why was his collection above the bed post, behind the sleeper's head? How was he supposed to look at them when he lay down at night?

Movement to her right. Hibari stood up from behind the couch and eyed her with shining pink eyes. The pink-haired girl raised her arms up, back arching while she stretched out and yawned. Asuka gave a smirk and crossed her arms into the fabric of her apron.

"Hibari, I'm not too sure that's the right reaction to an intruder when you're on guard."

"Oh! Sorry!"

Hibari frowned and brought her arms to her sides in an awkward fighting stance. She stood pigeon-toed, elbows together and both fists right below her chin. Now she looked terrified of her attacker. Asuka chuckled and shook her head.

"Um. You've got the right idea, but legs apart for balance, arms a little more forward. Keep working on it. You'll get it soon enough."

Hibari's head leaned to the side and smiled.

"Thanks, I will! And as you can see none of the others have woken up yet. But I saw a snot bubble come out of Katsuragi's nose once. Heh. When I popped it, it splashed her face."

"...Gross."

Asuka squinted at the rest of room. A clock ticked away on the wall to her right. A wide window to her left, lines of sunlight streaming in through the blinds. Hallway further to her left, leading to what she remembered to be the bathroom. She turned and walked towards it and stepped onto the cold white tile.

Single sink, bathtub, toilet. Bar of soap and bottle of shampoo in the shower. It was like being in the bathroom of a hotel room. The white tile shined down from the lights above.

"Rather clean for a boy...Not that I've ever been to a boy's house..."

It was strange. Never in her right mind did she think this would be the circumstances for being in a boy's home for the first time. Much less his room. She thought back to her previous adventures. Most of the adversaries she faced were female. Even other schools, with different philosophies and ways of thinking, trained females exclusively. Why was that?

Asuka realized that she wouldn't have minded having a hot guy around on occasion. At least it would be something different than the constant taco party(opposite of a sausage fest) she found herself in. The tomboy started to reminisce and scowled hard at her own experiences as a ninja.

Were ALL her adventures a series of taco parties? What the hell has she been doing when not on ninja missions!? Hanzo's is a co-ed school. If she liked guys, why not talk to more of them? Perhaps impress one by saving him from danger, like muggers or a big monster...

...Which was what she did with Nishu...

The girl shook her head as though trying to clear her mind of the thought. A grumbling echoed from behind, and she rushed back into the bedroom.

Yagyu woke with a start. Her eyes snapped open and she sat up with one arm reaching out to the far wall, face in panic.

"Hibari!"

"Yagyu! Good morning!"

The silver haired girl looked around, saw Hibari sitting next to her, and lunged off the couch for her. Hibari grunted as she tried to stay standing, Yagyu's arms wrapped around her waist while her legs slid off the couch.

"Hibari. You're okay! I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you. I... I..."

"But... you did! You got the demon out. And I don't think the school is infected anymore."

"Wait. The school got infected?" Asuka jogged up to them with a concerned look on her face.

Yagyu looked around, gathering her thoughts and orientating herself to her surroundings. She peered up at Asuka.

"Yes. That boy brought a yoma into Hanzo National Academy and used it to possess Hibari. With Hibari's hypnosis powers, he turned every student and teacher into his slaves."

Hibari shook her head and look down to her friend.

"That's not how I remembered it. I told you the person I had sex with was Kariya-sensei. It happened right after he and Yagyu tried to save me from being possessed by a yoma."

"...huh?"

Asuka's confusion encouraged the pink-girl to speak up.

"That's how I remember things. We were cleaning rabbits, and Nishu tried to warn us about a yoma hiding in the rabbit's fur. When it attacked, he and Yagyu both tried to stop it from getting to me.

"And what happened next?"

"I got infected, and the Yoma used my hypnosis powers to control the rest of the school.

"What... did he do with them?"

Yagyu scowled.

"He attacked himself with them, all part of an elaborate ruse to lower my guard. I saw him get dogpiled by a whole class in the school lobby. It LOOKED like he would get killed, but it was all a trick. He was trying to get me to trust him."

"That...doesn't make sense. It sounds like the yoma acted independent of Nishu."

"That's what he told me, but I'm sure he was lying! They were working together from the start! After we defeated the yoma, that's when he attacked me!"

Asuka turned back and forth between Hibari and Yagyu, confusion growing. Hibari squeaked out in that childish cutesy voice.

"But they weren't working together. The yoma told me himself. He wanted to keep my body as a new host and force Nishu into becoming a slave of his own. Yagyu, the two of you saved me! I saw you and Nishu fighting together against the infected students. And I saw him fight Mirai to let you get to me!"

The tomboy's eyes went wide.

"Wait, Mirai was there!? Homura's team knows about him!?" Asuka got flustered. Everything was getting way more complicated by the second. Yagyu's expression didn't change.

"Pff. I wouldn't be surprised if they were in on the whole thing too. I spoke with Mirai a little bit and it was obvious she knew more than she was letting on."

Asuka remembered her own encounter with the boy. His face of terror as the yoma dragged him through the forest floor. And his words to her as they walked together below the sunlit trees. How he said "None of that matters. You saved my life. For that you're the greatest."

She nodded her head and remained silent. Yagyu spoke again.

"In fact, his acting was terrible. After he got tackled by an obese girl he shouted about how there was a bag of chips hidden beneath her breasts. No way that was true. And nobody would even say that in a life or death situation."

"Okay yeah granted that does sound silly. But also...Yagyu...we hide stuff between and underneath our breasts all the time. Some of the other teachers might have let that ninja technique slip into the public. I'm not even sure if it's strictly a ninja technique at all."

The silver-haired girl's face lowered into an ugly grimace. An aura of hostility emanated from her body.

"Are you... taking his side? And why are you wearing that apron? Is that his?"

The girl blinked and looked down at the thick cloth draped down her middle. An awkward second passed before she hurried to untie the strap from her neck. Yagyu shot an icy glare directly at the girl's face.

Ikaruga woke up now. Her eyes opened as a ray of sunlight drifted through the window and onto her brow. For a few seconds she remained motionless, gazing up at the cieling. The princess sat up and raised her voice above Katsuragi's obnoxious snoring. One hand rubbed at her temple.

"Its true. Whatever you might think of him at first, its all wrong. He deceives you upon first meeting him, and controls the people around you. He... he challenged me to a duel. I thought he was an amateur I could've handled easy. But... I let my guard down and was defeated... He made me have sex with my brother in the worst way."

"Ikaruga... I'm sorry."

"I didn't want it to happen the way it did. Stuck in a pole and teased by my best friend. I wanted sex with my brother to be more romantic and...not like what happened."

"...Uuhh..." Asuka wasn't sure what to think of that.

Hibari sounded as confused as Asuka did.

"You can always ask him out for a second date. Or... would that count as a first?"

They all stared at Ikaruga with a blank expression. Her eyes widened, face turning red in embarassment.

"Um...I don't... want to have sex with my brother. I was sleep talking a second ago. There must be still be a bit of the yoma in me."

Yagyu directed her menacing glare at the princess.

"Oh really?"

Ikaruga looked around.

"No. It's gone. Anyways, so he got the rest of you too. I'm sorry everyone. It was my lack of skill as a ninja that led you here. I could have beaten him.. But I...I failed.

Asuka put a hand on the class president's shoulder.

"It's okay. It sounds like he got us all when we were alone. But we're together now. There's no way he can beat us."

But Asuka's face grew hot as another memory bubbled into her consciousness. she dipped her head down, trying to hide her blush. Another image came up. His smile, the warm hand wiping away the tear from her face. His second confession before another flood of pleasure coursed through her body.

A burp and a snort. Katsuragi stopped snoring, replacing the sound with an aggravated groan. A short cough to blow the hair off her face, before her easy slumber continued unabated. Ikaruga rolled her eyes.

"Ugh, typical! Of all the times to sleep in! Ridiculous."

Ikaruga made her way to the window and grabbed the curtains.

Asuka held up a hand in a signal for caution.

"Y-you might want to hold off on doing that."

Ikaruga pulled up the blinds and a flood of sunlight cascaded into the bedroom. Katsuragi screeched and yowled like a cat, rolling off the side of the bed with both hands covering her eyes.

"There! Now everyone's awake!"

Katsuragi wiped her face with her wrists, smoothing out her hair as she did so.

"Ikaruga, you're a butt."

"YOU'RE A BUTT! Pay attention to the situation!"

Asuka looked back to the couch. Yagyu shook her head and rolled her eyes. Hibari giggled, one hand covering her mouth. Her attention led back to Ikaruga.

"Ika...you're still naked."

The princess looked down into her breasts and yelled out. She turned left and right in a frantic search for something to wear. Her attention returned to the window, and in a flash she dove toward the curtains and ripped one of the sheets from the railings. The pink cloth folded in her hands, and she wore it on her body like a toga.

Hibari kept giggling.

"You're like cinderella, the way you made a dress out of nothing."

Katsuragi clicked her tongue.

"Pff. Oh please. How many times do our clothes get ripped when we fight? How many times have we stuck around for normal conversations in total nudity? It's not like being naked is anything new to us."

"But this is a boy's room."

"Yeah. A complete asshole scum of a boy. I don't care what he thinks. As long as I get my revenge I'll be satisfied...speaking of the devil...There's no way Ikaruga would get embarrassed this easy."

Katsuragi glowered at Ikaruga, and stood to walk up to the curtain-draped princess. The blonde leaned forward squinted hard, nose to nose with Ikaruga. The princess leaned back a little.

"What?"

The blonde looked to the others.

"If a demon pops out, beat it down before it gets me okay?"

Without warning, she reached out and squeezed Ikaruga's breasts. The princess yelped and squirmed in her grip. Katsuragi's left hand let go, only to reach down past the toga and rub across the girl's clit.

A loud slap rang out across the room, and Katsuragi stepped back with a hand shaped imprint on her cheek. Ikaruga leaned her head down, both fists curled at her waist.

"Really Kat!? Now of all times!?"

"Think about it! That wasn't just my usual molestation! I was testing if you were a trap! In fact, I need to check every one of you to see if you're secretly him in disguise. I need all three of you to line up and spread your legs and your tits in front of me."

Yagyu squinted at her.

"Slap her again Ikaruga... Hibari! No! Stop that!"

"But.. She said I need to do this to prove were friends..."

Asuka bowed her head into her palm and snickered.

"Well that's one way to do it."

The other girls all glared at her.

"Um. What happened to you Katsuragi? How did you get caught?"

The thick blonde hesitated, head turning to the side while her lips pressed up toward her nose.

"He disguised himself as a girl and waited for me to molest him. That's when he got me."

There came the temptation to say that Kat should learn her lesson and stop molesting other girls, but Asuka decided against it.

Ikaruga put one fist on her palm, voice controlled and commanding.

"So it's true. He got us all when we were alone. So to counter we'll stick together and watch out for more traps. And we also need to get our clothes and equipment back."

"Nishu said he's already doing that. He said he's stitching our clothes back up so we can wear them again."

Every girl in the room gaped at Asuka.

"What do you mean 'he said?' You spoke with him? And that's what he told you?" Katsuragi's scratchy, boyish voice took on a threatening quality.

Yagyu's voice growled and her teeth bared like a wolf's.

"Asuka came up wearing one of the guy's aprons."

"Pffft! That guy has aprons!" Hibari giggled.

"Me and Hibari were the only ones awake! I figured I should scout ahead, you know, like ninjas do?

"Why didn't you send Hibari down instead? You know she's the best out of all of us with reconnaissance."

Asuka's eyes drifted to her right, mouth closed tight.

"I wanted to learn about him personally. I wanted to talk with him, see what he's like when in a normal conversation. He offered me the apron and I took it because I didn't want to be talking to him naked!

Ikaruga crossed her arms, but her expression remained soft. There was only concern in her voice.

"That was reckless Asuka. You could have ended up even worse than how we are now. I wouldn't have even put on the apron, nor am I sure we should wear our repaired outfits. I'm sure he's thinking to control us with our clothes. There'll be demonic essence laced into the fabric, and he'll control our bodies that way.

"But.. if he wanted to control our bodies… why let us talk like this? Why not tie us up, or keep us silent?"

Nobody said anything for a few seconds.

"To have us let our guard down I suppose?" There was a rare uncertainty within Ikaruga's voice. Even she was struggling to come up with a logical reason.

However, Yagyu held no hesitation or doubt.

"I know why. It's because he's a braindead idiot that underestimates us. He thinks we're weakened because of what he did to us, but that's not true at all. My body is perfectly fine. What about you guys?"

Katsuragi beat her chest with one fist, tribal gesture of power.

"Hmph! I'm better than ever! That guy won't even know what him!"

Asuka rubbed the side of her head with one hand, eyes closed. Nothing made sense. The boy's actions didn't add up, and her friends didn't realize the implications of that.

"What I'm wondering is why aren't we all leaving right now. There is a window RIGHT THERE!"

She strode over toward Katsuragi and Ikaruga, reaching out towards the window with both hands. Ikaruga blocked her way.

"Wait. When I fought him the boy used a technique that surrounded me in some kind of cage that wrapped around me when I touched it. He most likely has this place locked up. It's too dangerous to attempt an escape without our weapons and equipment."

Katsuragi snorted and puffed up her chest.

"Escaping? Whoever said anything about that? No way, I'm staying. What I want is revenge! I'm not leaving here until I see that guy dead."

Yagyu nodded.

"I agree. THere's no way I can forgive him for what he's done. Possessed by a yoma or not, I saw we kill him."

Asuka's jaw dropped, and her gaze drifted between her teammates as though they had transformed into something monstrous and alien.

Ikaruga turned to Asuka, face passive but a fiery conviction in her eyes.

"He's too dangerous. We can't let someone like that loose out on the streets."

"But to take his life? That's not something we do. That's something evil ninja resort to, but not us. As good ninja, we always do the right thing! I can't agree to this. We should try to capture him or at least only go as far as knocking him out. How about we leave instead? Come back better rested and with help?"

The princess put a hand on her shoulder and spoke with a calming, soothing voice.

"I know what you're saying Asuka, But it's too risky, we all learned how deceptive he is. Capturing him means he could escape. Leaving now would let him roam free with whatever disguise he likes. This is one of those hard decisions we have to make as ninja. And… as team leader, I say he has to die."

The girl turned her head left and right at a rapid pace, searching their faces for a sign of reason and logic.

"Hibari! What about you? You're okay with killing someone?"

She frowned, concentrating hard at the space in front of her.

"...If he hurt us enough for everyone to believe this is the only way, I can't argue against it. I trust their judgement."

The blonde stepped forward, her thick, Amazonian body inching into Asuka's space. She glared down at her, palms on her hips.

"Hey wait a minute. You never told us how you got caught, Asuka."

A drop of sweat dripped down one of her temples. And she hesitated for a second, arranging her words and making sure not to mention her and Nishu's stroll together.

"I was training in the forest when I saw him fighting with the yoma. Nishu would have been killed if I didn't come in and rescue him. That's when he brought me down."

Hibari smiled and tilted her head to the side.

"That's so like you Asuka! Of course you would do that."

The rest of them frowned and kept silent, thinking back on how their own personalities reflected their weaknesses.

"What was I supposed to do? Sit back and watch him get eaten?"

"Maybe. He may have been setting himself up on purpose to trick you. You should probably stop being so nice to evil ninja. It was because of you we keep having to fight with Homura's group at every turn."

"Kat!… Homura's group has become one of our best friends! They've helped us save the world countless times. You yourself keep saying how you and Hikage have a special relationship! Hell, every one of us learned our ultimate ninja techniques because of them!"

"Don't compare him with Hikage. What have our experiences with him taught us? Me and Hikage fight with pride and honor. He stalks people in the shadows and resorts to cheap tricks like a coward."

"You mean… like a ninja?"

Yagyu tilted her head down. The bangs of her silver hair created a shadow over her eyes.

"Asuka are you seriously trying to save this guy? Don't you think you're acting a little suspicious?"

There was a flash of anger over the tomboy's face. But she breathed deep, a slow, deep inhale followed by a meditative exhale. Another sigh while her mind cleared.

"...You're right. He just lies and deceives people. Okay. Fine. Let's do it. We kill him."

Ikaruga squeezed her shoulder and gave her a warm grin.

"It's okay Asuka. You may not understand it now, but this is the right thing to do."

The princess turned to the others, standing up straight and at attention like a general to her battalion.

"First we should check out the area before he comes up with our clothes. Let's not attack until we get all of our equipment back. Play it safe for now."

But Asuka looked away, not paying attention to what was being said.

They couldn't trust the walls. Couldn't trust his appearance. Can't trust your own clothes. Can't even trust each other. But why would he give all this freedom in the first place? Was he some kind of genius mastermind like they made him out to be? Or did he only get lucky taking each of her teammates down?

She thought back to her conversation with him. The sex they had. He didn't seem like a master of disguise, but what if that was the point, to let her guard down as the other so put it? Regardless, she was naked and cold, and wanted at least something to cover up her bare shoulders. There was a chill in the air that the apron did little to shelter her from.

Asuka looked around and jumped at seeing her reflection on the nearby wall. She walked over and put a hand on the mirror, pressing her palm to that of her reflection's. The door bent inward, the mirror sliding right to reveal a small closet in which plain clothes hung. Her mirror image now stood side by side with her.

She reached out and grabbed the school uniform, a long sleeve white button shirt, off the hangar. And pushed her arms through the sleeves. It was a loose fit, and after buttoning it up the front hung straight off her breasts like a white curtain.

There was an uncharacteristic silence from behind her. She turned and met the stares of the others.

"Asuka, you've always been doing things on your own. I don't know if you can keep getting away with that. From what we know, that shirt could have attacked you."

"Meh." Asuka ran a hand through her hair, pushing her bangs up off her forehead before letting them fall again.

The tomboy girl spotted something on the night stand at the far corner of the bed. 2 pieces of cloth. One a thick red square. The other a long, thin white rectangle. They were her scarf and hair tie, both folded neat and laid out on the desk. She grabbed them both in one hand and crawled back into the bed. Feet dangling off the edge, she stared at her open palm, both pieces of cloth smelling of peach-scented soap.

"Are you okay Asuka?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. Nothing happened."

Yagyu crossed her arms, staring her down with the same look as before.

"We'll see about that. Don't let your guard down wearing his clothes."

The rest of the girls turned toward each other, discussing strategies and plans of attack.

Asuka sighed and sat at the foot of the bed, sinking into the mattress. She unfolded the ribbon and the hair tie, letting the cloth roll out into the floor. With deft hands she draped the scarf around her neck, and bit down on the hair tie to hold it in place between her lips. Arms raised, she pushed her hair up above her neck, the top of her breasts poking out from the opening in the shirt. The tomboy closed her eyes, concentrating on the flow of her hair between her fingers.

A creak to her right. The entire group fell silent. Asuka opened her eyes and peered up at Nishu standing at the doorway and staring at her like a deer in headlights. It was the same expression he gave her after she defeated Glom. Each of their ninja outfits shook in the grip of his crossed arms. His mouth formed words, but he didn't voice them. Asuka read his lips instead.

"Marry me."

Her eyebrows raised as far as they could go, and the white cloth fell to her lap as he lips parted in shock, face shifting to a rosy pink.

"W-w-w-WHAT!?"

He blinked and shook his head like he were trying to shake a fly off his nose.

"What? I said nothing...I mean...uh..." He turned to the other girls.

"I'm glad you're all awake. I have all your clothes fixed up and ready for you. Even though they were ripped up, they should be good as new now. Sorry it took so long, the yoma you all saw...his name is Glom...and he can be really, really dumb at times. But I promise he won't bother anyone without my permission now. And also..."

He knelt down to his knees, laying down the stack of clothes and scrolls at his side. He pressed his forehead onto the floor. Both palms in front of his head. It was total surrender, a gesture of deep remorse.

"I'm sorry for what I did to all of you. I know nothing I do can ever match up to what happened, but I want to say I have no intention of harming you again. You're welcome to stay or leave whenever you like. In each of your clothes are also your weapons, contained in ninja scrolls. Ikaruga, your brother has your actual sword, so I just gave you one of mine I keep in my garage. It's not as legendary as your Hien, but I assure you it's real and should be of similar length. This is all is to prove I mean what I say. If anything tries to harm you, you're welcome to defend yourselves. But please don't casually bring them out on the kitchen table."

He stood up and eyed each of them one by one.

"I'm making pancakes downstairs. Bacon and eggs too. I'm sure you're hungry after sleeping so long. They're almost done. You should come down and enjoy it. "

Every girl in the room had their mouth ajar, eyebrows curved inward in pure bewilderment. Their silence continued, until Asuka almost burst out laughing. Everything that happened was ridiculous, but with Nishu it was ridiculous in a kind of stupid, disarming way.

"Thank you." She said, smiling.

He smiled back and left the room.

Katsuragi was the first to speak afterwards.

"Yeah…..we're definitely killing this guy. Welcome to defend ourseleves? The hell does he mean by that?"

"I'm more concerned with how we can leave whenever we want! Somebody check the windows, we could sneak out right now!"

Yagyu shook her head, eyes set in an icy glare.

"Don't believe what he said. Its a trick. And while he himself might be harmless we don't know what that Yoma will do when we try to escape."

"He isn't being controlled by the Yoma anymore!"

"He's lying Asuka. Trying to decieve us again. That's the kind of person he is."

Ikaruga kept her composure, one arm crossed beneath her plump breasts, the other fist resting beneath her chin.

"Even if he meant what he said, Yagyu is right. We don't know the relationship between him and the yoma. He could control the boy and have him say those things."

"But why would that even be the case when he could have tied us up from the start! Nothing about this makes any sense!"

Katsuragi turned away, murmuring with bitter contempt, only raising her voice at the end.

"He's a cross-dressing rapist Asuka. There's no logic behind his words. Nothing he does will ever make sense. A sick pervert is the same as any other pervert. Know what I think? I say we screw all this planning! We should charge straight down there and CONTINUOUSLY KICK HIM IN THE BALLS!"

"Whew!"

Every girl shuddered with surprise as the boy stepped back up the stairs and stood in the doorway once more.

"That's kind of hot. But yeah, I forgot to ask, how do you guys want your eggs?"

A moment of hesitation, before Hibari spoke up.

"Sunny side up!"

"Easy medium." said Asuka

"Hard-boiled." growled Yagyu

Katsuragi didn't say anything, still stunned by his reappearance.

"I'm gonna take a guess. Katsuragi, you're gonna say scrambled aren't you?"

The blonde cracked a smirk, cheeks rising on one side.

"Sure. Whatever."

"And Ikaruga..You..."

"I want an omelette, cooked to a golden yellow, mixed with green peppers, tomato, and spinach."

"That sure is a long and complicated way of saying 'scrambled.' No worries though. I got you."

He left again.

Kat shook her head with widened eyes.

"What the hell was that!?"

Yagyu brought one palm to her face and shook her head.

"Something is seriously wrong with that boy."

Hibari giggled, and Asuka laughed. Both hands went up to cover her eyes, slapping herself on the forehead on the way up. This whole situation was insane. Her friends were insane. She was going insane. And the boy. Well he was all kinds of crazy. She kept silent on the bed while she finished tying up her ponytail. The others kept voicing their plan of attack.

"I still say again we should blitz the guy and take him down quick."

"No. When I fought him, I saw that the boy's fighting style is based around distractions. We shouldn't get too careless or focus too much on one thing."

"With me and Hibari, he mentioned that as time goes on the stronger he gets. We have a time limit on this, we just don't know how long."

"Alright then. Here is the plan. We play along with him and pretend we're under his control. In the meantime keep an eye out for whatever we can use to take him down."

Asuka's thoughts drifted back to the boy in her class, always blending into the background, always alone. Always silent, and scowling at nobody in particular. And he'd always just turn away when she'd get close. Now he was the the boy laughing at crude jokes with his dog, making pancakes. She didn't want to kill him, she wanted to find out more about him.

With their plan decided, each girl put on their individual outfits. They figured that if the clothes felt at all weird, a burst of energy from their bodies would shred the cloth and leave only their underwear. Each of them had their ninja outfits, all prepped up their own ninja magic protecting them from damage.

Ikaruga had her white military uniform, and Yagyu's cape floated down her shoulders after flourishing it onto her neck. The others had "combat gear" much more plain, though all with their own individual style. Hibari wore a tinted pink sweater, gym bloomers and white sneakers with loose socks. Katsuragi's outfit was the plainest but also the most revealing. It was regular Hanzo School Uniform, but the skirt was a bright plaid blue and so short it only went down past her butt. The plain white shirt was open, revealing the entirety of her navel and the inner sides of her boobs. A long blue tie draped down her chest like something phallic. Asuka wore her mother's yellow sweater vest and a white undershirt beneath. A green plaid miniskirt went down her thighs, showing a bit of skin before her black thigh-high socks began. On various parts of their waist, they kept the ninja scroll holding their weapons.

Katsuragi scowled toward the doorway.

"So how exactly do we do this 'playing along thing?"

Hibari smiled and squeaked excitedly.

"Oh I know this! Just act how you would at any other time, but call him 'master'. And also use the word 'idiot' alot!"

Both kat and Ikaruga cringed, teeth bared and eyes straining closed.

"No. Not doing that." Said Yagyu.

"Same. Though calling him 'dumbass' could suffice." said Katsuragi.

Asuka rolled her eyes. "Just call him Nishu. That's his name. The demon's name is Glom. If we call both 'master' then were just going to get confused during normal conversation."

Ikaruga pursed her lips to one side.

"Hibari's right. But we should say 'master' to make sure we endear ourselves to him."

The blonde scratched the side of her head, frowning.

"Fine. but I won't like it."

"Don't worry, when we kill him, it'll be much more satisfying."

And they left.

* * *

 **A Breakfast with Ninjas**

When they got downstairs the smell of heated butter wafted around them, and the sound of a steady sizzling was constant against the scattered clashing of metal cooking tools.

There was Nishu, trying to split his attention between the different pans on the stove. Scrambled eggs with diced peppers, tomatoes, and spinach sizzled in one. Sunny side up eggs rested beside to its easy-medium conterpart. The last one was a pot with boiling water, two eggs rolling within.

"You know Glom, I could use your help in all this." The boy said.

The yoma looked at each girl stepping down the doorway, sizing them up. His eyes darted left and right, up and down, inspecting their bodies while an inhuman grin spread across its face.

"You know I farted on all those right?"

Nishu kept tapping away with his metal spatula

"Farted on what? The eggs? Why...would you even do that?"

"Nah. The clothes."

The boy took a second to peer behind him.

"Clothes? The hell are you talking abou - HOLY JIMINY FUCK!"

He jumped back and nearly tipped over one pan behind him. But he recovered in time to stop the oil from splashing over his body. He turned and stared each of them down.

"When did you guys…? Oh wait. Yeah. Ninjas. Duh. How long were you guys just standing there watching me?"

"Uuuhhhh." Asuka began.

"We'll watch you as long as you'd like master." Squeaked Hibari.

Nishu just leaned his head back and squinted at each of them.

"Uhh. Alrighty then."

The yoma turned back to its host.

"Not the best line kid. The way you worded that made it look like they're just going to murder you in your sleep."

Every single girl looked at each other with widened eyes, hearts racing in their chest.

"Whatever. Anyways, you girls sit down and help yourselves. Eggs are almost done. There are only four chairs so one of you get an extra from the other room. I have an extra for myself.

They all strode over to a separate chair, with Katsuragi being the one to rush over to the adjacent living room and come back in carrying an Ez-boy recliner. The blonde plopped herself onto it and sank her head back into the cushion. Yagyu and Ikaruga squinted and shook their heads at her. Asuka and Hibari both smiled and giggled.

Then Glom jumped on the table, shaking it and creaking the wood. They all forced themselves passive as the yoma scowled into their faces. The black dog walked up to each of them, circling atop the outer edge of the table and giving them all a predatory glare. They stared forward, pretending to be unresponsive while he jabbed his nose into their cheeks and sniffed at the locks of their hair. They all watched with bated breath when Hibari brought up a hand to scratch at the dog's ear. Then they breathed a quiet sigh of relief. When it was Ikaruga's turn she put her palms beneath its snout, scratching the underside of its chin. The others knew she was preparing to crush its throat in case it attacked. It stepped away and ignored Katsuragi, who leaned back into her recliner too far away for the dog to touch her.

"And here we go. Eggs all done. Let's feast."

But the dog wasn't finished. While the boy brought out hte plates and utensils Glom made its way to Asuka and only looked at her for a second before giving one long lick from her cheek to her temple. She tightned up, shouders tense, forehead raised, lips in a shaky, comical grin that rested between delight and disgust. Asuka looked at the yoma in confusion before it hopped off the table and panted next to the boy's leg.

"Well, go on. Help yourselves like I said."

The boy brought a box of tissues, handing one to Asuka. She took it from his hand.

"Thanks."

The others all joined in, all saying "Thank you for the food, master" in unison. He raised an eyebrow at them, before shrugging and taking a pancake off the center plate. The others followed, placing their pancake and bacon alongside their individual style of egg.

They ate in silence, though the boy would look up from his food to see all of the girls staring with unblinking eyes.

"How do you guys like it?"

Each girl spoke at once saying a variation of "It's very good master, thank you."

Nishu stopped chewing and watched them with a curious expression. It was as if he wasn't sure if it was the appropriate time or position to start freaking out and getting scared.

For her part Asuka looked down and noted how the pancakes were multi-layered. Beneath the outer layer was a light, buttery fluffiness that ending with a melted chocolate chip core. They were excellent. She looked to the others, all chewing slowly as though testing every bite for poison.

"I've got to hand it to you kid. You're really controlling them all at once like this? It's pretty impressive. You might have some braincells in you after all."

"Gee thanks."

The boy sighed. He closed his eyes and placed both hands on the table. His brow furrowed in intense thought, and the girls watched him without saying a word. Then he bent down beneath the table, and lifted the yoma by its belly. Glom grunted while he was placed in the center, back to the girls.

"Glom I've decided. I'm going to give everything back to you. I'm wiping myself clean of this. You're in control of your own body now, and our essences separate. You can attempt whatever you like with the girls. I won't be able to stop you."

All others looked to the boy in an expression of confusion. His statement was so sudden, nobody knowing exactly how to react or what action to take. Nishu raised his hand toward the dog, and it glowed a soft silver before the light faded away. A strange purple miasma started to rise up from the yoma's body before it too disappeared.

"No way... really?" said the yoma.

"Really. Attack them, subjugate them. Do whatever you like. Go ahead, but I'm not part of you anymore.

The dog laughed an insane, almost human laugh that drained from each of their complexions. Every one of them turned pale with fear. When the yoma turned to look back at the girls, all of them kept their faces stoic, but brought their hands under the table. Their fingertips brushed against the scrolls containing their weapons, ready to bring them out at a moment's notice.

The deep, thunderous voice shook the room.

"Oh. The things I plan on doing to them. Haha!"

Massive tentacles sprouted from his body. Black, writhing pillars of warted toadskin and hard muscle brushed along the cieling lights. The darkness at the corners of the house grew, and the girls tightened their grips on the magic scrolls.

A pause. The tentacles stopped writhing and stood still as stone. Then, they retracted back into the yoma's spine.

"Nah. Doesn't feel right. Gotta do it with you kid. That's what I promised, and that's what i'll keep doing. I'm gonna stick to you like gum on a bench, jumping on whatever nice ass we see."

The boy frowned, cold perspiration shined on his head and soaked into his short hair.

"oh no no. I wouldn't have done any of this if it wasn't for you. You're the one who made me what I am. You deserve what you'll get from them."

The yoma grinned.

"That may be true, but like I said those were your choices. I can't take that away from you. We're partners remember?"

A tentacle rose from the dog's back, a needle tip pointing straight at the boy.

"You say that, Glom but I don't want to be a part of this anymore. I'm letting these girls go. I won't claim them to be mine. They are masters of themselves."

Nishu's eyes darted toward the girls. He looked to each of them, meeting Asuka's for only a second. He gazed straight into her. Time seemed to slow down, and Asuka saw in his face a hope and expectancy. It was a request for help.

And her eyes widened as she realized this was the moment she was supposed to do something.

Then the needle hit him in the chest, digging into his bone. The boy groaned as it wriggled into him, before sliding out and hanging in the air like a scorpion's stinger. He coughed twice, one hand rubbing at the point in which he was struck. There was a hint of silver in the air, and he scowled before it disappeared.

Asuka had to keep herself from trembling. The boy had been lying to the yoma about controlling their bodies so that Glom could let his guard down. In the moment he transferred their power, they could have defeated the yoma. He had wanted them to save him, just like she saved him before. That was why he had given them back their clothes, their weapons, and their strength. Everything was in place, and she missed her moment.

"You know kid, I've been thinking. These girls can't be the only female ninjas around here. There must be more. It's gonna be so much fun! It will be just like how we started it. I'm sure you'll appreciate my point of view soon."

The boy clicked his tongue and gritted his teeth, turning away and squinting to the floor. Disappointment was awash across his face.

"Tch. Whatever."

"Let's start today kid, right now! The day is still young after all! Then again, can't have you running around in pajamas. Let's put on your school clothes for now."

He slid his chair out the table and made his way up the stairs. The girls listened to his footsteps fade into the distance, growing louder again as he made his way to the bedroom above them.

Ikaruga turned her head toward the hallway.

"He'll come back wearing a black jacket..."

A moment where everyone sat still, the kitchen kept silent besides the low hum of the lights overhead. Asuka spoke, voice cracking.

"Girls... did... did that just happen? Did you see that? Nishu wasn't connected to the yoma in anymore. It lasted for just a moment but it was a chance to save him!"

"We all saw it Asuka, I knew what was happening. But I chose not to do anything."

"...What?"

"Same here." Said Katsuragi "Regardless of who was controlling what, the fact is that boy was in on it. I'm not going to bother distinguishing one over the other."

She knew they were right. There was no excusing the boy's actions. She even told him herself that there'd be no forgiveness. But didn't she give leniency and offer of friendship to Homura? Homura, the evil ninja and murderer?

Ikaruga raised her hand forward in a gesture of command. Though quiet, her voice still held the aspect of a general barking orders.

"Hibari. You're first layer of surveillance, just like we practiced. When you see him come back, retreat. Katsuragi will be the physical vanguard. Asuka, you and Yagyu make bombs with whatever ingredients he has in the kitchen. Let's make this quick."

Hibari got up and went up to the stairs, jumping the full flight of stairs in single leap, then hanging off the edge of the railing, eyes squinting into the room at level with the 2nd story floor.

Yagyu stood up and rushed to the kitchen cabinets. Kat swiveled in her EZboy to face down the hallway.

Asuka looked down at the table. If she had realized the situation earlier, she would have jumped in without a doubt. But she hesitated. It wasn't a conscious choice to let him get repossessed. It was her incompetence as a ninja. She winced, hands tightening up into fists. With a sharp exhale, she got up from the table and joined Yagyu to raid the kitchen cabinets.

They opened every drawer, perused through the pantry, looking through every cupboard. Asuka picked out powders, oils and different chemical solutions before handing them all to Yagyu.

"Good. Now we need something to hold all this... ah here!"

Yagyu bent down and placed two items in on the stove. An ordinary rice cooker, and an ordinary pressure pot. She wasn't making the usual utility or magic based weaponry. Yagyu was making a bomb.

"Now, add ninja magic to reduce the wait time and..."

Asuka felt sick, the sweet aftertaste of the pancakes turning sour in her mouth. But then again, a bomb like this was a ninja basic. It was one class that the five of them took as part of their training.

"This...this isn't right. A lethal bomb? This isn't how we do things."

"This differs from our usual fights with other ninja. With those everyone announces their name and their school, and they fight with the honor of all the techniques they have. There's no honor in this boy, so there's no point showing him the same."

A signal from Hibari. Katsuragi looked back from her armchair at Ikaruga, who looked back at Yagyu and Asuka.

"Looking good girls. Finish up and let's get out of here."

Without a sound Hibari rushed back into the kitchen, catching herself after almost tripping on a chair leg. Katsuragi stood up from her recliner, body squared up at the hallway, staring it down.

Yagyu handed the wired pressure pot to Asuka, and they both placed their traps at the center of the table, next to the unfinished pancakes.

"We're leaving?"

Hibari looked at her and smirked.

"Asuka, are you sure you're okay?"

"I...I don't know..."

The world felt like it were being flipped upside down, and she was having a hard time keeping her balance.

Heavy steps going down the stairs now. The wood creaked beneath the boy's weight, each step growing louder as he made his way back. Yagyu activated her scroll, bringing out the brown umbrella that served as her weapon of choice. Ikaruga did the same, and puffs of smoke slide off the thin blade of a nodachi.

"Katsuragi, Asuka, create a ninja barrier. Make sure no evidence of this makes it to the outside world."

They both nodded, a smile on Kat's face, a frown on Asuka's. They brought their hands to their chest, forming hand signs in unison. Soon a transparent blue box encased the whole of the house. It's dull walls extended just past the backyard. Ikaruga turned to the kitchen door leading outside.

"I'm not sure if this backdoor has a trap or not. Hibari, do you see anything?"

The girl shook her head.

"Aright well, let's see what happens then."

Ikaruga scowled down at the door, hands rising to grip the hilt of her new blade. Slow and careful, she turned it around and pushed at the door with her scabbard. A low creak, and the door opened up. Nothing happened. Ikaruga drew the sword and sliced the air outside.

"Looks like we're all clear."

The blade disappeared into its sheath. Hibari went forward, tying a thin string connecting the door to the pots on the table. Katsuragi held the door open while she did so. When everything was finished, Ikaruga jumped forward, clearing the 3 steps into the backyard, followed by Yagyu, Hibari, Asuka, and with Katsuragi guarding the rear. The door closed with a click of its latch. All landing on the grass, they looked to each other, before jumping up and disappearing into the neighborhood rooftops.

* * *

 **The Dumbest Deception**

Nishu looked into the mirror, adjusting his black leather jacket over the shoulders of his Hanzo Academy uniform. To his left a small dog panted by his side, tail wagging in anticipation.

"Now, just like before, you're the body and I'm the brains. I said I want to capture other ninja girls, but now the problem is finding them. Where do we even look? I mean, they're ninja girls! They could be anywhere!"

The boy stood still, arms limp at his sides. His reflection stared back at him, black buzzcut hair, tanned skin, athletic body. But it wasn't his body. Mostly it belonged to the yoma now. Or maybe there was never was a difference. Everything that happened was his goal right from the start.

There was a gasp in the back of his head, a sonorous voice from within his skull.

"Oh! I have the perfect idea! We'll just have those girls tell us where we can find other ninja! In fact, we can bring them with us into battle! I...I could cry with how perfect that'll be. An army of sexy ninja girls we can do whatever we want to. It'll be glorious!

Silence pervaded the room.

"What's up kid? Why the long face? Cheer up, because something tells me we'll be in for one hell of a ride!"

He scowled at himself and tilted his head down. His earlier plan of having the girls and the yoma attacking each other of their own accord was stupid. The entire plan hinged on a judgement of character. Or at the very least he should have told them his plan earlier when he was giving them their clothes and weapons. Nishu just didn't think they would believe him, so he tried to make sure everyone had as natural reactions as he could help it. But he was wrong. In hindsight, it was not a great plan.

Nishu sighed and focused his mind on the more immediate problem. Could he take back control of Glom now that his willpower had grown during the week? This stupid yoma's ambitions were overblown and guaranteed to get him killed. It doesn't matter what the boy did in the past. Guilt and regret be damned, he had no intention of dying.

The pair exited the room. For a second Nishu thought he could see pink hair disappear beneath the edge of the stairwell, but shrugged and thought nothing of it. He made his way downstairs eyeing the hallway leading to the kitchen. A moment in which he held his breath, before breathing a sigh of relief.

They vanished without a trace. Most likely they fled far away to safety by now. A last light of hope grew within his mind. There was still a chance for him to walk away from all this, and that depended on those girls coming back for him. They were heroes, good ninja. They would return with a way to separate the two. Yagyu performed a spirit purification on Hibari, so it wouldn't be a stretch they'd do the same for him. And that would be his chance to break free from the demon.

"The hell?"

"Oh no. They escaped. What'll we do now?"

"...Kid... you weren't controlling them at all were you? You wanted them to attack me didn't you?"

"...It's not them outright attacking you if they're just defending themselves..."

Glom shouted out the same laugh as earlier. It felt like his eardrums were about to pop.

"... You're just getting back at me for the whole Hibari-Yagyu adventure aren't you? Damnit! I like you kid. I'm serious, that's the type of balls I like in a host. I'm so freakin glad i chose you!"

"As long as you don't stick things up my butt again."

"Kid. You can stick anything you want up my butt anytime!"

"Oh Jesus fuck no."

Another laugh from the demon in his head. And the boy smiled too. After everything that happened, everything stayed the same. Right back to square one. The only difference this time was that he wasn't some shy asshole that freaked out over the smallest chance of social interaction.

He smiled as he made his way to the backdoor of his house. Through the window he stared at the clear blue sky, wondering where the ninja girls could have gone. There came the desire to step outside, and smell the fresh air of the morning day. And when he pushed against the door handle, a metallic click sounded out from behind him.

"Hey kid. Were we cooking rice earlier?"

It was then the entire room went up in smoke. A shockwave erupted from the two pots at the center of the table. Tile, glass, pieces of wood, and shards of ceramic plate shattered in place before being flung outward in an expanding circle. The boy brought up his arms to cover his face, turning to the side and raising one leg to cover his body. Pieces of debris smashed into him. They did not pierce his clothes, but the blunt force cracked bone and bruised the skin.

A force like solidified wind knocked him back, body breaking the backyard door off its hinges, window shattering at the right side of his head. His body lay on the door as it slid across the grass. Behind him, his house caved in and crumbled beneath its weight. The roof collapsed, walls falling in on itself. Small orange flames spewed from broken windows before being smothered in a rising cloud of dust.

Blood gripped down Nishu's right temple, giving the world a half tint of red. Pain shot through every part of his body in thunderous, undulating currents that made him groan like broken animal.

"Relax kid. I got you."

He felt a rough tongue licking at his face, wiping away the blood from his eyes.

"Here's an idea. I'll split my powers between you and me. Even Steven eh? You focus on regenerating the parts that hurt the most, and I'll heal up the pieces that look bad."

"...Why?"

"Uh... because you're dying? Try to keep up, dude."

"I mean why are you helping me? You're...supposed to be evil."

"And?"

"Evil people only care about themselves?"

"They teach you that in that hero school of yours? Evil or not, we're partners remember? Your fate is mine."

It was indeed what his teachers would always lecture everyone about. Nishu concentrated on his broken left leg, groaning when the bones realigned themselves with audible cracks. the tendons reattached as well, and through the pain his thoughts raced.

Homura. That's right, he met her group and every one of them had loyalty to each other and to Homura as their leader. Evil and disfunctional as they were, they still worked together as part of the same group. And that's what he and Glom were. A team.

"Fine."

He grit his teeth, fists clenched.

"Fine! Fuck it! Fuck everything!"

He pushed himself off the ground. He howled, standing up even through the pain that wracked his body.

"Yeah! Fuck everything right? You want to fuck those ninja girls don't you? Really mess them up!?" Said Glom.

Nishu hesitated. His gaze dropped to the ground.

"Of course I do."

"Damn straight!" The demon in his head howled in delight, exciting him and almost making him want to howl as well. But then he realized he was outside in public and decided not to end up looking like a dork.

"Glom...My face... tell me...Do I have a badass boss-looking horn sticking out my head?"

"Well no...But you have a cool-guy scar next to your right eye."

"Over my eye, or next to it?"

"Next to it."

"...That's fucking lame."

Then Nishu looked to his left, and he squealed in panic.

"Glom! Start a teleport! Get me out of here!"

A bubble of darkness enveloped him, growing larger and larger until it covered half the backyard.

* * *

 **Heroic Spirit**

Each Hanzo ninja girl squinted through the wall of their shinobi barrier, feet perched on a rooftop three houses down. Their faces were emotionless and stoic, only loosening when the explosion tore the house to pieces. They watched the boy's body get flung out through the door as though launched by a gargantuan slingshot.

Katsuragi snorted.

"Hmph. That was easier than I thought."

"We're not done yet. Look, the yoma is still alive."

They all watched as the small dog rushed up to the corpse, licking at his face. Nishu didn't move. his body remained still, not reacting to the yoma's nudges.

Asuka winced. It was a painful sight. That yoma differed from the other demon's they've faced. This one had a loyalty to its master even through death... A death she could have prevented. The girl looked away, a growing pain in her stomach.

But she thought to herself. He deserved this. He was evil. But then... Homura was evil too. Evil or not, everyone deserved a chance at redemption.

"I don't like this. Doesn't feel right at all."

A gasp to her right. And they turned to see Hibari putting both hands over her mouth.

"Look! He's still alive!"

Each girl leaned forward and squinted into the barrier. Hibari's words were true. The boy struggled with each movement, but he pushed himself up. Still standing on his own door, he stood tall, arms at his side, head in the air as if about to roar out in victory. Asuka almost gave a squeak in relief.

"Oh you can't be serious!" Kat's body tensed up, fists clenched. She turned to Ikaruga, both nodding to each other.

"Let's finish him." Said the princess.

"Awesome! Now its time we do this the fun way!" Said the blonde.

Both girls jumped forward and bounded across the suburban rooftops. Their hair flapped in the wind behind them like capes, short skirts flipping up and down across their thighs. The three remaining girls followed close behind, pacing themselves side by side.

The five slipped through the barrier in ripples of blue and white. Grey smoke covered each of them in mid-jump before they fell to the ground, their weapons at the ready. They landed on the grass with a thunk, small craters forming where Katsuragi's golden metal graves sank into the dirt.

They charged forward in bursts of energy. Ikaruga leaned in with her sword still sheathed, giving a streamlined appearance. Katsuragi was a freight train, loud clinking of metal against metal as her legs broke the ground, arms swinging forward. Asuka held one sword forward and another at her side, ready to both attack and defend. And both Hibari and yagyu ran with airplane arms.

Nishu turned to them and the color drained from his face. His panicked voice for escape rang out for all to hear. A bubbled formed from behind, enveloping him before growing larger with each moment. None of the girls stopped. They ran straight into the blackness, disappearing into the dark through which the boy and his yoma traveled.

Everyone there was on a path that there was no turning back from. But Asuka's mind was lucid, clear, determined. This was her last chance. There would be no hesitation. She had to stop her friends, take down the yoma, and save Nishu.

In the next few seconds the black bubble shrunk in size until it wasn't visible to the human eye. And in then it disappeared, no trace of the high school students left.

* * *

End of " **A** **Harem Ending? (Part 2)"**

Will this be Nishu's final chapter? Who will be successful among the Hanzo Ninja girls? Stay tuned for a combat-oriented episode of Kunoichi Kidnapping!


	10. Battle of The Hanzo Elite (Part 1)

**Good Ninja. Evil Ninja.**

When the girls lay on Nishu's bed, their thoughts shifted and morphed during their unending sleep, drifting between memory and imagination. Sometimes there were flashes of family and the previous conflicts they took part in. Mostly they would dive into their own fantasies, indulging in the pleasures and desires they harbored within themselves.

Without exception, they all forgot their dreams upon waking. The images dissipated into the back of their minds, as slumberous dreams often do.

And now the girls sailed through a space so like their own unconsciousness. They were weightless, floating, yet still traveling to a destination unknown. Though there was nothing but blackness around them, their bodies appeared next to each other in clear detail. They smelled fresh air and a surrounding wilderness pine and oak, felt the soft touch of a slow summer breeze.

Nishu floated below and in front of them. Like the girls, he shone through the darkness as though his body carried it's own light. It looked as though Nishu was saying something, but they were too far to hear his words.

Hibari turned to her friends.

"W-w-where are we?"

Yagyu answered with a flat tone.

"The dimension through which yoma travel."

Ikaruga kept her voice calm, contemplative. She crossed her arms and breathed in the air.

"Perhaps not. This dimension could also be where the yoma is from."

Katsuragi blinked.

"Wait, I thought yomas are born from the depths of hell."

"Not necessarily. Yomas can be also formed from the negative emotions and distorted desires of humans. So this might not be the depths of hell, but inside that boy's head."

"It's empty. As expected." Yagyu smirked at her own joke. Hibari still kept looking down at the boy below.

"He's looking back at us."

They followed Hibari's gaze. Nishu cupped his mouth in his hands and shouted. Whatever he said was lost through the emptiness. When the girls didn't respond he turned to his pet yoma and shrugged. They still read his lips.

"He said our panties are white..."

All the Hanzo girls looked at each other with the most bewildered expression they've ever had.

"No they're not..." Katsuragi squinted, vigorously trying to understand the boy's logic. It looked as though she were getting a migraine.

Yagyu brought a hand to her forehead.

"He's just messing with us again."

The sensation of travel lessened. Their bodies lurched forward as if they were in a vehicle coming to a stop.

"Get ready girls. Let's take him down quick before he has time to create some new gimmick to beat us."

"Now you're speaking my language! He won't know what's coming!" Katsuragi grinned wide and smacked one fist into her palm.

Asuka said nothing. She kept her eyes on the boy, never turning or taking him off her sights.

Remnants of one of her dreams tapped against the back of Asuka's conciousness. Though the memory of it had disappeared long after waking up in Nishu's bed, it still seeped into her mind, the words and raw feelings taking root in her core.

Bits and pieces of that dream flashed in front of her. Inside the gentle wind came two whispered voices. One high pitched and whiny. The other calm and mature. Even with the images hazy, and the voices muffled, Asuka still understood their meaning. Though the details within the dream had changed, she remembered.

* * *

Young Asuka sat in a brown wooden seat. A cream colored cloth draped over the wooden table in front of her. A chill wind brushed past her short cropped hair and ruffled her black shirt and pants. To her right was the glass door to her parent's apartment. Past the balcony railing to her left was a view of the city. Highways extended past the city limits before disappearing into the horizon. Cars of red, blue, and black lined up in the streets like ants. It was autumn, and orange-brown leaves fell from the trees and spilled into the sidewalk at the pedestrians' feet.

"So Asuka, how was your training today?"

Her mother gave her a quizzical expression. Asuka's mother was taller than most Japanese women, so even though she leaned forward to rest her chin in her palms, she looked downwards at an intimidating angle.

Asuka winced and clenched both her fists on the top of her thighs. Her eyes slid to the right. Head down leaned down. Her mother tilted her head to one side, noting her daughter's body language.

"Well? How can I be sure you learned anything if you don't tell me what happened?"

There was always an air of immense patience and understanding coming from her mother. Her tired eyes and calm smile always disarmed those around her, soothing whatever conflicts she came across. It was the biggest thing Asuka hated about her parents. They were so agonizingly dull.

Asuka's mother wore a white blouse and a green plaid ankle-length skirt that flapped in the wind. A white cloth wound around the base of her ponytail in tiny bunny loops. She continued to stare down at her child, observing, waiting as though she had all the time in the world. Asuka rolled her eyes and gave an open mouthed groan.

 _Screw it._ She thought to herself. _Let's just get all these stupid lectures over with._

"Boring. So boring! A complete waste of time. Absolutely nothing happened. All we did all day was sit on some stupid rock!"

"Your grandfather wants to teach you patience."

"No. He wants to punish me for what happened with me and those older kids. But I did nothing wrong! Those guys deserved what was coming to them!... Six teenagers picking on one of my classmates. Six on one against a middleschooler! They're lucky to walk away with just black eyes."

"And missing teeth. And broken arms."

Asuka couldn't help smiling. Her mother's expression changed into a sharp glare, and the little tomboy cleared her throat and forced herself to remain passive.

"It's not about what those kids deserved, it's about you constantly rushing into violence. You can't keep picking fights, Asuka. Shinobi stick to the shadows. Violence should always be the last resort."

She let out an exasperated breath.

"I don't get it... How can I consider myself a good ninja and not an evil ninja if I have to let innocent people get hurt? If I see someone harming others, am I supposed to let them get away with it?"

"Darling, we're not mad at you for defending the weak. We're mad at you continuing to pursue those boys even after the fight is over. Tell me you haven't already staked out where those bullies go to school."

"... I have..."

"And where they live. And where they get their lunch. And where they hang out on the weekends..."

The little girl crossed her arms and looked away. She scowled into the distance, watching the people below go about their daily lives.

"I can't let them get away. I need to make sure they never harm anyone again. I'll keep fighting even if I have to beat them down again and again."

Her mother sighed.

"And what about the ones who were attacked?"

"What about them?"

"You know more about those older boys than you know anything about the people they were picking on. You're more concerned with challenging others to a fistfight than taking care of those you wish to defend."

The little girl shrugged.

"They get picked on because they're weak. I assume they realize that and learn to take care of themselves. I want to focus on the problem. They're not the problem."

"Don't you think you're turning evil yourself, Asuka? Think about how you've been interacting with others. Impulsive, violent, vengeful, having a habit of taking things a little too far? Sounds like a problem to me."

Asuka he scoffed and rolled her eyes. She understood what her mother was saying, but didn't want to give her the satisfaction in winning this conversation. Her mother giggled, which drove Asuka nuts.

"Your classmate. The one you saved. Did he ever try to talk to you afterwards? Who knows, I'd think he'll want to be friends with you now. You should talk to him sometime. Invite him over."

An uncharacteristic sneer spread across her mother's face.

"Wouldn't that be nice? I could have a cute little shota boy to go along with this little shota girl in front of me."

The way Asuka looked at her mother may as well have been a dagger flung at her face. Mother couldn't help laughing again.

"Mom! Quit being weird! And don't call me a shota girl. Doesn't even make sense."

"Heheh. You should grow your hair out Asuka. Then you wouldn't look like such a boy."

"And then have grandpa start perving on me again? No thanks. I'm serious Mom, can you tell him to stop? Did you have to deal with his... _weirdness_ when you were my age?"

"His reactions are the same ones you'd expect from male ninja, should you ever fight one. When you see that face it means your beauty has stunned them in such a way that they leave themselves open to attack. When you see that face, you go in for the kill, or use it as the right time to escape."

"... Has Dad ever made that face at you?"

Her mother blushed.

"Anyways Asuka, about those fights you pick. You know the saying? The harder you pursue evil, the more likely you turn evil yourself? The quote about men fighting monsters? Don't become what you hate the most."

She stayed silent. Both women looked away to peer at the urban landscape. Sunlight bounced off the glass windows and car mirrors, making the city glitter with small specks of yellow light.

"Asuka. The way you hold your swords. Did your grandfather teach you the names for that style?"

It was an odd question.

"The names...for the way I hold my swords? Not really... He just calls them 'blade' and 'sheath'. Standard grip and reverse grip, I guess."

"Show me."

Asuka reached to her waist and slid both wakizashi out from their scabbards. She brandished them, cutting at the air in front her. The names for both weapons sounded off in her mind. Red Blossom was pointed down from her left hand, the blade slightly shorter than the sword in her right. Green Willow pointed upwards from her right hand, the blue colored guard resting on the top of her thumb.

Her mother sighed again.

"I can't believe your grandfather doesn't use the old names for your techniques. In traditional martial arts, the names for such stances had Buddhist and Taoist roots. Under a traditional mindset, the way you hold your swords were called Heaven grip and Earth grip. One going up, one going down. Heaven and Earth. Yin and Yang. Want to know what's missing from the pair?"

"... Hell?"

"That's right. Want to know why? I believe it's because there are no truly evil people in the world. I don't think there is a single person who belongs in hell."

Asuka's mother glanced out into the distance, one hand pressing into her cheek.

"The thoughts and principles people follow are expressions of their spirit, hence 'Heaven'. That person's physical needs and desires are their 'Earth'. Neither are good nor evil. Instead, they mix into each other as two parts of the whole. Both are in constant flux, trying to balance each other out. Yin and Yang."

The tomboy looked down at her weapons. Flashes of sunlight glinted off the grey steel.

"There is good in everyone, Asuka. Just like how everyone has their own vices. I want you to remember that. Nobody is truly good. Nobody is truly evil. It's how they balance themselves that make a person who she is."

The echoes of the dream faded away.

Within the yoma's darkness, the Hanzo girls prepared for the battle ahead. Their bodies bent low, ready to spring to action. Asuka muttered something.

"Yin... and Yang..."

"You okay Asuka?" Katsuragi raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. I'm alright. I'm ready."

"Good! Let's rock this party!" The blonde pumped a fist to her side.

"Somehow... I feel like that should be my line."

* * *

Moments of darkness and floating through empty space. Nishu was able to move his limbs and turn his body, but unable to change his location. He looked backward, and the girls were there. They stared him down with faces full of hate. It would have been an intimidating sight, if weren't for Nishu getting a precarious view up their skirts. He wondered how they'd react if he teased them.

"Why are your panties are white!?"

The girls turned to each other and spoke, but Nishu couldn't hear them.

"Kid, I don't think they're in the mood to talk about fashion trends."

He shrugged.

"What else am I going to do while I wait? I don't even know where you're taking us."

There was a pressure on their bodies that moved them toward the unseen. Overtime the pressure grew softer as if they were in a vehicle coming to a stop.

"Top of the mountains. Massive plateau overlooking the city. Heavy forests surrounding it. Same forest as our first adventure. I didn't do that on purpose, I just tried to get us as far away as I can manage."

"You're kidding me. So it's an environment they're already familiar with. Alright fine. we'll work with what we've got. They're angry at us. Stark raving mad. We can use that against them. So here's the plan. We split up. If they all go for me, then you go into the forest and set up traps. I'll hold them off in the meantime."

"Kid, I think you're confusing 'holding them off' with 'dying horribly while I escape by myself'"

"Maybe. But you won't let that happen will you? Like you said, we're partners. My fate is yours."

There was a warmness and energy surrounding him. A kind of giddy, electric feeling that got the adrenaline pumping through his veins.

"Hah! Damn right! I get it now. If you're in too deep, I'll charge back in there and save you."

"Don't charge in. Keep your distance and be ready to shoot a line to pull me out."

"All right. I'll head to the forest and lay my seeds into the ground."

"... gross."

"And what if they split up as well?"

"Then we let them chase us. Don't fight them directly, just run away. Communicate with each other in our minds. See if we can get the drop on them somehow."

"You got it. Good luck, kid."

"Thanks. I'll need it."

Nishu readied his body, bending his knees ready for a full sprint. Behind him, the girls did the same.

The blackness disappeared in an instant, like the popping of a bubble. Each student fell through the air, the wind whipping at their faces and clothes. A mountaintop view spread out before them, a landscape of thick forestry and rivers down a steep slope. A rocky clearing marked their landing zone below.

Each student looked down, readying themselves for what was to come.

* * *

 **A Good Clean Two-On-Five**

The boy hit the ground first, knees buckling at the sudden weight. He grunted and slouched forward, falling onto his hands and knees. The ground crunched and cracked beneath him.

"They're right on your tail kid, keep moving!"

Glom was already running ahead. His darkened form bounded across the rocks towards the heavy undergrowth.

He heard the girls land several yards behind him. It came as a series of taps, each pair of feet stealthy and silent even after falling from several stories up. Nishu turned to see all five girls already sprinting toward him. Their speed was uncanny. Within a few seconds they would already be at his throat.

He cursed under his breath. The girls were ganging up on him, most likely because they already saw him get injured.

Nishu jumped to his feet and charged forward across the uneven earth. He knew he had to get away, knew taking 5 trained ninja by himself was suicide. There would be no tricking them now, no waiting until they left their guard down. His mind reeled as he tried to remember each of their fighting styles.

Flashbacks of Hanzo National Academy... The moves of each girl as they ended the fights that others started... The way they defended their peers from bullies…..

And there was something more important to consider. How did they fight as a team?

A voice called out from behind, scratchy and boyish.

Secret Ninja Art: Dead Screw Dragon!

Something metallic grazed the top of his head as he ducked down, and he looked up to see Katsuragi's spining past him like a drill. Green wind spiraled around her legs and carried her further forward. Her golden grieves slammed into the yoma in front, left foot crunching against Glom's jaw. Dust and dirt were flung into the air as their momentum dragged the yoma's body across the ground. The sound of cracking teeth and stone sounded out with the rolling rubble.

Then Katsuragi stepped to the side, kicked Glom up like a soccer ball, and performed a bicycle kick on his limp body. Black liquid splattered across the trees while the yoma flipped down the mountain. A rough crash sounded after Glom disappeared into the tree line.

Katsuragi landed with one knee and fist on the ground. Green streaks of wind pushed at her body, tightening the revealing uniform and flapping her hair like a cape. Nishu slowed to a stop and took on a fighting stance. She lifted her head and stared him down with a wicked smile.

"Didn't I say I was going to break you in half? I think I'll do that now."

He breathed to steady himself. Then he returned her cocky smile with his own.

"Bring it."

Behind him, the group of girls were splitting off, creating a wide circle that closed in on him. In front, Katsuragi charged straight with reckless abandon. Nishu waited for her, watching every muscle on her body.

Katsuragi specialized in kicks. Often people would describe how she'd beat down the boys with high kicks that lifted her skirt for an uninterrupted view of her panties. The mix of revealing clothes and athletic, toned body was enough to make all her opponents weak in the knees, usually before one of Katsuragi's legs smashed their testicles. Heaven and Hell all in one beat down.

Haphazard kicks flew past him. He could feel the green streaks of wind graze his skin, sharp enough to cut her target. Katsuragi lifted herself for a double roundhouse followed up by an upwards kick that had her thigh touch her chest. Nishu kept moving away and to the side, circling so she couldn't get a solid hit on him.

A short hop into the air and Katsuragi launched a spinning back kick at the side of his head. Nishu ducked low to the ground, the kick missing his head by a hair. Katsuragi flowed with her momentum, the massive greaves dragging along the dirt as she bent low for a leg sweep. The boy jumped from all fours, his body parallel to the ground, the wind howling in his ears.

Except the boy had jumped forward instead of straight up, and the top of his head slammed into Katsuragi's face, knocking her onto her back. The boy's hands shot in front of him to catch his fall. And without realizing it he felt his fingers clamp down onto her soft breasts. She yelped and groaned in frustration.

Nishu did a push up from off her breasts and hopped away as Katsuragi swung her legs sideways towards him. Green wind encircled her, speeding her up by her ankles. Katsuragi spun on her back until she spun on her outstretched hands. She became a top, an upside down twister with her legs open wide in a perfect split. Nishu kept backpedaling while the harsh winds buffeted his body. An enticing, flowery aroma wafted across his face and into his nose, as he looked on at the blonde's short skirt falling to reveal her blue and white striped panties and slender legs.

The boy crouched down beneath the next hit and performed a leg sweep of his own. Katsuragi pushed off the ground to dodge it, responding with a backflip that aimed to cleave Nishu's head with an outstretched right leg. Nishu slipped left, the high-heeled metal boot grazing his right shoulder before it crunched into the ground. A cloud of dust exploded from the impact. Nishu held up his arms and shielded his eyes while his surroundings disappeared from view.

And within the dust cloud he heard the clank of metal boots thundering toward him. Nishu concentrated, letting demonic energy emanate from his body.

Haunted Trauma: Hidden Cage

Several pale threads unraveled from his jacket, they drifted upwards in an isolated wind, twisting in random patterns as if having minds of their own. All at once they straightened out and shot into the air. Unknown to the girls, the threads linked and grew to form a cage closing in around Nishu.

The rest of the girls squinted into the dust, watching the two silhouettes dance within. Except for Asuka. She stared not at the dust cloud but at her teammates. She assessed them, thinking about the way they fought during training. Not only their fighting styles, but their secret ninja arts too. Even their summons. She tried to run counter techniques in her head, simulations and predictions on how she'd go about defeating them.

But she didn't want to hurt them. She didn't want to hurt any of them. Neither her friends nor Nishu. Even despite their strange personalities they had still shared trials and precious experiences together. And as for the boy...

Doubt crept into the back of her mind. She felt her body grow cold, time slowing while she strained herself to think of a choice. Asuka wanted to avoid a direct fight as much as possible. But what could she do? How would the others react when they figure out her intentions?

"There!" Ikaruga yelled out. She pointed to one silhouette and sprinted with her body low, one hand on the hilt of her new weapon.

Yagyu and Hibari broke into a run. Asuka stood where she was. And on instinct the tomboy kicked a rock forward. It flew in a shallow arc, almost hugging the ground, until it landed beneath Hibari's sole. The pink-haired girl yelped as she lost her footing. She tripped and fell to the side, flailing arms grabbing on to Yagyu's collar and collapsing on to her.

"Hibari!"

"Yagyu! I'm sorry! I didn't mean that!"

"It's okay! Just got off me for now!"

Asuka mustered all her willpower not to smile. Instead she brought her head down and ran forward, matching Ikaruga's pace and charging at the two silhouettes alongside her.

Katsuragi and Nishu emerged from the smoke. Leftover dust drifted off their shoulders. Dirt rose from their feet skidding across on the ground. Katsuragi stepped forward to attack. She raised her left leg and did a roundhouse kick into the boy's midsection. But the boy stepped to the side, caught her leg in his arm, and kicked the remaining leg from under her. Katsuragi fell to her back, and the boy pulled her leg and spun. Two revolutions before Nisu threw her straight toward Ikaruga and Asuka.

Ikaruga slipped left. Asuka to the right. Both dodged out of the way. Katsuragi re-oriented herself in the air behind them and landed unharmed. The two sword maidens dashed forward, sprinting at the boy with their weapons ready. The boy held his ground and slid a metal rod down from his sleeve, parrying Ikaruga's downward slash with a wing block.

He let the blade slide down his weapon and stepped in such a way that Asuka was directly behind Ikaruga. He continued backing away in circular motions, orbiting left and right and lining the two sword maidens up one behind the other. Nishu moved so they couldn't attack him at the same time, intending to frustrate them and making it easier to deal with their attacks.

He and Ikaruga fought almost in sync. Between each strike was a moment of stillness, a quiet concentration between them both before their bodies blurred for a split second. Low hit, high hit. Three hit combos before they returned to their original distance. The metallic clash of their weapons echoed across the mountains, repeating itself as though they never disengaged.

Nishu was almost purely defensive, parrying each of Ikaruga's strikes and not even trying to hit back. The princess swung harder, faster, her frustration revealing itself in her scrunched-up face. Both Nishu and Ikaruga's weapons vibrated between the hits, the reverberations adding to the strange song of battle.

Three distinct yelps from behind. Asuka looked back to see Katsuragi, Yagyu and Hibari bounce off what may have been an invisible wall. It flung them to the ground skidding backwards on their butts. For a moment, silver threads shimmered into the air, each one crossing each other like the links to a cage.

It was then Ikaruga over-committed with her next blow. She tried to do a horizontal slash into his neck, but he tapped it upwards. Even as the blade passed over his head, he was already setting up for a vertical strike down her center. Ikaruga took a step back and raised her sword for a roof block. There was power in Nishu's blow, and the princess grunted while the flat of her blade pressed into her shoulder.

Using the bounce from his first hit, the boy set himself up for two more strikes. Ikaruga blocked them both before stepping back further, out of the range of his weapon. And rather than pressing his advantage, the boy took a step back himself, bringing his body out of range from Ikaruga's lengthy sword.

He smiled as he gripped the weapon with both hands. The steel of his rod flashed before them. Several black marbles appeared in the air falling until at different speeds. Nishu then held his weapon vertically and to his side, left foot forward with his shoulder pointed towards the princess. A baseball swing.

Rainy Day Recess: Marble Bullets

A satisfying thwack rang out across the mountains. The air around Ikaruga and Asuka became filled with metallic clacks. The marbles bounced off Nishu's rod and ricocheted off the walls in random directions. Both girls looked to the other.

"Asuka! Cut the cage!

"Got it!"

She sprinted back towards the fallen girls. More clangs sounded out from behind her. More marbles zeroed in on her path. Asuka turned around and walked backwards, slicing and striking at the marbles careening her way. Eventually Asuka reached the back of the cage and cut the threads with her swords. The cage snapped, metallic wires whipping about and creating a ghostly sound. The marbles within bounced out until they lost their power.

Nishu grit his teeth. Ikaruga now pressed onto him with calculated strikes, forcing him back on the defensive. She measured each step, making sure to be close enough to strike him with her nodachi, while being far enough to avoid his counters. Nishu growled as her sword tore through she skin on his forearm. Through the pain he smiled at his opponent.

"Not using draw slashes anymore, Ikaruga?"

She tilted her head down, a subtle smirk across her face. A blue aura rose from her shoulders.

Ninja art: Phoenix Talon

Ikaruga's sword became enveloped in blue flame before returning to its scabbard. The heat spread, but the wood did not break. And the invisible slime that coated the metal bubbled and fell to the ground.

"Don't think I haven't learned from our experience. I know your'e nothing without your traps."

"It'd be disappointing if you didn't. It'd be pretty disappointing if I was."

Ikaruga dashed forward, locking her ignited blade with his rod. Both metals glowed red hot as they rubbed against each other. Nishu could feel the heat spread from her sword to his hands. Pain crept in through his palms and up his arms. He pushed her away and leaped back.

But the length of her sword meant he was still in attack range. He grunted and kept his rod raised. Two diagonal slashes in the same line before an upward stab that would have impaled his throat had he not leaned backwards at the last second.

He jumped further back and whipped more marbles out from his left hand. But another burst of energy and she dashed at him low, spinning. The projectiles missed their target. A powerful stroke before her blade connected to Nishu's midsection.

The boy staggered sideways but kept his balance, still moving away and to the side. Ikaruga dashed to cut him off. Nishu raised the steel rod to try to beat her away. The princess bent low, bringing her massive sword back behind her. She was prepping for a horizontal slash into the boy's midsection, a mortal blow that would cut him in two.

But Asuka where she swung. The tomboy caught the blade between her swords and threw it upwards in a soft parry.

Ikaruga was caught off guard, the positioning and weight of her weapon had changed, she was too slow to adapt before Nishu struck the rod into her right forearm and thrust into her stomach. She doubled over and took a step back.

"Hurgh... Asuka... ?"

"That was your mistake! Swing smaller!"

The princess breathed deep before straighting up and returning to her battle stance.

Asuka charged in. She yelled her own war cry, jumping into the air in a wide arc and spinning so that the green energy from her swords formed a ring around her. Nishu bent his knees and kept the weapon raised for a block. Sparks flew from where they struck, until Asuka landed crouched in front of him.

There was a moment of hesitation before the boy raised his weapon and swung at his new opponent. Asuka pushed forward, blocking and slashing at him in tandem. She was faster than Ikaruga and even more precise. Her style was different than the Ikaruga in that while the princess attacked in rapid bursts, Asuka fought in a constant stream of movement. She parried with one sword and attacked with the other, each hit swinging in front of a vital.

Nishu stepped forward and back in rhythm to her. He adapted Ikaruga's strategy, using the length of his weapon to stay out of Asuka's striking distance but staying within his own. He couldn't to find an opening, so he decided to make one by striking hard and fast. Nishu brought his rod to his chest, dodging instead of parrying. In that moment he lashed out. With solid footing, energy traveled up his base and through his body before whipping forward through his arms. The rod whistled as it split the air.

But green energy shot out from Asuka's blades, slowing Nishu's attack. His rod clashed against her swords. Instead of retreating, he pushed forward for a second, aiming at the left side of her chest. She blocked the hit, but jumped back at the point of contact. To everyone else it looked as if the force of the blow had flung her back.

By then the others had already recovered and rejoined the fight. Ikaruga pressed forward once again. Nishu continued his retreat, but stopped to deflect several projectiles fired at him from above. Some projectiles flew past him, landing on the ground.

And his back slammed into something hard and cold. The boy looked backwards to see his reflection staring back from a wall of ice. And above that was the mirror image of Yagyu floating above him, flakes of ice falling from the tip of her umbrella.

He stared at the sky, weapon ready, waiting for Yagyu to land, only to flinch at a series of squeaks to his left. Nishu turned his head in time to see Hibari stagger toward him with her eyes closed, both arms rotating in furious windmills.

"Eeyaah!" Hibari grunted while she leaned into him.

The boy took one step away and noted the sparks of electricity flowing into her fists. He smirked at her fighting form, shook his head, and popped her in the face with a light jab.

The girl responded by squatting down and whimpering into both her palms.

And a voice from above roared in a fit of rage.

"You monster! worthless scum! Nobody hurts Hibari!"

Nishu looked up to see Yagyu's umbrella closed, tip pointed toward his heart. Silver hair and black cape flapping in the wind, she descended upon him like an angel of death.

He slipped to his right, the tip of Yagyu's umbrella cracking the space next to his left shoulder. Still crouched, he twisted his body, swinging at the silver-haired girl's face from below. Yagyu blocked it and made for a riposte. Nishu dove into a backwards somersault away from the girl.

A flash of gold careened towards him. Nishu stopped his momentum in time to avoid a Katsuragi dropkick, shards of ice exploding at the point of impact. He would have tried to hit back, but a powerful gust pushed himinto the wall, unable to move. The blonde bent her knees and pushed off into a high cartwheel away.

And below Katsuragi was Ikaruga dashing towards him. She positioned herself to his right, striking away at him with precision slashes. He parried each one, but knew that she cut off his escape. To his left Yagyu charged forward, both hands on the umbrella as though it were a lance. He yelled out, leaned his back into the wall behind him, and push-kicked Ikaruga in the stomach. Nishu held the rod vertically, moving it to the side to parry Yagyu's charge. He made to counter attack, but rather than parrying or avoid his hit, Yagyu blocked it and crashed into him.

Yagyu and Nishu locked their weapons. Both their hands shook, their grunts rising in volume. She activated a beam of ice from the tip of her parasol, and the boy felt the side of his face grow numb as cold air and shards of ice bounced off the wall. Stuck in place, he was helpless as Ikaruga stabbed her sword into his side. The blade did not penetrate his hardened shirt, but the blunt force and intense heat layered more pain on top of his earlier injury.

A sharp smile spread through Yagyu's face. Ikaruga tilted her head down in a hawkish stare. And they both leapt backwards just as Katsuragi charged down the middle. Still stunned, Nishu could do nothing but brace himself as the blonde leapt forward. Katsuragi twisted her body in mid-air, green energy spiraling around her, spinning until she was upside down and about to smash her ankle onto his head.

Just before impact, a tentacle whipped out from a nearby bush and grabbed onto his leg. A wave shot through the tentacle and pulled him off balance. Katsuragi's golden greave blasted through the ice, the entire structure collapsing as fissures spread from the hole. Another whipcrack and Nishu was bouncing across the earth.

He looked down towards what was pulling his body. Glom had transformed into a beast between a warthog and a wolf. It wasn't as massive as his earlier incarnations. Instead it was about the size of a great Dane.

"Gotta be faster than that kid! Come on!"

It pulled him across the ground, rocks and heated earth dragging across his back. Nishu looked up to see Ikaruga, Katsuragi, Yagyu, and Hibari chasing his prone form.

He grit his teeth as rock and rubble slid across his back. But even with everything happening he knew something was off. There was one girl missing... Asuka.

Two arms burst from the ground and wrapped around him. The right arm around his neck, the left arm bent and holding the right hand in place. Cracks shot out from around him, the ground breaking and caving into itself. Nishu fell, dragged into the hole, his hand reaching up and watching as light at the mouth of the tunnel grew smaller and dimmer. He panicked, thrashing his elbows toward his attacker, kicking out and slamming his back into the tunnel walls.

A familiar voice whispered into his ear.

"Nishu, calm down and liste!-"

But he didn't listen. He kept thrashing until her left arm loosened. Nishu grabbed the thumb of her right hand and pulled at her wrist. When he became free, the tentacle that wrapped around his leg pulled him back up at frightening speeds. It flung him out of the hole, upside down and eyes wide at the sudden view of the girls already preparing to cut him down.

Another tug. And rather than being lifted vertically, it pulled him just as their weapons clashed where his head was.

The ground exploded beneath the bush where Glom hid, and through the cloud of dirt Nishu could see Asuka's reverse grip blade missing the yoma's throat. Asuka folded her arms and flipped, letting her legs rise above her. She straightened her arms for a cross slash, cutting into the air below. The tentacle that connected Nishu to Glom was severed into four pieces.

Asuka landed and readied a fighting stance. She stood between Glom and Nishu, arms changing positions, head turning between the boy and the dog.

She had cut them off. There was no escape now.

Ikaruga and most of the Hanzo girls crept in front of him. Asuka stood behind him, blocking his way to the yoma. Glom growled at her, lips shaking while black goo dripped from between his teeth. She was unintimidated.

The girls did not attack. They stepped into a semi-circle, surrounding him. A moment of stillness. Each party stared each other down. Sweat dripped down the boy's head, heart beating within his chest. Hibari stood pigeon-toed, knees together, fists out like a comedic parody of Irish boxing. Ikaruga sheathed her sword and shuffled forward in small steps. Katsuragi bounced on her toes, exuding a lightness and buoyancy despite her thick body and heavy weapons. Yagyu had her left side forward, right arm holding her umbrella. Her one eye bore down on him with an unyielding fury.

He had to think. What has he seen so far? Katsuragi can use the wind to compensate for her heavy weapons. Yagyu fires ice from range before getting in close once she locks down the target. Ikaruga is more aggressive now, not afraid to close the distance... Hibari can't fight, but the electricity makes prolonged skin contact dangerous...

Nishu shuffled backwards as the girls moved forward. He scowled each of them down, daring them to attack. The boy was so focused on the girls in front of him he forgot about Asuka again. Both students spun around when their backs rubbed against each other. The boy took a swing at her as he turned, and she parried it with the blade of her left hand and while kneeing him in the stomach. Her kick lifted him into the air, slouched forward, the wind knocked out of his lungs.

Still hunched over, Asuka grabbed Nishu's arm with her right hand and pulled his body onto her shoulders. She spun twice, pulling again until he flipped over and fell on his back. A stifled groan escaped his throat.

He was on his dizzy, in pain and shock. In his blurry vision he saw the other girls striding toward him, and he crawled backwards to get away.

"Nishu!" Glom yelled.

A massive tentacle burst forth from the beast's back and curved itself like a sideways scorpion tail. Asuka leapt to the side, and it whooshed past Nishu before Yagyu opened her umbrella to blocked it.

Glom galloped forward, his canine jaws unhinging like a snake's, becoming a mass of flesh and teeth. Nishu felt glom leap onto his chest, paws shifting across his body while the yoma turned left and right and roaring at the approaching girls.

More tentacles sprouted out from his side. Leather whips lashed out at the group. Yagyu blocked everything before shooting a ball of ice into the yoma's body. It knocked him down, his entire left side frozen stiff. Nishu grit his teeth and let four marbles slide between his fingers.

Nishu flicked the marbles into the air, lining them up so they were all struck with his rod. They ricocheted off Yagyu's umbrella and bounced off the ground, spinning so they curved to their targets. Each projectile was blocked or dodged, but their brief pause gave the boy enough time to pick himself up. He kicked his legs up in a twisting motion, rocking himself back onto his feet with his weapon at the ready.

He spotted Asuka running over to the frozen yoma. Nishu dashed over to the pair, the rest of the girls emboldened by him turning his back.

Several clangs of metal echoed across the mountains. Nishu intercepted Asuka, his rod parrying away the swift strikes of the short ninja.

There came a sound like shattering glass and Glom broke free from the ice. His body bubbled and swelled as he changed shape, two tentacles lashing out and forcing Asuka to jump back.

Nishu and Glom stood side by side, surrounded by the Hanzo ninja elite.

"Just Give up and die already!" Yelled out Yagyu.

"Or come at us if you can! Let's see how long you last without your stupid traps!" Katsuragi stomped the ground with a sneer on her face.

"You'll pay for what you did to us! There's no mercy for evil people like you." Ikaruga stood up straight while her right hand gripped the hilt.

"Catchphrase!" Yelled Asuka. Hibari nodded in agreement, before turning to her in confusion

Nishu laughed, unintimidated.

"What the hell was that Asuka?"

"S-shut up! I couldn't think of anything so I borrowed something Homura would say!"

"Well then. Allow me to retort!"

He concentrated his energy, balled it up within himself, and released it. His words echoed while a silver aura rose from his shoulders.

"Shuttered soul: Desperado Dog!"

Ikaruga crouched down, blade at the ready. Her voice both reassuring and commanding.

"Stand your ground! That summon isn't very strong!"

Slime from Nishu's shoulders coagulated onto his chest, a tiny puppy head forming within the goop. It's full body splashed out, breaking into a full run straight toward Hibari. She screamed and held out her arms in terror, and every girl there turned their attention to her. Hibari waved her hands in a wild motion, eyes closed, head turned away. One fist accidentally connected across the dog's face, and with a pathetic whine it tumbled down the mountain.

Katsuragi's face went smug.

"Wow that was sad. -HEY!"

Before Desperado Dog first touched the ground, Nishu and Glom broke into a full sprint towards the trees. He had already gained about ten feet of distance, but one look back and he saw that the other girls were catching up to them. His legs pushed as fast and as hard as they could go, each stride a leap towards the forest shade.

Glom's voice growled between breaths.

"My essence has taken root beneath the trees. Every second it grows stronger, but you're the one who has to activate them with your mind. Way better than your stupid summon. I mean come on! Is dying all that tiny dog is good for?"

"It's not dead."

"What?"

"Desperado Dog isn't dead... For now let's make a trap closer to us."

He concentrated his thoughts again, willing his aura to manifest once more.

"Haunted Trauma: Hidden Cage!"

Strands of hair unraveled from his skin and drifted into the open air. They floated about in random directions before camouflaging themselves into the environment.

"Ok. that'll slow them down. Once we get to the forest, we'll…"

A glimmer above his head, a focused ray traveling across his path. There was something coming from above. His legs braced themselves into the earth, sliding along the rocks while he crouched low. Shining ice crystals exploded out from where he was about to be, and both males turned to see Yagyu in the air again, drifting down with both hands on her open umbrella. Glom gasped and laughed like an erratic child.

"Holy shit! She IS Mary Poppins!"

"Damn it now they got us both trapped! "

They stood side by side. Back to the wall. Glom crouched low and snarled at them, tombstone teeth wetting with saliva. Nishu scowled forward, rod pointed forward like before. Unseen slime coated the rod.

"Looks like this might be the end. You ready, Glom?"

"I bet I can last longer than you can."

"Remember that conversation we had about gang-banging?"

"Oh quit being a bitch!"

The Hanzo girls descended upon them.

But Ikaruga skidded to a halt and swiped her sword from her sheath, a firebird gliding toward the boy with one flap of its wings. He dove to the side, the flames burning away the silky threads.

The five girls rushed between them and cornered them to the back of the wall. Ikaruga and Yagyu against Nishu. Asuka and Kat against Glom.

Yagyu swiped her sword, flinging more ice towards the boy. His own rod became a blur, striking each of the projectiles as they reached him. And as he deflected them he was still moving, circling Yagyu so that Ikaruga was always behind her. This stopped Ikaruga from charging in.

Once he got comfortable with the timing in which Yagyu shot her ice crystals, he stepped forward and let one black marble roll out from his sleeve. He flicked it in front of him and smashed it toward the ground.

Yagyu stopped firing and tried to parry it herself, but she missed. The marble fell down, bounced off the earth, and ricocheted upwards past her thighs. It was a clean hit, and Yagyu stood pigeon-toed. Her trembling knees buckled and curved inward. A whispery, high-pitched moan escaped her lips and her eyes rolled back.

"That's for kicking me earlier!"

Ikaruga called out to Yagyu and headed toward her fallen comrade. Nishu turned to make his way towards Glom.

The yoma didn't last long. Asuka had charged in front, cutting the tentacles that whipped forth from the monster. Then she dashed sideways, cutting off his escape. Katsuragi rushed out, punting the dog on its chin and knocking it into the air.

But Glom recovered. He flipped along with the hit and jumped off the wall of ice over the two girls. Except that Asuka was already there where he landed. He snarled at her, spitting globs of slime from the back of his throat and through his teeth. Asuka rolled forward into a baseball slide, the projectiles slipping over her before she kicked Glom in the side of his head.

The dog rolled several feet before lying motionless on his side. Nishu ran toward him. A shadow passed below his feet. He slipped left before Ikaruga sliced in from above. She landed on one knee, nodachi impaled through the ground.

Nishu kept going, each stride a leap towards his fallen partner. Asuka crouched low, ready for his strike. But Nishu stopped and turned to face Hibari stepping for a running right hook. Her body twisted for a wild haymaker, static energy traveling from her chest to her arm. Nishu turned his shoulder to her, rod held to tap away her arm.

But Hibari tripped over a rock, and she squealed falling forward. Her head slammed into his chest. Electric shocks coursed through his body, stunning him. He groaned in pain as Asuka and Katsuragi closed in.

He watched them, body not responding, helpless.

Asuka reached the boy first. She grabbed his collar, fingers still gripping the hilts of her swords, and fell backwards. One foot kicked into his stomach, and he groaned again while she lifted him off the ground and threw him back. In his peripheral vision he saw Katsuragi do a front flip, right leg straight with her thighs all the way to her chest. Another clear view of her panties, before the leg crashed down, heel swirling with emerald gusts.

The kick missed. Asuka had pulled him out before the strike, his back crashing into the wall of ice, body upside down..

"Asuka what the hell!? I had him!"

"He was positioning himself to run away again. I was making sure we keep him cornered."

By then the electrical shocks had worn off. The boy struggled to his feet, trembling and wincing at the pain. Ikaruga and Yagyu were the ones closer to him now. Both ran with their weapons held behind them, leaning forward and slouched down as if to make themselves more aerodynamic. Nishu held up his rod with shaky hands.

Glom opened his eyes and sprouted tentacles where he lay, each one lashing out at all the girls at once. His spoke at the back of Nishu's head.

"Kid! I set up another cage! Do your thing before they notice!"

Yagyu stopped in her tracks and leaped over to shield Hibari. Ikaruga cut down the writhing tentacles, with Katsuragi using the intense wind from her boots to do the same.

"That won't work we already tried that before!"

For a second, the square links of a cage gleamed in the afternoon sun before disappearing once more. Marbles rolled out from his sleeves into both of his hands, some of them balancing on the side of this metal rod. His voice came out distorted.

Rainy Day Recess: Marble Bullets!

He flicked the marbles in front of him, all of them falling and rising in such a way they lined up while he struck them down. Ping sounds rang out across the mountains, multiplied by the number of marbles hit. The sounds merged until the echoes mixed with the real thing. Each of the girls switched to the defensive, standing their ground and swatting away the marbles. Hibari stood behind everyone, hands covering the top of her head.

And the girls smiled.

Ikaruga's blade lit aflame once more. She leaped back and slashed at the links of the cage. Each thread broke with the sound of snapping metal wire.

"Fool." Said Yagyu.

"You're gonna have to come up with some new tricks, 'cause that one's getting REAL old!" Katsuragi yelled out.

The blonde thundered forward, arms swinging, ignoring the balls that pelted at her sides and face. When she was in range of the boy, she raised her left leg as though to smash his chin with her toes. Nishu frowned and took a stance, aiming to strike her on the head. The blonde hopped forward, but instead of following through with an upward kick, she turned around and switched to a leg sweep.

"Nishu!"

Another tentacle broke through the yoma's skin and launched itself toward its master. A ball of ice struck it down, before more ice exploded across the yoma's side. Yagyu, now recovered, launched herself forward and stabbed into Glom's ribs. The black dog trembled as a prison of ice formed over his body.

While Nishu was still in mid-air, the blonde crouched low and kicked out. She put her hands behind her back, palms on the earth below. And she spun. Her heavy greaves gave extra weight and power to her movements. Katsuragi's opened into a split that exposed her blue and white striped panties for all to see. She was performing a break dance windmill technique, the green breeze circling around her and capturing the metal balls mid-flight. Nishu spun upside down within eye of the tornado, able to see nothing but streaks of green, the blue-white of her panties, and the smooth skin of her toned thighs. Katsuragi's voice echoed above the gale.

Secret Ninja Art: Tornado Spindle!

While he was in the air, he heard Ikaruga's voice.

"Hibari! Combined Aerial Rave!"

"Okay!"

In the next moment the windstorm ended, and he saw a glimpse of Katsuragi cartwheeling to the side to observe him from below. Another look and there was Ikaruga and Hibari rising to meet him in mid-air.

Nishu was disoriented, unable to tell what direction was up or down. The only thing he could do was raise his arms and legs to cover himself. In the next moment pain exploded through his entire body. He opened his eyes and watched Ikaruga and Hibari completely defy the laws of physics. The two of them were air dashing, creating energy behind them and using it like a platform to jump at his flailing body. Both blunt and bladed strikes pelted him from all sides. Electricity and flame melding together until he could do nothing but yell out and wait for the end.

The strikes stopped just for a split second. And he saw them both suspended, energy enveloping their bodies, preparing for one last blow. He gasped as he tried to recover, forced the demonic energy in his body to heal the wounds. But he was too slow. Ikaruga drew her sword from its sheath. Hibari thrust both fists out like some kind of gym-clothed superhero.

Too late to do anything. No surviving this. He closed his eyes and waited for the impact. Asuka's roared out from below

Hanzo Style Storm Kick!

There was an impact. Just not the one he was expecting. Nor the sounds he thought'd he'd hear. An arm around his waist, strong and firm. The sound of steel clashed against steel. A gust of wind that surrounded his body, much slower than the Katsuragi's. Hibari squeaked a single quick breath.

"Asuka!?"

* * *

 **Going Rogue**

Asuka had grabbed him and pulled him out of their final hit. She kicked Hibari in the stomach, sending her flying to the side. For a brief moment, the two them locked eyes, the world slowing between them. Asuka then let go of Nishu and raised her weapons against Ikaruga. Since Ikaruga's nodachi was heavier, and carried the momentum of a full swing, her hit knocked Asuka back, breaking the wind that carried the two. Her body struck Nishu's, and they both bounced off each other falling to the ground.

Nishu landed on his stomach. At his side the earth split apart to let Asuka slide into the darkness below. The boy couldn' move, exposed to the assailants surrounding him.

Ikaruga concentrated the blue flames from her sword and fired a blast down to Nishu's prone body. Katsuragi kicked forward, turning with the hit, sending a wheel of green wind toward the boy. Loose rocks were launched upward. Dirt and dust rose into a cloud as their projectiles collided into a whirlwind of greenish-blue flames.

And just before they hit their target, a boulder broke out from the ground in front of him. The explosion shattered the ice wall from behind. Blue and green sparks spiraled out from the point of impact. Pieces of rock rained down on them from above. Hibari and Ikaruga landed and completed the semi-circle around the smoke.

Nobody moved as they watched the dust settle back down. Within the cloud the boulder broke and fell to the side with a heavy thump, revealing the silhouette of their teammate behind it.

"Just what in the hell do you think you're doing Asuka!?" Said the princess.

Asuka stood in front. The boy and the dog lay motionless behind.

Nobody said anything. Their expressions shifted between shock and anger. Hibari's voice shook with hesitation.

"What's... What's going on?"

Nishu coughed and brought a shaky hand over his mouth. Dirt and dust drifted into his lungs. He squinted at the girl in front of him. Asuka was standing straight, legs apart, hands up and gripping at her scarf. With steady hands she pulled the cloth up to her mouth.

"As... ka...?"

Katsuragi growled.

"I see what you've been up to. You've been trying to save him haven't you? You were trying to make it look like you were being clumsy when right from the start you were trying to sabotage us!"

The cloud of smoke and dirt cleared away. Now everyone stood under the light of the sun, plain for all to see. And the boy gasped at Asuka's appearance.

Nothing changed except that her scarf had become a mask. The crimson red had shifted to wrap around her ears, covering her nose and mouth. The only thing exposed now was her hair and eyes.

Yet there was never a moment where he had admired her more than now. Asuka wasn't a schoolgirl playing costume. She was a ninja. Tride and true. The crimson red of her scarf gave off a heroic vibe just as much as any cape.

And not just the mask. There was something about the way she stared forward. Her head tilted down, eyes set into a hard scowl. If everyone were in a manga, then the usual roundedness of her eyes would be redrawn into harsh, sharp corners and straight edges.

A familiar consciousness re-entered Nishu's mind. Glom had finished thawing. His prison cracked and shook while his body writhed within. Through the ice Nishu could see Glom getting smaller, returning to the normal size dog he was used to. The ice prison burst. Icicles fell from the yoma's wet body, and he stood shivering, too cold to even shake the moisture off his fur.

"Asuka..." Nishu breathed. His own body was recovering as well. The broken bones became realigned, skin closing the scratches and wounds.

Asuka's voice was low. Quiet. Gone was the excited and modest spirit of her earlier speech. Now her tone was more blunt, to the point, yet somehow more contemplative than before. It was a voice whose' words meant more than what they said.

"That's enough. We've won. There's no point in taking this any further."

Ikaruga held up a hand, palm down. It was a motion that beckoned her to come back to their side.

"Asuka, you're being foolish. Think about it. You're trying to protect the lowest, most vile form of evil out there. We can't let him live."

"There are worse evils than what he's done."

Beneath the girl's voices came the deep baritone voice seeping into the boy's mind. It spoke quick, fueled by fear.

"I'm almost ready kid. Can't move, but if you can pick me up then we can make a break for it."

"Wait Glom. If we run now, they'll all just chase us down. Asuka wants to capture me just as much as the others want to kill me. None of them are letting us escape. This battle is a three way now."

There was a signal sent to his mind. subtle and soft. A forgotten thought. Yet he recognized it all the same. He looked to his right and saw trees shaking across the mountain. Birds flew up in a state of panic.

Something was coming. But he didn't want them to know. It was time to do something stupid. But also honest.

"I have something to say..." Nishu's voice rang out loud and clear. He was on his hands and knees now, pulling himself up and using the steel rod like a cane.

They all turned to stare at the injured boy. Their gaze bore down on him like hawks circling a rabbit.

"Asuka you... You look like Strider!"

It took what may have been a full minute before any of the girls even registered what he said. It was so random. So irrelevant.

"So... goddamn... stupid!" Yagyu grabbed at her temple with her free hand. Her eyes scrunched up as though she were having an aneurysm.

But Asuka raised her forehead while her eyes shone in excitement. Even through the mask he could see her mouth curve into an ecstatic smile. The harsh edges of her eyes returned to the cheerful circles. Both fists to her side in a gesture of power.

"Oh. My god. Hell. Fucking. YES! I'm so happy you said that!"

A wide grin spread across Nishu's face. He shot one fist into the air.

"Hell to the yeah!"

Hibari crossed her arms and tilted her head to the side.

"Sure but... she's more Hien than Hiryu though."

Asuka turned to her and pointed at her face.

"But the red scarf! Totally Hiryu!"

"But the ponytail though! Totally Hien."

Ikaruga turned her head back and forth between the two girls. Her lips parted, completely unsure of what was going on.

"What in the world is a Strider!?"

Katsuragi gasped and raised her forehead.

"How the hell do you not know Strider!?"

"WE'RE LOSING FOCUS!"

A vein throbbed near Yagyu's temple. Her jaw clenched, her one eye baring down on the boy and watching his every move.

Meanwhile Glom's muffled laughter punctuated their words. A giddy, uncontrollable laughter that was only more noticeable because he was trying to hide it. He closed his mouth with a wet tentacle while each new breath brought a burst of spit from his mouth.

The girls returned to their original expressions. Hard stares clashing against each other. An electricity punctuated the surrounding atmosphere.

Yagyu stepped forward. Her head hung low, eyes glaring at her teammate.

"Asuka... are you going to continue calling yourself a ninja when you're against killing? Isn't that against everything we've trained for? Everything taught to us?"

There was no reply.

"Does this mean you're going rogue? A renegade ninja just like the Crimson Squad? What do you think will happen when we tell your Grandfather, or even your grandmother? Is the scion of the greatest ninja couple in the known world turning evil?"

Several more seconds of nobody moving a muscle. Asuka did not respond. She looked over to lock eyes with Nishu, then stared forward at rest of the girls.

"Well?"

Asuka didn't respond with any overwhelming emotion. Her speech was plain, matter of fact, as though she were mentioning the color of the sky.

"We're ninjas. We're not meant to just yell out our intentions for everyone to hear. It's the flash of our bodies and the shine of our blades that reveal our true nature. If you're going to fight, then show me what you've got!"

Ikaruga stepped forward. She sighed, shoulders up and down in a heavy breath. She smiled wide, beaming at her junior.

"Well said, Asuka. Since when have you learned to talk so big?"

They both of them smiled, but Asuka never moved from her spot. Ikaruga gripped the hilt of her sword.

"Hmph. However, realize you're going against your teammates. Your friends. And you're doing this even after all the experiences we've shared? Please Asuka, just stand aside."

"I'm sorry. I can't do that."

Asuka bent her knees and raised her blades. Earth-grip blade in front of her for defense. Heaven-Grip blade behind her ready to attack. Dangerous eyes peered out from crimson cloth.

Ikaruga took up her own stance. She stood straight up, front foot raised with her toes on the ground. One hand crossed her body and hovered over the hilt of her sword.

"Fine. Just wait until your grandfather hears about this."

Every girl there took up their own stance. Asuka's eyes darted left and right, eyeing her classmates, anticipating which of them would attack first. Calculations went through her head for how she'd counter their offense. And she knew they were doing the same.

Nishu almost wanted to cry. Nobody had ever defended him like she was.

A deep, baritone ring sounded within his head. It was Glom speaking through his mind.

"Kid. Don't forget your original plan. The seeds I planted into the ground should have grown by now. Get to the forest. It's there you can show them who's king!"

He winced. Even Asuka couldn't take them all at once. And even if she could he still had no intention of being captured by those who she trained under. He needed to keep moving, keep changing his position until he had more of an advantage. Something to take control of this battle. Nishu needed to get to the forest.

The ground rumbled.

Before the girls could begin their fight, the thumps and violent cracks of broken branches drew closer. What was a distant sound within the wilderness grew louder. It was a million dogs barking at once, in a singular voice, the snarls and howls syncing together to create a noise that sent chills down the student's spines.

Desperado Dog crashed through the tree line and charged at them. It was the size of an adult rhino and galloped like a horse. Its tongue flopped out as it ran, black drool sliding off to hit its face. It's a mouth was a tunnel of teeth and tongue. DD had become what children have nightmares about.

Every girl focused their attention on the strange creature charging toward them. Multi-colored energies rippled from their bodies, each girl ready to strike down the monster the instant it came within range. At the corner of their eyes they saw Nishu and Glom make a break for the forest shade. Both stumbled their injuries at first, but picked up speed as their bodies regenerated.

"Keep track of them, Hibari. Don't let them escape."

"I'm on it." The pink-haired girl spread out her arms like an airplane and sprinted after them.


	11. Battle of The Hanzo Elite (Part 2)

The sounds of battle echoed through the mountain. Desperado Dog's roars shook the ground and sent clouds of birds fleeing from the trees. Purple gas flowed out of the demon's mouth, which had to be blown away by Katsuragi's kicks. Extra limbs and appendages grew out of its back. They sliced through the air before they were frozen by Yagyu and cut down by Ikaruga. Asuka went straight for the head, stabbing its eyes and slicing its throat with her swords.

The groaning voices of a thousand animals screamed in pain all at once. The four ninjas continued to cut it down even as even as Desperado Dog died once more. Demonic essence flew off the youma's body so fast that it almost looked like it was melting. But even at the last inch of its life it fought back. Bladed tooth and claw swiped at the kunoichi dodging around him. Its body thrashed, twisting and jerking as it lashed continuously at his enemies. In one final effort, it leaped toward Katsuragi, who cracked the side of its head with her boot.

Nishu stopped and turned to watch the battle, noting the girl's movements. They were so fast. And he could feel the strength behind every strike. In school everyone had always known the girls were different from others. Even Nishu knew that Desperado Dog wouldn't last long. Yet he still didn't expect for it to be taken down this quickly.

There was only one girl whose impression stayed the same.

Hibari, taken by surprise at how fast Nishu turned to face her, tripped and landed flat on her face. Her arms were splayed out in front of her, legs bent and hanging in the air as her head slid a foot forward in the dirt. She looked up to see the boy staring down at her, shaking his head at her own clumsiness.

"Hibari. You really don't belong here. Go home. Join your friends again when you're better at fighting."

She blinked, confused on whether he was being serious, or he were just trying to demoralize her. On his face, a mix between concern and contempt. Her hands slapped at the ground, bringing her back up on her feet in an instant.

"There's more to being a ninja than just fighting."

"And yet here we are. What will you do with your enemy right in front of you?"

She hesitated. There was no doubt that she was sent out to simply follow him and memorize his means of escape. Nobody believed he'd just confront her outright.

"They're the ones that make me better in the first place. They believe in me. I'll follow them no matter what."

"Even if they're breaking up?"

The boy looked up and saw Desperado Dog defeated. Its gelatinous form sinking into the ground, grey smoke rising into the air and disappearing in the breeze. The other girls dusted themselves off and looked at each other. Hibari turned around and watched it as well, spotting the concerned faces and tensed bodies of her friends.

Nishu spoke to the essence nesting within his head.

" _Glom. I don't think I can beat these girls. Just look at them… What can I possibly do against that?"_

" _Just fuck them."_

" _...What?"_

" _Just do the same thing as you did before. Your fluids are a sedative. Fuck them until they fall…. You'll figure it out. Trust me kid."_

He considered the demon's words before shrugging them off. For now, he still had to keep his distance. Hibari turned back toward Nishu and yelled out when she saw that he had already initiated another teleport. A black bubble appeared behind him, growing bigger as it engulfed the back of his body. Hibari gave a high-pitched yell and sprinted forward, tackling him before the bubble grew big enough to cover him completely. He grunted as electricity spread through his body, but he resisted the surge. Nishu grabbed Hibari's arms and turned to the side. She was flung off him, body flying back before she hit a tree.

They both turned towards the clearing and saw the other girls already on their way.

Glom's voice sounded out from behind Nishu's back.

"Heads up, here they come!"

He stepped further into the forest, the slope of the mountain almost nature's way of pulling him further into shade. The scorching sun above was lost behind the view of a thick forest canopy. And Hibari leaped into the trees, following him into the darkness.

* * *

 **Fleeing**

From outside, the afternoon seemed to bake their skin. Sweat dripped down their bodies and soaked into their clothes. But stepping into the darkened forest brought an immediate coolness. It was humid, yet icy, like the water had stopped in the middle of a freezing process.

And deep blow them, tunneling through the layers of the earth was the corruption that Glom had planted. They sent signals to NIshu's brain, creatures of the dark that called out for his command. They were neither animal nor plant but were a mix of gnarled root and burrowing worm, adult versions of the things that held down Katsuragi during their first night out.

And in testing this new-found power he turned to the girls sprinting towards him. With a thought, he commanded the tentacles to lash out.

The rocky face cracked beneath their feet. And a wall of tentacles formed in front of them, only to be quickly cut down. The girl's progress was unimpeded. But the attack wasn't meant to stop them. He needed to know how fast they could form, how tough the tentacles worked. How much he could summon on an immediate notice. He grimaced as he realized that controlling them with detailed orders was awkward. He couldn't get a feel for them. It was as though his body had sprouted the limbs of an infant.

His voice echoed with another technique that he thought up on the spot. An upgrade of a previous ability.

Hidden Cage: Shifting Cells.

Smaller, thinner versions of hidden cage appeared through the forest, the fur strands latching onto the rocks and trees in a web of soft silk. More signals from Glom. He was the one managing the tentacles within the earth, getting them to change the paths of the forest, uprooting trees and moving them to different locations. Landmarks were changed, places were rearranged. And as the girls scrambled toward the pair, they became further lost.

* * *

Desperado Dog was just another distraction. A weak substitute that they would have dealt with without even breaking a sweat. When it was defeated, the girls all turned to stare down at Asuka. She was different. She was the real reason the boy still lived.

They opened their mouths to speak, but Asuka didn't bother hearing them out. She broke into a run, the dust behind her billowing. Her light steps bounded across terrain the way a flat rock skipped across water. The other's followed suit, all of them making their way to where they saw Nishu and Hibari enter the forest.

Asuka looked back to see their formation. Yagyu was directly behind, with Ikaruga and Katsuragi flanking her sides. She ran forward, not stopping lest she be overwhelmed immediately. Each step brought them closer to the forest.

And upon stepping into the shadows, a heavy chill seeped into their skin. What looked like a lush green on the outside became an abstract darkness within. Trees with blackened bark and gnarled roots moved without wind. They bent down towards the girls as if trying to grab them. Asuka and Katsuragi looked around and spotted the tentacles burrowing beneath the surface. They knew this was the forest where it all started.

Asuka hopped up and kicked off the trunk of an adjacent tree, bringing her away from the group and off the beaten path.

The cold did not last long. In a moment Ikaruga's sheath started to glow with a blue light, the polished wood containing the heat within. But the light from the flame only darkened the forest around them. Blackened limbs loomed ominously over their bodies. Strange shapes and darkened figures fled from them, never showing themselves in the light. Whether they were animals or another of Nishu's summons was unclear.

A familiar voice called out from the treetops.

"Ikaruga! Everyone! He's fleeing to your right, 2 o'clock! Follow me!"

Above them was Hibari, her pink hair and white clothes easy to spot amongst from behind the leaves. They followed her while keeping an eye on the forest around them.

In the distance, still close enough to be spotted by the firelight, Asuka strode across the uneven terrain.

"Stay out of this, Asuka."

Yagyu raised her weapon and fired at the rogue ninja. Shards of ice broke through the trees, whizzing past the girl like bullets fired from a gun. The other girls joined in. Ikaruga slashed at the air while Katsuragi put cartwheel and leaps into her stride. All three elements blasted through the trees, demolishing any cover Asuka hid behind.

She darted from cover to cover, continuously jumping up to the branches and back down to the ground. At the same time, she varied her run speed, all giving her movements an unpredictable quality. Ice shards exploded behind her, piercing at her skin and clothes with tiny needles. Flames burned and damaged her even when she wasn't near. Through it all the wind still carried each projectile faster, making the explosions bigger.

Hibari called out to them again.

"Traps ahead! They look like spiderwebs!"

Ikaruga went in front of the formation and sliced through the trees. Silken strands and low hanging branches fell at her wayside while the rest of the girls followed close behind. There was commotion above them, and they all looked up to watch out for their friend. Hibari had to scramble from branch to branch to avoid her own set of dangers.

* * *

Their bodies nearly blurred as they sped through the forest. As they ran their surroundings would change. Tentacles would burst out from the trees, grabbing at their arms and legs and trying to hold them in place. They were little more than nuisances, always getting cut down or avoided while the girls ran

"He's over here!" Hibari would call out, and the rest of the group would follow her direction, chasing after the flitting shadow that darted through the brush.

Every so often they'd see Asuka again. Her red scarf and yellow vest appearing only for a moment. And they shot at her knowing that she didn't have any projectile techniques to counter them with

A flash of light from the trees above. Yellow electricity zapped in front of them for just an instant. It was a signal that another trap was coming up ahead.

Asuka didn't notice Hibari's warning. She had to put her full attention to dodging the projectiles. She ducked and weaved through the forest terrain, always trying to maintain her distance to the blue light of Ikaruga's sword. Too close, and her teammates would converge on her. Too far, and there was a chance she'd be taken by something in the darkness.

Her mind preoccupied, she was late in spotting the wall of webbing in front of her. Unable to slash at it, she dove headfirst into the ground, submerging as though the earth were as soft as water. Almost immediately she popped back out in a panic, tentacles wrapping around her legs as she slashed them away. One tentacle stuck to her ankle, and she was slammed into the ground. More tentacles surrounded her, grabbing at her from all sides. With a blade in both hands, she stood her ground and slashed at the worms grabbing at her limbs.

Katsuragi and Ikaruga nodded to Yagyu, who created an ice wall between them and Asuka. They could still hear her slicing away from the other side. Her voice echoed.

"Secret Ninja Art: Consecutive Dual Slash!"

Ikaruga and the others turned away from the ice wall just as they were surrounded by tentacles of their own. The Hanzo girls brandished their weapons and cut them down as swift as though they were weeds beneath a lawnmower. The earth cracked beneath them, splitting apart as more of what looked like wriggling, jointless fingers dragged themselves to the surface. More and more crowded into the open space, until the ground beneath them exploded into a mass of writhing tentacles. Every tentacle slapped against each other with the sound of wet towels. Strange fluid dripped from their bumpy skin, all of them writhing upwards to grab at the girl's legs and thighs.

They all jumped up to avoid it, only to hear Hibari's voice during their ascent.

"He's above you!"

A burst from the leaves above. There was Nishu dropping down on them, both hands raising the steel rod above his head. They all air dashed to the side, clearing past the tentacle pit and avoiding Nishu's downward strike. The tentacles below then coiled like a spring, tightening up before releasing when the boy landed in them. He was sent flying back into the woods, disappearing a second time.

Hibari called out from above.

"He didn't get very far! Come on!"

A yellow bolt of electricity signaled to the girls that he had changed paths.

* * *

Nishu didn't bother running now. He needed to take out Hibari or else there'd be nowhere to hide. Rather than moving he slammed his back into the trunk of a thick oak. His breathing evened out, mind concentrating on a plan. The first thing he did was send a command toward the worms telling them not to attack Asuka. She had defended him. For the time being, she was his ally. And as for Hibari…

An idea popped into his head. Perhaps there was a way for he and Glom to escape this mess without even having to fight. Being able to sneak away without getting hurt would be the best possible outcome. He whispered to the dog by his side.

"Glom. What do you think of Hibari's personality?"

"What? The hell kind of question is that in this situation?"

"What do her friends think of her? Come on, this is important."

"Uh...nice? Kind to people, but unsure of herself and her own abilities... Really fucking dumb when it comes to violence. Where are you going with this?"

"We're taking her out first. You head up first. I'll follow behind."

The wolf clawed its way up the tree, disappearing into the blackened branches. Then he sprinted from one tree to the next one adjacent from him. All the Hanzo girls spotted him in the short hop between, and they made their way towards him in several bursts of energy.

From behind, they knew Asuka was doing the same. She was still in this fight, but only watching them from the forest canopy, following by leaping from branch to branch.

When the girls surrounded the tree in which the boy hid, they found that he had disappeared. His footprints were still in his original spot, slightly dug in as a sign of increased pressure where he stood. Just from that, they understood that he had leapt upward to the top of the trees.

There was a cry of pain that mirrored Desperado Dog, and they looked up in confusion. Then their eyes widened at the sound of Hibari squeaking in panic.

"Hibari!" Yagyu shouted.

There was a thrashing above them. Hibari's squeaks were then followed by a yowl of pain from Nishu. Branches broke, leaves and twigs were torn away. And a struggling pair of girls landed on the ground in front of them. The Hanzo girls blinked and squinted, unsure of what it was they were looking at. There now two Hibari's.

Both Hibari's groaned in pain and gripped the side of their bodies. Slime covered them both, the gelatinous substance twitching and sprouting tendrils that gripped their limbs.

Katsuragi spread her arms, holding back her teammates with her palms on their breasts.

"Don't move, It's a trap!"

"Yes. We can _see_ that!" Growled Yagyu, elbowing away the groping hand.

More sounds of struggle, of blades slicing leaves and branches. Asuka and Glom both landed on opposite sides of the group, staring each other down.

Both Hibari's looked at each other in unison, then turned to face the girls. They were both taller than Hibari was normally, no doubt an effect of the slime clinging to their bodies.

"Wait! Don't attack! I'm the real Hibari! Attack her!" They said in unison.

The girls looked at one Hibari, then the other, all of them tense, scowling as they tried to figure who was who.

"I'm the real one. He's the fake. Can't you tell?" Their voices were like a chorus of mice.

Again, the girls did nothing. They stared at the two, waiting to see what happens.

The Hibari to the left spoke first.

"You're going to have to do something. Every moment wasted and Nishu gets stronger! You're…. you're going to have to take us both out. It's okay if I fall if it means you guys complete your mission."

The Hanzo girls looked to the one on the right. They watched as she closed her hands into fists. Eyes closed in concentration. Electricity flowed across her body like jumping ribbons. And the slime that gripped her limbs fell to the ground. Her height reverted to her shorter self. Every girl there looked over at the non-electrified Hibari.

The other Hibari's eyes went wide before she screamed out in frustration.

"God fucking damnit! Fuck me sideways with a condom on a stick!"

Her skin melted off her face, revealing the scarred-up boy behind a disguise. The real Hibari gave a triumphant battle cry before charging at Nishu with both her arms raised. Nishu popped her in the face with another light jab. Hibari fell while Yagyu shrieked.

"You punched Hibari! You bastard!"

Yagyu held her parasol like a lance and thrashed towards Nishu.

* * *

 **Three - Way Battle**

Yagyu charged in first, umbrella open, attempting to run him through with the needle. Nishu fell backwards, lying flat on the ground. He watched her weapon pass by before kicking his legs to the side, checking the kick that Katsuragi aimed towards his ribs.

He rode the wind that came with the kick, flipping sideways, firing marbles from his sleeves toward the advancing Ikaruga. Ikaruga learned forward and dashed forward and to the side. She spun with her momentum, not only juking the projectiles but slashing at the boy's side with her nodachi. Nishu was hit twice, the first strike clanging off his armored jacket before the second was blocked by the boy's rod.

The princess stepped forward to continue her offensive, and that was when the ground beneath her crumbled and cracked. Asuka shot out of the ground to aim a horizontal strike at Ikaruga's head. Her reverse-gripped blade slammed into Ikaruga's weapon, keeping it in place as Asuka stabbed her right-hand weapon toward Ikaruga's chest. The princess leaned back, giving Asuka room to let her hands travel down the nodachi and grip Ikaruga's fingers. She twisted the arm, and Ikaruga had to dash towards Asuka's left side to prevent her joint from locking in place. The two of them twisted and turned, kicking at each other's legs, flipping around as both tried to bring the other into a hold.

"Asuka, you still have no idea what you're doing. Stay out of this!"

Her opponent said nothing in return. A burst of energy and her shoulder slammed into Ikaruga's chest, stunning her until Asuka could twist her arm through her wrist. The reverse-gripped blade pointed toward Ikaruga's throat as she did this motion, who had to lean back again as Asuka pushed against the flat of the nodachi. The next second the weapon was pried from Ikaruga's fingers.

When she turned she noticed Hibari charging towards her with her arms out. She ducked under the blade, arms out to grab at Asuka's hands. Asuka dropped one of her swords to the ground and hand-and-half-gripped the nodachi, turning the blade so she could strike Hibari's head with the flat of the blade. Hibari stumbled forward. Asuka then struck her legs, flipping Hibari until she landed hard on her back.

Ikaruga saw the opening and lunged forward, kicking the back of Asuka's knee and wresting her weapon back from the Asuka's tenuous grip. And at the same time Ikaruga grabbed the sword back, Asuka stomped into the ground, bidding the earth to pop her weapon back into her hand. Both their weapons clashed in a spotlight beneath the trees, an explosion of light, flame, and sound.

Nishu and Glom weaved in and out of Katsuragi and Yagyu's offensive. Glom's tentacled appendages kept the blonde at bay, while Nishu would jump in front strike away the rocks and icicle shards fired toward them. Often Nishu would fire a marble or two of his own, aimed to bounce off the surroundings or one of his artificial walls that formed at random intervals.

The two girls countered by having Katsuragi spin on the ground, curving the angle of Yagyu's attacks with small miniature tornados. Dust and dirt wafted into the battleground, making it difficult to figure out where to defend or attack from. When Glom was hit in the face by a wayward shard, the blonde transitioned into a spiral missile, metal boots at the center like the head of a drill. And from behind Yagyu opened her umbrella and rode the vortex.

Glom dodged out of the way, for Yagyu to flip out of the spiral and stab the dog's foot into the ground. Nishu tried to dodge, but Katsuragi's attack grazed his chest, and the sheer force of the blow sent him tumbling back.

The two were now separated into a one on one.

Katsuragi's switched to a faster, more direct style. Front kicks mixed with rapid blows with one foot while she balanced on the other. He parried her hits, his rod striking away the metal boots that came at him from every angle imaginable. The wind flowing off her body, Katsuragi seemed to defy gravity itself. A sweep turned into a rising back kick, which flowed into a 540 kick before she was even close to hitting the ground. She lurched left to right, the wind carrying her body like a pendulum. Green streaks pierced the air, twisting and swirling with every move.

Nishu dodged left and right, rolling away or sliding off the slime that built up around his feet. Twice Nishu was knocked down, only for him orient himself push up back onto his feet. Unable to penetrate his defenses, Katsuragi leapt straight into the air, flipping forward while Yagyu shot more ice into the ground from behind.

Before the icicles could reach him Nishu struck downward with his rod. All the black goo that coagulated into his weapon whipped forward. The dense liquid broke through the ice crystals, splattering across Yagyu's open parasol.

Nishu looked up to see Katsuragi rocketing towards him with her left foot down, energy traveling up her body as though she were breaking the sound barrier. Nishu leaped forward with his head down. The explosion behind him created a shockwave that sent him flying above and over Yagyu, who grounded herself in defense. She and Nishu watched each other as he flew above. Glom The boy bent his knees to his chest, both arms covering the side of his head as his arc took him straight towards Ikaruga.

Asuka broke away from her duel just as he reached the height of his arc. Ikaruga noticed the attack too late. She turned and lashed out her weapon, only for it to clang against the armored parts of Nishu's jacket. The boy landed on top of her, slamming her back to the ground, his momentum letting him roll off her body and go straight into a full sprint further into the forest.

He didn't get far Asuka and Ikaruga were already running along either side of him. Glom was sprinting several feet ahead.

A voice echoed behind him.

"Momentary Summon: Sexy Dragon King"!

The boy could hear the trees and branches breaking behind him. Gusts of wind pushing at his back. It was Katsuragi again. He leapt into the air and grabbed a branch, bending his knees just as what looked like jade dragon shoveled the entire path into its mouth. An underground spring caused water to jet out from the hole, showering everyone with warm sparkling water. The next moment the dragon was gone, fading away in puffs of steam.

"What the hell was that!?" Nishu shouted out loud.

Ikaruga's sliced through the tree in which he hung, the cut angled so that the whole thing would just fall on top of the boy. He leaped off but saw Ikaruga charging to where he would land.

Paranoia ~ Shifting Cells!

Ikaruga yelped as she bounced off the newly formed web in front of her.

"Nishu, 4 o'clock and above!" Asuka yelled.

Yagyu stood on a tree branch, parasol aimed toward the duo. When she fired, she didn't aim directly at them, but created an ice wall separating the two. Nishu thought they were setting up a two-on-one, so he was taken by surprise when Ikaruga shot a blast of fire that burned through the web and went straight toward him. When he dodged out of the way, the flame didn't melt the ice like he expected. Instead the miniature firebird burned into the ice, morphed into a tiny blue ball, and exploded.

Shards of ice were fired in every direction. Those that weren't deflected by Nishu, were redirected by a massive tornado that sent them high into the air. The tornado sucked in everything, forcing Nishu to summon tentacles from the ground to hold him in place. Moments later and the ice rained down on Nishu, focusing him in radius of sharpened glass. Winds buffeting his body made it impossible to dodge. He could only cover himself hopelessly as a hailstorm fell straight onto him. Tentacles rose from the ground to create a shell around his body, but the soft flesh was easily torn away by the sharp glass. Before he was overwhelmed, a pair of hands grabbed him and pulled him beneath the rock.

A plump softness pressed into Nishu's face, the texture that of wool vest.

He panicked for a moment again, but relaxed as he felt Asuka's touch. The two remained silent, listening to the barrage above ground. He turned to look at her. A million questions flooded his mind. He chose the one that was most relevant.

"How do we beat them?"

Even through her mask he could tell she was thinking hard.

He never received her answer. But instead realized one on his own. The strange tentacle-like creatures that surrounded him continued to call into his mind. Their animalistic cries surged within the darkness, begging for a task, for a taste of his enemies. He looked to her once more.

"Asuka. Why are you helping me?"

"You're not really evil. It's that yoma's fault you're like this. If I can convince them of that...maybe they can let you go. After we kill him."

The boy's eyebrows curved inward. Jaw clenched.

"Don't kill him. If you do then you'd have to kill me, because I'm just as much to blame as he is."

He turned and looked into her eyes. Even in the darkness of the cave he could see them shining. His heart grew heavy.

"You know I'm not holding back. If I must do something heinous to come out on top, then I'll do it. And if I die, then that's okay because it just counts as me losing. It doesn't make sense for someone like you to defend me."

She blinked, then sighed. There seemed to be hesitation in Asuka's voice.

"I wouldn't know who or what I am if I didn't."

"Even if I don't fight honorably? Even if I might do things that might make me less than human?"

Asuka smiled from beneath her mask. And she looked at him as though he just said something profoundly silly.

"I don't know if you've noticed yet, but there is no honor or humanity in this battle."

Glom's voice sounded from the back of his head.

*"Kid, they spotted me! You got something figured out yet or what!?"*

 _"I think so. Just hold on tight. I'm going to try something, but I need concentrati-"_

Asuka gasped. Nishu groaned as an intense pain sprouted from his side. His muscles tensed up, arms and fingers twitching as more and more pain bloomed through his body like the thorns from a vine. The dark cave in which Asuka and Nishu sat became illuminated by the flames of Ikaruga's sword. The princess had speared him through the rock. It would have harmed Asuka too, had it not slid off the red gauntlets on her forearms.

Nishu was pulled out of the ground, dirt sliding off his shoulder as he gripped the thing poking into him. He was suspended in the air for a second Ikaruga whipped her sword downward, slamming him into the ground. He felt the top slide out of his side, body slumped to his knees, sitting on his ankles. He coughed twice, blood dripping down his chin, before the yoma's power healed the wound. Yet the healing came at a cost. He was fatigued and in pain.

In front of him he saw his yoma being repeatedly kicked into the tree behind him. His body, equal parts ethereal and physical, seemed to decay as more of his ribs became exposed from the beating.

"Stupid dog! This is what you get!" Snarled Katsuragi.

Glom and Nishu spotted each other, and the yoma didn't hesitate to fire a tentacle directly at the boy. It coiled around his arm while the boy gripped it tight with his fingers. And he looked up to see Ikaruga raising her sword, ready to chop off his head.

Asuka leaped from the ground behind her and clung to her waist. Immediately the ground formed back again, giving Asuka strong enough footing to lurch upwards and back. Ikaruga was taken completely surprise, tensing up as she was flipped into the air before being smashed into the ground.

The boy's eyes went wide. An expression of sheer, unadulterated hype spread across his face. That was the cleanest, smoothest German suplex he's ever seen in his life. Excitement and adrenalin pumping through him, Nishu pulled on the coil around his arm, sliding Glom toward him just as Katsuragi's next kick smashed straight through the tree.

He pulled again, even harder while falling back, flinging Glom behind him and into the air.

In front of him he witnessed Asuka catch one of Katsuragi's kicks before stepping in and kicking the balancing foot out from beneath her.

The blonde landed on her hands, transitioning into another spinning handstand Asuka took a step back and stomped the ground, opening the earth beneath Katsuragi's head. The blonde fell into the hole, which closed around her waist so that her legs dangled upwards above ground. Asuka then kicked a rock between Katsuragi's legs. There was a low moan from underground, and Katsuragi's knees bent together before slumping forward in pain.

Though the boy let go of the tentacle on his arm, the demon did not. It latched another tentacle to his other arm. and pulled with enough force to fling him overhead. Yagyu stabbed her parasol into the ground where he just was. And while in the air, momentum tugging on the tentacle, Nishu pulled Glom away just as Hibari attempted a full-bodied tackle onto the dog.

Glom pulled. Then Nishu. Then Glom. They were rubber banding down the mountain, the horizon flipping and turning in their sights until the boy nearly threw up. They were spinning faster and faster, their bodies crashing into the rocks and into the trees in a rolling wheel of demonic tentacles.

"Huuuuurgh!" Said Glom.

"AAAAAAgh!" Said Nishu

*"HIIIIEEIIEIE"* They both said telepathically.

A wooden log acted as a ramp, launching them beyond the blackened canopy. And in the brief moments between each turn, Nishu could see they had already made it halfway down the mountain. Bursts of energy below showed the girls racing towards them.

*Damnit Glom! Let go already!"*

Glom's tentacles slid off his wrists just before they crashed square into a massive tree. They fell to the ground, groaning, stumbling awkwardly as they tried to get back on their feet. Nishu lurched forward as he threw up the pancakes from hours earlier.

"Heheh...Gross." mumbled the yoma.

* * *

 **Tentacle Trap**

he boy stumbled forward, working his mind past the vertigo, trying to observe his surroundings. The slope toward him was steep, trees at random intervals all around. He had landed at the start of another clearing, this one flat as opposed to the steep slopes on which he had just fell through. A river bisected the area, the constant roar of the water drowning out all the other noises.

This was the moment he needed to use those monsters below. However, they were still too awkward to use in direct combat. As soon as they saw one, they'd just move to avoid it.

The boy's voice echoed.

"From the abyss: Molesting Maw"

And then

"Haunted Trauma: Hidden Cage."

The worms gathered up near the river, priming to them burst through. He imagined four massive tentacles, and the creatures gathered together to create the image in his head.

They were upon him now. They ran alongside each other but were spaced out several feet apart. Yagyu alongside Hibari. Katsuragi with Ikaruga. Asuka was ahead of them, but far off to the side.

His idea was a crapshoot. There was no telling how many he would be able to catch. Still, he stood in front of them, ready and waiting. When they cleared the tree line they noted his body language. Legs spread the width of his shoulders. Steel rod in his right hand, shoulders squared up and staring at them with an air of confidence. They stopped just past the tree line, Ikaruga and Katsuragi going forward and spreading out.

It looked like one of them was about to say something. But they stopped as Nishu swiped a hand upwards, and two massive tentacles on either side of the clearing burst from the ground. They whipped towards the girls, parallel to the ground.

Asuka, Katsuragi, and Ikaruga burst forward, clearing out of the trap in a simple dash. But two screams sounded out behind them. Since Hibari and Yagyu were positioned at the rear, they didn't move forward, but jumped up. At the last second, both tentacles split into two. Four tentacles slid towards each other, two low to the ground with two more raised high. And between them both were the hardened strands of Hidden Cage.

Yagyu and Hibari slammed against each other as Nishu's technique wrapped around them. They both fell, stuck in a cocoon of fur and webbing.

The boy raised both hands. Cracks formed in the ground, fissures spreading from the Hibari and Yagyu's. The ground around them caved in, revealing the thousands of wriggling tentacles beneath.

"NO! GODDAMNIT!" Yagyu screeched. She struggled against the netting. Her parasol lit up in a dazzling blue light. Cold air swirled around the two, driving back the tentacles that tried to feel along their arms and legs. The light grew brighter. Its radius expanded until it encompassed the two girls in a clear glass ball. Tentacles slithered in every direction, but in the middle the girls were safe. Looking at them was like looking into a snow globe.

Inside the ball Yagyu was breathing hard, exhausted. And she looked at Hibari smiling back at her.

"That was amazing Yagyu."

Back on the ground Katsuragi breathed a sigh of relief. Ikaruga relaxed her shoulders. But Asuka watched the two with a wary eye. The air within the orb became a steamy pink as fluids seeped into the airholes. Hibari and Yagyu sniffed as they breathed in the pheromones, their bodies growing hot. Soon their bodies started to go numb.

"No. This isn't happening!" Yagyu went into a panic. She turned each hole and closed them off, movements frantic and uncoordinated.

Hibari started breathing fast. One hand went up to her head as the fumes robbed her of her focus.

A metallic clink sounded out from the other side of the clearing. A metal rod slamming into a dense marble ball. A black bullet sped past the girls' heads, smashing into the snow globe and piercing one side and out the other. The glass broke, and Hibari and Yagyu became overrun by the groping tentacles.

"Be gentle with them." Nishu whispered.

* * *

 **Blooming**

Everyone there was too stunned to move, too afraid of what will happen to them if they tried to leap across the abyssal cavern. They could only watch while frozen in suspense.

Yagyu screamed and thrashed at the tentacles that grabbed at her wrists. Bumpy, slick appendages coiled around her legs. They raced up to her thighs and prodded at her panties before working their way through the cloth. The same was happening to Hibari, and Yagyu leaned forward with all her might to save her friend.

"Use your powers Hibari!"

The girl shook her head. She couldn't concentrate. Her body was so hot. And she started to get wet as more tentacles rubbed themselves between her legs.

"It's okay... I don't think it's going to be as bad as before...I... don't know how I know that..."

Katsuragi trembled where she stood. Her fists clenched, head pointed down with an expression of pure rage. She turned around to see Nishu already retreating further down the mountain.

"You good for nothing piece of shit! I'm going to slaughter you!"

She turned to her teammates.

"He's wounded and weak! If we kill him quick, we can free those two and end this whole thing! Come on! We have to get to him! Right now!"

The blonde took off running before she even finished speaking. She was bent forward, arms and legs pounding across the earth, broken rocks flying from behind her.

"Kat, wait! Don't go off on your own!" Ikaruga held out her hand, but by then blonde had already disappeared behind the trees. She took another look back. Her eyes narrowed down at Asuka, who looked back with an expression of harsh stoicism.

"Do you see now Asuka? What that boy is capable of?"

But it was like Asuka didn't even bother listening before she turned and sprinted towards the tentacle pit. There wasn't any hesitation in her movements, no signs of doubt or second thoughts. She ran headlong toward the edge and leaped as far as she can go. Green streaks of energy covered both of her swords, and she spun sideways until she became a maelstrom of blades.

At first the writhing mass retreated from her offense. She pushed forward slicing forward in a wheel of death momentum stopped. Though they retreated at first, the ones behind her reached out and grabbed at her arms and shirt. She pulled herself out of their grip, slicing at the knees wrapping around her legs. Her grunts became more strained as more and more tentacles cooled and slid up her body. Yet she never stopped pushing forward, making her way to the two girls moaning and yelling at their own molestation.

Sounds of flesh sliding across flesh filled the air, punctuated by the groans and moans of the girls within. Through the molesting appendages asuka never stopped.

Ikaruga hesitated. She stared at asuka, then turned back to look at the darkening forest. Back and forth, ikaruga turned her mind in conflict.

Kat! She yelled. Her body burst forward, a ring of blue where she once stood. The princess too disappeared into the forest.

Yagyu was in tears. She worked her way forward, pulling at the tentacles that wrapped around her arms, pushing off the tentacles that took off her shoes and slid across her feet.

"No... You're just saying that... I know you're just saying that... Please fight...I don't want the same thing to happen to you again! I won't be able to take it! Not if it's you!"

"But it's not just me... It's you too."

They were close now. Yagyu wrestled and thrashed at the slime coated limbs. Her weapon long ago shattered, there was no way to cut at the organic ropes holding her in place. The only thing she could do was to move forward until both their hands clasped together.

Whatever they were about to say next was wiped from their minds as tentacle pushed themselves inside of them. Both girls moaned and breathed into each other as they felt the bumps slide up and down their walls. They penetrated deep, tentacles working their way up their bodies until they kissed the openings of their womb.

Both girls were locked in an embrace. Their heavy breathes spread across their skin, sensations combining until all they could see, smell, and feel were each other. Each other, and the mind-numbing pleasure that shot from their hips to their head with every rapid thrust.

"Hibari please... -uuugh- I can't stand seeing you hurt... I want to protect you. I always have!"

Yagyu could feel her partner's mouth on her neck, her hand tight and squeezing against the small of her back. Their breasts rubbed together, nipples erect, more and more pleasure flooding their bodies. And through it all Yagyu's tears kept flowing. Feelings long buried rose to the surface. Her eyes closed and her normally harsh and stoic voice took on a pathetic quality.

"I'm sorry Hibari. I'm sorry for not being able to prevent this. I'm sorry for what I said while you were being possessed. You're not just some cheap replacement. You're you, Hibari! You're the one I love. I love you!"

When Yagyu opened her eyes, she saw that Hibari had tears of her own. A smile spread across her face. She brought both hands up to cup Yagyu's cheeks, fingers running through her silver hair.

"You don't know... how long I've waited for you to hear that."

The silver-haired girl couldn't help but laugh even amidst the tears.

They tilted their heads forward into a kiss. Their lips pressed softly against one another, then deeper and harder as the tentacles below plowed into them at a faster pace. They were unable to move, could only breathe into each other, kissing and tasting one another's tongues as their ecstasy reached new heights.

Hibari and Yagyu moaned repeatedly. The tentacles pressed their bodies even closer together, every bit of them rubbing against the others. Their clits ground together, breasts pressed into each other, lips and hands holding tight.

Both girl's eyes started to roll back. Hibari squeaked in her little mousy voice. Yagyu repeated the words "I love you" over and over. And the tentacles that wiggled and vibrated inside them exploded in one massive orgasm. Fluids sprayed from their pussies, the force of it sending both their bodies into simultaneous instant orgasms. Hibari and Yagyu's entire bodies quivered, thrashing uncontrollably on the tentacles that bound their limbs.

Amidst the chaos was Asuka's voice. It echoed loud, piercing through the writhing mass.

Secret Ninja Art: Hanzo Style Full Bloom!

The effects of the tentacles began to take hold, and the two started falling into a state of unconsciousness. Their visions blurred, awareness leaving to make way for the stuff of dreams.

But they didn't fully fall into their deep sleep. Just as they were about to completely lose themselves, two blades pierced through a tentacle wall to their right. Fresh air flowed into the space around them. And the fumes that numbed their bodies seeped out before rising into the sky. They watched in their helpless state as Asuka grabbed them both and pulled them away from the dream.

* * *

 **"Battle of The Hanzo Elite** **Part 2" End.**

 **Part 3 Coming Very soon!**

 **Thank you for waiting.**

 **Author's Note: I will also be editing this chapter for prose and grammar improvements, as this chapter was written in a bit of a rush.**


	12. Battle of The Hanzo Elite (Part 3)

**The Prodigy and The Plain One**

At first the writhing mass retreated from Asuka's offense. She dove into the pit and twirled sideways with her arms out. Energy surrounded her, forming a wheel of death that cut through the dewy flesh. When her momentum stopped, she pushed onward. Tentacles rose up in front of her, only to be cut down in an instant. The ones behind reached out and grabbed at her arms and shirt. She pulled herself out of their grip, still slicing at the slimy tendrils that wrapped around her legs.

Her grunts became more strained as tentacles coiled and slithered up her body. Yet she never stopped pushing toward her friends. Hibari and Yagyu's voices rose higher by the second, their molestation bringing them to the brink of ecstasy.

Back at the edge of the cliff, Ikaruga hesitated. She stared at Asuka, then turned back to look at the darkening forest. Back and forth, Ikaruga turned with her mind in conflict. The princess yelled out "Kat!" and dashed towards the darkened trees. Her body burst forward, a ring of blue where she once stood. Moment's later she too vanished into the wilderness.

Asuka turned her attention to the tentacles slapping against her legs and chest. Sounds of flesh sliding across flesh filled the air, punctuated by Hibari and Yagyu's rising moans. Tentacles wrapped around her legs, snaking their way up her thighs. Fluid soaked into her damaged vest and black kneesocks, the pungent scent making her dizzy and light headed. Though her movements became clumsy and absent minded, her arms never stopped moving. Every part of her being was devoted to the next cut or the next step. Tentacles poked at her from all angles, pushing at her mask, moving across her armpits.

Secret Ninja Art: Hanzo Style Full Bloom!

Energy surrounded her body. It was a deeper shade of green that Katsuragi's, dancing in a slow ascent like burning fire. Emerald flames covered Asuka's blades, and the tentacles split apart from their touch like butter against a hot knife.

Tentacles fell to the ground all around her. Yet for every slimy appendage she took down, more of them covered her body. Each one acted on their own, independent of the others. They poked and prodded her nether regions, pushing into her panties, rubbing in and out between her legs.

She made it to the center. Hibari and Yagyu lay on top of each other on a bed of tentacles. They wound around and in between them, binding them together even as they penetrated their ass and pussy. The two girls breathed into each other, their tongues wrapping together in deep kisses. Asuka swung her swords through the fleshy bindings and grabbed the collar of Yagyu's shirt. Asuka then turned leaped out of the pit, carrying the girl to the safety of solid ground. She then went back in for Hibari, doing the same so until lay panting next to each other.

Yagyu moaned, eyes rolled back, half closed. Smaller tentacles still wiggled between her fingers and tried to dig into her black thigh-high socks. Asuka pulled these out and watched them sink into the dirt. When it was all done she slumped to her knees and looked back at the massive tentacles retreating to whence they came.

All was quiet now. The screams and moans from earlier now replaced with the soft whistles of the wind through the trees. A moment of quiet before the inevitable sounds of another battle.

Both victims were groaning, eyes opening as their consciousness and awareness returned to their bodies. The tomboy looked to each of them and breathed a sigh of relief. Yagyu spoke with a strained voice;

"Asuka...Why did you do that?"

Hibari spoke next, almost laughing at the whole situation.

"I bet you didn't want it to end, did you Yagyu?"

She scoffed, blushing.

"No!...It's not that.. it's just... even after how we all fought against you... you'd still try to save us?"

The pink haired girl crawled forward. Every second her condition improved. Her awkward, weak pulls of an infant soon became the careful crawls of a trained ninja.

"Don't you see Yagyu? We're still friends. It doesn't matter what our alignment is, we still have the bonds and love we share from the time we spent together. That's what she believes!"

"Wait. No. She's right... why did I do that!?"

Asuka's response made both girls pick up their heads in shock, total bewilderment on their faces. The masked girl continued:

I...I could have just went underneath the tentacles! I must be out of my damn mind!"

"What the hell are you talking about!?" Yagyu's incredulous yell was piercing.

Asuka's hands shot to her head, palms pressing into her temples.

"No, no, think about it! Tentacles are like spears, right? It's only the heads that are dangerous. The shafts are harmless. Since all the heads were focused on you guys, I could have just gone underground and passed through without going through all that trouble. Meaning what I did WAS KIND OF DUMB!"

The groan from Yagyu's throat was louder and angrier than any she has ever made. Hibari's giggles were soon followed by Asuka's. Yagyu scoffed before before breaking out into her own laughter. The silver-haired girl slapped her forehead.

"I really am surrounded by idiots."

It was strange seeing Yagyu act the way she did. Asuka could swear that she was showing more emotion today than any other time they've ever interacted. Yagyu was a little intimidating with all that anger flowing, but perhaps that was an improvement over her usual detached persona.

Asuka sighed and slumped her shoulders. She looked out across the mountain, the steep slope giving her a full view down to the bottom. In that small respite, Asuka sat and watched the landscape loom before her. The wind that blew across her face carried the same scent of ripening fruit as before. More birds flew from the trees, marking the path that through which her other schoolmates ran. A faint greyish smoke could be seen atop a section of the trees, before a roar sounded out that shook the ground beneath them. Then an organic pop.

Two black dots were seen careening upwards into the sky. It was Nishu and Glom. They were flailing, flipping, hurdling towards the clouds before falling with the skill and grace of a rubber chicken. It was like watching a cartoon. Asuka couldn't help but smile. How was it that no matter what situation he was in, that boy would always make himself look stupid. Nishu and Glom, team doofus, blasting off again. Then the mountain shook with the sound of a dragon's roar. The head of a massive beast broke through the tree-line. It's head looked like a dog's, though it's body shone with the green scales of a lizard. She frowned and stood up. After taking a second to dust herself off, she stepped towards forest.

There was a crunch from behind her. The sound of someone kicking forward off the gravel. And Asuka turned to see Yagyu running at her with her weapon restored. She draw her blades and knocked the parasol off her center line.

Asuka grounded herself. Yagyu slid with her momentum until she stopped further down the slope. She now stood in the way, blocking Asuka from moving towards the battle. An ink-tinged chill surrounded Yagyu's weapon.

"I still believe that boy has to die."

Their hands lowered, shoulders tensing.

"You're done Yagyu. Let it go."

"Don't his actions bother you? Are you ready to spare him even after what he's done to us? Have I mentioned yet that his yoma infected the entire school? He needs to die!"

Asuka said nothing in reply. She only stepped forward, drawing her blades and lowering herself into her fighting stance.

Yagyu did the same. Left foot forward, hand relaxed and guarded against her opponent. She held her parasol behind her waist, parallel to the ground. Her voice was cold and harsh.

"You know Asuka, I never believed your act. Not then and not now, not even for a second."

"Act? What do you mean by that?"

"The granddaughter of two of the strongest shinobi in the world. A girl who's average at everything. Passes every test with only the bare minimum grades... Only to later defeat one of the strongest monsters we've ever faced (*Reference: Burst) ... and to later solo an entire elite team in their own territory while the rest of us were too injured do anything (*Reference: Shinovi Versus). You've only pretended to be average at everything. The fact is that everything you've said and done with us is just some big farce! Asuka. Please. For once. Stop lying!"

Hibari kept doing double takes between the two. She cupped her hands together and pressed them to her chest like a kind of prayer. She turned to Yagyu and pleaded.

"Come on Yagyu. Let's stop already. We just got through something we were never meant to experience. Let's not fight when we're supposed to be friends!"

Asuka closed her eyes and let out a slow, contemplative sigh. When she spoke, her voice was gentle and caring.

"You're getting it wrong. Fighting is the one thing I excel at. With all the other skills in being a ninja, you're the ones who I've looked up to. You all make them look so easy. You don't know how jealous I am."

This only made Yagyu's expression sharper, more angry and menacing.

"That doesn't change how you've been holding back on us. Show me what you've been hiding all this time, Asuka. Show me that power you've been working so hard to keep secret."

A cold wind blew down the mountain. A boyish yell echoed from beneath the trees. Yagyu gave a sly smirk.

"I wouldn't worry about him if I were you. His life isn't something worth thinking about."

Yagyu and Asuka charged at each other. The silver-haired girl swung her weapon as she ran, launching ink-colored blasts of ice that either shattered against the ground or flew straight forward. Asuke ran low to the ground. Earth-gripped blade held forward for defense. Her heaven-gripped sword at her back, prepping for a strong hit.

Their bodies moved in speeds comparable to a bullet train. When they clashed in the middle of the clearing, wayward sparks of energy cracked the ground between them. The path of the river nearby twisted and changed, while the water itself froze into an unnatural dam. A few more exchanged blows, parries and ripostes, before they jumped backwards.

"Come on Asuka. show me the you that defeated one of Hell's generals! Show me the you that beat down Gessen's elite in one-on-five combat!"

Asuka winced. Her grip on her swords tightened. But she sighed, nodded, and looked into Yagyu's eye.

One of her hands while still gripping the sword. Two fingers gripped the white ribbon tied to her hair. And when she pulled, the light-green energy that surrounded her body exploded with a force that broke the ground beneath Yagyu's feet. A pillar of emerald flame shot up towards the sky, darkening the clouds as it pierced the heavens. Then the shaking stopped, the energy lessened until it traveled downward into Asuka's hands and blades.

"Limiter off... Secret Ninja Art: Deep Shadow."

Asuka took the cloth and wrapped it around the palm of her right hand. Her hair flowed down to her shoulders, bangs uneven across her forehead. She turned her head to her opponent, eyes sharp and shining at the excitement of combat.

"Are you ready Yagyu?"

The silver-haired gave a wicked smile. Her one visible eye opened wide in delight and anticipation.

"Did you forget who I am!? I'm Hanzo National Academy's genius prodigy! And I have ALWAYS wanted to fight you this way! So come on. SHOW ME WHAT YOU REALLY ARE!"

* * *

 **Dragon Berserker**

Further down the mountain, the forest had become corrupted, animals and plants alike paralyzed and subject to the whims of Glom's twisted will. Tree trunks cracked and bubbled with the demonic liquid within, and the all the bushes had a black tint to their stems and leaves. And as two human figures raced down the mountain, they passed the unconscious bodies of the animals laying on the ground or hanging limp off the branches of the trees. Predator and herbivore alike lay atop the muddied dirt and fallen leaves. The two figures running through the terrain ignored the bodies and focused only pushing forward.

Every time the boy turned around he spotted her. Katsuragi was dazzling, She was impossible to miss. The shadows outlined her white clothes and long, sunny blonde hair. Her light skin glistened with forest dew sliding down her bare chest. Golden metal boots glinted with every ray of light shining from above, and with her blue miniskirt clinging to her thighs as they fluttered in the wind.

The sight of her baffled him. How could someone so noticeable claim to be a ninja?

Nishu ran with an inhuman speed, every stride pushing him several feet forward. His heart pounded with adrenaline while his eyes and ears strained to take in the surrounding forest. With a thought, the trees closed in behind him, forming a shield against his pursuers. They moved on their own, the aged bark groaning as a demonic presence filled them up from the roots, bending them until their leaves touched the ground.

Yet those living gates they never slowed her down. She drilled through them, body spinning parallel to the ground. Pieces of bark exploded through one side as Katsuragi kicked through them. Behind her was her wartorn path, dying trees lying on their side, some of them still bouncing off the ground in thunderous booms. Green and brown leaves fell behind the girl, rustling and cracking as the wind split pushed them apart like the wake behind a boat.

And with every stride she closed the distance. Every step exploded with sound, the metal clinks of her golden greaves clanking as solid rock cracked beneath her feet. The muscles on the boy's legs burned, and he knew he couldn't keep running forever. Kasuragi's weapons clanged louder and louder, a rapid death knell marching toward him.

A moment in which he leaped down the worn forest path, scaring a young couple walking the trail, and back into the darkness of the trees. Another clearing came ahead of him, this time with a large ravine shooting down the mountain.

And the worm-like creatures that nested beneath the roots called out to the boy. Earlier they had tasted the bodies of Yagyu and Hibari, sucking on their energy while they drove the two girls mad with pleasure. They didn't even finish with those two, instead cut down at the height of their indulgence.

Nishu called out to Glom with his mind.

"Glom, I can't keep running like this. Get ready to fight!"

"Heads up. She's got something big in store for us."

Katsuragi had wanted to find Nishu and end him as soon as possible. His constant retreat, the maze forming around her serving only to rile her up even more. She growled before slowing to a stop, watching him run further away. Then she brought her hands together, fingers bent into a specific sign. Katsuragi's energy became tinted light blue, and she focused her mind into the spiritual plane.

The air waved like a mirage. It shifted and swirled, reality warping and twisting within the space. An excited smile spread across her mouth as she shouted.

Summoning technique: Bloodthirsty Dragon Berserker!

The air that waved and shimmered then exploded into a cloud of white smoke. A roar that sounded like a mix between an elephant, a crocodile, and a lion. Green scales and a snakelike body formed in front of her. The Jade colored dragon roared up to the heavens, growing larger and thicker until each individual scale was the size of the girl's torso. And Katsuragi laughed as she jumped on top of its head, riding it with one foot forward.

"Come on you sexy beast! The taste of a tasty demon is right in front of us!"

Her jerked a hand and pointed forward toward the fleeting shadows.

Her dragon opened its mouth and lunged toward the boy. It didn't even bother with the rocks and ancient trees in its path. It dove toward him in a straight line, a divine wind that crushed all.

Nishu turned to face the spirit. Flashbacks of running away from Glom filled his head. This was the same situation as then.

Two marbles slide from his sleeves. They balanced at the top of his rod, rolling up and down as he gauged the distance and timing of his attack. He considered swinging with his rod, but decided he didn't need the power behind the blow. All he needed was one well placed toss.

Further the dragon slid, lunging at the boy with opened mouth. And when it was upon him, he drew back, and twisted his body the way a baseball player throws a pitch.

Both marbles flew from between his fingers, both drifting apart until they flew into its nostrils, exploding and expanding within the beast in a torrent of slime.

He swung his rod forward three times. Three lines of black goo arced their way into the dragon's open mouth. It combined and coagulated inside its throat, cutting off the airways.

What was once a furious war cry became a whimper of pain. Katsuragi fell backwards, rolling across its scales before grabbing onto the hairs that lined its spine.

Even injured, blinded, and in pain, the beast did not stop. Through its injury and suffocation it charged at the boy, chin parting the ground as though it were a ship in the sea. It barrel rolled while its jaw was still open, pearl white teeth over a blood red tongue. It tuned to the side, giving the boy the impression he were staring into an iron maiden torture trap.

The boy jumped upwards with all his strength. His hands reached out to grab the branches of the trees, but the dragon jerked it's head upwards, striking Nishu's body with the top of it's snout. The blow cracked his bones and catapulted him up into the sky. Her fought to get his bearings, arms out to steady himself against the wind. After aligning himself with the horizon, he looked down and screamed as the dragon's open jaws flew towards him. Nishu tilted his body and jerked to the side just as rows of serrated teeth clamped down on the air next to him. The side of the beast's head clipped his shoulder, and pain traveled through him once more as he tumbled down the dragon's back. Even then the boy still rose into the air as the beast ascended towards the sky. Nishu panicked, hands groping for something to hold on to. It was only by sheer luck was he able to grab onto the hairs that lined the dragon's spine. Glom was with him too, body burying into the dradon's body like a furry black parasite.

The feral beast thrashed through the air, curving at impossible angles. It soared upwards until it was past the mountain summit, long body snaking its way towards the clouds themselves. And the boy clung to dear life, unable to move, too terrified to let go, every muscle in his arms straining to hang on to the dragon that yearned for his death.

Looking up towards the dragon's head almost made him vomit a second time. Everything above its horns was a blur of green and blue, the horizon and forest mixing swirling together like a nauseating stew. Instead he looked down the dragon's body and screamed in terror at the sight of Katsuragi running up towards him.

She raised a leg to attack, but Glom slapped her across the face with a wet tentacle. At the same time NIshu gripped the rod with one hand, the dragon's whisker with the other, and struck at Katsuragi's shins. She tumbled back down the beast's spine before grabbing hold of the hairs to hold her again. As she did so Nishu transferred over to grip both hands on the dragon's antlers.

Both fighters held on tight as the dragon thrashed across the mountain. There was no direction, no goal. It only whipped its head left and right, up and down, body curling like a snakes while it's tiny arms struggled to reach it's head. Black goo was pouring out of its nostrils now. It's eyes covered and clamped with the demonic slime. The dragon roared in pain and fustration, it's flight path becoming a spiral that coiled across the top of the mountain.

* * *

Asuka, Yagyu, and Hibari looked back and stared at the thrashing beast. Katsuragi's summon technique was wearing off. Behind the armored scales, its flesh went transparent. It's body dissolved as though it were smoke, disappearing back into the aether.

WIthout control, unable to attack the enemy, and still feeling itself dying, the dragon zipped back down and crashed headfirst into the other side of the mountain.

"Yagyu. Let me go."

The silver haired girl stood with her fists clench. A statue staring back like a gargoyle upon a church.

"No." She growled.

"I'm not fighting to save the boy anymore. I'm saving my friends."

"You're implying that he'll win."

"It happened before."

Their glares mirrored each other. Their blades continued to clash, Hibari watching like a child in the sidelines.

Ikaruga gawked past the forest canopy. Even with the leaves obscuring her view, shining green scales encompassed her vision. The dragon's moved as though it weight light as a feather, but it's sheer size and speed brought hurricane level winds through the trees. This was a beast that could decimate entire villages just with its movements alone.

"Kaaat!" Ikaruga yelled so loud her throat hurt. Yet her words were lost in the breeze that howled within her ears. She leaped upward and reached for its scales, but the beast's thrashing brought it higher off the ground. It now swam through the air like an ocean snake, turning until it cleared the summit and rode all the way to the other side of the mountain. And with a final screech of desperation, the dragon smashed its head into the slope.

Ikaruga sprinted towards its general direction. Her legs became a blur as her streamlined form glided through the forest. The dragon had crashed at the opposite of the mountain, and she now yelled in frustration.

* * *

 **The Exhibitionist Ninja**

Nishu and Katsuragi were forward with so much force their bodies cracked the ground beneath them. Their bodies dug trenches into the earth, their toughness shielding them from damage. Both fighters slapped the ground and flipped sideways until they were both on their feet, staring each other down. Without saying a word, she charged.

Katsuragi was upon them now. Heavy golden boots a blur as she twisted into a spinning drop kick. He slipped left, right shoulder grazed by the metal boots. And the flashing white-blue of her panties distracted all the while. Her skirt clung to her thighs and flipped up with every kick, bringing him in full view of the light skin and hard toned body of an expert martial artist. He struggled to focus.

Everything about her was overt and commanding attention. Nishu found it impossible to look away, and he realized that was her style of being a ninja. He knew how sometimes the best way to get close to a target was to command attention, to attract or intimidate that person into being defeated rather having to take them by surprise.

Katsuragi was a perfect example of that mindset. Power and beauty all in one. Nishu couldn't get a fix on her movement. Every kick had the effect of sledgehammers being swung towards his head. Every time he looked past the boots there we couldn't help staring at her body. Toned spread themselves wide to flash the panties above. And even further up past her exposed navel were her supple breasts that bounced and rolled with every flip and tumble she made.

"Focus kid! Don't let her get in your head!"

"Damnit!"

Katsuragi's kicks were wilder, faster, intent to kill flowing with every form. Her frantic nature lead to an increased speed and power. There was impatience in her fanaticism, but that only lent to the intimidation factor. Nishu became more intimidated by every kick she sent his way.

Not just her power, but even her mobility was jaw-dropping. Movements flowed on jade winds, body and limbs twisting and riding on an etherieal flow. Nishu parried a roundhouse by slamming his rod into the ankle of her boot, only for her to bend her knee and unleash more kicks with the same leg. Then she hopped forward for a sweep, followed by a side flip that smashed boot into the side of his face. Blood trickled out his nose for a moment, before he ignored it and continued walking backwards.

Glom attacked her from the sides, charging at her with his mouth open and teeth bared, but she'd dodge out the way or kick him into the forest with the power of a professional soccer player. The demon was sent sprawling into the forest, body twisting and breaking as he smashed into the trees.

Again the scents from before filled the air around her. The flash of her panties, the openness of her shirt exposing her breasts while the yellow hair flowed around her. A primal part of him yearned to ravish her body, but the sheer power of her kicks kept him hesitant and scared.

"Kid what are you doing!? Get in there!"

Katsuragi transitioned a push kick into a front flip, heel slamming into the ground in an explosion of earth.

"Glom if I get hit by any of this, I'm dead!"

"You'll get hit anyway if this keeps up! Concentrate! Stop having nosebleeds like some stupid anime character!"

"This nosebleed isn't from me ogling her!"

Katsuragi never tired. Never let up her continuous assault. Her thick, well-toned body carried her weight, allowing her to attack with no need for recovery. Each movement flowed from one attack to another, body moving on automatic while a jade tornado formed around them. It caught Nishu in the eye, with nowhere to escape the monster of a woman in front of him.

The blonde spun in the air, her body parallel to the ground, front foot a feint as she spun to bring her back foot into his right shoulder. Nishu's bones crunched while the force of her kick brought him down to one one knee. But low to the ground, he pushed off with one foot and tried to tackle her, then stopped just before a backflip brought her toe into his chin. The tornado tracked her position, forcing Nishu to keep backpedaling.

Despite the chaos above, the boy concentrated on the worms gathering beneath them. Katsuragi's wind whipped the trees from their roots, flinging dirt and debris all around them, but she never noticed the tentacles hid themselves outside the tornado's walls.

Nishu and Glom attacked her at once to try to break her rhythm. The boy raised his rod and aimed for a vertical strike. Glom charged in from the rear. Katsuragi bent low and raised her leg, catching the rod in the gap between her heel and sole. In that position it was impossible not to see her skirt fall down her thigh, and the boy looked down at her exposed body, she kicked out his shin from underneath him.

While Nishu was falling forward, Katsuragi kicked off the ground and back flipped into the air. Glom snarled and lunged forward, only for his face to smash against both of her heels. A dropkick that propelled her into the ground at an angle, dragging the yoma's face through the rock. Katsuragi spun with the momentum, kicking the demon up and performing a spinning round house into Glom's limp body. It smashed into a tree before being hit with a sidekick so strong that he broke through to the other side of the trunk.

The blonde turned to see Nishu firing projectiles. Swings of his rod whipped black liquid forward while more of the darkened marbles bounced off the trees at his side. Kat cartwheeled and slid from side to side, curling into a ball while in the air and lying low while on the ground. It was acrobatics that should be impossible for anyone wearing such heavy boots. And through it all the wind surrounded her body, making the bullets slip across her skin.

In a second she was in range. Her voice echoed.

Secret Ninja Art: Cross Panzer!

Katsuragi was floating off the ground now. Green wind circled her boots, her entire body defying gravity. She spun in the air, one kick leading to the next. Her strikes were faster than Nishu could blink. And the boy could do nothing to defend against it besides to back away while holding his rod up in defense. Her metal boots clanged against his weapon, and multiple times was it almost knocked out of his hands.

At the end of her technique, she didn't jump, but flew upwards before descending upon him with a flipping heel kick. Nishu realized it was the same technique she used on him before, but the combination was different and she applied more force now.

The boy slipped to the right just as Katsuragi destroyed the ground where he was standing.

As the rocks fell down around them Kat turned around leered at him with a cocky smile. Her legs were apart and torso leaning to one side. A sexy pose that made Nishu focus on the length of her legs, the arch of her back, the plump roundness of her breasts and butt. One hand rested on her thigh, the other on her hip.

"Haha. What's wrong? Can't keep up?"

Nishu stood and readied himself. Lead foot forward. Both hands on his weapon. But with the aggressive and feminine form in front him, his mind wandered. Glom's pained coughs sounded out behind the brush, though the yoma's voice was clear in the boy's head.

Katsuragi stepped toward him with both of her hands were on her hips, and she leaned forward until her breasts hung down, visible passed her unbuttoned shirt and blue necktie.

"Well come on. Are you going to come at me? Or am I too much for you?"

"I think you need an adult."

Nishu wasn't sure if he said something clever or just plain stupid. Katsuragi grinned even wider at his response. The ground exploded behind her before she went back into an all out assault.

The blonde kept up her flurry, never stopping as every move flowed into another . A side flip brought her boot into his nose. Nishu staggered backwards, this time in a daze as blood flowed from his mouth onto his shirt. Katsuragi turned her chin up toward him.

"How the hell did you beat Ikaruga!? This is pathetic."

She spun around and back flipped with her left leg straightened. The metallic ankle of her boot slammed into Nishu's rod with a downward strike. Had he not blocked it, it would have split his skull.

And that's when he figured out her fighting style. It was a similar principle as Ikaruga's. Her heavy weapons brought both speed and power, but once she started it was difficult for her to stop. The mindset of her style was momentum based, one in which it was impossible for her to stop once she got started. Katsuragi put her whole body into every strike, legs winding up for power combinations.

When he parried the next strike, he charged forward and retaliated against her. His rod became a blur as one strike led into the next. He did not hold it like a sword, but held it with one hand on either end as though it were a staff. Kat switched to the defensive, grunting as both ends of Nishu's rod struck into her sides and arms. She held up both arms as a shield against his blows, now moving backwards and to the sides to avoid him, as opposed to setting up for her next attack.

Nishu stayed close to her, footing grounded and balanced. His feet strafed around her while his arms swung the rod into her body. He circled left, then right, cutting off avenues of escape as she tried to duck and roll past him.

But Katsuragi had her own ways of attacking while retreating. Her cartwheels and flips brought her close to kicking in his head. She bent low to kick at his knees and ankles. Her combinations were mixed. Nishu never knew if her body would leap high or couching low, and couldn't predict where she'd aim to strike during either position. One of her kicks smashed into his thigh. His balance weakened for a moment before he recovered to check a second kick with his shin.

And through it all were the flashes of her blue-white striped panties and bare breasts. A mixture of fear, frustration, and arousal built up within the boy. It made his movements sloppy and uncoordinated. Yet there was a pressure building inside him, a warmth in his loins that grew hot with every bounce of her supple breasts and round ass.

A clean strike to her shoulder spun Katsuragi around. Her back turned to the boy, only to pause her movements. She stood with her legs apart. Her back arched, she turned to look back at him with a cocky smile. Still stepping back from her assault, he stared up and down her legs and the outline of her butt showing through her skirt. Her cocky smile goaded him into an attack, where she brought her legs together and smashed both her feet into his chest.

The hit blew Nishu back. He groaned and grit his teeth as he writhed on the floor, hands on his chest. HIs body shook. Every slimb struggled to move while Katsuragi stormed toward him.

"Too easy! Go to hell you freak!"

One leg raised for her to stomp on his head. She hopped forward, but Glom's rough tentacle grabbed her from behind and pulled her legs from underneath her. Both Kat's hands shot up to catch her fall.

Katsuragi flipped to her back and kicked upwards until her knee was next to her head. The strength of her kick sent a wave through the tentacle and sent Glom flying sidways, body crashing against the trees and rocks that surrounded them. The blonde kept spinning the demon around, her own body gyrating on her back in a pivoted windmill breakdance.

And that was the move Nishu was looking for. He countered it the same way Asuka did.

The tentacles broke through the surface, coiling around her arms and armpits, sliding between her fingers and gripping her head. Katsuragi looked up toward the ground. For a moment, her eyes widened, and she yelped in fear before the tentacles pulled her into the ground.

The winds of jade stopped, color fading from the air. In front of nishu was katsuragis legs propped up, trying to kick herself free while her upper body sank further to the ground. In her efforts to escape, katsuragi brought her feet to the ground and pushed off, boots sinking into the soil.

More tentacles gripped her legs, sliding up the smooth skin of her calves, spiraling around her thighs. And her feet sank into the ground. Nothing was above ground now except for her thighs and waist.

* * *

 **The Practice Girl**

THERES YOUR CHANCE! DO IT NOW!

Nishu sprinted forward, almost tripping over his pants sliding down his legs. He pushed his legs as fast as they could go, never slowing down even as he neared the restrained girl. With a leap he slammed his cock into her pussy, ripping through her blue-white striped panties until his tip slammed into the back of her womb. Nishu and Glom heard Katsuragi's pained scream even through the inches of dirt. Her hips jerked in every direction while she struggled to free herself. The head of the boy's penis had become gorged and swollen from the adrenaline and stress of battle, pulsating in rapid vibrating booms like that of a cranked up bass speaker.

Katsuragi's body convulsed, only to spasm more as he slammed his hips into her again and again. The sounds of battle were replaced with the fleshy clap of his balls against her thighs.

The boy grabbed her clothes, pulling them until their bands pressed into her skin. Without effort, the boy ripped them off her body. Pieces of the blue miniskirt and blue-white panties now drifted to his feet.

Both hands gripped tight around her hips as he leaned back with the pleasure. Every thrust in and every pull out, brought a refreshing ecstasy that coursed through his veins. Katsuragi moaned and yelled as her pussy stretched open a second time, her wriggling hips serving only to dig the boy's penis further into her. She screamed and moaned in the dark underground.

"No! Ill kill you! This won't happen again! I refuse!...No! NOO!"

It sounded as though Kat tried to keep her voice down, like she were gritting her teeth against the member pounding into her belly. But every single thrust brought another moan that was louder than the last. Threats, curses, her own disbelief were all muffled against the tentacles now restrained her from below.

"Noooo...Damnit... How could -Aaah- I lose... to a guy like this...Huurgh... This isn't happening...No... For even someone as strong as me...aa...AAAAh! I can't lose... I can't! I... AAAH!"

Her rough, boyish voice ascended into rounds of squeaks and squeals. A clear spray erupted from her pussy, and her legs and hips no longer thrashed, but now twitched while the droplets slid down her thighs.

More thrashing on her part. Her legs pushed against the dirt below, though more from the twitchings of her own orgasm than any purposeful movement on her part. The dirt cracking around the boy as she tried to bring her legs out from the ground. He assisted this by grabbing her thighs and pulling them out of the ground. Since he was already between her legs, this served no purpose than to give him the pleasure of holding her lags apart as he continued ravaging her pussy, now drenched as it was in her own fluids.

Nishu removed herself from her and stood up. Tentacles anchored to the trees lowered themselves until they could wrap around her legs. They pulled her body out of the ground, soil falling off her clothes and hair, tentacles from the ground still restraining her arms and shoulders.

The blonde breathed hard, trying to catch her breath.

A smooth tentacle burst from the ground and pushed its way into her mouth. Her protests became the repeated gags of weeks prior, only this time more choked and forced as the penis shaped appendage slid up and down her throat. Nishu grabbed her wrists and pulled her towards him, her toes touching the ground as he held her body up by his dick. And with every thrust more fluid trickled into her. Her body heat increasing, eyes rolling back, Katsuragi let out a moan even as she gagged, moisture spraying between her legs.

"It's Ikaruga who's on her way kid. Finish this faster."

What started as a rhythmic piston became a jackhammer, the volume of slapping skin louder and booming through the forest. His grooved, barbed penis struck into her with the force of a lightning strike. In one final thrust, he came into her. It was like the thunder after the lightning, an explosive force that sent shock waves through her body. And with to Nishu moaned as both their bodies quivered and shook with the intensity.

Katsuragi screamed. Then she moaned while her tongue lolled out of her mouth. The girl's voice came out pleading, fast and desperate. Gone was the confident and mocking voice from before.

"No. Pleash. Shtop! I can't take anymore... I don't want to cum anymore... uuuUUUUUGH... AAAAAAHH!"

With her convulsion she thrust her hips on her own, her own yells reaching an uncharacteristic high pitch as even more orgasms wrecked her body.

She held her breath when Nishu walked forward and pressed the tip of his penis into her lips.

"I haven't even cum once yet. Maybe this hole will feel better than your other one."

And each time she came Nishu rolled and shifted her body to a new position.

Grabbing her by her hips, he lifted her up out of the ground. Tentacles wrapped around the trees held her up by her legs, arms restrained by the tentacles growing out of the ground. They lifted Katsuragi higher and higher until the tip of Nishu's penis prodded into her lips. She kept her jaw clenched, tying to close him out. But then she felt Glom clambering up her body. Tentacles erupted from his back and gripped her highs. The demon's rough tongue pushed into her pussy. And he crawled higher before sticking the tip of his demonic dick into her asshole.

Kat shook her head, muffled voice yelling "Noo!" before the yoma slammed his member down her body. When she gasped in pain, the restraints loosened enough for her to drop. Her yell of terror and disgust ended when the boy's penis slid past her lips. Now she gagged and coughed for every time his penis pressed into the back of her throat.

Boy and demon slammed their members into opposite sides of the girl's belly, pushing deeper than humanly possible. The hardened flesh muffled her cries of pain and pleasure. Yet even blocked off as they were, it was easy to tell that her moans were getting louder.

Glom thrust into her asshole again and again, going deep into her belly. Her hunched over her spread legs, rapid panting as drool dripped down his mouth. The drool then landed on top of Nishu's head.

"What the-? Glom! Fuck her upside down! Come on!"

The demon gave a wide shit-eating grin. What made it even more comical was how he was still tonguing a girl's womb at the same time. And Nishu, if he were to look up, had an up-close view of everything.

Finally, the boy and the demon came into her. Her belly swelled and shook with the force of his spunk. The boy was so deep into her she couldn't even cough it out. Splashes of semen dripped up her head until it covered her eyes and nose and soaked into her hair. Above, the liquid from Glom overflowed. More white semen flooded out from her pussy.

The light skin and toned muscle of Katsuragi's curvaceous body now glistened with the spunk, frosted like the cream off a pie.

And when the boy stepped back, he summoned tentacles from the ground to plug each hole, thrusting into her even as he sat on the ground. With his physical body recovering, he concentrated on being able to make smaller movements with the tentacles. They probed into her body and thrashed around her ass pussy like panicking eels. Katsuragi's yells and gags never let up, and even more of the liquid sprayed out from her.

"Hm. Don't you think this is a little much?" Glom sat on the base of the tree, panting in quick breaths..

Nishu stared at the writhing blonde suspended in the air.

"I need to get a feel for how well I can control these things. Since I know she'll be okay with this, I'll just be experimenting for now."

"So she's a practice girl?"

"A what?"

"When guys or girls want to learn how to talk to somebody they like, they'll often practice by hittin`g on someone they don't care about. Less pressure and they get to say whatever they want since it doesn't matter, anyway. I'm guessing Katsuragi has always been your practice girl, huh?"

"Not really. Well sort of."

Multiple penis-shaped outlines appeared on the girl's belly, each one writhing, making her stomach seem to inflate as it kept getting stuffed with more tentacles. The girl gagged and coughed, hands squeezing the tentacles in half-hearted pulls.

Seconds later and he sent a mental signal for the tentacles to stop. The writhing and twisting within the girl's body slowed to a halt, before each one of the rough appendages slid out from her holes.

He let go of Katsuragi's arms, leaning forward until she lay on the ground. She was still awake, body quivering as more violent orgasms made her eyes rolled back.

"Uuugh..." Katsuragi half moaned and half whispered. "I'm... being shamed... you're hurting me... why... why am I cumming?... I don't want to cum... I don't want... I... ah... aaaahh... AAAAH."

Katsuragi's arched. She rolled from side to side, both hands over her pussy as her legs straightened into the air with toes clenched. She was spraying everywhere. With how much she squirmed and pulled at her restraints, it was almost like she were a sprinkler. All the plants and rocks and trees shone with the sunlight bouncing off the moisture. Her body then lay still, legs spread wide, cum dribbling down her mouth and tits and thighs.

With that the restraints lowered the girl back to the ground. She lay on her belly, coughing and throwing up more sperm even as her body quaked from the sensations of delayed, repeat orgasms.

Nishu's knees shook, body fighting not to collapse on the spot. The effort to subdue Katsuragi had left him weakened and vulnerable. But the tentacles that molested every bit of her insides had siphoned some much needed energy from the girl. He could feel it flowing into him, his own body replenishing with every breath.

A voice came out from behind.

"No. I was too late. Damn it Kat. If only you waited for me."

The boy turned to see Ikaruga drawing her sword, flames glowing brighter than it ever had before.

* * *

End of chapter "Battle of The Hanzo Elite (Part 3)"


	13. Battle Of The Hanzo Elite (Part 4)

The rocky landscapes and beaten trails flowed down the mountainside like serpents, its paths long worn by the many who hiked across its face. Yet even with the sence of peace and stillness that came to those who climbed the mountain, few would venture into its thick growth of wilderness. Those who wandered in would always have the distinct feeling of being watched. And there were many who brought back tales of seeing human-shaped figures flitting about the treeline like shadows in the wind.

Nishu and the Hanzo girls went unseen to the people in the city. There were no civilians in the mountain that day, and all who stared up at the landscape saw only the unbroken ground and the verdant green of the treetops. They did not see the black corruption, nor heard the roars and explosions of the war within.

Those who had planned on traversing the mountain now changed their minds without knowing why.

Unbeknownst to Nishu and the Hanzo girls, there was a shinobi barrier erected around them. Those who made the barrier only watched, unwilling to help those who had fallen. For they lived by the code of Evil Shinobi: Those defeated are rightly at the mercy of the victor.

* * *

 **The Prodigy And The Plain One (Continued)**

On the Eastern side of the mountain, a lopsided battle raged on. Emerald green flames burst across the landscape, shattering the structures of ice that formed and reformed in rapid succession.

Yagyu was being overpowered. Every exchange ended with Asuka slamming the flat of her blades into her arms and legs. She tried to counter, but even blocking was impossible. There was so much power in her attacks. Every single hit crunched against her body. Every slash from Asuka shook the ground and parted the earth beneath their feet.

It wasn't just Asuka's power that had changed. It was her fighting style too. The earth slid and moved, making it impossible to maintain a proper position. Yagyu had to keep retreating and backing away. If she were to get in close, Asuka would force her way in and fight in extreme close-quarters.

During one counter attack, Yagyu had the handle of her umbrella pried out of her hands by the blade of Asuka's earth-gripped sword. Stuck in a close range grapple, the masked girl locked Yagyu's arm behind her head pushed it. In a moment, the world flipped over until her face slammed into the ground. A kick to the stomach sent her flying several feet away.

Yagyu didn't have time to come up with a strategy. Asuka burst out from the rock and dashed into another offensive. She thrust forward with a double stab.

After being parried, she spun on one foot with both with both blades out, creating a small, tornado of earth, wind, and flame. Yagyu opened her umbrella and shielded herself against the storm. Asuka responded by slamming both swords down onto Yagyu's barrier. The umbrella lodged itself into the stone, and Asuka used the leverage of her own strike to flip forward and slash an X across her neck.

Hibari screamed from the sidelines but became silent again as Yagyu groaned and fell back. There was no bloodshed. Asuka had only hit her with the energy wave of the sword, not the blade itself.

Asuka was holding back even now.

Yagyu groaned in frustration as she tumbled across the dirt. Pain shot across every inch of her body, but she grit her teeth and ignored it. Orienting herself to her own momentum, Yagyu brought her feet to the ground and leaped backward.

Her form drifted in the air, open umbrella swinging fast enough to generate its own gust. Ice shards of blue and black sped toward her opponent. They curved and whistled through the air, enough to clump together into a single salvo.

Asuka swiped the downwards with her reverse-gripped blade. The green energy burst from her swords and bounced off the ground, cracking the earth and sending fist-sized stones up toward her opponent. Yagyu tightened her grip and focused on staying in the air even as earth and flame pounded across the flaps of her umbrella.

Amid the barrage of projectiles came a weight that tilted her weapon down. Yagyu looked up to see Asuka peering down at her. She had leaped into the air, deflected the ice shards on the way up, and stepped on her umbrella tip to force an opening.

The flat of Asuka's heaven-gripped sword struck against Yagyu's raised forearms, stunning her. Her fist crashed into Yagyu's cheek, who groaned in pain before her back slammed into the earth. Another explosion of dust billowed up from her impact. Her umbrella dropped into the cloud next to her.

Asuka landed several feet outside the blast zone. She crouched down again, weapons at the ready, green energy still flowing through her body and around both weapons. From within the dust came Yagyu's scream of frustration and anger. Her voice echoed.

Shinobi Transformation: FLASH BURST

All the dust and dirt blew outward as if repelled by the sheer power of her transformation. Asuka slashed once in front of her, breaking Yagyu's shockwave in two so she stood safely between them.

Yagyu stood up, the rest of her outfit shredded and falling off her skin. Nothing covered her body now but her plaid-patterned black bra and panties. The umbrella now had it's top separated from the shaft, the bladed sides now straightened until it became a bladed disc.

Their battle had reformed the landscape. Craters and shining puddles of water and ice dotted the mountainside. Both fighters gripped their weapons and lowered themselves again.

Yagyu charged now, throwing the bladed disc and using magic to return it to her hands. Asuka would parry the projectile, before engaging in close-quarters and retreating as the disc came back.

The disc fired projectiles as it flew. Cold air and sharpened needles rained down across the battlefield. Asuka's hands became a blur as she parried the hits, or manipulated the ground so it cleared away the needles and ice. Stone and vegetation shifted until the environment had become unrecognizable, the forest paths disappearing across the mountain. Yagyu's airborne weapons zipped left and right, threading itself between the boulders and cavernous walls that popped up between the girls. And as her opponent leaped over and through the rock, Yagyu struggled to keep her distance.

The two found themselves on the top of a newly created hill, clear water streaming down its sides. Sunlight baked across their skin and made the brooks sparkle beneath them.

Doubt crept into Yagyu's mind. She had always known there was some hidden power behind Asuka. Yet she never expected the gap between them to be this wide. What's more is that it wasn't a wild, uncontrolled power like Hibari's hypnosis. This ability was concentrated, focused, unwavering.

She grit her teeth. Her voice came out low and growling.

"All this. And to think you always talk about how much you admire us."

"You don't have to do this. This isn't even about Nishu anymore."

"Shut up. I see how you are. Both you and the boy are the same. You pretend to care, you pretend to be honest, but beneath all that the two of you are more evil than anyone we've ever met!"

Asuka frowned beneath her mask.

"But… I'm not pretending… and… I think he does care."

"What could POSSIBLY make you say that!?"

"Because you're still standing. Because he could have done anything he wanted to us back at his house, yet he gave us the option to attack him. It's even in his weapon! He GAVE Ikaruga a replacement sword while using a blunt weapon to defend himself!"

Yagyu held her breath. There was one more thing. That same refreshed sensation as when she woke up in the house. When she started her fight against Asuka, it was as though her body was renewed and healed from all the damage she took during the day.

The prodigy looked down at herself and sighed. What was even happening? Everything was out of control, too confusing to salvage. Katsuragi and Ikaruga had separated, when at any other time they'd always make it a point to fight together. Asuka had turned evil. Even Hibari was acting out of character.

So what about her? What was she going to do now she ended up raising her weapon against one of her own teammates. Evil or not, did they really have to stop being friends now?

A yell sounded out across the mountain. Katsuragi's voice. Pained and tinged with desperation. It held for several seconds, before starting and stopping again as though what caused the initial scream was repeating itself. A mingling of pleasure and pain. It didn't last long. Several seconds after it sounded, her voice quieted down.

All three girls looked at each other with widened eyes.

Nishu had defeated Katsuragi.

Yagyu's head lowered and gave Asuka a menacing glare.

"Tell me Asuka. You enjoy fighting right? You mentioned it was the one thing you take pride in."

"Yes. It's true."

"Good. This fight will be the one thing we can do without doubts in our head. Something honest and open, done without regret. Come. Let's finish this."

Both fighters bent down into a fighting stance. Another moment of stillness. Their breathing evened out. Within seven breaths, they attacked.

Yagyu whipped out her left hand, sending the top of her parasol forward and spinning like a bladed disc. Asuka slammed her heaven-gripped sword into its side, tilting it and forcing it to get stuck in the dirt. Yagyu leaped back and fire more projectiles from the remained of her weapon.

Asuka weaved through the Yagyu's techniques, ducking and dodging as she sprinted down the slope. She pushed forward even as the frigid air slowed her breath and shards of frozen glass grazed against her skin. When they reached close quarters, Yagyu swiped at her before lunging for a stab. Asuka slid on her back, turning to put one of her legs on Yagyu's feet while the other leg kicked the back of her knees. Both fell to the ground. Asuka turned and made a prone-dropkick into the girl's ribs.

The silver-haired girl tumbled down the mountain. Her grunts and groans rose above the cracks of rock and gravel rolling down alongside her. When she was back on even ground, Yagyu flipped back to her feet and scanned her surroundings. She was no longer in a clearing, but deep within the shade of the trees. Asuka had disappeared. There was only Hibari running after them with a saddened look on her face.

Yagyu concentrated, expanding her mind to feel across the spiritual plane. Her thoughts reached through the void, calling for the servant she had made a contract with. A familiar ring answered her thoughts, a silent echo from across the deep. Her animal servant was calling back to her.

A memory flashed within her. An image of the battle that took place in the halls of the Hanzo National Academy. Kiriya-sensei slaying her summoned beast with only a single kunai. Was it truly dead? How is it she could still feel its presence?

It called out to her again, and she opened her eyes while yelling out.

"Secret Ninja Art: Tentacle Frenzy!"

The blue squid reared itself out of the ether. Its massive pointed head broke through the treetops, the sunlight glistening off its moist body. Yagyu stepped onto an oversized tentacle and steadied herself as she rose high above the forest floor. Within the white of the squid's eyes were pupils the size of dinner plates. And Yagyu looked into them to see her reflection staring back, battered and bruised.

Yagyu looked further above, and her mouth dropped. Between the squid's eyes was a bubble of black slime. It jiggled with each of the squid's movements, but it grew smaller as the wound regenerated underneath. The boy and his demon were keeping her own servant alive…

Tentacles lashed out at every tree and shadow within a 20-meter radius. Trees bent before being pulled from their roots. The crunch of splintered wood filled the air in deafening chaos. Leaves danced in the air before being frozen and smashing against the ground.

Where was Asuka? Even with all the destruction going on, there was no sign of the other girl. Yagyu turned her head down, wondering if the next attack would come from below.

A massive pink tongue shot out from behind the veil of falling leaves. The end of it struck against Yagyu's chest and snatched her off the tentacle. She flew through the forest, everything a blur. Yagyu glimpsed a giant frog camouflaged in the dirt, before it and the tongue disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Once again Yagyu was slammed down. She coughed and groaned. Her body shook. Every breath became labored and rough. Every muscle protesting against every movement. Asuka watched with a passive expression. One hand free while the other held a blade in reverse-grip. Yagyu breathed out, grit her teeth, and made one last swing with the shaft of her umbrella.

A soft clang. Her weapon dropped to the side, and Asuka straightened her fingers to chop at the prodigy's neck. Yagyu fell forward, knocked unconscious.

"You're a first year and you're already at this level. Challenge Ikaruga sometime. You'd be an interesting leader."

As Yagyu fell, her summon fell with her. The lashing tentacles in the distance faded into a shimmering black. A moment later and they disappeared completely.

The splintered trees bounced off the dirt with heavy thuds, while the frozen leaves thawed and drifted on top. The noise and chaos that echoed across the mountainside grew quieter until all was still.

* * *

 **Being a Ninja is Hard**

Asuka sighed and turned toward the mountain. The fight brought them even further from where Katsuragi's dragon had crashed, yet the echo of banging metal still reached her ears. Nishu and Ikaruga were facing off now, one battling for her pride and the other for his life. A pillar of smoke rose from the other side. It didn't ascend very far but drifted off to the side as though there was weight within the vapors. Steam. No doubt a product of Nishu and Ikaruga's abilities clashing against each other.

Silent footsteps approached from behind. Asuka turned to see Hibari looking at them both in lugubrious dismay. Lips pressed tight, eyebrows curved inward.

"I'm happy you tried to avoid hurting her... but... that's exactly what she hates..."

Moments of silence in which Hibari struggled to find words. Asuka tilted her head and sighed.

Asuka shook her head and turned toward her junior.

"I'm sorry, Hibari. I have to do what I think is right. Are you going to face me too? Yagyu's summon was still alive. So maybe yours is too. You can call out Ninto to fight alongside you and-"

Hibari shook her head and stared at the ground. With her head lowered, the pink bangs of her hair covered her eyes.

"I'm so weak. There was nothing I could do to stop you two from fighting. No way I could face you by myself... Sometimes I just don't understand why Yagyu thinks so highly of me...She cares so much. She believes in me and yet..."

She sniffled and brought her head up.

"Did you know I never wanted to be a ninja? I never talk about it but... They only brought me into the elite class because of my family..."

Her hands raised up to cover her face. Asuka's eyes widened while Hibari broke down in front of her.

"I only qualified among the first years because of my bloodline ability... These eyes I can't even control! Everything else I'm so bad at... I almost fail every test… Sometimes I can't help but think I don't belong with you guys… and I've wanted to quit... I've wanted to just quit so many times but I'm so scared of disappointing my brothers and sisters and my parents that I just can't... And Yagyu always saying she'll protect me and support me and... I just..."

Asuka stood in her spot, dumbfounded. Hibari breathed and steadied herself. They looked into each other's eyes. Asuka's expression was blank while the other scowled from an inward frustration.

"And now this. Everyone's trying to fight that boy and I've done nothing to help. I can't even stop my friends from fighting each other... I want to quit but... Yagyu confessed to me and... I never want to hurt anyone! I hate how we have to fight so much...! I can't... I don't know what to do… I want to believe being a ninja isn't only about fighting but… I just..."

Fresh droplets ran down Hibari's cheeks. She was about to say something more but stopped when Asuka embraced her. The tomboy's arms wrapped tight around her shoulders, one palm on her back. Voice thoughtful and understanding.

"You're wrong. You're a great ninja, always have been. And what's even better is that you're a great friend. Remember what Yagyu said. You're you, Hibari. Take pride in that. Never think otherwise. And not only does your family and Yagyu care about you, but they believe in you too. Same with me and everyone else. My family expects a lot from me too. I understand you. But your choices are your own. So you can either leave or stay, but no matter what, believe in yourself. And believe in us because we believe in you too!"

Their hug ended, and Hibari took a step back. She blinked and wiped her face on her sleeve, before looking forward again. The pink-haired girl stared with her mouth ajar, eyes squinting in confusion and disbelief.

"Asuka... That was dumb. Twice in a row you did something really dumb!"

".…Huh say what now?" Asuka stared in another blank, stupified expression.

"If I were an enemy, I would have zapped you! I would have won and I don't even know how to fight! Come on!"

Asuka's eyebrows shot up in total surprise. But her composure returned in an instant. The tomboy shrugged and gave an expression so smug that it could only come from an impending overwhelming victory.

"Earth beats lightning. I'd get you anyway. Type advantage."

Both their smiles spread until they became full shit-eating grins.

"Asuka… Since when were you such a dork?"

"I was always a dork. Nobody's ever seemed to notice."

On the ground, Yagyu stirred. Hibari knelt down to be next to her once-friend-now-lover. A soft groan escaped the silver-haired girl's lips, but her expression softened when Hibari held up her hand. Yagyu's breathing evened out. Body relaxing at her touch.

"So. You're going after Nishu now?"

"Yes. Mind if I ask for a favor? I'll need help carrying everyone back."

"I'm staying here. Take Ninto. He's too weak to fight right now but... he's strong enough to carry two."

To their right was an explosion grey-white smoke. Yellow bolts of electricity lined the vapors, before fading away. Ninto stepped out and glared at them both, hands swiping at the moisture and bits of ice stuck to his fur. With a command, the rabbit hopped over to Asuka's side.

"Asuka. What'll happen when all this is over?"

"I don't know. The only thing I can focus on is what I want to do here and now. I want to find Nishu."

And with that, the tomboy and the rabbit disappeared up the mountain.

* * *

 **Princess' Fury**

"No... I was too late. Damn it Kat. Why didn't you wait for me?"

Ikaruga's voice shook, her widened eyes staring at her semen soaked friend. She stalked closer towards the boy, hunching with one hand gripping her sword hilt. A metallic click sounded as the blade snapped out of its sheath. Blue-white light bloomed incandescent beneath the shadows of the forest. The light from her fire was painful to look at, and it burned into Nishu's eyes like a lens flare shining from behind the polished wood.

"You monster... How could you?"

Nishu held his hands in front of him, palms forward.

"Okay...I know how this will sound... but during our fight * _she_ * was the one trying to hit on * _me_ *"

"RAAAH!"

Ikaruga leaped forward just as he took a step back. Her arm seemed to disappear from her shoulder, and the blade slid out from its sheath in the blink of an eye. She swung down. Nishu raised his hand, his steel rod blocking the blade.

The fire that spread through her weapon turned the metal red hot while wayward fumes burst from the point of impact. Nishu groaned as the flames licked at his hands, pain spreading up from his fingertips as the air itself shimmered around him. He tilted his rod and let her weapon slide down, only to block another hit that sent him sliding back.

Just a blink and Ikaruga had already brought her sword into its sheath. Her image shook with the vapors of her celestial heat. The princess strode forward, low to the ground and one hand on her hilt, streamlined like a raptor on the hunt. A blur of movement, and another draw slash that sent her sliding to the other side. He blocked the strike, but before he could counterattack, she drew her blade and slashed with the maximum range of her sword. It missed, but Nishu still felt the hot air blow across his eyes.

Pain forced Nishu to turn his head. His vision blurred, colors and outlines of the world meshing together like paint melting off canvas. To his right came the sound of metal scraping against its container. He held up his rod and focused on the line of blue-white flame veering closer. Ikaruga struck so fast that nothing was left but the light that reflected off the blade mid-strike, as if not even the sun could keep up with her movement.

Three hits sliced into Nishu's rod in equal timing. 1. 2. 3. Then a fourth hit came off-rhythm. Nishu failed to block, and it weaved under his weapon and sparked against his armored jacket. The impact stunned him again, the boney protection within cracking as it absorbed hit.

"For my friends. For everything you've done!"

She tensed up, ready for a power-strike. Nishu took a step back and whipped his left hand toward her. Black marbles flew from his sleeve straight toward her face. She had to change her stance and dodge or parry the projectiles. Nishu pushed forward then, striking away her weapon and pushing to get in close. Both hands on his rod, more projectiles flew from his sleeve and bounced off the trees. Every one of his attacks either knocked away her sword or struck a marble at the princess.

However, Ikaruga was faster than before. She used her own dashes in tandem with her nodachi to create large sweeping motions that poked through his offensive and stopped his body mid-strike. Her fire was an answer to the slime and marbles. The blue-white flame boiled the projectiles in midair, forcing them to boil into a lifeless liquid.

Glom was off to the side, ink flowing from his body and into the ground. He no longer threw himself at the enemy. Instead, he tried to strategize, maneuvering outside of the duel and making use of the techniques that Nishu invented. Metallic threads shot out from one tree to another, forming web traps along with the hidden tentacles that burst forth from the wood.

Ikaruga cut the trees down while still defending herself against the boy. Every slash was perfect. Her super-heated blade carved through the bark and demonic bone without friction or resistance. Every strike done with a purpose, flowing between attack and defense in rapid bursts. Around them, the forest cleared as Ikaruga sliced through the slime-filled bark. And Nishu found himself back on the defensive.

Nishu did his best to match her swordplay. He kept his weapon pointed towards her, stepping forward with every hit. He tried to match her mindset. Movements were kept to a minimum, moving only for quick hits and counterattacks that took advantage of the variable range of his projectiles. Yet whenever she was about to be overwhelmed, she'd use her own speed and range reposition herself and strike back.

Through the fight continued to slide her sword back into the scabbard, pointing the hilt at Nishu's eyes so he couldn't calculate the sword's range. Her fighting style had changed since their last bout. Now she drew her sword and swiped in front of him so that a wall of dancing flame hid her next move. Twice her blade cut into him, leaving a burning gash on his chest and forearm. His regeneration stopped him from bleeding and numbed the pain, but he kept getting wounded more and more. The energy he had recovered from Katsuragi was depleting, his mind and movement slowing as fatigue weighed onto him.

More marbles bounced toward her, but a vertical slash brought out a wall of flame that raced toward the boy. He responded with a swipe of his rod that sent slime barreling forward. Black liquid and blue fire clashed to a create a wall of steam between them. Scorched earth and wet dirt formed a bridge leading into the smoky unknown.

* * *

 **Borrowed and Regifted**

They stared into the cloud of smoke, waiting to see if the other would burst through to attack. Glom jumped onto Nishu's back and fused into his clothes. Ikaruga kept her sword in its sheath, but looked down to see the wood disintegrating in her hands. The metal of her sword had already begun to warp. She grimaced and stared at the smoke, wondering if she should bide her time or attack before her weapon broke down.

Both fighters stared as the cloud of steam dissipated, revealing the faint outline of their opponent. Ikaruga bounded across the scorched earth. Nishu pounded through the slime soaked dirt. The princess' sword roared with renewed flame, and she swung her sword with so much force that the steam cloud disappeared in an instant. Nishu's eyes widened and he slid beneath a horizontal line of flame that singed his left shoulder.

Ikaruga had already leaped several feet above him, and she lashed out with two draw slashes aimed at his vitals. The boy's body was still lying on the ground. He blocked the first hit by bringing up shoulder and forearm to cover his head. The second strike clanged across the steel rod he held to his side. Both hits vibrated against his body, sending shockwaves to his bones even as the heat and sharpness cut into the metal.

Ikaruga followed up by twisting during her descent. Her form turned and flipped until she drew her blade into a downward slash across his back.

Rows of razor sharp teeth burst forth from the boy's jacket. Metal scratched against bone as Glom bit into the sword, red eyes glowed from above the caught blade. Ikaruga tugged at her weapon, but the boy held his ground, and the demon only crunched his teeth further into the metal. Cracks spread from the point of impact until the sword shattered in Glom's mouth.

Time slowed, A single moment in which Ikaruga and Glom both grimaced at the airborne shards of metal. They reached out for it, the demon craning its neck while Ikaruga whipped out one hand. Time sped up to become a flurry of motion.

Glom caught pieces of the blade in his teeth and turned his head sideways to block the slash from Ikaruga's broken sword. The demon pushed forward and swung upwards, neck bending at an impossible angle.

The princess never missed a beat. Ikaruga parried one hit with her own shard of metal then limboed back when Glom spat the blade out from his mouth. she leaned so far back that her body became parallel to the ground. She grunted as she felt her outfit getting cut in half, starting from her stomach and going until it threaded the gap in her breasts. There was a heavy chink as the projectile embedded itself deep into the bark of a far tree.

Her military jacket fell to the wayside. And she flipped back onto her feet. The boy stared. Ikaruga's aesthetic had changed, and the white miniskirt, black stockings, and black panties lent to an air of broken dignity. Her cold glare was arousing in a similar way Katsuragi's cocky attitude was arousing.

Ikaruga stayed crouched, arms in front of her as though covering her body. Yet she held them palms down, elbows bent, ready to catch or counter whatever he threw at her next. Nishu pointed to the hole in the tree, and to the broken hilt Ikaruga still held in her hands.

"That was my sword remember? Got it for cheap. I'm even surprised at how long it lasted."

He cracked a smile, only to have one of Ikaruga's fists smash into his face. A vortex appeared from where she slipped through the air. Her body had moved so fast it was almost as if she flew. He stumbled backward, but remained standing.

His body relaxed, shoulders slumped. He held up his rod with one hand and whipped it out at the attacking princess. Since it was only a blunt weapon, every hit was blocked or parried without fear. Soon she caught the rod and pulled until the boy fell forward.

Ikaruga grabbed Nishu's wrist and twisted until the weapon fell from his hands. She then snatched it and raised the steel rod to turn it back on her prey. But the rod transformed, becoming slick in her hands. Dark green goop flowed down the shaft and moistened her skin. Faster than thought, she chucked the object out into the forest as it turned a slimy black jelly.

Now neither of them had weapons, and their duel continued in hand-to-hand.

The princess alternated between fist and open hand, transitioning between straight punches and diagonal chops. Nishu knocked her hands down until they were both crossed at her waist. One hand holding them in place, and before Ikaruga recovered, he struck at the center of her chest with a vertical punch.

Ikaruga slid back, teeth grit in pain. But she looked up with even more fury in her eyes. She charged back in, now raining blows upon him at all angles.

He checked her kicks and grabbed at the bra straps on shoulders. Nishu tried to push them together to give him the proper grip for a basic over-the-shoulder judo throw.

But Ikaruga's hands diverted away from his, and struck his forearms, moving to lock in joints or kick at his feet to force him off balance. Nishu let go of her bra and turtled up, moving back while more tentacles burst forth from the ground and lashed out at the girl. Ikaruga dashed left and right, dodging them before getting in close once more.

Nishu blocked a shovel hook with his elbow, causing her to grunt in pain as the jointed knuckles collided with solid bone. Yet though he defended himself well, he couldn't get a solid hit. Her body, now unburdened by the weight of a long blade, burst left to right, blue rings of energy appearing and multiple succession.

But even then she was still without a weapon. When next she attacked, he knocked her arm away with his forearm and whipped his right hand forward so that a new steel rod thrust into her stomach.

Ikaruga stepped back, then breathed deep, recovering from the hit. Her glare never wavered from him.

"And still your presence. No. Your existence continues to piss me off!"

"You're welcome to leave at any time. Take Katsuragi with you. I won't pursue."

"On my honor, I can't do that."

The boy sighed, leaned back, and raised both arms. It spoke no words, but the message was clear.

"Come at me."

Glom brought her head down, face a caricature of fury and hate. Nishu raised his right hand, and let the steel rod slip back into his sleeve. Then he slumped his shoulders, letting his black jacket fall to the floor. Ikaruga tilted her head.

"What are you doing?"

"Making this fair."

Every muscle in Ikaruga's body seemed to tense up. A vein appeared on her head, and she grit her teeth as her hands curled into fists.

"No. You're just insulting me. This entire fight is an insult. Your swordplay makes me want to vomit! Your attacks are cheap and without coordination, like you're just throwing everything out at once. And your focus on defense serves no purpose! Don't think we're equals! In fact, I don't understand how you aren't dead by now! All you've accomplished has been through luck!"

Glom's voice sounded out from the boy's back.

"Lady, that's the essence of what a guy trying to get girls is like. People always say being a pimp and player is about skill and smoothness, but sometimes a guy just gets lucky. That's half the fun, not knowing what'll happen next. Some go out to have fun. Even predators go out hoping to get lucky."

Nishu blinked, mouth open as he thought about the demon's words. But Ikaruga only became more enraged at the sound of Glom's voice.

"You call what you did 'fun?'. I swear that by the end of this duel, I will beat you until there's nothing left!"

"There's only one part of my body I'd like you to beat." And the boy smiled while Glom chortled behind him.

"Hmph. Jest while you can. The next breath you take may be your last."

She stepped to the side and walked along the perimeter of the clearing. And he sidestepped in the opposite direction. They walked in an even pace, both staying on opposite sides of the circle. They were two tigers in the wild, circling each other, staring each other down, preparing for the bloodshed. The boy considered running. She wouldn't be able to stop him without a weapon. But something inside told him to stay. A burning desire to fight.

They ended up where they started. Ikaruga on the scorched earth. Nishu on the muddled ground. Both bent their knees, readying themselves for a double offensive.

* * *

 **Hien Appears**

But just before they attacked, the sound of metal banging against metal made them hesitate. It rang out in impossibly long combinations, constant hits punctuated by the clinking of metal chains. Nishu and Ikaruga straightened and looked around trying to identify the noise. A clash of blades to their north traveled closer and closer. Branches broke just out of sight. Thin trees fell on their side. Again came the sound of metal sliding across metal.

"Asuka? Yagyu?"

Nishu and Ikaruga spotted two shadows speeding from one spot to another, both locked in a dance of attack and defense, retreat and riposte. But they moved so fast neither Nishu nor Ikaruga could tell who they were looking at.

Glints of shining metal disappeared and reappeared all around them, traveling in a circle. In the shadows, they were nothing more than lines, blurred out shapes that darted left and right.

In a single moment, the two silhouettes maneuvered until they were on opposite sides of the clearing. They jumped toward each other, and in the sunlight, Ikaruga and Nishu saw their identities.

"Brother!?" Ikaruga said with widened eyes.

"Homura!?" Nishu took a step back, unsure of friend or foe.

But the moment of recognition lasted only for a second. Both figures clashed in a spark of red and navy blue light, before returning to their battle in the forest unseen. Their swings and clangs faded into the distance, the fight being drawn away from Nishu and Ikaruga. They looked at each other with confused expressions.

Their first thoughts were on the realization that they have not been alone in this forest. Even as the battle raged on, there came the possibility they were being watched by other ninja teams. These thoughts dissipated, however, when they spotted the object between them.

Both fighters gasped at once, eyes wide and body tensing as they saw what Homura and Murasame had left behind. Over the spot where the two clashed, Ikaruga's prized family sword was stabbed into the dirt. The legendary blade, Hien.

They bolted forward into a full sprint, a mad dash that made their bodies seem to slip through the air itself. Every step was a leap that brought them closer towards the heavenly sword. Both of their hands stretched out towards the blade, straining further with every step. Nishu pushed with every ounce of strength in his legs. The polished wood of Hien's scabbard brushed against his fingertips.

But Ikaruga had gotten there first. Her hands wrapped around the hilt of the blade, and she pulled the sword from the stone in one violent movement. There came the sound of Hien slipping out of its scabbard, and the powerful nippon steel shined in the light of the sun.

Ikaruga pointed the sword up to the heavens, wreathing it in a celestial blue flame. With both hands she struck down, Nishu yelling as he raised his arms.

What came next was not the sound of Ikaruga slicing through his head like butter. Nor the sound of steel striking against steel. Instead, the noise came from her blade striking against hardened wood, the clink of a knife against a tree. Flames spread from the point of impact, flowing around and above them like the wings of a bird. Then the flames died down. And what appeared below the princess was Nishu, holding Hien's scabbard up with his right hand.

They both leaped back. The black jacket on the ground leaped up and covered Nishu's arms and shoulders once more. Ikaruga changed her grip to her left hand, holding the sword sideways as though showing off its length and girth.

They stared at each other. Unmoving. The wind blew through the trees, rustling the leaves. Some of the leaves broke off, falling around the two in waves like a formless curtain. The trees, blackened by the youma's corruption, shifted and groaned while the wind breathed across their bodies. From the clouds in the sky to the earth around them, everything shifted in place like an impatient audience.

Nishu held Hien's scabbard in one hand, his steel rod in the other. Ikaruga grit her teeth and tightened her grip on Hien.

"You must be joking. Don't think you can't stand against me with just that. This sword has been with my family for generations, and now you'll know the full brunt of its power."

"A family is only as strong as the house that holds them. If that sword is really as strong as your brother and friends make it out to be, then there is nothing stronger than what I have right here!"

Nishu held both weapons pointing up, equal distance from his shoulders. He moved slow, shifting his stance. His steel rod pointed forward to Ikaruga's face. The wooden scabbard rose above his shoulder, the "blade" curving upwards, tip pointed forward like a scorpion's tail.

"Hmph. And now you imitate Asuka. Die choking on your own hubris."

"Not hubris. Desperation. I take what I can get. And what I hold in my hands is all I have."

"Too bad it won't be enough to save you!"

And with that Ikaruga continued her assault. She moved forward, legs barely even making an imprint in the soil. She moved as though she were floating, and her arm seemed to disappear before Hien smashed into its former scabbard.

* * *

 **Rearmed**

"Die as I cleave you in two!"

Nishu groaned as the weight of the blade sent a shockwave through his whole body. The ground beneath him crunched at the sheer pressure of Ikaruga's hit.

Ikaruga slid Hien downwards. Blue flames leaped off the shining wood before she struck again with a slash into his left side. Nishu parried it with the wooden sheath in his right hand, slamming her weapon into the ground while crossing his arm so that the scabbard lay beneath his left armpit. He then raised the rod in his left hand and swung it at Ikaruga's head.

She ducked underneath it. Ikaruga then pulled back, pointing the sword to stab him if he pursued. Nishu knocked the blade to the side and charged forward.

Nishu alternated between hitting each side three times. Within those three strikes, both hands would each strike in an alternating pattern. The boy's arms blurred as blows rained down on the princess on both left and right sides. When it looked like she memorized the pattern, the boy changed levels, striking high or low at random, before turning and breaking out of the drill for other techniques.

He turned to the side, letting her counter attack clang against the armor at his back.

Ikaruga dashed backward, giving herself enough time to bring Hien back into a frontal position. She blocked his onslaught, but he was fast and close enough so she wasn't able to counterattack. Blows landed on her arms, thighs, and shoulders and she grunted as she changed strategies.

Ikaruga countered his offensive with her own. She pulled Hien back, then thrust forward and pushed against his block until she could step into him. The hilt of her sword smashed into the boy's face. One of her hands went up to grip the flat of the blade, and she half-sworded Hien as though it were polearm. Now able to point the tip into her opponent, Ikaruga spun and twirled the sword as she moved.

Nishu broke off but Ikaruga's switched back to spearing him from afar. He then dodged and circled around her, going back in when he managed another parry. His combos flowed from one hit to another. Big swings preceded by the more controlled hits for accuracy. Yet Ikaruga was learning with each passing moment. She became bolder with her counterattacks, more precise on where her blade stabbed into.

When the princess blocked with the blade, she'd turn with the momentum and bash Nishu's body with the hilt. Stunned, he grit his teeth as Ikaruga's sword tore into his clothes and body. Hair-thin cuts appeared across Nishu's undershirt. Cracks and scratches appeared where Ikaruga slashed into his coat.

The princess dodged left and cut into his side, then rather than following through with the motion, kept the weapon toward him to lunge forward with a stab. The boy grunted as the blade sawed across his shoulder, the hardened material of his jacket breaking against her heated blade.

Tentacles rose from the ground and grabbed at her limbs. Ikaruga countered this by holding her sword in a reverse grip and stabbing into the dirt. The earth cracked with molten flame, and the tentacles gave a steamy hiss before retreating.

Nishu's defeat was inevitable. Ikaruga was just that much better at combat than he was.

Then the boy came up with an idea. Last time he defeated her by doing something she couldn't see. Now he'd defeat her by doing something obvious.

"Glom. Focus all of your energy into regeneration. And heads up. This may hurt."

"You got it!" Glom barreled toward him, before leaping back into his spot within the boy's clothes.

Nishu lets go of Ikaruga's sheath. Before it hit the ground, tentacles slithered out of his left sleeve and wrapped around the wood. He then raised the weapon, dangling it in front of him. The boy tried to remember any techniques Murasame used during their encounter. Nothing came to mind, and the boy frowned as he realized he had no experience with a chain-whip type of weapon.

It didn't matter, beating her in a contest of skill wasn't his goal.

Ikaruga turned her chin upwards.

"And still you play at being a ninja. Realize you're nothing compared to the real deal."

"I don't know, Yomi and your brother seemed to think I was pretty good."

Before the princess could respond, he whipped the sheath out toward her. She parried it, then sliced at him from afar. The tip of her sword grazed his left pinky. He parried her second slash with his steel rod. Nishu leaped back and flung the tentacle-sheath back at her.

More clashes of steel and wood. They danced around each other, twisting and turning until the ground beneath them became indented with the missed or parried slashes that cut into the ground. Slime boiled as her flames mixed in with the corruption that soaked into the earth. And the tentacles too died from the heat.

Ikaruga parried the long range hits but grunted as she had to shield herself from the marbles that bounced across invisible walls. And as she parried the projectiles, Nishu lashed out with Hien's Scabbard. The tentacle-weapon clanged against Hien's blade, wrapping around it.

Perfect. And now... to pull.

He pulled towards himself, but Ikaruga's grip on the weapon remained steadfast. Ikaruga was stronger than him, and he found himself sliding forward into the dirt. Glom sent tentacles from his back that grounded him into into the earth.

Until finally Ikaruga dashed forward with a burst of energy, gripping both hands on her hilt. He raised his weapons to counter attack, but she struck both of them to the side. Hien's tip plunged into the boy's chest, he groaned as a wildfire spread inside of him. She lifted him up, body sliding down the blade while blackened blood dripped from the wound.

Hien's sheath and Nishu's rod clattered to the ground. The boy tensed and spasmed as he continued to slide down the massive blade. The pain was enough for him to pass out. Darkness clouded his vision. Then Ikaruga did something that brought him out of unconsciousness, making him go wide-eyed in shock, gurgling as more blood bubbled up to his mouth. She grabbed him by the collar and pulled him even further down.

The tip of her sword pierced through the other side, ripping through the jacket. The blood on its side boiled and dripped off the metal in a steamy hiss. He gurgled and coughed as his body fell further, his insides still sliding on the flat of her blade. Ikaruga continued to pulled until Nishu's face was close to her's, his chest pressing onto the sword guard.

Her expression was one of pure contempt and smug pride.

"I want to see the look on your face before you get dragged into hell. Pray that the Yama is lenient in his judgment."

Then he smiled up at her. Ikaruga blinked once before gasping as Nishu reached over and grabbed her wrists. She tried to move, but new tentacles on the ground grabbed at her thighs and ankles. More of them pushed against her waist and back, forcing her closer to him. And Nishu pulled her close, slime coagulating and hardening around her hands, keeping them on the sword hilt. The princess struggled to break free, but the restraints held fast. Nishu's own hands went to her shoulders, and he growled.

"I don't care what happens. I can take it. Heaven or Hell. Let's rock!"

* * *

 **Pain and Pleasure**

Glom laughed. A sneezy, sneaky kind of chortle someone would make when making a joke at another person's expense. Except that right now, the person being made fun of was he and Nishu.

The yoma had been stabbed through the face. He had been fused with Nishu's jacket, and so was pulled through the length of Hien just as Nishu was. The sword's natural aura sapped away what remained of his energy. Pain jolted through the yoma's essence, and despite the intense heat that boiled his very blood, a chill spread through his body. There was an attempt to summon a tentacle to maybe push the weapon out, but it remained buried. Glom looked down down the long sheet of metal, eyeing the blade tip pointing up into the clear blue sky.

And he considered telling Nishu about it. Telling him that they were dying again. But decided not to. No point in ruining the boy's fun. Besides, It was always amazing to see him get his switch flipped. Once Nishu started, it was like looking at a different person.

Who was this kid anyway? When Glom had chosen him at the start, all he knew about him was that he had no friends and no liabilities. Why did he live alone if he turned out to be such a horny fuck?

Didn't matter now. He needed to focus on keeping the boy healed up while he did his thing. The lustful energies absorbed by the girl would sustain him for now.

Then Glom smiled because what Nishu said was the dumbest, cheesiest thing he's ever heard. 'Heaven or Hell? Let's Rock'? That's fucking gold right there. The circumstances behind his reference and the words themselves were so ludicrous that not even the yoma would have come up with it.

While Nishu kissed Ikaruga, her body went slack, and she fell back into his arms. He fell forward along with her, both landing on a tentacle bed.

She kicked at him, but a tentacle sprouted from the ground and lifted her up. She struggled but it was no use. The gnarled trees and strange creatures of the earth gathered to keep her unmoving. And more of them moved in to grip her calves.

Ikaruga's legs shook with the strain of trying to keep her legs closed. Yet even with all her effort, Nishu got a perfect look at her open thighs. Black pantyhose covered her smooth, toned legs. Ripping these, he looked down at her black panties. Her hips shook. Moisture soaked into her underwear, giving a pungent smell.

"You're wet... No way, don't tell me you're into this."

"No! You're wrong.! I..I...-"

"Whatever. You're going to want to bite into that tentacle. I'm going in."

A tentacle curled into her mouth, sliding and prodding into her lips. The princess shook her head trying to get it free, but it continued to slide into her. In and out, the end hitting the back of her throat. The princess gagged and coughed. Her eyes opening and shutting while she struggled with all her might to get away.

When Nishu stabbed into her with his penis, it was so tight it almost hurt. He thrust again and again, the head of his dick scratching at her womb and bringing yells and screams from the princess. He didn't bother starting slow, or with any kind of foreplay. His hips blurred as he pounded into her with the speed of a jackhammer.

A ping echoed in Glom's mind. Someone had broken through a straggling web further up the slope. Someone was on their way to meet them. A new enemy perhaps. The yoma stayed silent and instead focused on the keeping the boy's body alive. Glom siphoned off the lustful energy, draining from the princess and used it to maintain Nishu's stamina.

They were healthy until either of them stopped.

While the boy pounded into the princess' pussy, the rough head slamming into the back of her womb with the speed and power of a professional drum solo, Glom couldn't help thinking back on Nishu's "Heaven or Hell" quote.

Surely there was something cooler he could have said.

The yoma thought back on all the movie one-liners he had memorized in years past. Nishu could have said "Give me some sugar, baby" from the Evil Dead movie. Or "Frankly my dear, I don't give a damn." from that one classic film. But nah. That wouldn't work. What kind of hipster cuck would use the phrase "my dear" anyway?

Ikaruga was whimpering now. Orgasming. Toes curling while her eyes rolled back. She breathed through her mouth in rapid takes. The princess' tongue lolled out of her mouth and her spittle flew from her mouth as she buckled from penis pounding inside her again and again. Her hands clutched and clawed at his back as he went deeper and deeper into the mating press.

Glom tried to think of more original lines the boy could have said. This princess told him to go to hell right? Perhaps he could have said

"Hell isn't the only thing I'm going down on!"

Or maybe

"Sure thing! But let me get a taste of heaven right now!"

Nah. How about:

"Going to hell ain't so bad, as long as you cum with me."

But the demon couldn't really think of anything appropriate to say. Pre-rape one-liners aren't really a thing. Hentai was never the most creative medium. Of course, if HE were in a hentai, he'd have lines that were awesome. Something like

"You've sure got a nice virginity. It would be a shame if I were to TAKE IT!"

Or

"Better get some towels cuz that pretty pink pussy is gonna get super red real soon!"

Or maybe even something weird like

"I'm gonna fuck you like you're being sacrificed to the unknowable gods of Fubagtobn, the melders of life, the breakers of minds, praise be to their name! Now turn around and let me pee in your butt!"

The yoma frowned, unable to think of better lines. He sighed and decided to just ride on the sensations of another sexual release. There was a kind of zen to him now, a state of existence between pain and pleasure. He had no idea how this was all going to end, but it didn't matter, because if the end was so close then why bother worrying about it?

Nishu fell on the girl again and againt. He thrust into her. She was tight, her inner walls pulling at his skin and flesh. They clamped down on around as though trying to block him out, but only served to give him even greater pleasure. The squeeze was unbelievable, and every thrust was an encouragement to slam himself in once more. Again and again, going deeper as he leaned left and right to prod into every square millimeter of her stretched out cunt. He was smashing against her womb, feeling his way up her stomach, the tightness and the sound of her pain and panic sending him into a frenzy where every dive into her pussy went in harder and faster than before. Again time seemed to lose its meaning.

He then let loose with a torrent of semen that filled her up with the pressure of a firehose. Her body quivered and shook and she screamed with a mix of pain and ecstasy. She no longer tried to push him away with her arms but grabbed at her hair and pressed her fingers into her clit as though trying to suppress the sensations bolting through her mind and body.

But the thrusting never never stopped. He kept going even while he came, hips pounding into her womb with such force that the ground cracked below. A crater formed that filled with semen until it became a pool of cum. Ikaruga was whining now. Her voice high and squeaky like amouse or a puppy. She herself couldn't stop cummng, juices mixing in with the semen before soaking into her skin. The princess' hands were clawing at his back and shoulders, thighs squeezing his own hips while her legs dangled above.

Another orgasm and the princess screamed. Her she sat up, mouth open in an O shape, legs straightened and shaking as her rolling made splashes in the semen pool.

Nishu stood up and watched Ikaruga have the same reactions as Katsuragi. She was a woman possessed, cumming so hard that her juices almost submerged her in the puddle. Her hair stuck to her skin while her back arched, body spasming. Ikaruga whimpered and squeaked with such intensity that several times she had to catch her breath, before she'd scrunch up her face trying to suppress another round of climaxing. Her hands were on her pussy, now squeezing and pinching her clit, nipples fully erect as more of her juices splashed into the pool.

Glom tilted his head in confusion as he watched Nishu bend down and lifted her out of the crater. He then set her on the side, rolling her body so she could breathe easy.

"I'll never get over your fucked up sense of chivalry, kid. Not bad though. Especially for someone who got impaled."

"Someone who got... what?"

The boy looked down at the nodachi speared through his chest.

"Oh yeah. That… Ow… Fuck..."

He staggered backward, then fell to his knees.

* * *

 **End Part: "Battle of The Hanzo Elite"**

 **(Spoiler below?)**

Next Chapter will be the final arc of this story: "Ultimate Asuka"

 **Author's Commentary:**

I don't usually have long commentaries in my stories. But there is something I'd like to mention.

Sorry Yagyu fans! And I mean that in the sincerest of tones. I've only played a few SK videogames, so I don't know if Yagyu and Asuka ever fought against each other seriously. Would their canon battle really be as one-sided as in this chapter? Hopefully I didn't nerf/ buff either girl too much.

Speaking of which, check out the promotional poster for the new Senran Kagura anime coming out! THEY HAVE ASUKA WEARING HER SCARF LIKE A MASK! While the narcissist in me thinks they totally stole my idea, the truth is they probably planned that out years in advance.

I honestly think Asuka going rogue is the only way she'll stay relevant to the story. Hell, the videogames even put Yumi's face on the icon instead of her's.

I'm afraid I may have blown my proverbial load with this chapter. (Hah). All this fighting is ridiculous to me as a writer. Just how many ways will I be able to describe a sword swing? What possible combinations of words can I use to describe a punch? I've used the same word so many times that it's started to lose meaning! It's something that definitely has to be improved when I look back on this chapter. I've also got to figure new choreographies to try describing in Asuka vs. Nishu. It's going to be one hell of a challenge.

Which is partly why the next piece I'll be writing is for my other story, Nest Of The Phoenix. Updates for that work have been so few and so far in between that even I'm being tortured by ideas for its plot. Please understand, and thank you for your patience!


	14. Ultimate Asuka (Part 1)

**Bleeding Heart**

The boy dropped to his knees. He tried to grip the sword and pull it out of his chest, but the energy from the legendary blade sapped his spirit, destroying him from the inside out. He breathed deep and pulled a second time. It shook in his grip and rattled against his bones, yet the blade did not budge. His arms fell to the side, and a great weight pressed down on his shoulders. His knees shook, back hunched forward as the pain continued to lace across his insides. It was as though a spiritual force pulled him toward the earth.

"Oh. You have got to be kidding me."

He strained every muscle in his body. Legs cramping, moving only through willpower, Nishu slowly straightened out like a rusted lever. He gripped the sword hilt, only for another wave of pain to send him staggering backward into the trunk of a tree. Slowly, Nishu slid down it's trunk into a sitting position, every limb starting to go numb. The boy looked out at the war-torn landscape, then upwards at the thick canopy willow's leaves and branches were overgrown so that he was cast in darkness. An island of shadow. Yet there were openings where sunlight pierced through. From those holes in the dark came golden pillars of light no bigger than the twigs by his feet. He groaned aloud as another wave of pain coursed through him. He was being purified, yet at the same time, the flames were reducing him to ash.

"Kid. I'm being drained too. I can't help."

"Damnit. Shit."

He breathed again, looking around to see if there was some kind of tool he could use to pry the weapon out of his chest. Strong branches. Leaves. A rock to strike at the hilt. But there was nothing he could use. Just dirt and sand and sticks so thin and frail he could snap them with one hand even in his weakened state.

The boy's mind reeled, trying to figure a way out. But without his body responding all his efforts were in vain.

"What's the point...of having separate bodies...if a stupid status effect hits us both?"

"I don't know. Not often someone gets stabbed by a legendary item."

Nishu and Glom sat in silence. The boy grit his teeth at the periodical waves of energy emenating from Hien's blade. Eventually he noticed that it pulsated in a regular pattern, and he was able to brace himself for each new wave that washed over him. After recognizing the pattern, the pain lessened, and soon the boy didn't have to groan or grit his teeth as his life continued to drain away.

"Ugh. Fuck. Everything." He murmured, still angry and disappointed at the situation he was in.

"You think this is it kid? Is this how we go out?"

"A pretty chump way to die, if you ask me."

"Heh. I always knew our fun had to end sooner or later. This ain't so bad. Look up. It's a nice day out, the wind is blowing, the scent of summer in the air. This is pretty serene for a death scene."

"Yeah. Nice day. So we're just going to ignore the two sexed up girls we left nearby?"

"They're the flowers that make everything so pretty."

"What? They're not "flowered" at all! If there was an opposite of the concept being flowered, that would be them!"

"Would you say that we seeded their flowerbeds?"

"We're in a VERY dangerous position to be making jokes like that."

"Ah yes. A dangerous day indeed. A bunch of dangerous people doing dangerous things. With all the explosions and weapons flying around this mountain ended up being a really dangerous place too…Kind of like…a….zone of danger…."

Nishu closed his eyes and groaned, which was the closest thing he could get to smacking the demon upside the head. Still, Glom was right. Yellow pillars of light gave the space around him a heavenly appearance. The lone shadow of the tree was separated from the world, an oasis of cool beneath the scorching heat.

The early days of summer truly were in the air. Above them, a blue jay chirped on the branches as if oblivious to the chaos that had happened around it. The scent of berries and unrecognizable weeds wafted through their nose while the wind brushed against his skin. Past the branches of the willow, the sun began its descent toward the horizon.

The black jacket on Nishu's back started to ooze. Its shape changed, melting off of him in slow globules like the sap of a tree. On the ground, the ooze came together, building itself into a canine shape that leaned onto the boy's side.

"Wait. If you can do that, maybe you can climb on top of me and get this thing out."

"Nope. Can't move."

"Figures."

Glom leaned onto his leg, pressing its body against him before lying down on the ground.

"Hey Glom, that thing you said. About how there are guys who aren't actually pimps and players, that there are just people who get lucky. That was awesome..."

"I only said that to get on her nerves. It didn't mean anything."

"But I think that quote is amazing because it's true. Other guys talk so much shit about being skilled in getting girls, but the truth is there are people out there who just get lucky. Throughout this whole adventure, all I've done was get lucky. I'm not as good a fighter as they are. I'm not as smart. Not as strong. Half the time I had no idea what I was doing. The fact that I even got this far... Well... Doesn't matter now, I guess. My luck ran out."

Glom said nothing. His canine body just leaned onto the boy, the warm fur pressed onto his side.

"Glom, how many times have I almost died so far?"

"I wasn't counting."

"Heh. Remember our first night? Where you said you'll 'kill me later'? I guess that came true, in a way."

His breathing became labored. Again the boy struggled to lift his arms, but the sword glowed brighter. Pain raced up and down his spine, working through his veins and muscles. Every inch of him begging not to move. It hurt to breathe.

"Hey, Kid... You there?"

"Yeah."

"Is your life flashing before your eyes?"

"Sort of. Why do you ask?"

"Because it is for me. And it's boring. Nothing but Yomas killing humans and killing each other. But I'm not interested in it. it's satisfying, but I already know my life. I don't need to see it again. Tell me yours."

The boy said nothing. Focused only on the energy of it burning him from the inside. Nishu didn't panic. The pain was a good thing, for it meant that he wasn't paralyzed, that he was still alive. Yet he lacked the strength to take it out. Through this whole week, there was never a moment in which he was as helpless as he is now. Powerless. Weak. Nishu did nothing but sit in the shade of the tree and listen to the silence. This part of the mountain had none of the corruption of Glom's seed. Instead were the marks of battle, the broken ground and fallen trees that proved his struggle. And next to the craters and slash marks were the unconscious bodies of his opponents.

Katsuragi and Ikaruga. Soaked and smelly. Skin glistening in the sun. Two goddesses in a state of beautiful sacreligion.

Nishu chuckled and sighed as the magic from the blade further broke down his soul. Glom spoke in an irritated tone.

"Well, kid? Are you going to tell me your backstory or what?"

"I'm a highschool boy. What more do you need to know?"

"Where you come from. Who your parents were. What your childhood was like? How did you learn how to fight?"

"We're rapists, Glom. We don't deserve a backstory."

"...So that's how it is huh?"

"Yeap."

Nishu coughed and wheezed, and blood started to drip from his mouth. His chest hurt. Through the pain he still smiled.

"Hey Glom. I've got a question."

"What's up?"

"You've always dreamed of being like a king right? To have an army and a harem, to have riches and servants and to gain more power right?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever considered living a normal life? Not as a demon, and not even as an animal but...something different? Something peaceful..."

The dog lay his head over crossed paws. Nishu continued speaking.

"What I'm saying is, would you ever consider living a life where we didn't have to hurt anyone? We can stay in disguise and live like normal."

"I'm a yoma kid. I was made from the negative emotions of humans. Every instinct in my body tells me to spread fear and despair to those I see. And what's more, I love this kind of life. I love the risk, and the pleasure of domination. I'm crazy about it. So no. I can't live peacefully. And besides! You're the one who agreed to all of this! Don't think you isn't your doing too! Admit that you like having me around! Admit that we had fun together!"

Silence again. Heavy. Glom closed his eyes. The boy did the same. They listened to the wind howl, rustling the leaves and the bush. It pushed away the salty, broken scents of his battles with Katsuragi and Ikaruga, and instead brought the salty-sweet smell of the ocean. There he sat beneath the shade of the tree, looking at the pillars of light that surrounded him.

Nishu raised his had and placed it on top of the dog's head. He had to concentrate, focus his will into his fingers. But eventually he was able to bend his digits and scratch the bag of Glom's neck. The yoma shivered and breathed deep as the boy massaged his neck. This was the first time the boy had petted him.

"Good doggie."

"You're making fun of me."

A smirk formed across the boy's lips, but he didn't stop. He rubbed the dog's head, then reached around to scratch at his ears. At the corner of his eye he spotted the faint wag of the demon's tail.

Glom murmured aloud, voice low.  
"That feels kind of nice actually."

* * *

 **Broken Minds and Silly Faces**

Everything looked charred. Fallen trees and broken craters punctuated the clearings in which Nishu's fights had taken place. Yet although the tops of the trees burned, Asuka and Ninto's feet sunk into the mud with every step. The rabbit's face cringed and shuddered at the goop stuck to his fur. Asuka wondered if she should tell him what exactly he was stepping in.

Further down the war-torn path, they spotted Katsuragi. The blonde was unconscious, lying limp on her stomach in a massive spot of muddied ground. Fluids soaked into her hair and skin, droplets still dripping down her thighs from beneath her blue miniskirt. The pungent scent of salt and fish clashed with traces of her old flowery perfume, and Asuka tightened her mask as she strode close. Katsuragi still quivered as she lay, low moans and squeaking whimpers escaping her throat. A white goop still poured from both her holes, hardening and layering itself onto her thighs like the frosting on a cake.

"How cruel." Asuka whispered to herself.

A spot of sunlight glinted off Katsuragi's golden boots. Asuka noticed the spots of blood lining the edges.

"You still got him good though, huh Kat."

Past Katsuragi, at the edge of the clearing, was Ikaruga lying flat on her back. The princess was even more soaked than the blonde, trembling in her own unconscious stupor. Legs straightened and spread wide in a lazy split. Her white miniskirt folded upwards, her bare waist layered in the sticky substance. Pantyhose ripped apart and black panties pushed aside to expose a vagina still overflowing with cum. Ikaruga let out an unconscious moan before thrusting her hips to the air and splashing more semen into the dirt. She was shirtless. her bare body adorned only by dark black bra partially tucked beneath her breasts. Everything was still erect. Even her nipples were sticking up.

"Still fresh." Came Asuka's response. "Yet there's still blood on your hands too. Knuckles bruised. Geeze. All of you really beat each other down huh?"

Her attention turned to the hole in the ground next to the princess. A crater made from a massive impact. The hole was halfway filled with white goop, the contents sinking into the ground. Asuka squinted at it and saw the moisture lines at the top of the crater. That hole used to be filled to the brim... and white, flaky moisture trailed between Ikaruga and the hole.

Something didn't seem right with the situation. Again she turned to the sticky liquid pouring from Ikaruga's pussy. Then again towards the deep crater filled with the same colored goop. Asuka put two and two together…. and squeaked.

"HOLY FLYING GERIATRIC FUCK! DON'T TELL ME THAT'S SEMEN! OH MY GOD! IS THAT SEMEN? WHY IS THAT SEMEN!? OH GOD IT'S SEMEN! WHY IS THAT SEMEN? IS THAT POSSIBLE? WHY IS THAT POSSIBLE? HOW DID...? OH MY GOD!"

Both Asuka and Ninto jumped back and squirmed, prancing around in circles like children after touching a bug.

"What the hell is that!? Why is that!? Geeze! Holy Mighty Morphin Molestations that is an enormous fucking Pile of Sexy Salty Secretions!"

Asuka stopped and stood with her mouth agape. Her body spun again, turned back to stare at the semen soaked blonde they left behind.

"What is he at this point? A goddamn horse!? Did her turn into a demon himself!? Holy shit Nishu isn't this a little excessive!? Who am I kidding of course it's fuckin excessive! I can't even...what is... That stamina...and that volume...And the size of him… I still remember it. And to think… We all took that in. Hot damn! So this is what we get reduced to..."

Asuka imagined herself on the ground and on her back, hands and legs clinging to the boy as their bodies repeatedly pressed together. Their voices merging in volume and pitch as every movement wracked their bodies. And with that thought came a leaking between her legs. Asuka stopped walking and took a moment to calm down.

The rabbit stopped cringing and looked at her with half-closed eyes. Asuka wasn't aware of it, but she was making fun of them. His scowl became sharper while Asuka continued to talk just as much to herself as to the rabbit.

"And looking at Ikaruga... Oh geeze. Is that the same face I made? No way. Oh no. Th-that's the face I make when I cum!? With the tongue out and the eyes and- Oh no. Oh no no no. That's just silly. And embarrassing. Oh god, that's embarrassing. I can't believe that's the face we make. Damn it! I'm getting mad now! I'm going to make sure that HIS cum face is just as silly and stupid as mine!"

The rabbit next to her jumped up and punched her in the ribs. Asuka keeled over and fell, half groaning and half laughing at her own reaction.

"Right. Sorry. I meant to say, 'This is also cruel'."

She stood up again and looked back and forth between her older classmates. Again she looked at their quivering ahegao faces.

"Don't worry bro, I know that feel."

Another punch from the rabbit brought her to her knees. She smiled through the electric shocks going through her body, coughing as she tried her best to keep her composure. So this is what it was like to laugh at other's misfortunes. This what it means to be evil.

"Ok! I'll stop! Sorry again. Wrong choice of words. Don't tell the others I made jokes over them being inflated like a pair of sexy water balloons... At least now their breasts aren't the only thing that bounces. I mean. I'm looking at them and I'm not even sure what I should do. Should I scoop the cum out with a spoon, or are we going to need a straw?"

A held-back snicker escaped from the girl's throat. Ninto tilted his head to the side, squinting at her like she were an optical illusion. Though he was mute, his mouth formed the words

"Are you even real?"

Asuka scratched her head and took several deep breaths, forcing her to calm down. She wondered if she was having a mental breakdown, a 'mindbreak' event she'd hear about so much in hentai stories. Or maybe what her teammates had said was true. She really was turning evil.

Once more the light glinted on the red stains on Katsuragi and Ikaruga's hands and feet.

"They were beating him down, yet he still won. Katsuragi and Ikaruga, both out for blood... But he still survived them….How?"

Ninto offered no reply. He walked on, head down in burning hostility. Asuka strode to his side. Her heartbeat quickened at the thought of encountering the boy again.

And she looked around to realize this may have been the same spot in which she spied him try to fight off a monster-sized Glom. The girl smiled, and she was glad her mask covered her face.

Asuka would have to fight Nishu, and despite everything, she couldn't help being excited. He had defeated her enraged teammates. Proven himself able to not only withstand their constant barrage but also adapt to their unique styles of fighting. And she wanted to know how he did it, wanted to see what his strategy was. DId he come up with new abilities on the fly? Or did he use the ones he already presented in a way that the other two didn't expect?

More than wanting to know how Nishu defeated her seniors, Asuka wanted to see him work his way through her abilities. Questions pressed into her mind. How would he react? What would he think of her power or speed? How would she react to his own adaptations? How long would either of them last?

Her mind reeled. It told her she needed to be angry. To hate him for what he did. And yet... an uncontrollable excitement coursed through her body. Asuka couldn't deny that she was looking forward to seeing him.

Further down the slope. Another clearing. Bits of giant cloth tied around the trees like giant spider webs. Black marbles embedded into the stone and wood. Asuka's heart beat against her chest as she braced herself for an attack from the boy. Her eyes focused on a massive willow tree, it's leaves drooped so low it looked like a doorway veil.

And slumped beneath the shade of the tree was Nishu.

* * *

 **The Pullout Game**

Nishu sat in the shade on the other side of the clearing. Now he wore only the Hanzo national academy uniform. White button shirt, blue pants, black shoes. Ikaruga had impaled her prized sword into his chest. His eyes were closed, sweat pouring down his head, blood staining his shirt, breathing becoming more labored by the second.

Ninto grabbed Asuka's hand and pulled her back. The rabbit pointed at the animal next to the boy.

Glom lay at Nishu's side. The demon lay against his leg, eyes open and glaring at the two. The boy had one hand resting on its back. Asuka's mind went blank, and she stared, unable to judge the situation. Part disappointment. Part fear. Part pity. At the forefront came the realization that this was the perfect time to finish him. He was an enemy, an evil entity that deserved no mercy. Yet Asuka remembered that the bodies behind her were not corpses.

"Relax. I know what I'm doing."

Asuka and Ninto walked up to them and stared down. They said nothing, only watched the boy struggle and cling to life. She took another step. As if sensing her presence Nishu picked up his head and looked up at her. He too said nothing.

An awkward stillness. No words. No movement. Until the rabbit rushed in and slammed his fist into Nishu's chest. He gave a pained howl. Glom opened its eyes and bared its teeth. Yet neither of the two moved. The boy, now conscious, smiled through the pain and looked at the bunny's face.

"Hello...to you too dude. I imagined someone else coming for me, so I guess you could say I'm a little shocked to see ya."

Another punch made him grit his teeth and shut his eyes. Yellow bolts traveled through Hien until the sword looked as though it had become a lightning rod.

"Ninto! Stop!"

Asuka picked up the rabbit and turned, placing herself in between the three males.

"Ninto. I've made my decision. I'm going to help him."

The rabbit glowered at her. His body frozen, unable to shake his disbelief.

"I'm saying this because after I help him I want to fight him... I want to kill that demon myself."

The boy and his dog exchanged glances but said nothing. The rabbit stared at both, but turned to Asuka and nodded.

"When I take out the sword, give it back to Ikaruga. Then take her and Katsuragi back to the school. Do you think you can do that? Please understand."

It took a few seconds before the rabbit nodded again, head down, still unsure of what he was doing. Asuka sat on her heels. Nishu slumped back while the pink bunny walked up and placed one foot onto his chest. Glom growled, lips quivering as a noise like a broken car engine gurgled from his throat. Ninto glared back at the demon, putting more pressure into his rabbit foot as though taunting it.

Asuka and Nishu exchanged glances. A sweat drop dripped down the girl's temple.

"Glom." Whispered Nishu. "Relax. Not much we can do anyway."

The growling stopped, but the two animals continued to stare each other down. Asuka scratched the back of her head and crawled forward.

"Alright. Let's get this started."

She crawled to him and gripped the sword's hilt. The boy blinked and his eyes narrowed.

"Hey, hold on now. I thought you could use some crazy ninja magic trick to get this thing out of me."

"Nope. We're going to have to just tear it out."

"Not tear. You mean slide right? Slide it out, smooth and safe?"

"Sure. Let's go with that."

His groan echoed across the mountain as she pulled against the sword. Once again the blade scraped against his insides, the magic power held within heating and boiling through his flesh.

"Asuka. Wait. Give me a second. I'm not ready -HUA!"

Another pull and the nodachi wasn't even halfway out yet.

"You're gonna start regenerating when I pull this out right? Just relax. You'll be feeling better in no time."

"You're being too rough. Go a little slower. Gently."

"Nope. After what you did to me? Come on."

"Lady, I gave you tongue first."

"Oh, I'm going to give you tongue too. Just you wait and see."

Asuka smiled, excitement building up as she figured out exactly what she had to do to save the boy. He smiled too, though she had no idea why. Probably some sardonic humor playing across his mind. Or maybe he enjoyed the pain? She couldn't help thinking this whole situation was ridiculous.

Another pull. Another groan.

"Grah! Damnit! Why does she carry a sword this fucking long!? What, is she overcompensating for something!? Does she have a secret tiny penis!? Gaaaah damnit!"

"Hien has been part of Ikaruga's family for generations. Most likely her father gave her this sword."

"So her father is the one with no dick."

"Hey! Don't say that! Ikaruga's family is revered within the ninja community."

"Who cares? Ikaruga is adopted."

"How...do you know that?"

"Her brother told me."

She stopped pulling and sat with her hand on her knees, head tilted sideways. Even Ninto gave him a confused expression. Asuka blinked, mouth forming the words before blurting them out loud.

"You met her brother too!? What the hell happened while I slept!?"

"More than you'd expect. Less than you'd hope?" The boy replied.

The girl shook her head and let the subject go. put her hands back on the sword. More pulling. Blood dripped out of the wound, thick and gloppy like the sap from a tree. The boy continued to groan, every movement agonizing. Asuka smiled again. The evil part of her rising once more.

"If it's taking this much trouble to pull out, I can only imagine how rough it was going in."

"Actually, I didn't notice it when it happened."

Glom spoke up now.

"Liar. You screamed and fainted."

"Fuck you, Glom."

Through the whole exchange, Ninto the rabbit had had been rolling his eyes and shaking his head. Right now he could have been cuddled up next to his master, but right now he had to be surrounded by these weirdos. Even worse, one of these idiots was a friend and teammate, one who his master held in high regard.

"By the way Ninto, don't tell the others about this conversation either."

Ninto didn't have the finger dexterity, but if he did, he would have flipped her off.

Another excruciating minute before the last of Ikaruga's Hien-blade was pulled from Nishu's chest. An extra loud groan sounded through the forest as Hien's tip scraped through the last bit of muscle. Steam rose from the wound, along with the smell of burnt meat.

But it wasn't over. The boy was bleeding now. Crimson dark red cascaded from his chest down to his waist. It collected underneath, soaking into the earth and becoming a puddle beneath them.

"Your fluids have demonic essence in them right? Watch."

Asuka dipped her hands in the blood, staining her hands and changing the color of her white hair ribbon. Then she then began drawing symbols into the ground.

"If I use this I can summon my guardian spirit without having to use up my own energy."

"you're using demonic blood to summon something heroic?"

She looked up at him and winked.

"It's ninja magic as opposed to demonic. But it should be the same principle right? Same way you restored our clothes."

The earth next to them caved in, forming a hole so deep that they saw nothing but pitch black below. Two eyes the size of Asuka's fist stared back at them from the depths. They glowed yellow, black slit pupils angled horizontally. Then there was a mouth so large and wide that it extended the diameter of the hole. Then creature pushed itself out of the hole, revealing itself to be a frog even thicker and heavier than Glom. Its green skin shimmered in the light of the sun, clear slime oozing down its back.

"It's funny. When I was little I always hated frogs. Found them gross. It was only recently I started to tolerate them... Anyways. I already know you can regenerate, but this one here should speed up the process."

"What's it going to do? Rub it's back on my wound?"

Asuka placed a hand on its back and rubbed its skin. The frog picked up its head and turned to her, bending like a purring cat. Then the girl's smile grew even wider.

Her frog turned to Nishu and shot a thick, pink tongue into the boy's chest. His eyes widened in surprise, and his hands curled into fists. Glom blinked, unsure whether to laugh or get angry. He turned to Asuka.

"You've gotta admit girl. This is somewhat cruel and unusual."

"I'm a ninja. We do weird things."

The yoma smiled and put its head back on the ground.

"There is an evil in you. I like it."

The tongue had gone all the way to the other side of the wound. And though it was painful, Nishu could feel his body growing stronger. The weight that seemed to press down on him lessened, limbs growing lighter and easier to move after every second. He breathed deep, body relaxing as it returned to normal.

The girl giggled and leaned back.

"I did say I was going to give you tongue didn't I?"

After a few seconds, the tongue slid back out. A bit of blood and mucus splashed from the hole, wetting Asuka's face and clothes. She flinched and closed her eyes as the droplets slid down her face. She blinked twice and stared with her eyes half closed.

After it was finished the frog jumped back into the hole and disappeared. While that happened, Ninto had picked up Hien from the ground and slid it back into its scabbard. He then tied it around his back, laying it horizontally on his shoulders so it didn't drag across the floor. Asuka turned to bid him farewell.

"Thanks for everything, Ninto. Bring Ikaruga and Kat back to the school. You'll meet Hibari and Yagyu there too."

The rabbit nodded and turned, going back the way they came. Everyone watched him go, only to stifle themselves when they saw the rabbit smack both sides of the sword between two trees. Ninto's face became kool-aid red. He then rolled his eyes and began shuffling sideways up the forest path.

The boy and the girl peered at each other. Asuka frowned and looked away, still unsure of what she'd do next. The beating in her heart returned as strong as before, and the fact that it even did so still gave her a sense of shame.

"What do we do now?" She murmured

"What would you like?"

* * *

 **Girl Meets Boy**

Asuka crawled next to him and lead back against the willow tree. Her legs straight next to his, her right shoulder barely touching his left. And she looked out across the destroyed landscape, seeing it from his point of view.

A million thoughts ran through her head. Questions all about him. But she stayed silent, unable to find the words. This was the first time she even sat next to a boy in such a way. Even in middle school she didn't socialize with them much. She would spend most days by herself. Or picking fights.

He opened his eyes and looked around. Their eyes met, and neither said a word for some time. They both looked forward. Asuka bent her knees to her chest. Nishu sat still. The wind blew through the trees, rustling what remained of the forest, once again bringing in the scents of flowers and growing fruit. Only now it burned much more intense. Katsuragi's wind brought particles of blue flame in the air. Sunlight melted Yagyu's ice, tinging everything with the same scent that comes after a sun shower.

And they both listened, waiting for the other to say a word. A few seconds passed before Asuka spoke in a stream of consciousness, not caring if her words seemed smart or intelligible.

"When you confessed to me, I was going to reject you. Did you know that?"

He nodded, though his face remained cheerful. Even during that time, Nishu prepared himself for a rejection. But he wasn't sad about it. Through that week Nishu had known the pride of victory, and the void of death brushing against his soul. Being rejected may as well be an event that happened to another person, a hundred years ago.

Asuka spoke as if to cover for him, filling his silence with her own voice.

"This isn't how I imagined my first boy would be like. I never expected this. I never..."

She looked down, burying her chin into her arms. Then she realized her own choice of words. "Her" boy. She saved him, and he belonged to her now. Asuka's mind rebelled against her body. She told herself to be mad at him. How she should hate him. That she should bring him in so he'd pay for the crimes he committed.

Yet by now, she'd be responsible for his actions. If they got caught, her teachers and headmaster would torture Nishu and execute him. As for herself, they likely wouldn't kill her, and instead subject her to severe punishments reserved for ninja that turned on their own. Asuka had gone rogue, a criminal who aided in the survival of another criminal.

And her hands curled into fists, shaking with fury. Not just at the boy, but at herself too. Why did she do all this? What would be the point? Was she wrong in always looking for the best in people? And in doing so, had she become a bad person because of it?

The best thing to do would be to kill him. That would make things better. Kill him and bring the body back to show off to the others. To tell them that they don't have to kick her out of the school, that they can still accept her as a friend and ally after her own change of heart.

There'd be nothing of value lost. She had her friends, the ninja training she worked so hard to develop, her standing at her grandfather's school. Asuka had so much to lose and Nishu had nothing. He lived alone, had no friends that she was aware of, no connections, a total nobody with nothing to live for and...

"It's your fault."

Asuka found tears going down her cheeks. Her breathing became haggard, body shaking with an incredible sadness. In her peripheral vision Nishu's head turned to gaze back at her. His green eyes bright even now in the afternoon sun. But Asuka couldn't turn to meet them. She looked forward and up in shame and regret.

"It's your fault I'm like this... Why did you have to get..."

A soft hand rose and wiped away the tear going down her cheek. She turned to stare at him. And she saw the compassion in his eyes, as if he understood everything she had gone through today.

"I have no idea why but... I thought.. hoped that you'd turn good…nevermind... I'm speaking gibberish. Oh god, I sound like Hibari... Except this isn't an act. I'm even talking to myself!"

She couldn't help giggling, even as sadness washed over her. Before her craziness reached its peak, she sighed and leaned back on the tree. Nishu spoke just loud enough to not be a whisper.

"I'm here. I'm listening."

"What am I supposed to do now? My excitement at the idea of fighting you is over. And now I'm not sure if I can even go back to the school with what I've done, or join you or..."

The boy shook his head.

"Don't. Go back to your friends and your teachers. Tell them the truth and see what they say. Or say you were trying to stop me all along, and that you realized attacking me head on wouldn't be enough. Tell them you had to get me to lower my guard, and that I'm dead because you finished me off. If you and your friends truly close, then I'm sure they'd understand. Another option would be to go full renegade. Join Homura's group. You're not as trapped as you think."

"Oh yeah. That's right, I wanted to ask, how do you know about Homura?"

Nishu grinned and contemplated telling her about his experience with the evil ninjas. Drug dealers and killers and assassins. He wondered if Asuka should know about Homura watched her while she slept, and how she stole her scarf to show off to him. Should he talk about how he and Homura kissed too? Best not to. Talking about the evil ninjas would open a whole new can of worms and complicate things way more than it needed to be."

The boy sighed and closed his eyes.

"This was during the week, while I was bringing you and your friends in. When Homura and I met, we danced together. Then did Karaoke, right before she tried to kill me. She was probably testing me, and pretending to be friendly so I coud let my guard down."

"Somehow…I'm... not surprised. Yeah, that's definitely Homura."

"You have weird friends."

Asuka scoffed, before closing her eyes and started giggling.

"I know right!?"

The girl sighed and wiped her eyes on her wrist. With her face dry, she looked back up at him and scowled.

"Why would you tell me to leave instead of stay with you? You didn't even hesitate to say that! What's with you?"

"Because it's obvious that you care about them. And losing those you care about, breaking those connections, is what dying is like. You're not dead yet."

Their eyes met, and they stared at each other for what seemed to be an eternity. Then they both looked forward again, sitting still, minds on overdrive trying to plan out what they were going to say next.

"You really are weird."

"You're weird!"

Asuka giggled again. Her shoulders slumped, eyes half closed as she leaned back into the tree.

"This isn't how I imagined my first experience with a boy would be like. All these doubts going through my mind. How it feels like absolutely everything changed."

Nishu furrowed his eyebrows, an expression not of judgment but of genuine curiosity.

"How did you imagine it in the first place?"

The question caught her off guard. She had expected him to say something along the lines of "I don't have any doubts in my mind, and how I feel is the same as always. For me, nothing has changed." But now the attention was being redirected back toward her. It took a few moments to think of a response, but then the truth of it made her blush. It was something she never told anyone, an embarrassing story that could only ever exist in the recesses of her subconscious desires.

Asuka tried to think of something else to say. Something that was cooler, less embarrassing, with so much less cheesiness. She drew a blank, and she resigned herself of talking about an intimate secret.

"I had this...fantasy I guess... about me standing at the window of an empty classroom. It would be sunset and the whole school empty because it would be a holiday. Then the person I liked would walk through the door of the classroom. When I came up with this, it wasn't anyone, in particular, it was for anyone that I realized I liked. I'd run up to that person and hold their hand...and say I needed their help in finding myself."

Nishu blinked. Glom's deep, baritone voice echoed in the back of his head.

"Wait. Why would she be in the school if it's a holiday?"

He responded with his own thoughts.

"The better question is why would I even be there as well? Maybe she called me up there beforehand?"

"But if that's the case... why not meet in a park? Why does it have to be at school?"

The girl kept speaking, face going flush as she explained the romantic fantasies she's long harbored in her mind.

"Then my hands would be in your hands, and you would sense the truth in my heart through our touch. You'd sense my energy, massage my hand, align yourself with me."

"Energies. You mean like Chi?"

She smiled and shook her head.

"No. If I remember from my lessons, chi is a flow of energy you get from nature, an alignment of a body with the natural order of things. I mean ki, or the flow of a person's soul. An energy that can only come from a person. So when you'd be reading my ki, you'd also be reading my soul... -Haha! who knew I'd be giving lessons myself?"

"Holding hands?"

"Yes. That's right."

She giggled again. The sound like the ringing of a bell. Nishu was still scowling, trying to wrap his mind past the obvious over romantic nature of her fantasy.

"I'd feel your soul. By holding hands."

"Yeah. Holding hands. Also, shut up."

"I didn't say anything."

"Shut up I said!

Nishu listened in earnest, but couldn't help the wondering if this was going into some weird territory. At the same time, he reflected on himself. If he was the same boy as a week ago, he would have turned to mush. Talking to Asuka, even going so far as being able to sit next to her, would have taken everything out of him. And conversation wise he would have agreed with everything, staring gaga at her in an overwhelming romantic tension. Just the idea that their romance could blossom into a sex, would have made him awkward and incorrigible. But after a full week of mental and physical exhaustion, blowing through girl after girl, nearly all of them trying to kill him afterward, he stopped caring. Literally and figuratively stopped giving a fuck.

"So anyway, yeah. We'd understand each other simply by our of holding hands. You'd squeeze my fingers and be able to tell my thoughts merely from my heartbeat. They'd be good at it too. A person who studied the full ins and outs of reflexology."

"Reflex...ology? You made that up."

"Did not! Look it up! It's a word!"

"Sure. Right. So how does your fantasy end?"

"Um."

Asuka blushed again. Her whole face turning a shade between a strawberry and a peach. Both her palms went up to press against her cheeks.

"Then I'd tell that person that it was all a dream!."

"What."

"The reflexology, the things we did together. We didn't actually do them. The whole thing turned out to just be part of an enemy ninja's illusion technique."

"That fantasy sucks."

"But there's a bittersweet twist to it! You and I would be real, and through your reflexology, we'd beat the illusion! And though we didn't actually do any of the things we did together, we'd still have the memory of being together."

"And holding hands."

"Yes. Shut up. So at the end when we say goodbye, I'll still remember everything. I'd cherish all that you did, and I'd make a scrapbook of all our experiences together. Pictures and drawings of everything, all pieced together to form the shape of a heart."

"A... reflex heart?"

Asuka's face changed from a thoughtful expression to one that now looked at him with a cat-like smugness.

"That's right. And afterward, I'd give that scrapbook a proper title. A name I'd write down in big letters on its front. That title would be reflexions….As in Reflexions…. With an X."

The entire forest went silent for a beat. It took a second for Nishu to register the pun.

"Oh god. Just kill me."

Asuka burst out laughing, a full giggle that rang around them. That whole speech was a joke, yet he smiled and laughed alongside her. They laughed and sighed and looked at each other. Nishu smiled wide and spoke with a voice calm and collected.

"It sounds nice, though. The thought of being with you. Even if its only holding hands. Hell, there's a chance we really could read each other's souls."

Their eyes met once again, hearts beating against their chest. Their minds rejected the situation, both saying that going further would be bad for them both, but their bodies begged to inch closer.

And their gazes traveled down until their stares hovered over their hands. Asuka was nervous, sweating. She had never done this before, and every inch of her being told her to give up and go away. But her mouth moved on its own.

"Perhaps. But now there's no way just this would satisfy me. I'd want so much more."

She wondered about his experience with other women. How he handled her friends so easily, how he must have had hundreds of other girls before him and it was only some fluke or misunderstanding how he came to love her. And she stared at his hands and wished to hold it and at least live out that fantasy she realized sounded so stupid and childish when spoken out loud in front of this boy.

Asuka steeled herself. She was a ninja, trained to hunt and kill. This whole situation and her reactions to it were just plain silly. There was no point in hesitating. Her mother's advice ringing in her subconscious: "In battle and in love, you either do or you don't. Nothing in between."

With heart pounding across her chest and her body aching to get in close she reached out and put her hand over his. She put her head down in embarrassment but smiled when he gripped her back. His hand turned over and lifted until their fingers laced together.

"Still not what I had in mind… but…"

She blushed. She blushed more than anytime Katsuragi attempted to molest her body, body growing hotter and more flushed than during her duels with Homura. There was pride in her cauldron of feelings, and without the anger and shame that came from her grandfather trying to perv on her and her friends.

Asuka pushed herself closer and placed her palm across his cheek. Again there came the nervousness, wondering if she was going too far. Nishu smiled, but had that same deer-in-headlights look in his eyes. He was shocked, surprised, and she knew that he too was scrambling to control his feelings.

"Asuka. I lov-"

Asuka pushed her head forward and brought her lips onto his. She inhaled, sucking him in, her tongue reaching forward to rub and slide across his. Their lips engulfed each other's, opening and closing on their bottom lip before sliding to clamp down on their top lip. Nishu's hand slid through her hair. Asuka's hands were on his shoulders, steadying herself as her body pushed closer until she could sit on his leg and rock her hips back and forth with every breath. They'd kiss deep, breath held, before stopping for a moment to take another breath and going back in.

Then she stopped and pulled herself back.

"No. This isn't right. I shouldn't be doing this."

Her conscience was yelling. This boy is evil. She herself turned evil by doing this. If Asuka went forward, everything will be lost.

Hibari's hug flashed through her mind, Katsuragi's quote about her being nice to villains. The bodies of her friends unconscious in the dirt.

Asuka stood up and backed away, shaking her head.

"I'm sorry. I..."

"Asuka..."

Tears streamed down her face. Her body shook, voice cracking. She didn't understand what she was feeling. Was it Anger? Hate? Regret? love? Everything within her crashed together to reform and reshape itself. How she looked at her friends. How she looked at her own life. Everything questioned and changed. Why? Why did it have to be this way? Nothing made sense.

"Leave. Never come back. Never show your face to me again...i-i-if you do I-I'll kill you. So please..."

Asuka's turned her head in shame, breathing heavily. Her hands clenched into fists. Nishu could only look up at her, watching. He wanted to come closer, to hold her steady, to comfort her. But he knew the reason she was acting that way. If he got close, she would lash out.

Yet wouldn't it be worth the pain?

He got up and reached out to her with one hand. But she stepped back further.

"Please just go. I've already done all I can to help you."

Nishu's voice was calm and steady. He breathed evenly, a voice of quiet confidence.

"But you're the one in pain now."

"You can't."

"I will." The words came out before his mind even grasped the situation.

She turned to face him. Eyes shining in the afternoon sun, mouth pressed tight but curling into a smirk. Her brow was furrowed. There was a shine in her eyes now, and the boy realized she interpreted his words as a challenge. Asuka backed away and turned to run down the mountain slope.

"Please go. I don't want to hurt you. If you follow me, I'm going to hurt you."

She kept backing away further until she passed through the leaves a bush and disappeared within.

Again there was the heavy silence. Glom's voice echoed in the back of his head.

"It's over, Kid. This is your one prime opportunity to escape. You shouldn't go after her. We're alive, and that's what matters. So let's leave. Gain more power, get more girls. Come on Kid, you and me together. Let's ride out of here and strike out on our own path."

The boy thought about this and looked over to the mountaintop. The yoma was right. Nishu had a choice then.

 **Story Branch:**

* * *

 **1) Leave Everything Behind**

Nishu got up and walked the opposite path.

Nobody ever saw him again. He disappeared as if erased from existence.

Yet there were other eyes in the forest that day. They witnessed the battle, saw his skill and power. They saw the most elite warriors of Hanzo National Academy get picked off one by one, the most promising one among them corrupted and made to turn on her teammates. Their team was destroyed, and it was all done by a lone boy that nobody had ever seen or known about before.

And when he left, word of him spread through every ninja school in Japan. Those who heard the stories came up with their own theory as to what happened to him. Some say he succumbed to new, hidden injuries and was absorbed into the would of youma upon his death. Others say he lived a normal life as a separate identity, free of the constant combat that being a ninja will inevitably bring. Those who were more paranoid speculated that he could be disguising himself as someone their family or friends. They say that he watched, biding his time, waiting to strike and rape at any moment.

But the fact remained that the boy known as Nishu was gone.

 **The End**

* * *

 **2) Descend The Mountain**

Nishu gave a gentle push on Glom's side. The dog's warm, wet fur slid off him, the monster now standing and sitting in front. He panted. Ruby red tongue lolling out of his mouth. The youma's tail wagged, red eyes watching the boy in curious anticipation.

"Kid, we've been in this situation before. The offer still stands. You're free to leave at any time."

He stabbed the rod into the ground and used it to pull himself up. A deep breath. Eyes closed. Listened to the sounds of the forest. Seemed so peaceful now. If someone were to walk up the path, they would have never known of the battle that took place at its summit.

Nishu's eyes opened. And in one sharp breath, his willed his body to move forward down the path after Asuka. And he knew that further, at the foot of the mountain, she would be there waiting.

* * *

End Part 1 of "Ultimate Asuka"


	15. Preview of Ultimate Asuka (Part 2)

**Author's note:**

Hey everyone! I ain't dead! I know this next chapter is taking a really long time. I can't give an ETA because things have been getting really hectic on my end. However, I'd like give this small excerpt to show that yes, I am indeed working on it. If you'd like to just wait for the full thing to come out first then feel free to ignore this post. I'll delete it once I post the full chapter. Thank you all for your patience!

* * *

 **Excerpt from "Ultimate Asuka Part 2:**

Asuka drew both swords in one smooth movement. The sound of metal on polished wood mixed with a howling gust of wind. Particles of green energy flowed from the girl's body, falling and swirling like emerald snowflakes. Her clothes and her hair fluttered in the pillar of green energy, the appearance of a hero straight out of a manga. Sharpened eyes looked out from the edge of a red mask. Focused. Steady. Ready to face the imminent chaos.

Nishu's raised his bouquet into the air. Their flower stems exploded into pieces of blackened steel, glistening in the sun. Each piece of metal moved on its own, binding in reverse mitosis. One hand reached up and grabbed at it the strange substance, the liquid hardening into a steel rod just as he closed his fist. He pointed it forward down his center. Both hands on the weapon. Feet balanced and light. Body ready to move. The remains of his bouquet fluttered around him. Broken petals of blue and white that gave him a picturesque scene of beauty that made Asuka smile with glee.

Her voice sounded out proud and confident. A declaration said as much to herself as to her opponent.

"Asuka of the Hanzo National Academy. I will show you a dance cloaked in shadow."

Part of the reason for saying her name and school before a battle was simple ninja tradition. The quote was both for intimidation and a sign of respect. Behind the line was declaring everything that fighter learned, everything she stood for and believed in. That line honored the past and affirmed that she embraced the battle to come. Ninja trainees said it before every friendly match. However, in this context it was something much more… When Ninja professionals said it before their enemy, it declared that there could only be victory or death. For the sake of secrecy, all within earshot of the line had to die.

 _Which will it be at the end of this fight?_ She thought to herself.

 _What exactly… are my feelings toward him?_

Asuka never expected Nishu to respond in kind.

"Nishu. Former student of Hanzo National Academy. Let's dance together upon the broken dawn."

She breathed out, half in exasperation, half in renewed excitement. Asuka stood up from her battle stance and stared at the boy. Weapons held at her side. Back and shoulders straightened in a posture of relaxed confidence. Nishu brought his rod down and turned it pointed to his left.

The girl's tone of voice was almost laughing. Excitement building up within her.

"Together me and Homura took down one of the strongest demons of the underworld. Are you ready for what's about to happen next?"

She walked slowly towards her left. Careful steps that made no sound despite the dried autumn leaves underfoot. Nishu stepped to the right, following her. A telepathic signal sent Glom circling to the left, making his way to Asuka's other side. They followed her pace, maintaining their distance. Further out and the forest trail had disappeared from view. Barren trees everywhere. Tree trunks varying in color between brown and grey. The ground carpeted with the fallen leaves. Every step from Nishu and Glom crunched against the rest of the silence.

The boy kept his eyes on the girl, but noted the sun beating down on them from above. Noted the irregular spacing of the surrounding obstacles. Uneven slopes, piles of leaves and rock together.

"I'm different from everything you've seen so far Nishu. Not even the others really know this side of me."

They wondered whether Asuka chose this place or terraformed it herself. They followed, but the further they went the more they got the sense of being lost and misdirected. Glom and Nishu both watched her every move. They had her surrounded and ready to close in like a pincer.

"I'm not as easy as the other girls…"

For a single moment a thin tree passed between Asuka and Nishu. Their eyes never left each other, and yet somehow she disappeared. The boy blinked once, then scowled. It was something out of a cartoon. Asuka slipped into an impossible space, as if the concept of perception changed before him. A moment to process what just happened before pangs of fear crept into his mind.

Nishu glanced wide-eyed at Glom. The demon's expression mirrored his, and the both of them stepped right, then left, then looked up and down the tree itself. They had her surrounded and yet somehow she slipped away. Asuka was gone. They exchanged once last confused look.

And they ran.


End file.
